Pokemon OrangeOcean Eyes 2 - Umbrella Beach
by coffinnightmare
Summary: The second book in the Pokemon Orange/Ocean Eyes series, dealing with torn lives and finding out how to move on in the aftermath.
1. In Transit

******((Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, or... anything. Except the characters, places, things, and ideas I've created. I own those. I have no affiliation with the original creators of the original universe, or any of the people I'll no doubt be sued by at some point, though I love their products so. This is merely a fan-made work of art. Thank you, enjoy, and have a great day~))**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**Prologue**

Night would soon be falling on **Cherrygrove City**, and **Orca** sat alone on the sandy west shore. No one had come to bother him as he watched the sun set over the horizon, much to his relief. He wanted to go for a swim, but...

"It wouldn't be the same, anyway," he mumbled, as he closed his eyes and tried to silence the thoughts swimming in his mind.

"So this is where you've been sneaking off to," his sister's voice called to him, making him suddenly tense up and attempt to close his eyes tighter.

"How'd you get here?" the young man asked, without bothering to look up at her. He simply let his neck-length black hair - accented by red at the tips of his bangs - sag in front of his eyes. He didn't need to see the water to know it was there, right in front of his feet.

"I have legs, you know?" his sister replied. "I can walk."

"Shut up. You know what I mean. I thought you were busy unpacking."

"Already done." Here she sat down next to her brother, giving him a concerned look. "You haven't even started, though..."

"Big deal."

"We've been there three days, Orca! I know you miss **Olivine**, but you could at least give **Violet** a chance. I miss it too, but I-"

"Not as much as I do," Orca countered, as he picked up a handful of sand and let it sift through his fingers. "You don't understand. You can't understand. Why do you like that stupid, boring forest town, anyway?"

"Why do you hate it? You don't even try to give it a chance."

"...It's not just the town. I hate everything. And everyone."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes. I do."

"...Fine, then," the girl huffed, standing up and brushing the sand off of her clothes. "Whatever. You sit here all alone and boil in your stupid pot of self-loathing. Stay angry at the whole world. I don't care. I, meanwhile, am going to go back to our new home and be happy. At least one of us will be."

"I don't have anything left to be happy about, **Shrimp**."

"If you really think that, then I can't help you." And without another word, his sister turned and walked away. Orca remained in his spot, unmoving, for another twenty minutes before finally rising to his feet. When he turned to make his way back to Violet, a man wearing a **PokeMart** hat approached him with a panicked look on his face.

"Hey, you headed to **New Bark Town**?" he asked. Orca shook his head.

"...Not really, no. Why?"

"Well, I really need to deliver this package, but I can't take off work right now. I work at the PokeMart, see? And the guy who usually delivers for me is supposed to be out here, but I haven't seen him all day. This is really, really important! Oh man, oh man, oh man!"

"Whoa, chill! I'll deliver your package, geez!"

"You will? Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" The man handed over the parcel, and Orca rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't mention it."

"The address is on the box! Thank you again, so much!"

"I said don't mention it." Orca said as he started walking east, toward **New Bark Town**.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**I. In Transit**

'

Orca had delivered the package and left New Bark as quickly as he could. The recipient, an older woman wearing a large hat, thanked him several times and asked if he wanted to stay for dinner with her friends, but after his blatant refusal, settled with giving him a bottle of some sort of medicine. With that taken care of, he decided to head out as quickly as possible; the dark of night was already approaching, and he certainly didn't know his way very well. While he was walking down **Route 29**, he saw an odd sight - what seemed to be a large amount of **Rattata** swarming in a pile on something. He moved just a bit closer to take a look, and was suddenly attacked by one of them. He pulled it off of his knee and threw it fiercely into the woods while even more leaped onto him. After a long struggle, he had beaten or chased off most of them, and could now see that what they had been attacking was a **Sentret**. It was badly injured, with many cuts and bruises, and lying on the ground quite helplessly.

"Get OUT of here!" Orca yelled as he kicked away the last Rattata. "Irritating pests!" His eyes then shifted to the Sentret, which gave him a sad, pathetic look as it struggled to get back up. "What? You want some too?" The Sentret whined weakly, appearing to be ready to fall over at any moment. "What then?" It slowly crawled closer to Orca, crying weakly. "Hey, come any closer and I'll kick you to the next town! Now I don't want anything to do with you, rodent, so get moving!" It didn't make any more noises, but stayed put, refusing to take its eyes off of him. "Whatever. I'm out."

He turned and walked back in the direction of Cherrygrove, and the Sentret immediately followed him. After a moment, he turned around and saw it behind him. "What are you doing, pest? I told you to beat it!" The Sentret looked as if it were about to cry. "Don't whine at me! Get to steppin' before I knock you into the woods like I did to those rats!" Despite the cruel words, the Pokemon continued to crawl nearer to him, tears now falling down its furry cheeks. "Fine! If I take you to the nearest PokeCenter, will you leave me alone?" It cheered weakly and began to cuddle up to his feet. He quickly reached down, grabbed it by a handful of its fur, and yanked it off of the ground. "I didn't say I would carry you, rodent," he breathed into its face, which he was holding right in front of his so that his annoyed glare wouldn't be missed. "Don't try getting all cute with me. You've got legs still, you can walk!" He threw it roughly back the way it came, and it landed with a thud on the ground. After a short moment, it struggled back to its feet and slowly made its way back, this time not trying to cuddle. "That's better. Now, get moving if you're coming along."

Orca continued walking down the path, and the wounded Sentret followed steadily behind, forcing itself to keep going. Once back in Cherrygrove, he led it to the nearby Pokemon Center, opening the door for it as it slowly crawled in. An on-duty nurse, upon seeing the injured Pokemon, gasped and ran straight to it.

"Oh, you poor thing! I've never seen one this bad!" She picked up the Sentret, cradling it in her arms as she hauled it away. A second nurse, much older, approached Orca with a pad and a pen.

"Is this your first time at our Pokemon Center?"

"Well..." Orca mumbled.

"I was just asking out of courtesy, I know you've never been here. You're going to have to fill this out and sign it."

"I just came here to drop off that Pokemon."

"Yeah, uh-huh. Rules are rules." And with that, she shoved the pad and pen into Orca's hands. The young man sighed and took a seat. It turned out he had nothing to complain about, for it only took a few minutes for him to fill out the paper. Once he was finished, he trudged over to the desk and handed the clipboard and pen back to the middle-aged nurse, whose gaze grew darker and darker as she read it:

**Last Name:** Juice

**First Name:** Orca

**Middle Initial: **

**Age: **17

**Sex:** Yeah, sure.

**Occupation:** Semi-professional swimmer & surfer

**Hometown:** Olivine City

**Pokegear #:** 951 - 744 - 6240

**Trainer #: **Not a trainer

**How long have you been a trainer?** Not a trainer!

**How many pokemon have you caught?** Zero

**Is this the first Pokemon Center you have visited?** Yes

**If so, would you like to be registered into the Johto National Pokecenter System?*** Yeah, sure.

***See second page for details on membership benefits and conditions.**

As Orca yawned loudly, the woman glanced back at him and shook her head as if to say "you're unbelievable." She took the pen in hand and began scratching out several of his written answers, replacing the first "Yeah, sure" with "Male", "Zero" with "One", and the "Not a trainer" responses with "No Trainer Card yet" and "Just today".

"Can I go now?" Orca asked in a bored tone.

"Your Pokemon will be out soon, if that's what you're asking."

"It's not mine . I just found it on the road. It was... really torn up. I decided to take it to a Pokecenter and get it fixed up." The words themselves indicated great kindness, but the way he said them suggested that this was all an annoying, unwanted burden.

"Still, don't you feel an obligation to at least wait for it?"

"Hah! No," Orca scoffed. The nurse gave him an eerie look, which freaked him out, but said nothing. "You're a funny lady." Still nothing. "What?"

"What exactly happened?"

"What? When?"

"When you found it. It just approached you, looking like that?" Her tone was doubtful.

"...No... It was..." He sighed. "There were a bunch of Rattata piling on it, tearing it up. I don't know why, I mean, that doesn't usually happen, right? Isn't that unusual?"

The nurse didn't answer his question. "And you saved it?"

"What? Well... yeah. Actually, it was a matter of-"

"It was alone?" the nurse cut him off. "There were no other Sentret around?"

"...No. None at all. It was just the one Sentret, and the twenty-something Rattata."

"_That's_ unusual."

"What? I don't..."

The nurse suddenly grabbed Orca by his shirt and pulled him closer. "I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to listen carefully. This Pokemon may have become attached to you. _Very_ attached. Now, I know you may not be the kind of person who _likes_ to take care of Pokemon. Honestly, to me you just look like a rotten punk kid. But if this Pokemon decides to stick with you, you'd _better_ keep it. If you don't, its heart will break, and it will run back out into the wild and get hurt again."

"Ugh... Listen, Nurse...um..."

"Joy."

"Nurse _Joy?_ Were your parents aiming for irony?"

"I'm serious! I want your word!"

"Look, lady, I was actually planning to just release it back into-"

"You can't do that! If it was alone, and no other Sentret came to help it, that means it was either banished or abandoned by its clan."

"Its _clan?_"

"Sentret live in groups consisting of their family and friends. Their entire nature and social structure is based around living in family groups. They can't survive without a family, especially not if they're young. And this one is _very _ young. It can't fend for itself. It _needs _ its family. Unless it doesn't mind parting ways with you, you're going to have to _be _ its family. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, sure, fine. Get off me."

The nurse let go of his shirt, which he immediately straightened out. "You're crazy, lady."

"I mean it! If I find out you've abandoned that poor creature, I swear-"

"Okay, fine, psycho-nurse! I'll take it with me! I'll bring it home with me as soon as it's healed!"

As if on cue, the younger nurse from before appeared from a side door, with the tiny Sentret following right beside her feet. She knelt down and cheerfully said, "There's your friend, little one!"

The Sentret's face lit up automatically when it saw Orca. It covered the distance between them in less than three seconds, then leaped up and clung on to his T-shirt with its paws, hugging his chest. Orca twitched in irritation, but, seeing the nurses staring at him - the young one with a smile and the older one with a horrid glare - he managed to force a smile.

"Okay then... We'll be leaving now..."

"Oh, wait!" the younger nurse pleaded, running to Orca with a packet of papers in her hand. "This is the information. Don't worry, Pokemon Centers provide their services free of charge, so there's no bill. But we hand out copies of all patient information, in case the Trainers wish to look over it."

"Oh... Isn't that nice... Medical records..." Orca gave the papers a glance for half a second, wondering why he would ever want something of the sort, then rolled them up and stuffed them within an inside pocket of his jacket. "Bye, ladies. Have fun with your straightjacket, psycho-nurse." He turned and walked toward the front door as fast as he could.

Nurse Joy called out to him, as the door opened, "I'll be sending your new Trainer Card to your house!" As Orca was walking through the door, the Pokemon still clinging to his chest, he raised his right hand and made a rather rude gesture to the nurse, without even looking back. The door closed and he was on his way.

"What was that all about?" the younger nurse asked.

"You don't even want to know, trust me."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Night had fallen by the time they had left the city. Once he was on the path to Violet, and he could be sure that psychotic nurse wasn't watching him, Orca grabbed the Sentret by a bunch of its fur, much like before, violently pulled it off of him, and threw it to the ground.

"What did I tell you?" he yelled, as the Pokemon quickly got back up to its feet and walked closer, looking upset. "Don't touch me! I'm not carrying you!" He immediately continued walking, not bothering to look back and check up on it, although it was still following closely. They soon reached a part in the road that was an uphill climb north. Orca managed it fine, but the Sentret seemed to be having trouble. But of course, he wasn't even acknowledging it, so he wouldn't know. Suddenly, there was a loud ringing sound emanating from Orca's jeans pocket. It echoed through the trees until he pulled out his Pokegear and pressed a button. He held it up to his face as he sat down on the hillside and said "What?"

"Son, where ARE you?" his mother's voice burst from the phone. "You were supposed to be home before nine!"

"Things happened. I got held up. Sue me."

"Watch that attitude! Hurry home. I'm locking the door and going to sleep at ten. You have less than an hour. Love you!"

"Yeah, sure. Bye."

The call ended with a click, and Orca put the Pokegear back up in his pocket. With a glance down, he saw that the Sentret had caught up, and was now lying on its back in the grass, panting harshly. He shook his head and stood up with only one more glance at it, before continuing on his way. "You'd better get up and get moving if you still wanna come with me, rodent."

The Sentret flopped back onto its paws and scrambled after him, frowning and sweating. Once they reached the top of the hill, it picked up its pace and began to walk briskly behind him. Now they were turning Westward, and the tall training center called **Sprout Tower** was in view. Just a bit more walking, and they would be in Violet City. But before they could quite get there, they were stopped by a young boy passing by. He was wearing shorts, an ugly brown and white shirt, and a **Safari Zone** hat. He was also carrying a bug net, making it obvious which kind of Pokemon he was after.

"Hey, you have Pokemon?" the boy asked.

Orca sighed. "Just the one. Actually, it's not even-"

"Hey, me too! This is my first one! I just caught it today!" the boy boasted, waving a red-and-white Poke Ball in the air. "What a coincidence! I think it must be fate that we would meet tonight."

"What? Fate? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Now get out of my way, bug nerd!"

"No way! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

Another sigh. "I don't think so. Now quit wasting my time and GET LOST!"

"That's not gonna happen! You can't back out from a challenge by another Trainer! You have to fight!" The boy let his Pokeball fly into the air, and it released a small Caterpie. The Sentret immediately jumped in front of Orca, as if to protect him, and growled at the bug Pokemon. Orca sighed once again, this time bordering on a growl.

"Fine. If I fight you one time, will you move out of my way and leave me the hell alone?"

"Sounds fine to me. Caterpie, use String Shot!" The boy's Pokemon executed the move as ordered, shooting out a stream of sticky, weblike substance from its mouth - or, what Orca thought might be its mouth, at least. The string successfully hit the Sentret, which then tried to scratch it off of itself for a short moment, then gave up and decided instead to fight. It only took a second for it to cover the distance; it then raked its claws against the Caterpie's skin with is Scratch move. In response, the Bug Catcher shouted for its Pokemon to use Tackle. The Caterpie raised itself up on its tail, then threw itself forward, tackling the Sentret hard. The furry Pokemon reeled back for a moment, then regained its balance and Scratched the bug again. It was dancing around the Caterpie now, far too quick for it. Until...

The bug used String Shot again. It hit the Sentret, coating it with even more of the sticky string. Orca now realized that it was lowering the Sentret's speed. "Sentret, just keep going! Use whatever!"

The Sentret charged again, this time a bit slower, but before it could make it, the Caterpie used yet another String Shot. The Sentret's retaliating Scratch knocked the worm over, and Orca, thinking it was knocked out, started walking away. But then the Caterpie crawled back up and took the Sentret unawares with a Tackle. Sentret countered with a Scratch as quick as it could, and knocked the bug down again. This time, the opponent was finished.

"Oh, man!" cried the Bug Catcher, as he returned the Caterpie to its Pokeball. "I can't believe I lost!"

"Well, start believing, 'cause it just happened," Orca said. "Now, I'll be on my way. See ya!"

"Wait!" the boy exclaimed, blocking Orca's way once again. "You're really good! We should form a team!"

"I think not. Now, you said you'd leave me alone if I battled you, so leave me the hell alone!"

"Aw, come on! I could help you out, you know! I know a lot about the Gym Leaders of Johto! I have a subscription to Battle Center Monthly!"

"Kid, I swear, if you don't get out of my way right now, I'm going to hurt you SO bad!"

"Are you collecting? Do you have a Pokedex? Which Gym are you going to try first? Can I get your phone number? What's your favorite kind of-"

True to his word, Orca caught the Bug Catcher by surprise with a quick punch straight to the mouth. The boy fell onto his back with a howl of pain. "I TOLD you!" Orca shouted, before finally making his way to the city. He turned back once to see the Sentret sitting in the same place, looking from Orca to the Bug Catcher, then back to Orca again. It looked confused, and worried about the boy. "What? I DID warn him! Now come on, unless you want me to leave you here with this loser." He turned back around and continued on his way, followed quickly by the Sentret.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Violet City at nighttime.

I've conducted a nice little poem. Would you like to hear it? Ahem...

_Not much went on in this sleepy little town,_

_especially once the sun went down._

_The __**Gym**__, by far, was the biggest attraction -_

_that's where the kids went for all the action._

_Then there was __**Sprout Tower**__ - there's a lot of history there -_

_and the place where they held the annual fair._

_It was a nice town with quite a few things to see._

_But it wasn't where young Orca wanted to be._

ANYWAY, getting back to the story...

As he took a right turn past the Pokemon Center, Orca dug in his pocket for his Pokegear again, this time just to check how much time he had wasted battling the Bug Catcher. "10:04... Just great."

He turned left and passed the Gym, then another left and his house was in sight. The house they had recently moved into wasn't very big - it had an upstairs, but there were only two small rooms on the second floor. It had just been finished about two weeks ago - almost right before they had moved. Although it was right by **Route 33**, not many people passed by, other than the occasional traveling Trainer. No one much liked to take the detour through Union Cave, it seemed.

Orca walked around to the front door, which was painted white to offset the maroon of the roof and lavender of the rest of the house. According to the movers who had helped them unload their possessions, everything in Violet City was made to be more traditional. Or, as Orca put it, ancient, washed-up, and boring. He tried to open the door, but as expected, it was locked. He walked back around to the back of the house, where there was a used milk crate lying on the ground below his bedroom window.

The great thing about this house - in Orca's opinion, the ONLY great thing - was that the roof of the first floor extended outward enough to make a sort of walkway, and a balcony for the second floor.

He stepped onto the crate, then jumped up and grabbed onto the edge of the balcony, and pulled himself up. Once he was on his feet again, he turned around and looked down at the Sentret. It was hesitating, looking at the wall nervously. After a moment, it raised its short little stub arms up at him, apparently expecting him to pick it up.

"What, you want me to CARRY you? I don't think so, rodent. If you wanna sleep inside, you're gonna have to climb up here yourself. If you can't manage that, you can just stay down there. The choice is yours."

With a disappointed cry, the Sentret used its underdeveloped claws - which were actually more like sticky, prickly pads at this stage - to scramble up the wall. It fell many times, but after taking a short break, it tried again, determined, and finally managed to pull itself up onto the roof. By that time, Orca had already opened the window and slipped inside his room. He was clicking a knob on his small lamp, adjusting the level of the light in the room. Once he had it down to its most dim level, he flopped down onto the frameless matress which served as his bed.

"Well, are you coming in or not, rodent?" he coldly asked the Sentret, who had paused outside the window. It finally stepped through the window and, with a smile, started wandering around the small room. It seemed large and spacious, because Orca truly hadn't even begun the unpacking process. There was the bed, where Orca sat, on one end of the room, and on the other, a bean-bag chair, a mini-fridge, a huge black boom box, and several large, brown cardboard boxes. The soft, thick carpet was dark green, and the walls were a deep purple color. There was another door, which opened to his bathroom, framed in the wall opposite the one with the window. "Don't touch anything, rodent. You can sleep on the floor. Here," he tossed an old shirt from the bed onto the floor as he spoke, "you can use that to cover up or whatever. Now, I want you to be quiet and leave me alone. I'm making a call."

Orca grabbed his Pokegear and selected a number from his short list, then waited as the phone rang. After the second ring, a woman with a very cheery tone picked up. "Thank you for calling Olivine Gym, how may I help you?"

"Manta?" Orca asked, recognizing the voice.

"Oh my gosh! Orca?"

"This is he."

"Ice cream sundaes! How've you been? It's been like forever."

"About four days, give or take. Why did you answer this phone? Are you working at the Gym now?"

"Yep! I hang around here a lot more than all of us used to. I'm actually... well, we don't know yet."

"Know what?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Sure."

"How've you been?" she repeated. "How do you like Violet City? Are they treating you okay there?"

"No. I hate it. Everyone is bitches. This town blows Miltank for milk."

"Aw, that sucks. Chin up, mister unenthusiastic voice."

"Is that even a word?"

"I think so. Anyway, would you feel better if we wrote you letters or something? We haven't done that in a while."

"I guess. Hey, is Jazz there?"

"No, sorry hon. She's at the Lighthouse, doing some kind of intensive training or something. Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, just need advice, I guess."

"Pokemon-related advice? Thinking about jumping on the bandwagon with us?"

"No, just... I got threatened by this psycho-nurse lady, and all kinds of stuff. Everything is insane. Guess it doesn't really matter. I should sleep or something. Nothing else to do. I guess it's late. And stuff."

"You sound different."

"I SOUND different? How?" Orca asked as he grabbed a bottle of soda.

"I dunno. My brain's not working correctly."

"I am so not surprised."

Manta gasped. "Meanie! I don't know, I mean... You just sound different. Like a different person. Like you're somebody else. Where's my buddy? Where did Orca go? Who are you?"

Orca chugged half of the soda in the bottle, then sighed. "I really don't even know right now. I'll let you know when I figure it out." He took another quick swig of soda and cursed himself inwardly for forgetting to buy gum.

"Orca?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you're like one of my best friends, right?"

"...Yeah, I guess."

"...Kay."

"What?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep, Orca. I'll talk to you later."

Orca let out a long, frustrated sigh. "Alright. Goodnight, Manta."

"Goodnight."

Orca hung up the phone on his Pokegear and tossed it onto the bean bag chair resting next to the window. The Sentret was fighting the T-shirt - it had somehow gotten tangled up in it, and now looked like a fuzzy clothes monster. Orca shook his head. "You're ridiculous. Get some sleep, rodent. I'll figure out what to do with you in the morning." He switched off the lamp so that only the moon illuminated the room, then curled up under his blue bubble-decorated blanket and gave himself up to oblivion.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**((This chapter has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to not suck as much as it used to. Catch you on the flip side~))**


	2. Love Hurts

**2. Love Hurts**

Apparently, oblivion didn't want him. Orca woke up at 11:45, not even an hour after he had dozed off. The first thing he was aware of was a feeling of fluffiness and warmth next to his chest. He opened his eyes to see that the Sentret had curled up and gone to sleep right next to him. He took a deep, calming breath, then yanked the Pokemon up by its right ear. It gave a yelp of pain as it woke up and darted its eyes around curiously. Its gaze settled on Orca's face, and gave him a pitiful look as tears flooded its eyes.

"I TOLD you to sleep on the floor, rodent! Did I say you could sleep on the bed? No!" He flung the Sentret down to the green-carpeted floor, where it landed with a soft thud. "If you try that again, I'll hang you from the freaking ceiling!" Orca lay back down on his bed and tried to go back to sleep, but now the Sentret was whimpering loudly, and the sound kept him awake. "Hey! Shut it up! Go to sleep, you stupid pest!" But the Sentret kept on crying pitifully. Orca threw one of his two pillows at it, but it was still whimpering, now even louder. He got up and grabbed it by a bunch of its fur and threw it against the far wall. "I said shut up!" he shouted, but it kept on with its fit, now wailing loudly. The young man sighed, lay back down in his bed, and covered his head with the remaining pillow. Eventually, both he and the distraught Pokemon fell asleep.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"OH MY GOSH!" The unmistakeable voice of his sister woke Orca up, already in a bad mood.

"Get outta my room!" his voice demanded from beneath his pillow, but Shrimp simply ignored him. He lifted the pillow and rolled over to see his sister taking the Sentret into her arms and squeezing it like a plush doll.

"You are the cutest thing I have ever seen!" she squealed happily. Orca was about to note that she said that about every Pokemon she ever laid eyes on, but decided against it. He'd rather not draw her attention upon himself. But it was too late; she quickly turned in his direction. "Where did it come from? Did you catch this? Are you changing your mind about the whole Trainer thing?"

Orca finally sat up and gave Shrimp a faraway look. His eyes were bloodshot. "...Route 29...No...And...Um...No..." He then flopped right back down.

"If you didn't catch it, how did it end up here?"

Orca growled from beneath his haven of blanket and pillow, not wanting to answer any more infernal questions. "Saved it... from a bunch of Rattata... Now... won't leave me alone," he explained between yawns.

"You SAVED it?" Shrimp asked, apparently finding this hard to believe. "What happened to your 'I-don't-care-about-anyone' attitude?"

"Bite me! Get outta my room!"

"Ohmigosh, I forgot! I'll be RIGHT back!" Shrimp placed the Sentret down on the carpet and ran out of the room.

"Please, let it not be true," Orca said coldly. The Sentret, having lost its new friend for the time being, turned its gaze on Orca, who gave it a seething glare. "What are you looking at, rodent?" he growled. "I don't want you. Go bug my idiotic sister." He emphasized the last sentence by waving his arm lazily once, then letting it fall and hang over the edge of his matress to hit the carpeted floor with a THUMP. The Sentret frowned for a moment, then raised itself up on the tip of its tail, making itself seem taller. It was smiling again, and waving its arms around cheerfully, trying to get his attention. "What the hell are you doing?" Orca grumbled, after turning his attention back to the Pokemon. "Is that supposed to make you look cute or something? Well it doesn't. My sister is an idiot. You're not cute, you're just an irritating pest!"

The Sentret's smile faded again. Being very young and not quite a master of its own equilibrium, it couldn't remain balanced for very long; it shook from side to side in a panic before falling down onto its back. It got back up onto its hind legs and gave a longing look at Orca. "Stop looking at me, rodent! I'm trying to relax!" It whined softly, and turned to look at the doorway, waiting for Shrimp's return. It didn't have to wait long, for the young girl soon ran back into the room, holding a small pink device in one hand, and a big bag in the other. She opened the bag, and the smell of horribly overpriced Pokemon food filled the air, making Orca gag.

"What in the name of Lugia is in there?"

"Only the finest Pokefood there is," Shrimp said with a proud grin.

"You mean the most expensive and disgusting," Orca said as he sat up yet again. "You actually feed this to your Pokemon? You should get help."

Shrimp just shrugged off his insults and poured some of the food out on the floor in a pile for the Sentret.

"Not on the carpet!" Orca bellowed. "I have to walk there, you know!" Once again, his sister ignored him. She picked up a small, brownish-orange lump of food and reached out to the Sentret, trying to get it to eat. The Pokemon turned to Orca with a questioning look, as if asking permission to eat the rather smelly food. "What are you looking at me for? Eat the damned food!" The Sentret chomped up what was in Shrimp's hand, then immediately started on the pile. It was eating ravenously, and didn't seem to mind the horrid smell at all. Finally, Shrimp rounded on her brother.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Orca! If you planned on taking care of this poor creature, you should have had the presence of mind to buy some food, at least!"

"Whatever," Orca said, finally getting up and grabbing a bottle of orange juice from the mini-fridge. His sister shook her head at him as she opened up her pink **Pokedex**.

"What are you going to name it?" she asked as her Pokedex began to scan the Sentret.

"What? I don't know. Rodent? Maybe Pest, since that's what it was being last night."

"You mean she," Shrimp corrected.

"What?"

"Your Sentret is a girl. Look." Shrimp showed him the screen of the Pokedex, which was finished scanning:

**New Subject!**

**#20**

**Species:** Sentret

**Type:** Normal

**Rarity:** Very Common

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 3 weeks, 3 days

**Level:** 3

**Moves: **

Scratch, Foresight

**Ability:**

Run Away

**Naive Nature**

**Good perseverance**

**ID No.:** None

**caution: WILD!**

"It's a GIRL?" Orca exclaimed.

"And she's just a baby, Orca! Why wasn't her family with her? Why weren't they protecting her?"

"Well, miss psycho-nurse lady back in Cherrygrove says they either banished or abandoned it."

"Oh, the poor thing! Orca, I'm so happy you saved her! She would have died without you!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're all happy here. Now what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Her!" Shrimp corrected, as she poured more of the food out on the floor for the Sentret to eat.

"Whatever!"

"Well, you can start by taking care of her, of course. And you could always try the **Gym Challenge**."

"I think not. I'm not a Trainer, okay? I'm just keeping this thing because I have to. Life is stupid enough right now without complicating it."

"But it's so much fun! I could help you out. I DO have three **Badges**, you know. And if we teamed up, it would be twice as fun! Just think, Orca. You and me, the awesome brother-sister team, going all over the world together and taking on all challengers! Everyone would go down!"

Orca snapped to full attention. "What was that you just said?"

"Um... Everyone will go down?"

"No, before that."

"It's so much fun?"

"After that!"

"TWICE as fun?"

"Keep going!"

"All over the world?"

"Yes! That! That's right, you left for like two years-"

"Three!"

"Whatever! The point is, you left to go on your Badge quest or whatever!"

"Really, Orca, I was gone for three years, and it's just now hitting you? Talk about slow. That was years ago."

"What? No! I mean, I just thought of something."

"Yes...?"

"If you're a Trainer, you can go where you want, regardless of age, right?"

"Um, duh! That's why everyone does it nowadays, to see the sights while they're young, and... Wait a minute... Are you seriously thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"I'm going home. That's what I'm thinking."

"You're ridiculous. Anyway, you really need to think of a name for her. I, meanwhile, am going to take a shower. I'll leave this bag of food for you. Make sure you feed her at least twice a day."

"Child, get off my floaties!"

"Whatever. Bye, cutie!" she waved bye to the Sentret, who stared after her. Orca stared at the odd circle of light brown fur on the Pokemon's body.

"Floaties..." His aching mind drifted back to better days...

_ It was Summer in Olivine City, and the __**Sea Monsters Crew**__ were busy doing what they did best - goofing off. __**Leviathan**__, their leader of sorts, was watching his "children" from atop the crow's nest of their personal ship (it was a small ship, but they were proud of it nonetheless) as they leaped one by one from the deck onto a huge __**Tentacruel**__. It wasn't an actual one, but a gigantic inflatable replica floating in the ocean. When they jumped onto it, it would spring them up into the air like a trampoline jacked up on __**Rare Candies**__, and they would have quite a thrilling descent into the salty water. Leviathan and __**Dolphin **__had just pooled their money together to buy it today, and the whole crew was going crazy as a Cloyster._

_ Dolphin was next, the girl who had been like a sister to Leviathan ever since he had moved to Olivine, and helped him form the crew. Before she jumped, she asked their leader why he wouldn't get off his ass and join in the fun. Orca laughed, and Leviathan shouted "Just jump, hon!" with a smile. She shook her head, ran down the deck, then did a somersault right onto the Tentacruel. It bounced her up at least twenty feet._

_ "A neeeeew recooooord!" shouted __**Hammerhead**__. He was one of the older members of the group, though not as old as Leviathan. He could seem like a tough guy, and sometimes an asshole, but he was a very intelligent, yet emotionally aware young man. Regardless, he knew how to play around just as well as - if not better than - all the rest of them. As Dolphin splashed into the ocean, __**Lobster **__stepped up as the next challenger. He was the best musician in the group, and not a bad swimmer, either, once he had learned. He was the only guy in town whose hair was anywhere as long as Leviathan's. After Lobster, __**Manta **__and __**Stingray **__were planning to do a jump together, side-by-side. Those two were, according to Dolphin, "the group's cutest couple, OMG!" Which was debatable in the eyes of __**Squid**__._

_ Squid was Orca's girl. She was fairly nice, but didn't talk much to the crew. Even when they were alone, it was Orca who did most of the talking. The romantic talking, anyway. Which was why their friends liked to call him the girl of the relationship. Squid seemed to always find that funny._

_ And then there was Orca himself. Despite their closeness in age, Leviathan was, for some reason, compelled to look after him as if he were his own son. Everyone knew it would be Orca who would take over as leader when Leviathan left next year. And Orca was the only person who had a problem with it. He didn't see himself as a leader. But if Leviathan asked you to do something, you did it._

_ "Shrimp, what are you doing? Where are you?" Orca yelled at his little sister. Shrimp had just returned from her two-year-long Badge-winning journey at the beginning of this Summer, and immediately wanted in on the fun her brother had been having in her absence. She wasn't officially part of the Crew yet; her brother had demanded that she be forced to go through an initiation period first. But he did let her have an official Sea Monster nickname - one that he picked out for her. That was why they all called her Shrimp, and always would from that Summer onward. Right now, she was being a lazy Shrimp._

_ "I'm right here!" she called. Orca leaned over the starboard side and saw his little sister hanging from two emergency rings. She seemed to be having fun. That was unacceptable._

_ "Hey, get off my floaties! Get up here and get back to work!"_

_ "I'm tiiiiiired!"_

_ "I don't care! How do you expect to join our crew if you slack off all the time?" Orca stopped his rant and turned around when he heard Leviathan laughing at him._

_ "Come on, Orca, let the kid have a little fun. You're only young once. It ain't gonna kill her to take a break. Hey Shrimp, you wanna try your luck on the Tentacruel?"_

_ Shrimp squealed with delight. "Really, can I?"_

_ "You're up next," Leviathan said with a grin as he watched Sting and Manta being propelled into the air._

_ "Yay! Thank you, Captain! You're the best! Orca, can you help me up?"_

_ "What? Lazy-ass. Sure, whatever. Get on up here." Orca took hold of Shrimp's left arm and hauled her back on-deck. For some reason, her other hand had retained its grip on one of the float rings. "Dude, seriously, what is wrong with you?" He yanked the ring from her and told her to go play. She immediately ran across the deck and jumped onto the crew's new toy. She bounced several times before finally reaching the other side and plunging into the water._

_ "You know she's not even close to being legal yet, right?" Orca asked Leviathan, who chuckled and pulled his shades down over his eyes._

_ "Oh yeah, I know." This made Orca scowl at him, and he laughed again. "Mellow out, Orca. You know I wouldn't do that to you. Now take a look at what I did to that floaty. It'll put that sexy smile back on your face." He laughed yet again, then lit a cigarette while Orca checked out the ring. Seconds later, Orca's face lit up, and he nodded at Leviathan._

_ "You're the best, Dad."_

_ "Aaah, there's that smile I love so much. You look almost good enough to eat."_

_ Orca laughed. "Levee, you are a sick, twisted, disgusting degenerate of a man."_

_ "I know."_

_ "But I still love you."_

_ "I know. Now show off what ya got, sexy."_

_ "Will do. Hey Squid! Check it out, baby, it spells your name."_

_ Squid turned to look, and Orca pointed to the painted words on the ring. The GENC was scratched off of the word EMERGENCY. "...What?"_

_ "See? E-M-E-R-Y. Emery!"_

_ Squid rolled her eyes. "You're such a hopeless dork, Orca."_

_ Orca turned back to Levee with a glare. "Oh, thanks, man. I didn't count on your help making me look like a dork."_

_ Leviathan shrugged as he took a drag of his cigarette. He made his reply as he exhaled. "Hey, you're tellin' me, kiddo. I didn't count on her being an insensitive, ungrateful bitch."_

_ "I heard that!" Squid shouted venomously._

_ "Maybe I should have, though..."_

When Orca finally snapped back to reality, the Sentret was on the mattress, staring into his face. Thoughts of his ex-girlfriend still swimming through his head, he rubbed his eyes while taking in a deep, slow breath.

"Emery... Your name is Emery. I think I... I'm pretty sure. Yeah. From now on, your name is Emery. Got that?" Apparently, the Sentret liked her new name, because she did a backflip on the bed. She tried to land on her tail, but ended up tumbling down. Nevertheless, she scrambled back up and stood on her tail, exclaiming cheerfully. "Good. And let's get something straight here. I don't want you running off to my little sister and getting all spoiled behind my back. You can be friends with her all you like, but you're not hers, you're mine. You BELONG to ME now. Who saved you from dying in the wild? Did Shrimp do it? No. It was me, Orca. Who's taking care of you and making sure you have a place to stay so my mom doesn't throw you out, even though it's in my best interests to be rid of your annoying ass? Orca, that's who. Orca is your master, not Shrimp. Got it?"

Emery cried out in joy, and rushed over to Orca. She clung to his chest and gave him a hug, making a crooning sound that was somewhat like purring. Orca's arms twitched. He took a deep breath, then yanked Emery off of his chest by her left ear. She yelped in pain loudly, which irritated him even more, so he shook her violently. "Cut it out!" She stopped the yelling, and started whimpering quietly. "And that's another thing. Stop with all the 'I'm cute, hug me!' shit! It's really starting to piss me off!" he then threw her, much harder than last time, and she collided with the wall and fell down to the floor. She didn't even get up this time; she just lay there crying loudly. "I gotta go check the mail. You stay in here 'til I get back, rodent." Orca grabbed his orange juice bottle and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Orange!" It was his mother, calling out from the living room.

"Mom, quit calling me that!"

"Did you check the mail?"

"I'm on it right now."

"Thank you, son."

"Sure." Once Orca ran down the stairs and threw the half-empty bottle into the refrigerator, he headed out the front door and around to the mailbox. "Junk, junk, junk, junk... Hm, something for me... Junk, junk, junk. Welcome to the neighborhood." He headed back inside, tossed all of the mail he had designated as "junk" onto the kitchen counter, and took the package addressed to him upstairs. "Got the mail, mom! It's all junk! Have fun!"

When he opened the door and walked back into his room, Emery was still crying in the corner, now silently. She didn't seem to notice his return. He flopped down onto his bed and started ripping open the package. When Emery heard him, she calmed down a bit, though she was still hiccupping eratically. and stood up on all four paws to stare at him. She crooned softly for his attention, but he ignored her, and simply went on with the parcel. This seemed to upset her, and she let out a lonely cry.

"Shut up, rodent," Orca said without averting his gaze. He had finally gotten the package open. Inside was a shiny new red Trainer Card, just as the scary nurse had promised. He read over the text, which seemed to be displayed electronically somehow:

TRAINER CARD

ID No.: 78063

NAME: Orca

Money: 144

Pokemon: 1

Badges: 0

Score: 0

Trainer Level: Beginner

Trainer Type: None

Started Out: Sunday, Jan. 16, 2011

Wins: 1

Losses: 0

On the back were eight empty grey patches, and a white box where he could sign his name. "Hm... Pretty cool. I'd rather it be blue or purple than red, though. And I wonder where that money came from? Oh yeah, I beat that stupid Bug Catcher. But how do they transfer the money automatically? Oh well, better not question these things too much. Don't want to incur the wrath of Nintendo." There was a little booklet entitled "Getting to know your Trainer Card" included in the box. Orca slipped both it, and the card, into his wallet, and stood up.

"Emery, I'm going out to the store to pick up a few things." Emery ran across the room and nudged his shoe, looking ready to follow him. Orca kick her away roughly. "You're not coming WITH me, rodent! You stay here. And don't touch anything. Shrimp will check up on you after a while." The Sentret started crying again, and rubbing her head where he had just kicked her. "And shut up with all that crying! You're not getting any attention, you pest!" Emery stopped wailing as he had commanded, and decided to try a different approach. With the tears still running down her furry cheeks, she stood up on her tail, trying hard to stay balanced this time. She then reached her short stub-arms to him, making grunting sounds. "Didn't I tell you to stop that?" Orca shouted before opening the door. "I don't want you, and you're not cute! You're just a stupid, useless, ugly rodent, and you smell like piss and sewage! Now go be annoying somewhere else, 'cause I'm not taking you anywhere! Ugh, I hate you!" He slammed the door behind him once again, as the Pokemon threw herself to the floor, crying uncontrollably. Orca headed down the hall toward his sister's bedroom and knocked on the door twice.

"What is it?" Shrimp called from inside her room.

"Are you out of the shower?"

"I'm getting out right now. What do you want?"

"I'm going to the store. Keep an eye on Emery for me."

"Emery? Really, Orca? You named her EMERY? Why? Do you hate me or something?"

"I don't know! Just check up on her every now and then. Make sure she doesn't piss on the floor or anything."

"Will do."

"Thanks. Seeya."

"Hey, pick me up a chocolate bar, please?"

"Whatever."

When Shrimp was fully dressed, she headed over to Orca's room and opened the door. She found Emery lying on her side in the corner, crying. "Oh, you poor thing!" she gasped, as she knelt down beside the weeping Sentret. "What's the matter? You want a hug from Shrimp?" She held out her arms, but Emery remained motionless. "Orca's coming right back, sweetie. He didn't leave for good. You're sad that he left, huh?" Still no response. "Oh, I know! I have a translator in my Pokedex!" Shrimp pulled out her pink Pokedex, opened it, and pressed a few buttons. "Okay now, come on, tell me what's wrong."

The Sentret let out a lonely sound, and the translator picked it up and relayed, "Love Orca." Shrimp smiled and rubbed the Pokemon's paw gently. "I know you do, sweetie. But why are you so sad?" She recieved the same response, again translated as "Love Orca", before the tiny creature hiccuped several times.

"What about Orca, Emery? What did he do? Oh my gosh, is he being mean to you? If he is, I swear, I'll hurt him SO much!" Emery finally stood up on her four paws, then gave Shrimp a loud, angry bark and a long series of growls. The Pokedex translated it as "NO! You no hurt my Orca!" Shrimp was surprised by this reaction. No Pokemon had ever spoken to her so angrily before.

"Okay, Emery. Okay. Shrimp won't hurt your Orca. I promise. You can relax." Emery lay back down on her side again. At the sound of Orca's name, she had once again started to cry. "What's the matter, sweetie? Shrimp can't help if you won't talk to her." Emery made another sad cry, which translated into "Emery love Orca."

Meanwhile, Orca was walking into the Violet City PokeMart. There were aisles and aisles of various goods, and three different counters with three different workers. "Um... Any of you three happen to be an expert on this stuff?" he asked the clerks, waving his Trainer Card in the air. The third one raised his hand.

"That would be me, Come on over, sir."

"Excellent." Orca approached the third counter and handed the clerk his Trainer Card. "Um... First of all, how do I put money on this thing? Like a deposit or something?"

"Yes sir, exactly. Every PokeMart around the world does free TC money transfers. All you have to do is give us the money, I swipe the card, and it goes straight to your TC Account."

"Radical! Here I want this much put on it." Orca dug in his wallet and handed the man a huge wad of cash. The clerk counted it, his eyes growing wider all the time.

"Sir... You are aware that this is over twenty thousand, right?"

"Damn skippy. Why, is there a limit?"

The man broke out in nervous laughter. "Haha! No! Nooo, nooo, nooo. Haha! 'Is there a limit?'! Hahaha! No. I just... I was wondering how you've obtained that much money. You don't sell drugs, do you? Haha! That was just a joke."

"No way, man. Drugs are way past not cool. Right, kids?"

**RIGHT, ORCA! JUST SAY NO!**

"But yeah, I'm a swimmer and a surfer. I also used to have my own column in a sort of news rag back home. So yeah. I've been saving a while."

"Wow," said the man as he scanned the card. "You're a lucky kid."

"Not really. I just make the best of what I've got."

"Well, you're all finished now, sir," the man said, handing Orca his card back.

"Thanks. Um... Also, can you change the color to some kind of purple? Preferrably amethyst?

"Sorry, sir, card color updates aren't within my power. That's a Pokemon League thing."

"Okay then. I think I'm done now. I'm gonna... shop."

"Thank you, sir, and make sure to ask if you need help finding anything."

Orca grabbed a shopping cart and started searching the aisles. He threw in a bunch of food, a small travel cage, a guidebook, Potions and other items... By the time he was done, the buggy was overfilled. He rolled it over to the first cashier. "You're the guy who handles checkouts, right?" he asked, eyeing the "Checkout Counter" sign - its paint was worn in some places.

"Yes sir, that's me! My, you are a very generous young man, aren't you?"

"Nah, I just believe in saving trips."

As the first clerk began scanning the items, the second one waved at Orca. "Hey, aren't you with the family that just moved into town?"

"What? Yeah. It's just me, my mom, and my sister."

"Where are you guys from, originally? If you don't mind my asking."

"Olivine," Orca said as he grabbed and opened a bottle of soda.

"No way! My cousin lived in Olivine for a while!"

Orca eyed the man curiously as he took a sip of the soda. "I knew you looked familiar. Is your cousin's name Demitrius?"

"Yes sir! You know him?"

"KNOW him? We practically lived together! We all call him Leviathan. Me, him, and the rest of our crew stayed in a beach house he bought. We were always together, man. He's our leader. He left, though..."

"Yeah, he's good at that. He can't stand to be in one place too long. Born with the wanderlust, that kid was. I was amazed he stayed in Olivine all those years."

"So... Is he from around here? He never really talked about his home that much."

"Oh, no, not even close. He's from an island far to the Northeast, around **Kanto**."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, our family is huge, spread out all over the place. We have family reunions every once in a while, and they're always large gatherings. He doesn't usually go, though. As for my cuz, I haven't heard from him or seen him in years. Next time you guys hang out, can you tell him his cousins in Violet City want him to visit?"

"Yeah, totally, man."

"Thanks a lot, kid."

"Yeah, don't mention it."

"All done here, sir," the first clerk said. "Will you be needing anything else today?"

"Nope, that's it. Dude, you're really fast! I gotta remember to do all my shopping here!"

"Oh, you should see my sister in Goldenrod. Se makes me look like a Slowpoke. Well, here's the list, on this screen, sir, if you want to make sure you didn't miss anything." Orca looked at the screen displaying his purchases. It was a massive list, to say the least:

1 Kennel 500

1 Tent 1000

1 Pokeball Six-pack 800

20 Potions 6000

5 Super Potions 3500

1 Escape Rope 550

10 Generic Pokefood 200

1 Beginner's Guide 50

1 Rattata Squeak Toy 10

10 Fish 20

10 Steak 35

1 Potato 20-bag 10

10 Frozen Veg. bag 30

1 Grapes - 5 lbs. 10

20 Generic Soda 20

1 Giant Choc. Bar 5

TOTAL 12740

Orca swiped his card and watched the number in his Money bar go down to 7710. The clerk had started to bag his items already. Some of them, he put into a box - mostly the potions. When he finished, he was sweating and panting. Orca gave him one of his sodas. "Sorry if I'm giving you guys more work than you're used to."

"Oh, no sir, it's fine. You're going to keep us young!" All four men laughed. The clerk helped Orca pick up all of his purchases, putting the bags on top of the box and kennel. "Do you need any help out, sir?"

"Oh, nah, I got it, bro. You cats have a bodacious day."

"We will, sir. You are a very generous young man," he repeated. Orca smiled and walked through the door...

...And once he made it outside, he had a head-on collision with someone passing by. They both fell down, and Orca's items scattered on the ground. The other boy got up first, and started picking up the fallen goods.

"Oh, man! I am SO sorry! I didn't even see you!"

"Nah, it's my fault," Orca said as he, too, picked up some of the items and placed them back in their bags. "I shouldn't be walking when I can't see past this stuff," he added with a smile, although at the moment he was feeling more angry than apologetic.

"But I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm really very sorry. Here, let me help you out."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that," Orca said, as he picked up a bag of frozen carrots. "I mean, don't feel obliged just 'cause you ran into me."

"Nonsense!" the blonde boy said with a smile. "I just can't stand by when I could easily help someone. You're new in town, right? Haven't seen you before. My name is Joseph, but everyone calls me **Joe**."

"It's glad to know ya, Joe. My name's Orca."

"Really? That is so awesome!"

"Well, not exactly... It's just what I go by, since all my friends started calling me by it. I hate my birth name."

"Which is...?"

"Well, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"Okay, we'll stick with Orca," Joe said with a laugh as he picked up the guidebook. He took a moment to read the cover before he put it into one of the bags. "'Pokemon Training: A Beginner's Guide', eh? Just starting out?"

"Oh... Yeah... It's kind of my first official day, since I started late last night..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're all rookies at some point. That's what my uncle used to say."

"How long have you been at it? Do you have a Badge yet?"

"About a year now. And yes, I have five."

"FIVE Badges?" Orca echoed, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. "Holy popsicle sticks! My sister left for three years, and she only got three! You must be way better than her."

"Not necessarily. Every Trainer moves at their own pace."

"So... What you're saying is, my sister's pace sucks."

"OH! No, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it that way!"

Orca laughed hysterically. "Dude, relax! I was making fun of my own sister. I do it when the opportunity presents itself. It's all good, man."

"...Oh! I get it now."

"So where are you from?"

"Here, actually. I'm on vacation, sort of. After getting my fifth Badge in Mahogany Town, I decided to head back home to visit my family and stuff. I missed this place. Although I have to admit, when I was younger, growing up here... I always hated everything about it."

"Yeah, that's pretty much how I've been feeling since I moved here. No offense."

"It's okay. It can take a LONG time for this place to grow on you. So what about you? Where did you move from?"

"Olivine City."

"Oh wow, Olivine! I keep hearing that place is so beautiful, but I haven't been there yet."

"It is. Totally amazing town, dude."

"I might make that my next stop."

"Good idea. Just don't underestimate Jazz. She's serious business."

"Jazz?"

"Oh, sorry, I mean **Jasmine**. That's what we call her. Her friends, I mean."

"You're friends with Jasmine, the Olivine Gym Leader? That's incredible!"

"Dude, it's not really that big a deal. I mean, we did live in the same city. I'm sure you're probably friends with the Gym Leader here, right?"

"**Falkner**? Nah, more like acquaintances. And he's alright, if you're a big Bird Pokemon fan. But Jasmine? Just amazing, man. How strong is her **Steelix**?"

"Which one?"

"Which one? She has more than one?"

"Oh yeah. Thousands. She lets them all run amok in this huge underground theme park for Steelixes, where kids can ride on them and stuff."

"And now you're making fun of me."

"And it never would have been possible without you."

Joe laughed. "You're a funny guy, Orca."

"Not really. I just cut off the link between my brain and my mouth that tells me not to say certain things. Well, that's the last of it!" Orca laughed triumphantly as he crammed the last Potion into the box. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. Man, you sure do buy in bulk, don't you?"

"Well, I believe in saving trips."

"Me too."

"Especially when the vehicles are my feet!" they both said simultaneously, laughing. "I think there might be a link between _our_ brains!" Joe said.

"It's possible," Orca agreed as he tried to stand up with all of the items. Joe quickly took the bags into his own hands. "Here, I'll carry these for you, man."

"What? Wow, thanks, dude. You're a real pal. I was wrong when I said everyone in this town is bitches." Orca chuckled as he began to lead Joe to his house. Joe laughed.

"You said everyone in Violet City was-"

"Bitches, yes."

"Hey, I don't blame you. I used to feel the same way. But if you give it a chance, this litle old town might just start to seem pleasant."

"I'll give it a shot, I guess."

"So, it's your first full day, huh? Have you had your first battle yet?"

"Oh. Yeah. Last night. Against some dorky young Bug Catcher. I didn't _want_ to battle him, 'cause I was in a hurry. But he just wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Oh, no!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Oh, man. It's going to embarass me so much to admit this, but... That bug nerd was my little brother."

"Seriously? I don't see the resemblance."

"Trust me, we have nothing in common. I'm an **Ace Trainer**, he's a **Bug Catcher**. I actually know what I'm doing, and he doesn't have a clue. So you're the one who punched him, huh?"

Orca suddenly had an unsettling feeling in his stomach. "Yeah... My bad, man."

"No, don't worry, I'm glad. He can be... overbearing. And he doesn't know how to take a hint. So maybe he'll learn a lesson from it. Plus, he probably had it coming. Did he try to get you to make a team with him?"

"Yep."

"Ugh! He is SO embarrassing!"

"Hey dude, don't sweat it. I have a little sister, so I kind of feel your pain. This kid just got on my nerves a LOT. He's all like, 'Come on, we would make a great team! I know a lot about Gym Leaders! I have a subscription to Battle Center Monthly!' And all that shit."

"As if! I'm the one with the subscription. He just reads them all the time 'cause I'm never home."

"Siblings, huh? What can you do with them?"

"Other than push them off a bridge!" they shouted together. Orca chuckled. "It's getting freaky how we keep doing that."

"Totally. That's your house over there?"

"Yep."

"Not bad, man. So what's your favorite kind of Pokemon?"

"Um... I dunno. I mean, I guess I'd like a Water Pokemon, since I love swimming and stuff."

"But you didn't choose one as your Starter?"

"Well, it wasn't really like that. My Starter wasn't a choice, I mean. Long story short, I saved an abandoned Sentret from some Rattata, and now she's attached to me. And I _have_ to keep her from running off into the wild, or else this crazy psycho nurse is going to hunt me down and murder me."

"Wow. Well, since you've just started out, I'll let you in on some great info. Sentret is an excellent Pokemon to have; it's Normal type, so it doesn't have many weaknesses. But then again, it doesn't have many Type advantages, either. The Normal type's biggest disadvantage is that it can't hit Ghost-types. But Sentrets have the move Foresight, which allows them to do just that. They learn all of their moves at fairly early levels, compared with a lot of the more popular Starters... I think. Plus, they evolve into Furret at level 15, and Furret is a very reliable Pokemon."

"Reliable how?"

"Well, they can learn a LOT of field moves, like Cut and Surf and stuff. Or so I've heard."

"That's cool. What else have you heard?"

"Well, just stuff about their behaviors. They live in traveling family groups, and they've never been known to live by themselves. They seem to like familiarity, and dislike change and being alone. They have to be surrounded by familiar people at all times, regardless of where they go. Comes from their instincts, I suppose."

"Wow. So it really is odd that Emery was by herself. The nurse in Cherrygrove said the only reason she would be by herself, and no other Sentret came to help her, would be that she was abandoned by her family. But she's a baby. Why would they do that?"

"I don't know... That is perplexing. I've read somewhere that the group has a tight sense of coordination and working together; the strength of the wolf is the pack and vice versa, that kind of thing. One professor theorized that if a member was unable to perform their designated functions, they would probably be banished from the clan. That's all speculation, though."

"Interesting..."

When they finally arrived, Shrimp was in the backyard with Emery and two of her Pokemon: **Marshmellow** the **Jigglypuff**, and **Preeny** the **Pidgeotto**. She was singing a song while she let the Pokemon run free. Perhaps too free; they both ran around to the side of the house, out of her sight. "Hey, you guys be careful back there," she called. When she looked up and saw the two boys, she gaped at Joe. "Dude! You bring over a hot guy on the day I choose not to wear make-up? Do you hate me?"

"Shut up, Shrimp. You look fine. Anyway, this is Joe. Joe, this is my spaz of a sister, Shrimp. Oh dude, can you watch Emery a little more while we put this stuff up?"

"Nope, me and mom are going walking."

"Dude!"

"It'll be alright," Joe assured him. "She'll be okay out here for a few minutes. In fact, I'll help out." He took a single Pokeball from his belt and released from it a small **Marill**. It immediately jumped up and hugged him. "**Zuzu**, I've got someone for you to meet. See this girl? This is Shrimp. She's going to show you a new friend you can play with. I also want you to keep an eye on this new friend and make sure she's okay. Can you handle that for me, girl?" The Marill cheered and ran to Shrimp. Joe shrugged. "Sorry to trouble you."

"Oh, no, I don't mind," Shrimp said, as her cheeks turned red. She guided Zuzu around the corner of the house. Orca sighed as they continued on to the front door.

"Thanks, man. Lucky for me, my sister thinks you're totally hot."

"Freaky. She's way too young."

"Word." When they walked through the front door, Orca's mother called from her room, "Son, we're going walking!"

"I know, Shrimp told me. We're going upstairs."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me and my new buddy Joe," Orca answered as he led Joe up the stairs.

"You finally made a friend? Oh, thank you! My prayers have been answered!"

"Mom, we've been here like four days. Stop being such a drama queen." They entered Orca's room and finally set down the box and bags. Orca dropped the kennel against the wall next to the door to his bathroom. "You can sit on my bed, dude," Orca said as he fell into his bean-bag chair. "And sorry about my family. Theyr'e crazy as Krabbys."

"It's quite alright. I understand," Joe assured him as he sat down on the low mattress. "You want me to help you put this stuff away?"

"No way, man. You've helped me more than enough. You've helped more than any one human being should be expected to help in one day."

"I think you may be exaggerating."

"You should get an award. A gold medal or plaque that reads 'World's Greatest Helper'. Definitely."

"Okay, now I KNOW you're exaggerating."

"Seriously though, dude. You've been awesome beyond comprehension. You just sit right there and rest while I put this food up. Hey, check out my cheap, piece-of-shit mini-fridge." As he finished the last statement, he opened the mini-fridge and pulled out two bottles of soda, one of which he tossed to Joe, who caught it with both hands.

"That's yours? Sweet, man! I just bought a mini-fridge the other day, but it's one of those new models that's bound to break down in a year or two. Yours is so much more... vintage."

Orca laughed. "You're too nice, man. You can call it an ancient, cheap piece of shit if you want. The truth rarely offends me, if ever."

"You're a credit to humanity, Orca."

"Okay _now_ who's exaggerating? But honestly, it's great to finally meet someone else who appreciates retro stuff. Anyway, I'm gonna put some music on while I do this. You don't mind, huh?"

"Oh, no, go ahead. I've got nothing against music."

"Glad to hear. If you did, I'd have to terminate this friendship right now," Orca said with a laugh as he popped in a CD. He then went to work on separating the meat into freezer bags. "The greatest thing about this fridge is that it has a freezer in it. One that still works, believe it or not."

"Yeah, I love how it's on top of it, instead of the freezer on one side and the cooler on the other, like they make them now."

"You really are a fan of vintage, aren't you?" Orca asked with a smile as he threw a few bags of steak into the freezer.

"Totally."

"Old school is the only way to go!" they said together.

"So, who is this we're listening to?" Joe asked. "I've never heard this."

"**The Vile Plumes**. They're my favorite band."

"Really? They sound great. From what I'd heard about them, I expected them to be horrible."

"Oh, that's just the media being bitches."

"You really like that word, don't you?"

"What, bitches? Yeah, I guess. I mean, if somebody's being bitches, I'm gonna call 'em bitches. Ever heard that one song that says 'I only say bitch if I see a bitch'? That's me. As my pal Levee would say, 'I just calls 'em as I sees 'em.'"

"Wise policy."

"What honesty? It's the best. Well, that's the last of the meat," Orca said, wiping his hands off with the old shirt on the floor. "Now for the produce. Time me."

"Sure," Joe said, clicking a button on his Pokegear. "3... 2... 1... GO!"

Orca tossed the frozen vegetable bags into the freezer as fast as he could, then threw the grapes in the cooler and threw the sack of potatoes against the wall. "DONE!"

"...Twelve seconds flat."

"A new recooooord!" Orca shouted, throwing his fists into the air.

"Epic," laughed Joe. "What about the rest of this stuff?"

"Ah, it can just stay out here. Let's go chill outside."

"Alrighty."

Orca turned the stereo off, and they headed back down the stairs and outside. "Hey, Shrimp? Mom?" No answer. "Good, they're gone already." The boys walked around to the backyard and saw Emery and Zuzu chasing each other around in a circle happily. When Emery saw Orca, she ran to him and quickly forgot all about chasing the Marill. "Yes, I'm back. And I got something for you in the room, but you'll see it tonight."

Emery stood on her tail and raised her tiny arms up to him. Zuzu tapped her on the back, but she had eyes only for Orca. She grunted a few times for his attention, and he looked down, giving her an annoyed look. "No, I don't want you right now. Go play with your new friend," he said as he sat down on the ground. But she wouldn't listen; she jumped up into his lap and snuggled against his belly. He yanked her up by a bunch of her fur and glared at her. "What did I TELL you, rodent? You'd better start learning to listen!" He threw her against the wall of the house, and she slid to the ground. Both Joe and Zuzu gasped in horror.

"Orca, what are you doing?" Joe asked in a distressed tone, his eyes wide with shock and outrage.

"What? I'm just teaching her a lesson. She needs to learn to do as she's told."

"You call THAT teaching?"

"Um, yeah, it's discipline."

"Orca, there's a huge difference between discipline and abuse! You can't treat Pokemon that way!"

"Oh yeah? Why not? I'm her master! She belongs to me. And what use is she if she doesn't do what I say?"

"Oh my Ho-oh, I can't believe what I'm hearing! Come here, Zuzu, you don't need to hear any more of this." Joe returned the Marill to her Pokeball and put it back in its socket on his belt. "Orca, you mean to tell me that you only think of Pokemon as possessions? Tools you can use to get what you want?"

"Well, yeah, that's what they're there for!"

"But they're living creatures, like us! They have feelings!"

"That's stupid! Even if their feelings are real, they're trivial and worthless! They're just a bunch of stupid animals, Joe. Treating them like they're human is idiotic at best. And yet people worship them, when they should be serving us!"

Joe shook his head, mentally shaken by the horrid things he was hearing. "People like you make me sick. And here I was, thinking we could be friends. I thought you were a good person."

"What? Joseph, you're not seriously gonna stop being my friend over something this trivial, are you?"

"If you really think this is a trivial matter, then you've already answered your own question. You know, Orca, if I were a 'bitch' like most of the other people in this town, I would just run home and call the police. But I'm going to deal with this myself."

"What, you wanna fight?"

Joe grabbed another Pokeball, and out came a tiny **Poliwag**. "_He_ does. I challenge you to a battle, Orca. Let's see if Emery is still willing to be your obedient tool."

Emery jumped up from where she had been crying on the ground and ran in front of Orca, growling at the Poliwag, even though tears still fell from her eyes and she was caught up in sobbing. "Oh, she'll defend me against anything you can dish out. Emery, rip that thing's guts out!" Emery charged at the Poliwag, which easily jumped out of the way.

"**Skillet**, use **Headbutt**!" The Poliwag flipped forward in the air a few times, then slammed into Emery with the top of its head. She was knocked to the ground hard, and didn't get up; she was already knocked out.

"Oh, come on! Get up, you worthless piece of garbage!" Orca reared back his leg to kick Emery, but before he could even try, Joe ran forward and gave him a quick punch to the jaw. Orca was caught off-guard, and knocked down to the ground.

"You're unbelievable. Do you know why you lost, Orca?"

"Yeah, because you're a better Trainer than me, and you have loads of experience! Your Pokemon are all way stronger than mine!"

"No! It's because you don't value your Pokemon! You treat her like she's just a worthless thing with no life or feelings! You'll never be a good Trainer if you don't have a connection with your Pokemon."

"You are such a pathetic tool, Joe. Preaching about friendship with Pokemon! A wimp like you needs to learn a lesson!" Orca jumped back up and jabbed his fist at Joe's chest. The older boy quickly sidestepped, then gave Orca a hard kick to the ribs. Orca fell down again, clutching his side.

"Your teaching method needs improvement. Now Orca, I want you to listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Yeah, sure," Orca coughed.

"Good. My vacation is almost over. I'm leaving tomorrow. So I won't be checking up on you. And I'll stick by what I said about not calling the police. So I'll just have to hope you'll listen to what I said and start treating your Pokemon right. Hopefully, the next time we meet wil be a much happier occasion."

"You know what you can do with your hope? You can shove it up your-"

"Okay, then. I see." Joe took a yellow, diamond-shaped item out of his pack and forced it into Emery's mouth. She immediately snapped back to consciousness and got back up. When she saw Joe, she roared at him and ran to Orca's side. She seemed very upset that he was hurt. "Emery," Joe called softly. "I have a proposition for you. If you want, you can come with me and Zuzu, and all my other Pokemon. I will never fail to look after you, and give you the love and care you need. You will be very happy with us. Or, you can stay here with your abusive master. Know now that I will never, ever hurt you. So, what will it be? Do you want to come with me?" Emery gave him another angry roar, and Joe sighed. "So be it. It's your choice. You remember that every time he abuses or neglects you. Because you can never be happy with Orca, not while he's like this. Your love for him will hurt you over and over again. If that's what you want, I have nothing more to say." He turned around and walked back to the city with Skillet in his arms. "Goodbye, Orca and Emery."

Once Joe was gone from her sight, Emery nudged Orca as he slowly sat up, making sad noises at him. Orca glared at her. "You're worthless!" he shouted, then backhanded her. She fell to the ground with a yelp. "I'm not going to be stuck with a weak Pokemon, you understand me?" he said as he rose to his feet. Emery got back up, crying. "We're going to train relentlessly until I decide you're strong enough to take on a Gym Leader," he went on, giving her a hard kick, making her cry out again. "For the next few days, or weeks, or however long it takes, you are not permitted to be lazy. You are going to work until you're too worn out to stand! And if you slack off at all, or give me any trouble, you WILL be punished! Got it?"

Emery was too caught up in crying to answer. The fact that she had, in her mind, saved his life, and he still did not show her affection, was breaking her heart all over again. She just couldn't calm down. "EMERY! Do you understand?" The Sentret finally fell silent, but was shaking all over. She nodded twice. "Good. Now let's go inside. I need to work out a schedule." Emery hiccupped silently, and followed Orca to the door.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**((It gets better. But also worse. Cheers~))**


	3. Cold Hearted Man

**3. Cold Hearted Man**

Orca tapped his pen against his forehead. This schedule-making was tougher than he thought. He was having a hard time only because he was too much of a perfectionist - he had to make the best plan possible. Luckily, Emery wasn't distracting him too much. She had spent most of the time walking curiously around the room, whining softly every now and then. But now she was making grunting sounds for attention - she had finally realized that what was in those new bags on the floor was food, and she wanted some. Orca finally looked up from his work.

"What? No! No food for you! It's way too early!" Emery poked at the bags and started to whine. "No! You can't eat any more right now! You're going to get fat! Now shut up and let me think!" The Sentret fell silent and sat moping on the floor.

Half an hour later, Orca tossed his pen onto the table and raised his fists in the air as a sign of victory. "YES! I finally got it! It all makes sense now!" He picked up the paper and checked over it one more time to make sure it was perfect. "Okay... Emery, listen to me. Pay attention! Now, here's how we'll do this. We'll split the days into shifts of certain hours. We'll get up at around 9:00. We'll get ready, eat, and everything, then go outside and start training. Training will consist of two main types, exercising and battlling, both of which we will do EVERY day. We'll find wild Pokemon for you to battle; a set number, or however many it takes to fill a certain time slot. I'll observe and make notes on every battle individually.

"And yes, we'll also be doing exercises to power those useless, weak muscles of yours. I'll come up with these myself. I'll also be rating your performance on these. Training will last all day, from when we get started sometime around 9:00 in the morning, to 2:00 in the afternoon, when we'll stop for a break. Then we keep going until 9:00 at night, when we'll stop for a shorter break, then continue until midnight. We go to sleep somewhere around that time, then start over again the next morning. We'll take most weekends off. During training days, while outside training, you will eat nothing, and you'll drink nothing but water. When training is done for the day, and we go inside for dinner, you will eat what I choose for you to eat. I'll make this choice based on what nutrients you need the most at the time, how well your performance was, and your behavior. If you don't like what I give you, then that'll be too bad. You can eat it, or just do without. If your training performance and behavior wasn't good enough, you will get no dinner, so if you want to eat, you'd better work for it. Also, if you do extremely well, I will allow you to sleep on the bed here. Otherwise, you'll sleep on the floor as usual. And... that's about it. You got all that?"

Emery was sitting there staring at him; she seemed deeply confused and lost in thought, as if she were still trying to grasp it all. Orca sighed. "I guess we'll just do it until it's drilled into your head. Now, it's too late to start the schedule today, so I'll just have you run laps around the house for a while. Let's go." Orca walked out of the room and down the stairs, with Emery following close behind. His mother was in the kitchen, cooking. "When did you guys get back?" he asked her.

"Oh, about an hour ago. Going out?"

"Yeah, for a little bit."

His mother gasped when she saw Emery. "Is that the Sentret your sister was telling me about?"

"I don't know, Mom, you mean the only Sentret in the house? Yeah, probably."

"It's ADORABLE! Oh, son, I'm so happy you're finally doing something productive."

"Yeah, 'cause surfing and working for the Lighthouse really wasn't productive at all," he replied sarcastically. "Anyway, we'll be going outside now."

"Don't stay out too late, or you'll have to reheat your dinner."

"Noted. Let's go, Emery."

The sun was going down, and everything was quiet outside. There was a bit of gentle breeze blowing, which made the Winter evening even colder. "Okay, rodent. You see the milk crate? That's your marker. You'll start running at that point, circle around the whole house, and do it over and over until I tell you to stop. Understand?"

Emery frowned and made a tired cry, but she nodded and walked to the crate. Orca opened the stopwatch function on his Pokegear. "Ready? Get set... GO!" Emery took off as fast as her tiny little legs could carry her. Once she finished one lap, she stopped and smiled at Orca, rising up on her rear feet. "Don't stop, stupid! Keep going! You don't stop until I SAY you can!" The Sentret gave out a sad cry and kept running. Once she had finished five laps, her fatigue started to really take its toll. After two more laps, Orca told her to stop. She fell down on her back, breathing heavily.

Orca went over all the lap times and nodded. "Well, most of these are at least passable, but after a while you started to really slack off. I suppose your total time is near decent at best. You get an overall score of... 4.5 out of 10. You did okay, but try to do better next time. This just isn't going to cut it." Emery sat up and gave out a sad cry. Obviously, she wanted to be praised more appropriately for her work. "Come on, let's go inside. Time to eat. Plus, I need to start unpacking some stuff. I gotta decide what to feed you tonight, though." Emery followed him inside the house, where his mother had already finished cooking. She and Shrimp were in the living room, eating and watching TV.

"...Any questions about whether he is planning to make this young man his successor, the Professor has chosen not to answer," the news reporter on TV was saying. "And that's all from the Science Corner. We'll be back with our Toy Talk crew after this short break. Stay tuned to Pokemon News Channel: All Pokemon, all the time!"

"Hey Orca, where's your _boyfriend?"_ Shrimp asked with a giggle.

"It's not gonna work out," Orca played along as he hastily filled a bowl with his mother's odd new pasta creation.

"Aww, did you two break up? Have a fight or something?"

"Keep laughing, land-lubber," Orca said as he grabbed a fork. "You're the one who was swooning over him."

"I did not _swoon!" _Shrimp gasped.

"Tell it to the judge. Anyway, I'm taking mine upstairs. Goodnight or whatever." Orca ran up the stairs as quickly as possible, Emery following closely behind.

Their mother glanced at the stairway for a moment. "Is it just me, or has he been acting strange lately?"

Shrimp laughed. "Mom, it's Orca. Everything about him is strange."

Once Emery followed him into the bedroom, Orca closed the door and set his bowl down on the table. He skimmed a section of the Pokemon guidebook, then dug in one of his moving boxes until he found a tiny plastic bowl. He opened the freezer and retrieved a bagged steak, then opened the bag with a loud ziiiiip! He broke the huge chunk of meat in half and dropped one of the halves into the bowl, zipped up the other half in the bag, and placed it back in the freezer. Then he set the bowl on the floor. "Eat up."

Emery sniffed at the steak, then turned away from it and made a stubborn face at Orca, who had sat back down and was eating his pasta. "What? It's perfectly fine, I just bought it. Don't tell me you don't eat meat." The smell of the hot pasta reached Emery - scents of noodles, tomato sauce, cheese, baked chicken, celery, spiced turnips, and garlic and other herbs, made her mouth water. She ran to Orca's feet and raised her arms up, grunting. "No, you can't have this. You need to eat your steak!" But she wouldn't budge. She kept her arms raised up, expecting him to lift her up onto his lap. "I said NO!" Orca said, as he kicked her hard. She finally gave up and went back to the steak.

She sniffed it again, and made a sad sound. She sat pouting for quite a while, until Orca finished his bowl, and it was clear she wasn't going to get any of the pasta. She tried to bite the steak, but it was very rough, which she obviously wasn't used to. She waved her arms around and whined at Orca, who rolled his eyes. "It's not even fully frozen! You just need to sharpen up those pathetic teeth. Tear it into small chunks!" This was not the response Emery wanted. She cried out in protest and stomped her foot. Orca got up and kicked her again, and she smashed into the fridge.

"Shut it up, or I'll do it again! You'd better learn this quick, rodent: I OWN you! You will do as I say! Now get back to that food! You eat that, or you eat NOTHING!" Emery started crying silently as she made her way back to the bowl and tried to tear up the steak with her teeth. She finally managed to break a piece off, and chewed it, a disgusted look on her face. She swallowed the food and went to work tearing another piece off, tears still running down her cheeks. When she was done, Orca was unpacking the contents of one of the boxes. After setting several books on a shelf, he looked down at her. She was shivering from having eaten the ice-cold food. Orca nodded. "Good. Maybe next time you'll do better at your training exercises, and you can eat something cooked. Now, I've got something for you to play with before you go to sleep." He took the Rattata toy from the box and set it on the floor. As soon as Emery saw it, she shrieked in fear and ran the other way at record speed. She ran right into the wall and fell on her back, making Orca laugh hysterically.

"Nice job, stupid. It's just a toy, see?" He squeaked it a few times, then tossed it to her. Still terrified, she backed up quickly and crashed into one of Orca's boxes. She stood there staring at it and whimpering in fear for several minutes. She was still shaking, no longer from being cold, but from pure terror. Then, finally seeing that it was not going to attack her, she moved closer and poked it. It still didn't move, and she finally relaxed a bit. After waiting another long moment, she started to chew on its tail. "See? It's not real, it's just rubber. Bite the hell outta that thing! Show it who's boss!" Emery finally cheered up and started to bite the doll's head playfully. The Rattata squeaked with every chomp.

"I got this for you so you could sort of have your revenge. I mean, for what those Rattata did to you back there. The bad thing. You still haven't forgotten, huh?" Emery stopped biting the toy and gave out a sad cry. "But you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm going to make you strong. No Rattata, or any Pokemon, for that matter, will mess with you when we're through. I promise. The bad thing will never happen again. Not while you're with me. And I'll never leave you like that sorry excuse for a family did. Understand?"

Emery jumped for joy and ran to Orca. Since she couldn't muster up the strength to jump onto his chest, she clung to his leg, crooning happily. Orca sighed. "I guess I'll let that one slide. Come on, it's time to sleep." He shook her off and left her there to walk across the room. He moved the switch on the lamp to turn it off and lay down on the bed. She cried out what was possibly a "Please?", and Orca glanced at her. "Yeah, I guess you did a fair enough job today," he said with a sigh. "Come on up here." Emery danced around the room in happiness, then jumped onto the bed and cuddled up next to Orca's chest. "Oh, no. I didn't say you could sleep right there. You can sleep up here, but at the foot of the bed." He sat up and grabbed her by a bunch of her fur, then tossed her roughly to the other end of the mattress. She cried out sadly, then padded around the foot of the bed before lying down and curling up against Orca's feet. It wasn't long before she started crying again. "Shut up and go to sleep!" Orca commanded, kicking her without bothering to get up. She fell silent, aside from frequent sobs, and he eventually fell into a deep sleep.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Two hours later, Shrimp opened the door and saw Emery lying against Orca's chest, licking his neck. She sat down next to her on the bed, and the Sentret turned and stared at her. "Hi, Emery. I can't believe you're up so late. I'm so tired. I wanted to talk to Orca, but he's off in dream-land." Emery made a quiet cry as she lay back down. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie, hold on." Shrimp held out her Pokedex and turned on the translator. "Now, what was that?"

Emery repeated the sound, and the translator relayed, "Talk what?"

Shrimp smiled. "I don't know, just everything. Orca's been acting very strange lately. He's gone through a lot, though, in the past year... So I don't blame him for feeling lost. But I'm really worried about him. My poor, confused Orca." She patted Orca's head and started playing with his hair, straightening it out.

Emery gave her a sad look and a cry. The Pokedex translated it as "MY Orca!" Shrimp laughed at this reaction.

"I know, sweetie. I know he's your Orca. And I know you love him. But Shrimp loves him too, you know. Not the way you do, of course. He's my brother. Do you know what a brother is?" Emery nodded.

The Pokedex translated her next response as "Why Shrimp love Orca?"

"Well... Because he looks after me, and does things for me. And whenever I need his help, I know he'll always be there. That's what a big brother does, I guess. It's a tough job, and we little sisters can tend to make it harder, but then again, that's kind of our job." She paused, laughing. "What about you, Emery? Why do you love Orca so much?"

"Why Emery love Orca... Orca save Emery, bad thing... Orca take care Emery... Orca make Emery happy..."

"Oh yeah?" Shrimp asked, patting her head gently. The Sentret nodded. "Emery happy, be with Orca. Want be with Orca, all time. Want be close, Orca. Want make Orca happy. Orca all Emery... care. Orca make promise..."

"What promise?"

"Orca promise. Bad thing... no again... Not when Emery have Orca... Orca promise he no... leave... Emery." She seemed to be having trouble with the words. Or maybe the translator just couldn't pick her up very well.

"He promised that he'd never leave you, and that he'd never let you get hurt again, like you did before?"

Emery nodded. "Orca, Emery family now. Love Orca. No leave. Same heart."

Shrimp didn't quite understand what that last meant, but she decided to ignore it for now and to ask about the family part instead. "Emery... What happened to your other family? The one you had before?" The Sentret suddenly began to shed tears silently.

"Gone. Leave Emery. All leave. All mean. Hate Emery. Mean, Emery. All leave."

"Why?"

"Emery born wrong. All wrong, all wrong."

"I don't understand, sweetie. Wrong, how?"

"All wrong. No strong. No fast. No hear much far like... others... can. No take care... self. No talk."

"What do you mean, you don't talk? You're talking to me, Emery."

"No, no, no. All wrong, all wrong!" Emery shook her head from side to side violently, as if something were stuck on it. "No can! Too hard! No right! No talk right! Emery, head broken! No talk! No can! All wrong, all wrong!"

Shrimp gasped. It finally made sense to her. "You mean... you were born with a speech problem? Your brain was damaged, and that's why they..."

"Leave Emery. All leave. All hate Emery."

"That's why the Pokedex translator doesn't work all the way when you speak. You can't form full sentences in your own language, and there are certain words you can't say."

The Sentret started to cry again. "Shrimp hate Emery now too?" she asked, and her voice from the Pokedex carried the hurt in her words.

"Oh, no, of course not sweetie! Come here." Shrimp picked Emery up and hugged her close to her chest. "Now listen to me, Emery. Shrimp loves you. And she always will, no matter what. Emery and Shrimp are friends, okay?"

"Shrimp... Emery friend?" the Sentret asked, her face turning up in a smile.

"Always. In fact, we're like best friends. Like sisters! You don't have to feel ashamed of the way you are, Emery. You're very special. Be proud of who you are. And you know what? I know Orca will love you, regardless of how you were born." Emery's smile suddenly faded into a shaking frown.

"No tell... No tell Orca. No tell Orca Emery broken."

"You're not broken, sweetie. You're just fine. Nobody's perfect. Like I said, Orca will-"

"No tell! Please?"

Shrimp sighed. "Okay, Emery. Shrimp won't tell Orca. I promise."

"Emery not want Orca know... bad things, Emery. Only good things, Emery."

"I think I understand. Now, missy, you need to get some sleep." Shrimp set Emery down next to Orca's chest, where she had been before. The Sentret cuddled up to him and put her head on his heart. "Goodnight, Emery."

The last thing the translator picked up before she turned it off was "Love Orca..."

Emery woke up to the sound of an alarm clock, and a sharp pain in her right ear. Orca had thrown her to the floor yet again. He reached over and turned off the alarm clock, then stood up and stretched. "You're gonna learn eventually, rodent. Now quit the whining. Breakfast time." He ripped open one of the bags of cheap Pokemon food and poured it into Emery's tiny bowl until it was overflowing. The Sentret ran to the bowl and started gobbling the food down as fast as she could. "Slow down, or you're gonna get sick!"

Orca went to the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice and some grapes. He then turned back around and saw that Emery had already finished. She was staring at the Pokefood bag hungrily. "Okay, one more," Orca said. He filled the bowl again, and Emery attacked it as if she were starving. Orca finished his grapes, chugged down some of the juice, then took out the six-pack of Pokeballs he had bought. Emery distracted him - she was making a grunting sound and staring at the bag. "No, that's enough. You don't need any more. Now shut up for a minute." Emery gave him an angry look and walked over to the bag of food. She started poking it with her paws, and roared at him. Orca got up from the bed and kicked her to the wall. She fell down and started whimpering. "I said you can't have any more, rodent! You'd better learn to listen, now! And this attitude of yours when you don't get your way is starting to piss me off! If you don't start behaving, the punishments are going to get a lot worse." He poured the rest of his orange juice into her bowl. "Now drink this. I don't want you dehydrating out there. I'm going to take a shower. I want you ready to train when I get out."

When Orca returned from his shower, his hair soaking wet and a towel over his shoulder, Emery was crying in the corner. "Shut up or I'll kick you again. Oh yeah, there's still something I need to do." He opened the pack of Pokeballs, took the first one out, and threw it at Emery. The ball captured her and fell to the floor. It shook a few times, then was still. Orca picked it up and looked at it. The ball looked exactly the same, except there was now a small number 1 on the button. Orca nodded, then released Emery from the ball. She was shaking with fear and whimpering loudly.

"Emery, listen to me." Emery looked up and held her arms up to him, although she was still shivering violently. "No, I'm not picking you up. Now listen to me. This is your Pokeball. Pokemon mostly stay in these. Since you're my first one, and since I'm focusing all my attention on training you, you will have the privelege of staying outside of yours most of the time. However, I WILL put you in it if you annoy or disobey me too much. Understand?" The Sentret cried out sadly and nodded her head. "I see you're afraid of it. That's good. It'll pass in time. But for now, I'll use that as an advantage for your discipline. If your behavior is too bad during the day, I'll put you in your Pokeball when we come inside, and you'll stay in there all night! Do you want to sleep in here?" he asked, shoving the Pokeball closer to her face. She shook her head and let out a frightened scream. She was still trembling, and was beginning to cry.

"I didn't think so. So you'd better be good." Orca attached the Pokeball to his belt and grabbed his pen and notebook, and a few bottles of soda and water. "Okay, rodent, let's go. Time to get outside and train." He walked out the door and headed downstairs. Emery hiccupped silently and followed.

Route 32 - high hills and green grass everywhere. It was an ideal spot for Trainers, but oddly enough, there were none other than Orca around at this hour. "Okay, let's get some work done. We'll start with some battles. We should be able to find some wild Pokemon in that grass over there. Come on." It didn't take long to find some action. A wild Ekans saw them and sprung to the attack. "Okay, here's your chance, Emery. Go get him." Emery used her Foresight move - she caught the Ekans with her stare, and a bright light surrounded it, lowering its evasion. "What are you doing?" Orca yelled as he kicked her. "That move is worthless! Use Scratch!" Emery made a sad cry as she got back up. The Ekans used its Leer move. It scared Emery, but she kept fighting. She scratched the snake Pokemon, and it retaliated with a Poison Sting. Fortunately, Emery wasn't poisoned by it. She used Scratch again, and was met with another Leer. The battle went on much longer than Orca liked. Scratch, Leer. Scratch, Leer. Scratch, Poison Sting. Finally, after a sixth Scratch, the snake went down.

Emery cheered loudly in victory, and started dancing around Orca. The young man was writing in his notebook, marking off certain things. The Sentret waved her arms in the air, and called out to him, begging for his attention. "Shut up for a minute, Emery. I need to do this." Emery frowned for a moment, and reached her arms up again, then suddenly stopped. She stood still and stared off into space. Orca looked down at her. She seemed to be trying to concentrate on something. She then snapped to full attention, and leaped in the air excitedly. "What's up with you?"

"She just learned a new move," his sister's voice called. Orca turned and saw her and their mother walking his way.

"Oh, you guys are finally up. Going walking again?"

"Yep," Shrimp said as she whipped out her Pokedex. She clicked on "Personal Files", then "Friendly Pokemon", then finally, "Emery". On the moves section, Defense Curl had been added to the list. "See? She learned Defense Curl. Good job, Emery!" The Sentret was jumping for joy. Orca ignored her, but she was basking in Shrimp's praise and didn't notice at the moment.

"Where do you two keep going, anyway?"

"Azalea Town," his mother answered.

"Yep," Shrimp confirmed as she put up her Pokedex.

"Why?" Orca asked.

"Well, mom loves shopping there, and I'm hanging out at the Gym. Planning to get my fourth Badge there."

"Why don't you just challenge the Violet Gym first?"

"Um duh, Falkner uses all Flying-types. Which is what most of mine are. I'm saving him for later."

"Whatever. Bye."

"Peace!" Shrimp said as they continued on their way.

"Have fun, kids!" his mother called.

When they were finally gone, Orca went back to his notes. "Okay... Your time sucked. You got hit two times, which isn't really all that bad, so in that area you did good. You used a stupid, useless move when you should have attacked... And you learned a new move. Another worthless move, but a move nonetheless, so you get bonus points for that. I guess you get a... 7 out of 10. Not too bad, but it could be much better. Pump it up, Emery. This isn't good enough." Emery frowned, and let out a cry of disappointment. "Don't whine, rodent. You didn't do good enough. You need to wake up and get to work, because I'm not going to put up with this. You're worthless to me unless you put in more effort and work!" Emery hung her head low and shed silent tears. "Now come on, let's find another one!"

Two hours and eight battles later, Orca decided to switch to fitness exercises. "You see this tiny rock right here?" Orca picked up a small stone - it was about the same size as Emery's body, minus the tail and ears, and weighed even less - then dropped it back to the ground. "See if you can pick it up." Emery cried out weakly and headed over to the rock. She tried to lift it, but no matter how much she strained her tiny muscles, it wouldn't budge. She fell down on her back and panted in exhaustion. Orca shook his head and marked an X on his paper. "Useless, that's what you are. Completely and utterly useless!" He kicked her, and she rolled a bit, then lay there for a moment before getting back up to her feet. She started crying, and Orca kicked her again. "Shut up! Stop crying and start working! Now try to push it! I want you to push that rock to the bigger rock over there. Move it!" Emery got back up and trudged over to the stone. She pushed as hard as she could, gradually moving it farther and farther. She slipped and fell down several times, but eventually she got it all the way.

She smiled at Orca, expecting words of praise. Orca shook his head. "Not good enough, rodent. Do it again. Push it back to where it was. And try not to fall this time." Emery cried out sadly, but did as she was told. When she was finished, Orca made her do it eight more times, then moved on to making her jump over the rock. She failed the first few times, but once she finally got the hang of it, Orca made her do it back and forth until she collapsed from exhaustion. Orca checked the time on his Pokegear. "1:55! Time to stop for a while. Wanna go inside?" Emery nodded, but made no move to get up. "Well then, come on. You think I'm gonna carry you? If you're so worthless that you can't get up and walk, I'm leaving you out here." Emery cried out in disappointment, but struggled to get back on her feet. "That's better. Now come on."

Shaking and stumbling, Emery followed Orca back to the house. When she reached the stairs, she whined and stared up at Orca sadly. "No, I'm not carrying you. You can either climb the stairs yourself, or stay down there!" Orca yelled. He then walked down the hallway, out of her sight. Emery started to cry as she slowly struggled with the climb. When she finally made it up and crawled to the room, she fell down right in the middle of the doorway. "You'd better rest while you can, rodent. Our day isn't close to being over yet."

After a few moments, when she had caught her breath and was willing to move again, Emery walked into the room and pointed at the Pokefood bag. Orca was reading a book, and didn't see her, so she whined loudly. Orca sighed and put down the book. "What?" She pointed to the bag again. "No! You can't have any more food until tonight." Emery yelled in protest and stomped her feet. Orca threw the book at her, and it knocked her down. "Shut it! I'm gonna throw you across the room if you don't shut up right now! You can't eat any more until I SAY you can! Now quit with the attitude and lay down!" Emery dropped to the floor on her belly, crying quietly.

Orca suddenly sat up. "You do need something to drink, though. I'm gonna get you some water and make you a protein shake or something." He walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Out of the refrigerator, he grabbed several bottles of water. He also saw that his mother still had some of her bottled fitness smoothies, so he took one of those as well and poured it into a bowl for Emery, mixing it with a protein shake. Bowl and bottle in hand, he headed back upstairs.

"You're gonna love this stuff, Emery," he said as he made his way to the bedroom. "It's got strawberries and grapes and all kinds of fruit in it. Funny thing is, they name all the different flavors after different kinds of-" he stopped in mid-sentence when he walked into the room and saw the shocking sight that awaited him. Emery had ripped open one of the bags of Pokemon food and eaten all of it - every last bit. She was now eating the last crumb, sitting on her hind legs with a content look on her face. Orca dropped the smoothie and water bottles in shock. Emery turned to him and gave him a big smile. She seemed to have momentarily forgotten all about what Orca had said before. "You worthless piece of garbage," Orca said as he stepped over the spilled bowl and walked over to where she and the torn, empty bag were resting by the wall. "What did I tell you?" She was still smiling as Orca picked up the bag and shook it in the air. "You think this is funny? You think this is CUTE? WHAT DID I SAY?" He kicked her against the wall, and she let out a surprised cry. "What did I say, rodent?" He started kicking her repetitively, harder and harder each time. "I-told-you-that-you-can't-have-any-more-food!" Each word was emphasized with a kick. Emery was shrieking in pain and horror. He kicked her one more time, then yanked her up by her tail, slammed her to the floor three times, and threw her across the room. She hit the wall and fell to the floor. She didn't get up; she just stayed there, lying on her belly. She was trembling in fear, and crying with her mouth open, though she could hardly breath, and made no sound for a moment. After she had expended all the air in her lungs, she gasped loudly and started wailing painfully.

Orca left her to cry, and started pacing around the room. He punched a hole in the wall to vent, then turned on his stereo. The heavy metal music that was currently playing on the radio calmed him down a bit, though he was still furious. He knelt down beside Emery. "Why do you make me do these things to you, Emery? Why don't you just listen? Do you LIKE getting hurt?" The Sentret gave him a sad cry, but still didn't move. "Do you think I like this? Well I don't. I don't _want_ to hurt you. But you leave me no choice when you act this way. We can be a happy family, Emery. I will give you everything you could ever want. But you have to do as I say. Remember that I'm your master. If you fail to meet my expectations, or disobey me, you _will _ be punished. But if you do good enough, you'll be rewarded. It's very simple. Now I'm going to give you some time to think about what you've done, and about what I've said. Then we'll get back to training. Understand?" Emery finally got up to her hind feet. She sniffed, hicupped, and nodded. "Good. Because you'll be doing your thinking in here." He grabbed her Pokeball as he finished his last sentence. She suddenly shrieked in horror, before Orca sealed her inside it.

He sighed. "Okay, now I have to clean this mess up." It took some doing, but he finally got all of the mixed drink mess out of the carpet. He then went outside to check the mail, but there was nothing in it this time. When he returned to the room, he saw a pack of gum and a small note inside. He unwrapped a stick of the gum and started chewing as he read the note:

_ Hey hon!_

_We found this in your hammock at Levee's beach house while we were cleaning. We all know how you forget to buy gum, then bitch about it for days, so we thought we'd save you for a bit. Everyone says hi, and we miss you lots, and you should write back really soon. And tell Shrimp we said hi, too. We love you, Orca!_

_ ~ Dolphin_

_P.S.: There are two matches in that pack. Just for insurance. Love ya!_

Orca smiled. "Good old Dolphin, always thinking about everyone else before herself. And just in time, too. But how did this get here? It wasn't on the bed just now..."

"Yeah, ain't that amazing?" a voice called from the bathroom. Orca turned and saw an older man with waist-length brown hair brushing his teeth. He spit into the sink, then turned around to face Orca. His smiling eyes were the same medium brown as his hair, although without the odd patches of dark brown and dirty blonde highlights that his hair had. He was wearing a black and green band tee of The Weekend I Caught Sudowoodo, and a pair of ripped and faded blue jeans. Ripped and faded from years of real experience, kiddies, not bought that way. I don't condone paying extra money for new jeans that look used, when my new jeans that look new are gonna wind up looking used in a couple months or something anyway. And neither does anyone of any real importance in this story. Except maybe Stingray. He likes wasting his money on that kind of thing. Tsk, tsk. But anyway, this guy looked pretty comfy in his bare feet.

"Leviathan!"

"Hey, kiddo. How's it hangin'?" the man said with a smile.

"But... how... how long have you...?"

"Just now. I was crawling through your window while you were outside." Leviathan chuckled. "It was funny as shit, seein' you check an empty mailbox when I'd already grabbed your package. So to speak."

"So... How..." Orca stopped and laughed a bit when he grasped the joke in Levee's last sentence. "So what's the deal? Why are you here? I mean... How did you get here so fast?"

"I got a call from Lobster. He said you were moving to Violet, so I decided to give you some company for a little while. Hopped a ship back to Olivine and got Tiamat to fly me over here. Talked to my cousins for a while, one of which told me about the new kid in town buying half of the shit in his store. It wasn't too hard to find out which house y'all had moved into. So... That's all, I guess. Mind if I smoke?"

"Oh, no, go ahead, and have a seat too. The mattress is kinda low, though..."

"I'll take the bag," Levee said as he carefully settled into the bean bag. He searched his pockets for a while, then frowned. "I know you don't smoke, but do you have a-"

"Light?" Orca finished his friend's question. He pulled out one of the two matches from his gum pack and handed it to Leviathan. "Insurance."

The older man shared his smile as he struck the match on one of his bracelets and lit his cigarette. "Just like old times. You keep the other one. It's almost the middle of the month, I think."

"A bit past, actually. I'm late this month. But um... So yeah... How 'little' of a while are you staying, exactly? I'd love to spend time with you, but this town sucks, so it might scare you off or something."

"Well, to be honest, I won't be staying today. I just popped in for a minute, 'cause I wanted to see you. Couldn't tell myself no."

"...That's... even shorter than I thought..." Orca said, his smile faded. "Well, whatever. I mean, after all, everybody else has disappointed me in some way, so I figured it was only a matter of time before you did too."

"Don't get so gloomy, kiddo. I meant, I gotta fly back to Olivine today and take care of some legal shit. It'll take a few days, but then I'll come back. I promise."

"...Yeah... I see..."

"You seem different, Orca," Leviathan said slowly as he blew smoke through the open window. Orca rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you too, huh? Why does everyone keep saying I'm 'different'?"

"Only you can answer that, Orca."

"Oh, Leviathan's speaking in riddles. What a surprise. At least YOU'RE not different."

"Oh, I most certainly am."

"How...?"

"Now there's a question I can answer. The truth is, there's not a single person who goes through life from birth to death, much less my short time in this world, without changing several times, in various ways. I've been all around the world, Orca, and seen many things. I've had many experiences in a relatively short period of a full human life. But the two that changed me the most, in my opinion, anyway, both had to do with Olivine City. The first was when I arrived, met all of you, and started the Sea Monsters Crew. You kids resonated with my heart and soul in a way no one else ever has. It was so magical that, at first, I could hardly handle it. But at the same time, I couldn't get enough."

Orca nodded. "You said there were two experiences. What was the second?"

"It was when it was finally time for me to leave. This past year, I've been plagued with much internal conflict between three versions of myself, so to speak. The person I was, the person you all helped me to be brave and strong enough to become, and the person I was turning into without all of you. Three very different people, warring within me. I'm not sure what I'll be when it's all over."

Orca was silent for a moment, reflecting on all his friend had said. Then, after taking a deep breath, he said the only thing he could think of: "Levee, do you say deep, poetic bullshit on accident, or do you really believe it?"

Leviathan smiled. "If you're asking if I'm being sincere, my answer will always be yes, even if I'm lying."

"Oh, geez. I guess that answers my question."

"The truth is in the eye of the beholder, Orca. And so is beauty, for that matter. Maybe your current situation isn't as bad as it seems to you. Maybe you just need to look at it with brand new eyes."

"Maybe you shouldn't have left."

"You can blame it all on me if you want, son. I won't object. You know I would carry any weight for you."

"It's not a matter of what I want, it's only a matter of the truth, and the truth is, all of this started to happen after you left. The divorce, the fire, Squid leaving, the group splitting up... Everything!" Orca put his hand on his brow, under the pretense of a headache, but actually to shield his eyes, which were beginning to fill with tears. He hated that he was letting Levee get to him. Or was he simply angry that he was finally saying all of this out loud, when he had kept it bottled up forever?

"I suppose that's a reasonable deduction. I see where this negativity is coming from now. You felt abandoned when I left."

"Well... I wouldn't really say 'abandoned', but..."

"That's it. You feel as if I've wronged you somehow."

"Really, you think? Wow, give him a round of applause, everybody, he's figured it out! Levee, you state the obvious so excellently!"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Levee said as he flicked the cigarette out the window.

"You're the one who helped us, Levee. You're the one we always turned to when we needed someone to listen, or get rid of people if they were harrassing us, or break the law for us..."

"Me? Break the law? Nah."

"Levee, you distributed alcohol to minors. For years."

"Oh yeah, there WAS that. I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man. You're gonna have to punish me, Orca."

Orca stifled a laugh and cupped his hand over his mouth. "Dammit, Levee, don't make me laugh when I'm trying to be mad at you!"

"Mad at me for... leaving, right?"

"Yes, we're still on that subject!"

"Just making sure. Now what is it I've done that was so wrong?"

"Leaving, asshole! You were our leader! Everything fell apart when you left! We needed you, and you weren't there! We needed you! _I_ needed you!" He returned his hand to its previous position in front of his eyes, feeling the tears come back.

"I suppose I can see why you would think that."

"But you were ready to get up and leave us as fast as you could, weren't you?"

"You think I WANTED to leave?" Levee asked in a surprised tone. Orca fell silent, a confused look on his face. "I see," Levee said. "You still don't understand. I think I might've come back too soon. Well, I'll give you some time to think about it. I'm sorry, Orca, but I have to get goin'." He got up off of the bean bag and stretched.

"Sure. You _are_ good at that, aren't you?"

"I told you, I'll be back soon. I promise."

"I won't hold my breath."

Leviathan took a few steps closer to Orca, and knelt down so they could be face-to-face. "Orca, look at me." The younger boy avoided looking into his eyes; the tears in his own were ready to fall. "Look at me," Levee repeated. Orca finally looked up at him. "Orca, I'm not angry with you. I wanted to let you know that."

"Well, I wanna let you know that I'M still pissed at YOU!" Orca shouted, tears finally falling down his cheeks. Leviathan pulled him into a tight embrace, squeezing him closely as if letting go would be the death of him.

"I've missed you, kiddo. More than you'll ever know."

"...You're not... coming back... are you?" Orca asked between sobs.

Leviathan let him go just enough to look into his eyes. "Have I ever made a promise that I haven't kept?" Orca said nothing. Leviathan kissed the top of his head and rose to his feet, then walked toward the window. He slid through the opening and stood on the roof, then turned back to Orca, who was staring at him with hundreds of questions floating around his mind. "I'll be back before the sun sets on Friday. If you get lonely, watch the horizon."

Orca nodded. Leviathan turned, jumped off the roof, and was gone. Orca sat on the bed, alone in silence for a while. He wiped his tears away and filled Emery's bowl with water, then tossed the empty bottle into one of the moving boxes. Part of him wanted to release Emery from her ball and get back to training, but the rest of his mind was too foggy from emotional fatigue to want to do anything. He sat back down on the mattress and hugged his knees, trying to make sense of anything Levee had said. After he had spent roughly an hour in silent contemplation, he finally got back up and released Emery from her Pokeball. She was crying loudly, and trembling violently from fright. "Drink that," he commanded with a pointed finger at the bowl. She hastily lapped up the water as if she were dying of thirst, then, still shaking, reached her arms up to Orca. He poured another bottle of water into the bowl, and ignored her. She made several grunting sounds, begging him to hold her. He finally looked down at her. "No, I'm not picking you up. Drink that! It's already almost 4:00, so we're behind schedule." Emery cried out sadly, keeping her paws held up. "I said no! Drink your water, now!" She put her arms down and, with a sad whimper, went back to the bowl.

When she finished drinking, Orca put his notebook, pen, and bottles of soda and water into a plastic bag, then headed out the door. "Come on, Emery, time to get back to work." Emery cried out in protest. "I said come on! You just wasted about three days' worth of food, and now you're gonna work it all off! MOVE IT!" Emery whined sadly and followed him outside.

Orca decided to train on Route 31 for the afternoon, so he made Emery run with him through the city. Seeing all the buildings and people started to cheer her up a bit. Orca had to jog at a slow pace in order for her to keep up. Once they left Violet City behind, Orca made her follow him on a downhill run, which she seemed to enjoy very much. But she didn't like it as much when they turned around and ran right back up. "Come on," Orca said as she finished the uphill run. "We're gonna do this for the next few hours. We'll stop for short breaks, but when I say go again, we go, understand?" Emery nodded, then down the hill they ran again.

The Sentret's pace became slower and slower as time went by, even though Orca let her stop to rest and drink water many times. "Pump it up, Emery!" Eventually, she stopped altogether, and a spew of vomit from her mouth hit the ground. Orca turned to see her take a few more steps, then fall on her soft belly. "Well, there's a bit of the food you wasted," Orca said coldly, wiping sweat from his brow. "Get up, Emery. It's not time to stop yet." But she refused to move at all. "I said GET UP!" Still nothing. Orca yanked her up by her tail and threw her. She crashed into a tall tree on the side of the route and fell to the ground. She got back up slowly and rubbed her head, crying.

"Time for a change of exercise, Emery. Try to climb that tree. I won't be satisfied until you reach the top. Get to it!" Emery let out a sad cry before turning to the tree and trying to climb it. The bark broke off easily, and she fell down several times. Orca sipped his soda as he waited. He suddenly had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. He turned around, but saw no one. He turned back to see that Emery had fallen yet again. "Keep trying, Emery! It's just now turning 6:00! We've got plenty of time!" It took her quite a while longer, but the Sentret finally made it to the top. Clinging to the tree for dear life, she called out to Orca cheerfully. Orca looked up at her, then wrote something in his notebook. "Well, you finally made it. Which would be great if you didn't take all damn day. We'll try again tomorrow. That was not even close to good enough." Emery cried out in disappointment and stomped on the branch. "Shut up! Now get back down here and do some battles!"

Apparently, Emery was afraid of heights. She was shaking as she slowly made her way back down the tree. "You could just jump, you know!" Orca called impatiently. Emery made no response other than frightened whimpering. When she was finally back on the ground, she ran to Orca's feet and stood there on her hind legs, trembling, reaching her arms up to him, begging for a comforting hug. "No, I'm not carrying you. Come on!" Emery moaned sadly and followed him.

"Hey, is that your Sentret?" Orca turned to the right and saw a middle-aged man with a Pikachu hat on his head. He was holding an old red Pokedex.

"Um, duh."

"Do you mind having a quick battle so I can register it in my collection? I've never seen one in person before, and I'm a big Pokefan."

"Hey, either of you wanna battle with me?" a voice called. Both men turned and saw a young woman walking uphill. She was wearing a grey painter's cap, which rested lopsided on her head of violet-colored hair, and a light blue sweater with a pair of black jeans. "Those kids down the hill are all rookies who don't know what they're doing."

"Sorry, young lady," the Pokefan said, "but we were already about to battle."

"Yeah," Orca nodded. "Sorry, it's first come, first served with me."

"Okay then," the girl said with a shrug as she sat down and started drawing in a sketchpad. "I get to fight the winner."

"Sounds fine to me," Orca said. "Emery, let's go!" Emery jumped in front of Orca as the older man released a Pichu from a Pokeball. "Emery, use Scratch!" The tiny Sentret scratched the Pichu once, and it fell down, already knocked out. "Well, that was a horrible disappointment," Orca said as Emery danced around in victory.

"Yeah, sorry, my Pichu is still only in level 1. Thank you for the battle, though. But I have to meet some friends in Cherrygrove, so I can't stick around to watch the next one. You two have a good battle!"

"Okay, my turn," the girl said as she set down her pad and pencil and rose to her feet. She pulled a Net Ball from a slot inside her jacket. "Is that the only Pokemon you have?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Because it's in a very low level, compared to most of mine, so in order for this battle to be fair, I'm going to have to use my newly caught _Tentacool_." She released a Tentacool from the ball, and it danced happily, whirling around and waving its tentacles.

"_How_ newly caught, exactly?" Orca asked as Emery tensed up for battle again.

"Just yesterday, on my way over from Kanto."

"Whoa, you're from-"

"Kanto, yes.**Fuschia City, **to be exact. Now are we going to talk, or are we going to fight?"

"Alright then, let's rock! Emery, use Scratch!" Emery scratched the Tentacool, and it retaliated with a Poison Sting.

"Good job, **Poison**!" the girl said with a smile. "Now try to evade the next attack!" The Tentacool didn't evade Emery's next Scratch, but it used a Poison Sting that hit the Sentret dead-on. Emery cried out weakly - she was now poisoned.

"Keep going, Emery, you can do it!" Emery frowned at him, but continued with the battle. She scratched at Poison again, but missed this time. The Tentacool used a Supersonic, which missed, and was met with a successful Scratch. One more Poison Sting attack, and Emery was down and out.

"Yes! Good job, Poison!" the girl cheered as she gave the slimy Pokemon a treat from her small pack. Orca put Emery in her Pokeball as the Tentacool chomped, then cheered happily.

"Your Tentacool is awesome," Orca said politely, trying not to be a sore loser. The fact that she was pretty darn good-looking didn't hurt, either.

"Thanks! So is your Sentret. Where did you get the name Emery?"

"It's... complicated."

"The kind of complicated where it's still too awkward to talk about it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I figured," the girl said as she returned the Tentacool to its ball.

"How about Poison?"

"Oh, she's the first Poison-type Pokemon I've ever caught. Most of them are so disgusting to me. But Tentacool are... well... cool." The girl picked up her pencil and sketchpad. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is **Dawn**."

"Mine's Orca. It's glad to know ya."

"Likewise. Hey, are you going to the Pokemon Center in Violet City? I think we're closer to there than Cherrygrove, according to the map."

"Yeah, it is. I'm about to head back..."

"Um... Do you mind if I walk with you for a bit? I'm heading that way. Well, passing through, actually. On my way to Goldenrod, wherever that is."

"Yeah, sure, I wouldn't mind," Orca said as he picked up his plastic bag and started walking north. Dawn fell in step beside him.

"So... You said you're heading back. Does that mean you live there? In Violet, I mean."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Born and raised?"

"No! Definitely not. I'm from Olivine City."

"And where is that, exactly?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"From a different region here, dude. Just got to Johto, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well, it's different from here. Far away from the hole that is Violet City. Way northwest. The town of sea and surf, of waves and wonderful times!"

"You sound like a TV commercial," Dawn said with a laugh.

"What? No way!"

"Totally yeah way."

"But that was so original, dude!"

"Originally CHEESY, maybe," she said, laughing. "Anyway, don't feel bad. I'm from a coast town myself. I know what it's like to miss the ocean."

"So, what's it like in Kanto?"

"I don't know, it depends on where exactly in Kanto you happen to be. I've been all over and caught loads of Pokemon, and well, there are some places I don't like as well as others. And there are those places that are definitely my favorites."

"I can dig that. So, how many Pokemon, in total?"

"Let's see..." Dawn whipped out her Trainer Card. "...41."

"Wow! How have you caught so many? I mean, you look so young, and..."

"I've been a Trainer since I was ten years old, dude. I've had time."

"Oh... How MUCH time, exactly?"

Dawn laughed. "I'm so not telling you my age, dude."

"Well, you're no fun."

"Don't you know? It's more fun to keep you guessing."

Orca laughed. "I guess."

"Hey, Orca?"

"Yeah?"

"We've reached the Pokecenter. This is where I say goodbye."

"Oh. Well, that sucks."

"Don't worry," Dawn said with a smile and a soft punch to his arm. "I'm sure I'll bump into you again sometime soon. Stay cool!"

"Always," Orca said as Dawn ran off to the west exit from town. He watched her until she took a right turn and left his sight. He then walked through the door to the Pokemon Center.

As soon as Emery was all healed up, she leaped up and hugged Orca's chest. "Hey, Emery. You did pretty good back there. Let's go take a break or something." He left the Pokecenter, Emery still clinging to his shirt, and made his way through Violet City. They saw Joe walking out of a house on the east side of town. The blonde boy stopped when he saw them.

"Hello, Emery. Orca."

"You're just now leaving?"

"Yes. I plan to be in **Ecruteak** before morning."

"Well... Good luck or whatever."

"You seem to be treating her a bit better today," Joe said, eyeing Emery's position against his chest. "I guess yesterday was a nice turnout."

"Your mom was a nice turnout!"

"What did you say about my mother?" Joe asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I said yo mama so stupid, she spun around in a circle with a phone in her hand 'cause a soda bottle said 'twist and text'!"

Joe shook his head. "Grow up, Orca." And with that, he headed out of the city. Orca shrugged and kept walking.

When they reached the house, Orca sat down on the old crate in the backyard and set Emery on the ground. "You'd better rest right now, because we're not done training yet." But Emery was fully rested from the Pokecenter, and couldn't sit still. She wanted to play with Orca. She tugged on Orca's clothes several times. Orca smacked her away every time, but she kept doing it. "Stop, Emery!" But still she persisted. "I said stop!" he said, smacking her again. But she still wouldn't stop tugging. He punched her on the side of her head, and she toppled over. She got up quickly and gave him a sad look, then started crying.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I told you to stop, but you wouldn't listen, so this is what you get! Now come on! You've thrown away the rest of your free time. You're gonna run around the house for the next five hours!" Emery cried out in shock and disappointment, and dropped on her rear. "I said GO!" Orca kicked her, and she started running. After the first hour, Orca let her stop to drink water and rest for a few minutes. Then it was off with the running again. He ran with her the whole time, but often had to slow down, or stop and wait for her to catch up. The second hour went by much the same, but Emery's speed started to decrease. By the time three hours had gone by, she was panting rapidly and groaning in exhaustion. Her muscles were screaming at her, and her entire body burned in pain. She drank more water, then collapsed on the ground. Orca prodded her to get up with his foot.

"Come on, Emery, keep going! Almost done!" The Sentret struggled to her feet. She took a few steps, then pointed her face to the ground, vomiting again. She turned a weeping face to Orca, begging for pity. "Well, looks like you just ralphed up more of the money you wasted. But it's still not time to stop. Keep running!" Emery groaned in agony and continued to run.

At 10:53 p.m., she hobbled a few more steps very slowly, then fell to the ground. She just couldn't take any more. She lay there, breathing hard, her brown fur soaked with sweat, her entire body in pain, and sweat and tears blinding her eyes. All four of her legs were shaking, her muscles feeling like jelly and her bones ready to give in. "What do you think you're doing, stupid? I didn't say you could stop!" He kicked her hard, and she smashed into the wall of the house, but still couldn't get up. "Get moving, rodent! Get up!" He kicked her again. She cried out in protest, but still didn't move. He picked her up and threw her almost five feet, and she landed on the ground with a thud. Still no movement, only crying.

"Fine, then stay out here all night like this if you want to! I'm going inside. Training is gonna be hell for you tomorrow, so you'd better sleep all you can. And you're not getting any dinner tonight!" Emery cried out sadly as he climbed up on the roof and slipped through the window, leaving her outside. She was alone in the dark, and started shaking in fear of something attacking her. After crying for a while longer, she passed out from exhaustion for several hours.

When she awoke, Emery trudged over to the wall below the window and cried out for Orca. There was no answer. She continued for a few minutes, then finally began climbing up the wall, her limbs still shaking and her muscles and empty stomach still aching. Once she crawled through the window, she saw Orca sitting on the mattress, reading a book by lamplight. She walked over to a bag of Pokefood and cried out for his attention. He turned to look at her. "Oh, you decided to come in, huh? Go to sleep." She cried out again, exasperated, and pointed at the food bag. "No, you can't have any food! I told you you couldn't have dinner. It's almost five, anyway. Now go to sleep!" Emery wailed sadly, but dropped to the floor obediently. After a while, she finally stopped crying, but still couldn't sleep. Orca put his book down, turned the lamp off, and lay down in his bed.

Just as they were both falling asleep, the door swung open, and Shrimp walked into the room, Pokedex in hand. Light from the hallway penetrated the darkness of the bedroom and made both young man and Sentret yell in irritation. Shrimp was smiling. "Hey Orca, you asleep yet? What are you doing?"

"Remember the time you rudely barged into my room at Levee's house while I was having sex, and asked me the same thing? What did I say then?"

"...Um..."

"I was almost there, but my stupid sister put an end to _that _ good time."

"...Ew... Anyway, me and Mom are going to Ecruteak to see the Kimono Girls at the theatre. Wanna come?"

"Again, as I said that night, I can't come with you in the room."

"Ew! Now you're just TRYING to be disgusting!"

"Yeah, you bring out the worst in everybody."

"Anyway! Do you want to go to the theatre with us?"

"It's past four thirty in the damn morning, and we've been training all day. I'm TIRED, Shrimp."

Shrimp turned to the Sentret instead. "How about you, Emery? You wanna come with Shrimp and Mom to see pretty dances?"

Emery groaned. "Late! Work all day! Emery tired, Shrimp!" the Pokedex translated.

Shrimp rolled her eyes. "You two were made for each other. Sleep well." She turned to leave, but then suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. "Wait a minute... Your room smells like cigarettes and incense. Leviathan was here, wasn't he?"

"Yes. This afternoon."

"He didn't stick around?"

"No. He just wanted to talk to me for a bit."

"Did he... ask about me?"

"No!"

"Is he coming back?"

"Dude, he doesn't wanna spend time with you!" Orca sat up and brushed his long black hair out of his eyes with his hand, then gave her a serious look. "Shrimp, I don't know if I've had this talk with you before, but I'll start now. You're fifteen. That's VERY young. And Leviathan is twenty-five, which is... Well, okay, that's still young. But not young ENOUGH. You see, Shrimp, you're what they call 'jailbait'. Any relationship, or any sad fallacy disguised as a relationship, between anyone your age and anyone Levee's age, is not only sick and disturbing, but ILLEGAL. He'll get jail time, and you'll get a lifetime. A lifetime of raising the child he knocked you up with. And this is why we don't bed people almost old enough to be our dads. Understand?"

Shrimp once again rolled her eyes, as she turned and headed out the door. "Goodnight, Orca."

"Goodnight, Jailbait!"

**\/\/\/\/\/**

The sun was shining through the window, and the Winter birds were chirping an early morning greeting to the sky. Orca awoke to no sound but this singing, and realized that he had forgotten to set his alarm. He checked the time, and cursed himself for waking up two hours late. "Get up, Emery, we gotta make up lost time." There was no answer. He got up out of bed and clenched his fists when he saw the Sentret. She was sleeping by the wall with a smile on her face. She had apparently gotten into another Pokefood bag last night. It lay there next to her on the floor, ripped open and completely empty.

Instead of punishing her, for the time being he just left the room, heading downstairs to the kitchen. He got out a skillet and scrambled a few eggs. He poured the eggs onto a plate and ate them, but left the stove on and the skillet on the burner. Once he finished eating, he poured water into the pan and waited for it to boil, humming the tune to "Drunken Lullabies". Once it was bubbling up nicely, he turned the stove off and took the hot water-filled skillet upstairs to his room. Emery was still sleeping soundly by the wall. He twisted the frying pan over in a jerking motion, and poured the boiling water all over the sleeping Sentret. She woke up with a yelp of pain, her eyes widened in shock.

She was still in the middle of a series of loud screams when Orca grabbed the ripped bag and shoved it into her face. "Did you forget what I said, rodent? You think you can just do this again without paying for it? Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Emery let out a sad cry as tears began to run down her face. "Well I'm gonna get it through your head, one way or another!" He hit her in the side with the red-hot skillet, and she flew through the air and hit the wall, shrieking in pain. Orca gripped the pan's handle in both hands and started beating her with it mercilessly, over and over again. Emery kept screaming at the top of her lungs, hurt and terrified, but he wouldn't stop. "I'm not going to take this from you, you worthless piece of trash!"

He finally threw the skillet down, then picked her up with both hands, choking her. "If you disobey me again... If you do that one more time... I'm going to stick you in the damned freezer! Understand?" She tried to cry out, but couldn't speak under his choking grip. He slammed her against the wall, then threw her down. She hit the mini-fridge, then fell to the floor. She was still crying, screaming, and trembling in fear. She looked up at Orca, giving him the most pitiful, hurt and betrayed look she could muster, and cried out weakly. "Shut the hell up! Stop looking at me like that! You deserved what you got! Get it through your head, Emery! I just want you to do as I say! I am your master, and you WILL respect me!"

She used all the strength she had to reach out one paw to him very slowly, but he ignored her and walked over to the mattress. He pulled his belt off of the bed and grabbed the solitary Pokeball from its socket. "And we're not training today. As punishment, you'll be staying in your ball all day! And when I decide to release you, if I ever do, you'd better be good, and do as I say, or you'll be punished again! And next time, I'll use something much worse than a frying pan!" Emery shrieked in fear, but her voice cut off when he sealed her inside the ball.

* * *

><p><strong>\\/\/\/\/**

**((I know. You hate me. It's understandable. But it gets better.))**


	4. Under My Thumb

**((If you're still here, congratulations. Enjoy~))**

**4. Under My Thumb**

While Orca was washing dishes, his mother and sister walked in through the front door, and he gave them a puzzled look. "Hi, son!" their mom greeted him cheerfully.

"You guys are JUST NOW getting back?"

"Yeah," Shrimp said as she grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl. "It was a long show, but it was totally awesome. It actually ended a few hours ago, but we stayed in town shopping and stuff for a long time. Then Falkner gave us a lift on one of his Pidgeot. I never knew he was a fan of the theatre." She sighed. "He's SO dreamy..."

"Watch your back, Jailbait," Orca said as he tossed the flatware into the sink.

"Orange!" their mother reprimanded. "That's a horrible thing to call your sister! Jailbait... The things you kids come up with, I swear."

"Yeah, ORANGE," Shrimp snickered. "Don't be so mean to your loving sister."

Orca twitched. "If you guys keep calling me that, I'm gonna throw you both in the dishwasher!"

"Whatever," Shrimp said as she walked upstairs with her freshly peeled orange.

"Okay, son," said their mother, "move aside and let me take that cleaning over. Go play with your Pokemon or something."

"No, Mom, you've been up all night. You do enough around here. Let me take care of the dishes today, it's not much."

"A mother's work is never done," she persisted.

Orca picked a fork out of the sink and pointed it at her. "Mom, if you don't get out of this kitchen and go relax right now, I am going to stab you with this fork!"

His mother laughed. "Alright then. I'm going to watch the news."

"Good. Shoo. Begone."

Once he finished the flatware, he drained the sink and rinsed his hands, then cleaned and wiped off the counter - the better for him to sit on it. "Hey mom, turn that up, I think I heard 'em say something about Jazz!"

"Yes, they did!" she said as she turned up the volume. "She's just been recruited."

"Recruited by who? For what?"

"Shh!"

The image on the TV was of a man with gravity-defying hair mounting a **Dragonite** as the news reporter was asking him questions. "...afraid that he won't come back from **America** to lend his support?"

"I am wondering, but I'm not afraid of the possibility," said the man atop the Dragonite. "We all respected his decision to retire and return to his homeland. I will say this: If he is able to help in any way, I know without a doubt that he will."

"And if he is not able?"

"Then we cannot hold it against him. You can trust that he will never fail to rise to a challenge if he is needed. In all my years of experience, **Lt. Surge** is by far the bravest man I have ever met."

"Who?" Orca asked. "This is Olivine they're showing on TV. What do any of these guys have to do with-"

"Shh!" his mother shushed him again. "That's **National Champion Lance**! Hush!"

"Lance, do you have any ideas as to who is leading this new **Team Rocket**? Do you think any of the previous 'executives' are still in charge?"

"I doubt that very much. I believe they must be under new leadership. The original Team Rocket never would have dared to go this far. Now, sir, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I must be in Cianwood City as soon as possible. We'll have to do this again some other time."

"Lance, before you leave, do you have a message for families watching at home, especially the children?"

"Yes. Kids, be careful, and don't go out and try to take on Team Rocket yourselves. I don't doubt your bravery, but these people have dangerous weapons, and they're out for blood. I doubt they'll have any scruples, even when it comes to children. I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"And any words for Team Rocket, Lance?"

"Just this: I hope you're all ready, because we're going to take you down. I don't care how tough you think you are; you will all be punished for your attacks on humans and Pokemon alike. You'll soon learn that crime does not pay." Without another word, he and his Dragonite took off into the sky. The cameramen tried their best to keep him in frame, but couldn't manage to get a clear view until he was flying out over the ocean. The view of Olivine Beach made Orca's stomach churn with longing and nostalgia. Oh, how he wished he could be back there now.

"And there you have it," the reporter said. "Strong words from a very strong, and very hostile, National Champion." The picture switched to the news headquarters, and the reporter there.

"We'd like to bring the viewers up-to-date with the battle in Saffron, but unfortunately, it may take a while. Due to a gargantuan electric surge caused by **World Champion Red's Raichu**, our news crew in Saffron is having some technical difficulties. In the meantime, let's bring in..."

"What are they talking about, Mom? Isn't Team Rocket that group of incompetent dumbasses that were beaten by a little kid... TWICE? What harm could they do?"

"Apparently a lot. They bombed Saffron City."

"Bombs? Seriously? What do they want?"

"Nobody knows. But Lance is going across the world, assembling all the Gym Leaders and Elite Four members. He's even got the World Champions, Red and **Blue**, on his team."

"Well, they're only in Kanto, so there can't be THAT many of them."

"Shhh! More news!"

"We now go to reporter Lisa Moden in New Bark Town. Lisa, can you hear me?" The picture switched to the interior of a house. The reporter seemed to be having a discussion with an ill-tempered young woman.

"May we have a quick word with **Lyra**?" the reporter asked.

"Lyra..." Orca echoed. "Now why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Sshhh!" his mother shushed him again.

"I TOLD you, she's packing," the other woman on the screen said.

"Who's here, Liz?" another voice called from out-of-view.

"Some stupid reporter woman. Want me to chase her off?"

"No, it's alright. Let her in."

The other girl rolled her eyes. "She's upstairs."

The camera quickly followed the reporter as she headed upstairs. Once there, the TV showed a young woman with long brown hair and a large, goofy hat. She was indeed packing things into a large bag. "Hey!" Orca exclaimed. "That's why I know her name! That's the girl I delivered the-"

"Shh!"

"Lyra, Pokemon News Channel would like to know if you have any plans concerning the tragic news from Kanto. Are you in on National Champion Lance's mission?"

"Yeah, actually, I ran into him in **Blackthorn City** a while ago, and we talked about it. He told me everything. I gotta say, he was pretty darn angry, but then again, aren't we all? He asked me if I could help, and of course I said yeah, I totally will. So now I have a mission. That's why I'm packing."

"What IS your mission, Lyra? Are you going to Kanto?"

"Oh, not yet. See, Lance asked if I had any ideas. And the best thing I could think of, was to go get **Ethan**. But it's easier said than done, since he never answers his phone anymore. He's traveling in a different country - not sure which. But I'm gonna find him, and once I do, he and I are gonna join up with the rest of the team. If there's anyone I know who can stop Team Rocket, it's Ethan. He's done it before, years ago. Plus, he IS a **Five-Star Master** and National Champion, you know."

"You said you're not sure where exactly he is, correct? Are you worried you won't be able to find him in time?"

"Oh, no. I mean, I was for a bit, but then the device I sent for arrived just in time. See this thing? It's kind of like a **VS. Seeker**, but it can actually single out and find specific people. I'm going to use it to find Ethan." Lyra pointed to a small contraption resting on her bed.

"That's an impressive device," the reporter said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Yep, it's the only one of its kind. The problem is, once you turn it on, it takes several days to completely initialize or whatever. You have to keep it in one place, so I can't travel with it until it's ready. But I have to leave like TODAY. That's why I'm so happy that I was lucky enough to have that kid deliver it so soon. I was freaking out because the Pokemart delivery service was on the fritz, and they said I wouldn't be able to get the package until next week, at the earliest. But then suddenly, I get a knock on the door, and this young man has the package, right there in his hands! I don't know if he watches the news, but he deserves recognition, wherever he is. Mister Orca, if you're watching, thank you SO much. You're a life saver."

As Lyra explained to the reporter how the seeking device worked, Orca heard his sister's feet quickly stomping upstairs. He sighed. "Oh sweet Lugia, here it comes."

"Orca!" Shrimp yelled as she stomped down the stairs. "You delivered a package to Lyra? To THE Lyra?"

"What? Um... Apparently?"

"And you didn't even get her autograph? Are you INSANE?"

"Dude, I didn't know she was famous. I just thought she was some random lady with a weird hat. I thought she might be off her rocker, giving me cough syrup or something as a reward or whatever."

"Huh? Show me." Orca pulled a bottle of medicine out of his jacket pocket, and Shrimp gasped. "Orca, that's a PP Up!"

Orca laughed hysterically. "Say that again, that's frickin' hilarious."

"Oh, shut up. Don't you know anything? Power Points Up raises the base Power Points of one move your Pokemon knows!"

"Well excuuuse me, Nerdy McNerd."

"Ssshhhhh!" their mother shushed them both.

"Lyra, you said once you find Ethan, you two will join with the other members of Lance's team, correct?" the reporter on TV asked.

"Yep, that's the plan!"

"Are you concerned at all that you or your friend may be hurt in the upcoming struggle?"

Lyra giggled. "No way, you don't know Ethan like I do. Once he arrives in Kanto, I'll be more concerned for Team Rocket."

"Concerned... for the criminals?"

"Yeah, 'cause Ethan's gonna pulverize them. I hope they all have life insurance."

The reporter smiled at the camera. "Well, it looks like Team Rocket's days are numbered."

Shrimp pouted. "I still can't believe you didn't get her autograph. And she's leaving today! She probably won't be back for months!"

"Whatever," Orca said. "I've had enough of this news crap. I'm going to my room. Also, it's hot in here. Isn't it Winter?"

Despite his complaints, the heater remained at its uncomfortable setting while he was in his room. He took off his jacket and shirt and flopped down onto the bed. "Way too hot in here."

Orca spent most of the rest of the day sleeping in his room. It was pretty awesome, as sleeping usually is. When he woke up that afternoon, it was still too warm for his taste. He went to the mini-fridge to prepare a meal of steak, fish, and vegetables for Emery. He brought it downstairs and heated it up in the microwave while he made some gravy from scratch. Once it was all done, he poured the gravy onto the meat and brought the plate back up to his room. He set it down on the floor and sat down on his bed, then released Emery from her Pokeball. She appeared on the mattress, sitting calmly with tears flowing down her cheeks, stroking her tail with her paws as she hicupped silently. "Emery..." he called in a calm voice. She stared up at him with a look of longing, but made no sound or movement.

"Well, you seem much better behaved this afternoon. Not going to be bad tonight, are you?" She shook her head, no. "Good. We're not going to have another incident like we had this morning, are we?" Another shake of the head. "That's good. Tomorrow, when we wake up, we're going to do training again, like we did yesterday. Are you going to do good and make me proud?" She nodded her head, yes. "That's right. Are you going to do exactly as I say from now on?" She nodded again, and Orca smiled.

"Good. Very good. That makes me happy, Emery. And you know what happens when you make Orca happy? You get what you want. Come here." He opened his arms to her, but she still didn't move. "Well, come on, Emery. You want me to hold you? Come give me a hug." Emery slowly crawled onto his lap, then climbed up onto his chest, clinging to his skin. Orca noticed for the first time that her claws weren't sharp at all. She stared into his smiling eyes, then smiled and cheered happily. She nudged him with the side of her face a few times, then snuggled her whole body up to his chest, her ear resting right over his heart. Orca wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug, and she made a happy, high-pitched squealing sound. "You see, Emery? I'll give you everything you want if you're a good girl. This is how it's going to be. If I'm happy, you'll be happy. What do you want more than anything?"

The Sentret looked up into his eyes again, and touched his face with her paw. "It's attention, and affection, isn't it? You want me to pay attention to you and spend time with you, just like this?" She nodded, then rested her head on his chest again. "I thought so. And that's just fine. I will give you that, and anything else you ask for, as long as you obey me. You will be the happiest girl in the world. But you have to be a good girl to have it. You have to remember that I'm your master, and you are to serve me and no one else. Understand?" She nodded again, and crooned happily. "Good. Now, are you hungry? I have some food for you." She nodded vigorously, and he set her down next to the plate on the floor. She attacked the vegetables hungrily, but avoided the meat.

"Eat your meat, Emery," Orca said as he put on another Vile Plumes record. She sniffed the gravy-covered meat and made a disgusted face. She looked up at Orca and shook her head from side to side. "I said eat it! If you eat all of it, you get to sleep with me tonight. And if you don't make a big fuss, I'll even give you dessert. But you HAVE to eat the meat." Emery frowned at the prospect of eating the steak and fish, but started munching on it anyway, motivated by the promise of sleeping in the bed. When she was finally finished, she crawled over to Orca, who was searching in his boxes for something. He turned and saw Emery reaching her arms up to him. "No, I'm not picking you up... Oh, good job, Emery! You ate it all up! See, it wasn't so bad after all, was it?" Emery gave him a distasteful face, as if to say "Yeah, right!", but it quickly faded into a smile when she remembered that he had praised her. She cheered happily, but kept her arms raised up expectantly. Orca scooped her up into his arms and headed out of the room. "Shrimp may have stolen my backpack. Let's go wreak havoc upon her." Emery gave him a worried look and a whine. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not really going to hurt her. I'm just going to spit my gum into her hair."

Shrimp wasn't in her room, so he walked downstairs. She was running through the front door, grinning. "Mom, the package just got here!"

"What package?" Orca asked. Shrimp turned to him and gave him a reproachful look.

"Ew, put a shirt on."

"You ordered something?"

"Yeah, and it's none of your business, so shoo!"

"Whatever, like I even care. Where's my pack?"

"Orca, that's SO ten years ago. Nobody says 'pack' anymore. It's a BAG."

"Whatever! Did you take it?"

"Possibly."

"Well, I need it!"

"Okay, hold on!" Shrimp ran upstairs as fast as she could.

"Hey mom, do we have any ice cream left?" Orca asked.

"I think so."

He checked the freezer and found a small bucket of vanilla ice cream. He scooped a little bit of it into a bowl and set it on the floor. "Here you go, Emery," he said as he put her down next to the bowl. "Ice cream, the dairy product of the gods! It's a treat. You won't get it every day, 'cause it'll make you fat. And spoiled. But since you're being a good girl, tonight's okay." Emery gobbled the ice cream up happily, then started shivering. "That's just because it's cold," he assured her. "Natural reaction. You'll get used to it," he said as he picked her up again. "Now come on, let's go get something to drink." He walked upstairs and into his room, gave Emery some water, then grabbed a bottle of soda for himself. He noticed that the temperature had dropped to an agreeable level, so he put his shirt back on.

"Well it's about time," his sister said as she walked into the room. There was a wrapped-up gift in her hands, which she was trying to stealthily hide behind her back. But seeing as she was very skinny, and the box very big, she tried and failed.

"What's that?" Orca asked, eyeing the gift. "PLEASE don't tell me you hid a package from me just so you could cover it with even more packaging."

"Shut up and open it, jackass!" Shrimp said, tossing the package onto the bed.

"It's not my birthday."

"I know."

"It's not a national holiday."

"I know!

"It's not an INTERNATIONAL holiday..."

"Just open it before I strangle you!"

"Whatever." Orca ripped open the gift wrapping to reveal the very same package Shrimp had been holding earlier. "Wow, I so didn't see that coming," he said sarcastically, with a tone of fake surprise.

"I'm gonna kill you."

"I'm just saying, it was very anti-climactic." He opened the package to find yet another package - an opaque plastic bag. He cut it with the knife resting on his sidetable, and dropped out its contents - a brand-new, amethyst colored Pokedex, and a matching metal bracelet. "Whoa!" He picked up the Pokedex and turned it over in his hand, examining it. "I'm going to kick you so hard, Shrimp. This must have cost you a fortune!"

"Wow, one of my favorite qualities of my brother," Shrimp said with a laugh. "No 'Wow, a gift for me? Thanks!'. No 'You got me a Pokedex? And you made sure to get my favorite color? You're the best, sis!'. No, no, no. He just goes straight to the 'You spent money on me? You shall die! Insert death glare here!' approach."

"I'm serious," Orca said, but his sister kept laughing.

"It was no big deal, Orca, really."

"Whatever."

"Anyway," she said, finally regaining her composure. "it's the newest model. Top of the line. Has all kinds of stuff. See that slot on that one side? That's for sliding Trainer Cards. That baby's got a built-in Pal Pad."

"...I don't know what that is."

"You'll figure it out. Well, go on! Open it!"

"...How?"

"Press the button on the top, genius!"

Orca pressed a black button on the Pokedex, and the top flipped open, followed by two side panels flipping outward to the side, and then the bottom shooting out an extension with a small keyboard. The screen lit up with a bold, blue text that read "HELLO, ORCA".

"Dude! It knows my name!"

"Yeah, I got it made registered with your name and ID, so it already has a copy of your Trainer Card." The greeting faded away, and the screen suddenly gained a wallpaper of beach scenery. Small black text at the bottom said "No Shortcuts selected". "Press the big button," Shrimp said. Orca did as she said, and the screen was suddenly filled with a menu of selections, all in the form of picture-buttons: Dex, Pal Pad, Net, Tools, Options, Files.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Orca said. "...I don't even know what to do."

"Well, first you should scan Emery."

"How?"

"It's a touch-screen. Here, see, click 'TOOLS'." Orca did as she said again, and a new list appeared:

TOOLS

Scanner

Training Planner

Notes

Calculator

Tips

"So I hit 'Scanner', right?" he said as he clicked the top selection.

"Yep. Now click 'Scan' and point it at Emery." The Pokedex scanned Emery, and the screen displayed her information. On the bottom, it had two options: SAVE and TOSS. "Now click 'Save', then 'Personal Files', then 'My Pokemon'."

"Yeah, I kind of grasped that part," Orca said. "Now what should I do?"

"You can check out the encyclopedia. Go on 'DEX'. Personal files will have-"

"Emery's info, yeah. What's 'List'?"

"The whole National Pokedex. Check it out." Orca selected the List option and started scrolling through.

"001, Bulbasaur... 002, Ivysaur... 003, Venusaur... 004, Charmander... How many are there?"

"I dunno, at least 300, I think. Probably a lot more."

"Sweet Lugia! I'm not looking through that many." He clicked "Back" until he was on the main menu again.

"Well then, check out the Pal Pad."

Orca clicked "Pal Pad", then "My TC", and saw a picture of his Trainer Card. "Nice!"

"Okay, now you can add mine."

"Why?"

"Shut up, jerkface. Here." She handed him her Trainer Card. "Now slide it."

"Hey, why does yours have a photo? Mine doesn't have a photo."

"I'll fix that for you, but it may take a while," Shrimp said as Orca added her to his Pal Pad.

"Wicked..."

"You can mess with the Options and everything later. Put on the bracelet!"

"Um... Okay..." Orca snapped on the bracelet while Shrimp grabbed his Pokedex.

"It looks good on you. But then again, it is your color. Now let me see." She grabbed his wrist and pointed the Pokedex at the bracelet. A message popped up on the screen: "Initializing wireless sync..." After a short moment, Shrimp clicked a button that said "Activate", and the bracelet made a chirping, electronic sound.

"Um... What was that for?"

"That bracelet is a Pokemon translator. Watch this. Hey Emery, how are you feeling?"

The Sentret let out a cheerful cry, and a voice from the bracelet said "Happy!" It was still Emery's exact voice, tone and all, but translated.

"See? Isn't that AWESOME?" Shrimp said. "It's brand new. Usually the translator is inside the Pokedex. But this is much more convenient."

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. So is the Pokedex. But seriously, Shrimp."

"Seriously what?"

"My pack..."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Shrimp ran to her room, then back again. This time, she was holding Orca's old pack... except it no longer looked old. "Behold your new and improved Trainer Bag!"

"What did you do to it? It's different! I'm gonna hurt you so bad!"

"I fixed it! Look, it's not torn up anymore. I sewed it up, and reinforced it with new layers and everything. This baby is now fire-proof, water-proof... pretty much everything except bullet-proof. And I added new pockets and stuff. The whole thing took hours and hours of sewing, but the finished product looks excellent, in my opinion. I even re-dyed it with all your colors." She tossed the pack to Orca, who thoroughly examined it. Once he checked all of the pockets and pulled out a cigarette, he sighed.

"Okay, you're good. I won't kill you or put my gum in your hair."

"...You missed the fifteenth," Shrimp said slowly, noticing what Orca had retrieved from the pack.

"Wow, your powers of pointing out the obvious are exceptional today."

"I'm sorry, Orca. I miss him too."

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Orca asked painfully as he moved to sit on the windowsill and opened the window.

"Oh... Can I talk to you?"

"I don't know, can you? Aren't you talking to me right now?"

"No, I mean really talk to you."

"You're talking to me right now, child!"

"No, I mean privately!"

"You mean not in front of Emery? Why, trying to hide something from her or something?" he asked, laughing.

"I'll let her play in my room. Hey Emery! Wanna play with Preeny and Marshmellow?"

Emery nodded and cheered in excitement. The bracelet relayed: "Yes!"

Shrimp smiled. "Okay, come on!" She led Emery into her room, then came back alone.

"So what's this private talk?" Orca asked as he grabbed his single match from the gum pack and lit up.

"I wanted to talk to you about Emery."

"What about her? She's healthy. Training is decent. She's getting better and better at listening."

"No, it's not that. It's just... Orca, I think... That is, I'm pretty sure... Well, yeah, I'm almost positively certain. Orca, Emery is in love with you."

Orca laughed. "You mean she loves me. That's normal, isn't it? Don't Pokemon usually love their Trainers? In that weird pet way, I mean."

"No, I mean she's totally in love with you."

"That's impossible. A Pokemon can't have those kinds of feelings."

"They're living creatures. Of course they can. Where do you think their eggs come from?"

"Sex is driven by lust," Orca argued. "Primal instinct. It has nothing to do with love."

"But still, it's obvious that they can feel affection."

Orca hesitated a moment, then shook his head. "Not for a human."

"Whatever. Give it some time, and you'll see I'm right."

"Is that all you wanted to say, or is there a point to all this?"

"The point is, raising a Pokemon is a big responsibility. Especially one that's so attached to you. And... With all the things you've been going through... changes and things... I'm worried that maybe, at this moment, you may not be emotionally fit to give her the care and love that she needs."

"Hmm..." Orca was silent for a while, puffing on his cigarette and watching the sunset. "Well, not that it's any of your business, but we're okay. What do you want me to do, Shrimp? Give her up to somebody else?"

"No! That would break her heart."

"I know. She would run off into the wild and get hurt again. I'm not going to let that happen. So what would you suggest, since you think I'm so incapable?"

"I don't... I don't have any ideas. I wasn't trying to say you should let her go. I just... I want to know if you're sure you can handle this."

"Shrimp, it's handled. I'm fine, she's fine. We're all fine."

"Okay... If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

"Sure. Now, anything else on your indefatigable mind?"

"Yeah. Emery needs a bath."

"What? Why?"

"Because she smells. She's still cute beyond all comprehension, but she smells. Also, your Pokemon will love you more if you groom it. That's been common knowledge for at least a decade now. And after you give her a bath, I'll brush and cut her hair, and-"

"The hell you will! Why do you want to cut off her hair?"

"Not off, just trim it a little. Pokemon LOVE haircuts. And then you can give her a massage."

"A MASSAGE? Seriously?"

"Yep, it helps keep her relaxed and comfortable. And it's also good for exceptional muscle growth."

"I guess this is also common knowledge?"

"Nope, new discovery. I'm taking a course in Pokemon Grooming, dude. I know a lot."

"Whatever. Anyway, can't this wait? We're gonna be working all week."

"Well, you should still give her a bath. I'll give you some shampoo for Fur Pokemon, and-"

"What? 'Fur' Pokemon?"

"Yeah, in grooming, we divide products for Pokemon into groups. There's fur, feather, skin, scale, plant, stone, metal-"

"Okay, I don't care about all this Grooming College shit. You're ridiculous."

"Just give her a nice, warm bath. She'll love it."

\/\/\/\/\/

"She's not loving it, Shrimp!" Orca yelled from his bathroom. He was trying to get Emery to settle down. As soon as he had set her into the water, she had started screaming in fear, and trying to scramble her way out of the tub. Orca kept telling her to stop, and slapped her a few times, but she just wouldn't calm down; apparently, she had a great fear of water. He reached his hands into the tub to try to hold her down, but she kept flailing around wildly. "Shrimp, come on!" No response. Orca rolled his eyes. His sister was helping their mother, who was hopeless with anything electronic, program the TV. He knew it would take too long; he was on his own.

"Shut up!" he said as he squeezed her tail in his fist. She settled down a bit, but yelped in pain. "Good, now sit still!" She whimpered loudly, and Orca's bracelet translated it as "Scared!"

"I don't care, you're getting a damn bath! You just have to get used to the water." He scooped up a tiny bit of the bath water and let it drip onto Emery, who was now trembling in fear. "See? Doesn't that feel good?"

"Noooo!" the bracelet relayed. Emery was still shaking. He poured more water onto her, and she yelped, and once again began trying to claw her way out of the tub. He punched her in the side, but she continued to frantically thrash about, screaming sadly.

"Okay, I'm getting tired of this," Orca said. He lifted her up out of the tub, and Emery's legs started kicking wildly in the air. He then brought her back down quickly, pushing her down into the water in a forceful dunk, submerging her entire body. When she resurfaced, she started screaming again, this time much louder. Orca paid it no mind. Now that her fur was wet, he coated it with Shrimp's special shampoo and started scrubbing her body with a soft cloth, despite her shrieks of protest. He moved on to her ears, then her tail. Once she had been scrubbed clean, he dunked her again several times to rinse her off - this was met with even more screams. Then he picked her up out of the tub and wrapped her in a large towel. Now shivering from being cold as well as afraid, Emery whimpered quietly in his arms as he left the bathroom and sat down on the bed.

After he dried her off with the towel, she started to calm down a bit. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it? You'll get used to it, trust me. I'm a swimmer, and I can't live without water, so if you don't want me to throw you out, you'll learn how to swim. Plus, you'll be getting baths at least once a week. Especially if you want to sleep in the bed."

"Sleep now?" the bracelet relayed.

"No, it's too early," Orca said as he lay down. "We can rest, though." Emery crawled up onto his chest and stared into his eyes, then made a happy, humming sound: "Orca play Emery now?"

"Maybe later."

"Okay, I'm back," Shrimp said as she walked through the door. "Oh good, all finished? I brought my stuff." She sat down on the bed and opened a pink, heart-shaped box. "Emery, come see Shrimp. Let's brush that wild hair of yours." Emery hopped onto her lap excitedly as she pulled a brush from the case. "Oh good, your fur is still damp. This won't hurt a bit. Well, maybe a bit if you've got bad tangles. But all in all, it'll be easy on you."

Emery crooned happily as Shrimp brushed her hair. The self-proclaimed stylist prodded Orca with the brush every once in a while, telling him to pay attention. "Why do I have to watch?"

"So you can do it yourself next time. See, there are certain ways you have to brush, depending on how the hair is growing."

"Yeah, I so couldn't figure that out on my own," Orca said sarcastically as he lay back down.

"Of course, you can't cut her hair yourself," Shrimp said as she set the brush down and pulled out a tiny pair of scissors. "You'd have to be trained and certified, like me."

"What? Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna put on some music," he said as he got up and grabbed a Kingler Kult record.

"You and your weird bands," Shrimp said as she turned Emery around to face her so she could trim the fur on her ears. "Don't worry, Emery, Shrimp won't get distracted. We're gonna make you all pretty!"

Emery frowned and made a sad sound. Orca's bracelet translated it as "Emery no pretty now?"

"Oh, of course you are, sweetie! You're the prettiest Sentret in the whole world! But you're gonna be even prettier."

Orca rolled his eyes. "You're so stupid. She looks the same, just less shaggy."

"There, all done! Don't you listen to mister grouchy over there. You look beautiful, Emery." Shrimp held up a tiny mirror for Emery to observe herself in. The Sentret cheered happily: "Emery pretty!"

"That's right! And look, I got you a present." Shrimp retrieved a stretchy amethyst-colored wristband from her fashion case and put it on Emery's left forearm. "There, now you match Orca. Oh, aren't you the prettiest thing? You'll be turning heads everywhere. Soon you'll have all the boys chasing after you."

"What? I don't think so!" Orca said. "Don't put ideas like that in her head! She doesn't need to be chasing after anybody!"

"Uh-oh," Shrimp said with a smile. "Looks like somebody's jeealoooouss."

"I'm serious, Shrimp! Emery, listen to me. You're gonna be too busy training to even THINK about running off trying to find some stupid boy. I don't care how pretty you are, you're not ruining our plans by getting knocked up by some mangy boy Sentret. You've got me, and that's all you need. Understand?"

Emery cheered happily and leaped off of Shrimp's lap to hug Orca. Shrimp laughed. "Well, mister hot-shot, look at that. It doesn't matter how much of a tough guy you try to be, anything you say is pure gold to her."

"Apparently. Well, your job is done. Bye."

"Seriously, you're not even gonna hang out with me?"

"Hanging out is for friends. You're my sister. And you're annoying. Friends, we are not."

"Whatever. I'm going to watch TV."

"Hey Shrimp... Thanks for the gift..."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"Which you really didn't have to get me."

"Yeah," Shrimp laughed. "I totally did."

"Whatever. I'm going to Cherrygrove to swim at the beach tomorrow."

"There's a beach just south of here. It's a long dock-bridge thingy. The bay does have two sides."

"...I knew that!"

"Right. Have fun."

"Bye, Jailbait!"

**\/\/\/\/\/**

For the rest of that week, Emery's behavior and progress improved tremendously. She almost always did exactly as she was told, with just a few cases of complaining, and Orca only beat her a few times. On Friday afternoon, while they were training in the tall grass on Route 33, Emery learned the move **Quick Attack**.

"Good job, Emery!" Orca exclaimed as he picked her up and gave her a hug. The Sentret cried out happily: "Orca proud Emery?"

"Yes, very proud. You've finally learned a move that's actually useful! I think we may be ready to take on a Gym Leader. But we'll put that off until Monday. Come on, let's do some running."

They ran up and down the docks a few times, then stopped for a rest. Suddenly, a **Fisherman** approached them with two Pokeballs in his hand. "Hey, do you have any Badges?"

"What? No!"

"Me either. I'm trying to warm up before I take on Falkner. Wanna battle?"

"Yeah, sure," Orca said as he got up to his feet. "Emery, you ready?"

"Ready!" the bracelet relayed. Emery jumped in front of Orca, ready for action. The Fisherman released a **Magikarp** from one of the Pokeballs, and it flopped on the deck.

"Emery, use Quick Attack!" Emery did as she was told and swiped at the fish at lightning speed. Then the Magikarp used Splash...

...But nothing happened...

"Well, that was pathetic. Emery, finish it off!" Another Quick Attack, and the Magikarp fainted. The Fisherman returned it to its ball and sent out...

another Magikarp! Wow, what a shock! Not.

"Wow, you need more variety, man," Orca said. "Variety is the spice of life. Like Spicy McHaggis, right kids?"

** RIGHT, ORCA! SPICY, SPICY, SPICY, SPICY!**

"What's a Spicy McHaggis?" the Fisherman asked.

"A song."

"And what does it have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Just spice talk. I could've referenced Old Spice, I guess. Damn, we're gonna get sued for copyright infringement. Oh well, maybe the companies will forgive us if we make all of our references positive. Old Spice is the best damn deodorant ever, right kids?"

**IT'S THE SCENT THAT MAKES A DIFFERENCE!**

"Damn skippy."

"Where do these voices keep coming from?" asked the Fisherman.

"From the very, very few people who will ever read this book. Hi, Luke's friends!"

**HI, ORCA! YOU'RE DIVERGING FROM THE PLOT!**

"I know. Let's get back to the battle. Emery, gut that thing like a catfish!" Emery used Quick Attack. And then, oh, big surprise, a Splash from the Magikarp. One more hit, and the second Magikarp was down and out. "Good job, Emery!" Orca said as he let her drink some water. Emery emptied the entire bottle, then cheered happily. "You're the best, Emery. I really think we're ready."

When they returned home, his mother was cooking in the kitchen, and Shrimp was watching TV in the living room. "No mail today?" he asked.

"Nope," Shrimp said without looking away from the TV.

"You people are so boring." And with that, Orca and Emery went upstairs. When he entered his room, Leviathan was sitting on the windowsill, lighting a stick of incense. "Levee, you're back!"

"I told you I would be. Didn't believe me, huh? Didn't have faith in ol' Levee."

"I just... Why is the water running in the bathroom?"

"Okay, don't jizz yourself, but I have a surprise for you."

The sound of water stopped as the tap cut off, and out of the bathroom walked a young man with blonde hair almost as long as Levee's brown locks. "Lobster!" Orca exclaimed, running to give the older boy a hug. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Juice!" Lobster said with a laugh. "I can't believe you're here!"

"...I live here."

"I know man, I was just messin' around. You didn't notice my guitar in the corner and come to the conclusion that I just might be here?"

"Oh..." Orca gazed at the deliciously sexy guitar resting against his wall. "I didn't even see it. Dude! We have to jam together! I mean, you guys can jam, and I'll watch and stuff. But there has to be some sort of jamming at some point."

"Yes yes, I totally agree. I'm gonna grab some floor, if you don't mind."

"No way, you can sit on the bean bag. It's not taken."

Emery was standing in the doorway, looking at the men she had never seen before. Once everyone was seated and Orca had passed out bottles of soda pop, he decided to introduce her. "Come here, girl. Meet the guys. Guys, this is my Sentret, Emery." Emery smiled at them, but didn't say anything.

"You named her EMERY?" Lobster said coldly. "REALLY, Orca? That's the stupidest thing I've heard since... Okay, I'm too mad to think of anything! But it's stupid!

"I concur," Levee said. "Are we going to have to kill you?"

Orca sighed. "Look, guys, it's not what you think."

"Oh, REALLY?" asked Levee. "Because I was thinking you named her that so you could derive some sort of pathetic, sick, twisted satisfaction in having someone named Emery attached to you at the fucking hip at all times, to try to kid yourself into thinking that she would ever consider taking you back even though we all know she won't because her veins are filled with ice, and also to fill the gaping hole left in your heart after it was ripped out, torn to shreds, lit on fire, and trampled upon by that unbelievable bitch!"

After a considerable amount of awkward silence, Lobster laughed and clapped his hands. "Level 3 run-on sentence rant. Wow. Good job, Levee."

"...Um... Okay," Orca said, hanging his head. "I guess... Maybe it IS what you think."

"What can you say?" Lobster said, grinning. "The man knows us all too well. Although I have to admit, that was merely what HE was thinking. I just thought you were being an idiotic jackass."

"Anyway," Levee said, waving his hand in the air as if trying to expel the thought of Orca's ex like an odor. "When did you decide to jump on the bandwagon with us?"

"I..." Orca fell silent when he noticed his sister standing in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"You didn't tell me Levee was here!"

"I just found out. Go away."

She did as she was told, but came back just seconds later. "Hey Captain, Mom says you guys can come downstairs and eat dinner with us."

"Sounds fine to me," Levee said. "What do you think, Lobster?"

"Oh hell yeah, I'm down. Straight up, I ain't ate all day."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"So, what's been going on lately, Captain?" Shrimp asked. They were all sitting at the dinner table together. The boys' Pokemon were all eating together in Orca's room - which was quite a feat, considering that Levee was a breeder with over 20 Pokemon, and Lobster had already traveled the region on a Badge quest with Hammerhead when he was younger.

Levee laughed. "Seriously, Shrimp. Orca is the leader of the Sea Monsters now. You can just call me Levee." Shrimp squealed with delight, and Orca rolled his eyes. "But not much, really. Went back home to visit the fam, but I got tired of that scene real quick, so I hopped a ship and traveled around Kanto for a while. Then I decided to explore the places in Johto that I hadn't gotten around to the last time. While I was doing that, Lobster called me with the news about you guys moving, and also legal matters back in Olivine. I took care of THAT quick enough, and I can't say enough how glad I am that it's all over. But now it's time to visit Orca. And here I am."

"Tell me, Demitrius," Orca's mother said, "how ARE your family members doing?" Orca stifled a laugh. His mother never called them by their Sea Monsters nicknames, and he found it more funny in Levee's case than his own.

"Pretty good, Miss J. Kind of crazy though. My sis is still prego... But I expect she'll be ready to pop pretty soon. We now know that she's having a boy."

"Oh, how wonderful! I hope you make sure to be a good influence."

"Always, ma'am," Levee said, exchanging humorous glances with Orca and Lobster.

"And how about you, Grape?" Orca's mother continued. "How are things back in Olivine?"

"Um..." Loster hesitated. He hadn't heard anyone call him by his birth name in so long, it was a bit of a shock. "Everything's pretty good, now that the legal shi... I mean stuff... was straightened out. Well, there was one bad thing. I dunno if you guys heard yet, but... Manta and Stingray broke up."

"Called it," Orca said calmly before gulping down more soda. Everyone else at the table - including Miss Juice - gasped at the news. "So what happened?" Orca asked, holding back a laugh at Shrimp's horrified face.

Lobster shrugged. "It's complicated. I don't even know everything. All I know is, Manta was yelling at Sting about something. And Dolphin said they're both stupid. Beats me."

"I'm gonna text Manta and ask her right now!" Shrimp exclaimed, taking out her Pokegear. "This is so crazy! I have to know what happened."

"No texting at the dinner table, young lady," Miss Juice ordered, and Shrimp put the Pokegear away with a frown. The guys all laughed at this.

"But other than that," Lobster continued, "everything's fine, I guess. We still don't all hang out as much as we used to, but I guess we can't really help that."

"Yes we can," Orca said. "Levee's back. Everything will go back to normal now. Before you know it, Piranha will come back, Manta and Sting will stop fighting, and Hammerhead will dump that stupid girlfriend of his. By the time I leave, life will have already gone back to the way it should be."

"And where, may I ask, do you think you're going?" Miss Juice asked, incredulous.

"I'm a Pokemon Trainer, I can go wherever I want now," Orca declared, his tone as solid as steel. He met his mother's furious gaze with his own emotionless, iron-clad stare. Lobster whistled, and he and Levee exchanged a "we'd better stay out of this one" glance. Shrimp leaned forward in her chair with a grin, apparently deeming this prime entertainment.

"Oh yeah? Who says?"

"International law says, Mom!"

"International law holds no power in MY house!"

"That makes no sense!"

"It does in this house!"

"Well, all I have to do is step outside this stupid house for the world to make sense again, so your logic is flawed!"

"Who do you think is gonna feed you when you're out living in the wilderness?"

"It's called grocery shopping, Mom! I made over 100 dollars from one battle, I think I'll be fine!

Orca's mother sighed, seemingly defeated. She then turned to Levee. "Demitrius, you've spent most of your life living like a bum. Tell Orange that it's not the right lifestyle choice."

Levee hesitated, pretending to be very preoccupied with his dinner plate, which, unfortunately for him, was already empty. "...Uuuummm... I... I have no opinion... on this matter..."

After Levee and Lobster managed to break up the fight, the guys all hurriedly made their way back upstairs to Orca's room. All of the Pokemon, except Emery, were returned to their Pokeballs, and the three boys took their seats. Levee lit up a cigarette and they all resumed their conversation. Orca couldn't help but notice that Emery kept staring at the two older men. "What's wrong, Emery?"

"I don't believe we've been formerly introduced," Levee said, then he shifted his gaze to the tiny Sentret. "Nice to meet you, Emery. You're such a pretty little girl. My name is Leviathan, but you can call me Levee. And this is Lobster."

"...Levee?" the bracelet translated.

"Yep, that's my name!"

Emery turned to Lobster. "...Lob... Lob... Lob..."

"LOBSTER, Emery!" Orca said. "Say 'Lobster'."

"Lob... Lob..." Emery whined at Orca: "Too hard!"

"It's okay, Emery," Lobster said with a smile. "Straight up, I'm used to nicknames. You can call me Lob if you want."

"Emery," Levee called sweetly. "Come see Levee." Emery hesitated at first, but eventually ran over to where Levee was sitting on the windowsill. The man picked her up and started scratching her fur gently, making her croon happily. After a moment, he started speaking to her in another language.

"Dammit, Levee!" Orca said. "I hate it when you do that."

After a while of Levee talking and Emery either nodding or shaking her head, Levee set her down. "Orca... Emery was born with a speech problem." Emery looked up at Orca sadly and started crying uncontrollably.

"...Okay...?"

"She didn't want me to tell you, but I told her everything would be fine. She's ashamed of it, because it's the reason her family abandoned her."

"How did you... Anyway, so what? Nobody's perfect."

"She thinks you won't want her if you know."

"Emery, that's stupid!" Orca scolded. "I told you you're mine no matter what. I don't care if you have speech issues. You do just fine as you are. I wouldn't just get rid of you for something as trivial as that, just because your old family did. And you know what? That's their loss."

Emery cheered happily: "Love?" She then leaped up onto the mattress and climbed up Orca's chest to hug his neck. She crooned happily, even though she was still hiccupping from all the crying.

"Hey bro," Lobster said, "just wondering, but how long ago did you catch her?"

"I didn't 'catch' her, really. She just followed me."

"Because you saved her," Levee cut in.

"...Yeah. Anyway, it was almost a week ago."

"And she's already THAT attached to you?" Lobster exclaimed. "That's boss, man."


	5. What Separates Me From You

**((This is where we earn our M rating. Loads of profanity ahead. You have been warned.))**

* * *

><p><strong>\\/\/\/\/**

**5. What Separates Me From You**

The full moon was shining down on Lobster's face... which would be calming if he hadn't just been inexplicably jolted from his sleep by the strangest dream ever. Even though it was over, he had an odd, unsettling feeling, as if something was wrong. He sat up and glanced around the darkened room from his place on Orca's mattress - their generous host had demanded that he and Levee take the bed and bean bag chair, while he would sleep on the floor. And there Orca was, sleeping on a thin layer of blankets on the carpet, with his arm around Emery, who was cuddled up next to his chest.

"Aww," he whispered softly with a smile. "Now that's gotta be just the cutest damn thing I've seen." He got up from the mattress and, with soft steps, walked across the room. Levee wasn't in the room, for some reason - he had left his blanket and pillow lying askew on the bean bag chair. Lobster chuckled as he turned to his left - the older man had also left the window open. He crawled through the window and stepped out onto the roof, immediately cursing himself for not putting socks on (like he ever did, anyway), for the shingles were made cold by the long Winter night, and his feet had grown too accustomed to the warmth of Orca's blankets in his sleep. He walked around on the roof and climbed up to the highest level, and sure enough, there was Leviathan, barefoot as well, sitting on the very edge of the roof with a cigarette in his hand.

"Glad you could join me," Levee said without removing his fixed gaze from the moon.

"Another Friday night to get the feeling right, huh?" Lobster asked with a smile as he made his way over to the edge and sat down.

"Hmm. I've been thinking for a while, that maybe I've come back too soon."

"Too soon? Man straight up, I can't help thinking you couldn't have come back soon enough. Everybody's been goin' insane, for real."

"I understand. But these things do happen. It's all part of life. Y'all are managing fine over in Olivine, from what I've seen, even though there is a considerable amount of drama. If I could just look at all of you, I could say I was right."

"What, you mean that stuff we talked about on the phone?"

"Yeah. I want to believe I did the right thing. But Orca..." Levee fell silent and took a long drag from his cigarette.

"He's managing too, bro. I can tell he's been going through changes and shit, and doing a hell of a lot of thinking. I'd have to be blind not to see that. But... I think he's starting to come around."

"He thinks I wanted to leave, Lobster," Levee said, finally turning to face his friend. His eyes were shining with tears, but he made no effort to hide it. "He thinks I just got up and took off, without even thinking about you guys, or the house, or anything... He still doesn't understand. How could he think that if he did? How could he think that I would want to leave at all? I mean sure, I missed traveling, but... Y'all made me feel like I had a home - not a house, but a HOME - for the first time in my life. I wouldn't have left if I didn't feel I had to. I mean, shit, if I did, I would've dragged your asses with me. You know that, right?"

"Hell yeah man, I get it. Look, don't even worry about it. Orca's young. He'll get it eventually. You did the right thing, Levee, alright? He might not understand right now, but I think he really is coming around. He seems to be doing alright."

"Yes, it would seem that way," Levee said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "But I've become very troubled today. Lobster, I'm going to tell you some things, and I want your word that you will not repeat them, even to the wind, unless it is quite necessary."

"Ah, Circle of Silence, huh?"

"Yes, Circle of Silence."

"Yeah, I got your back, bro. You know how I do."

"...Orca does not seem to be fit to take care of our new little friend Emery at the moment."

"Well, I thought he was doing fine today. He said he didn't wanna jump on the wagon back in the day, but I think he's getting the hang of-"

"Emery's face is tear-stained, Lobster. From what I can tell, she's been crying for at least the past few days, maybe more."

"Seriously?"

"That's not all. I was giving her a massage earlier tonight, and I noticed... Her body is bruised, horribly. Not just in one or two places; her entire body has been beaten savagely. And most of these were brand-new bruises. I even noticed a few broken bones, but those are healing correctly. Of course it's hard to tell the shape of her skin under all that fur, but I know my way about these things. Her body felt so painful under my fingers. And sure, tense muscles will make you hurt a bit when they're being massaged, but... she was crying from the pain. I've never had anyone, human or Pokemon, actually cry during one of my massages. I've asked her about it, but she won't say anything. Orca is abusing Emery, Lobster."

"Well that boy's about to get a lesson in _real_ pain, right now!" Lobster yelled, preparing to spring to his feet, but Levee placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"No... Don't say or do anything. Don't let him know that you know. Not yet. We need to fully understand this situation, from all angles, before we act. Otherwise, we could cause more harm instead of helping. I know," he said with a nod when Lobster gave him an incredulous look. "I know, I find it hard to restrain myself as well. But this is the only way. At least we know he won't hurt her while we're here. Well, at least he hasn't so far. Let's just observe him for the time being, and formulate a plan. Now come, Lobster, please don't give me that atrocious look. I don't like this any more than you do, but we have to play it safe, for Emery's sake. You don't want to accidentally cause her any harm, do you?"

"...No, you're right. Dammit! You're always right!"

"Not always, but yes, I concur. I hate it when I'm right. But at least we're going to do something about it. In the meantime, let's pray for our little Emery."

"Yeah... Even though she's named after a total bitchface, that little girl has grown on me. She's a million times more pleasant than Squid was, that's for sure."

"Brother, I couldn't agree with you more."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Since they were taking the weekend off from training, Orca and Emery spent all of Saturday and Sunday just hanging out and playing games with Lobster, Levee, and the boys' Pokemon. Orca couldn't recall being so happy in a long time - or at least that was the way it seemed to him. But all good things must come to an end, as they say.

It was Sunday afternoon, and Orca and Emery were playing around in the living room with Lobster and his **Geodude**, **Apollo**. Orca threw the Rattata squeak toy he had bought for Emery - which by now had several bite and claw marks from her "rough play" with it - across the room, and the two Pokemon scrambled after it. The one who managed to get it first would bring it back to his or her human, who would throw it again.

"Apollo's getting pretty big, dude," Orca said with a smile as he threw the purple toy over the couch and watched the two take off after it like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah, I might even let him evolve at some point," Lobster replied. "He's just so damn cute this way. But I guess I'll take that Everstone away one of these days."

"Yes, I understand, Laura," Levee said as he walked back into the living room - he had been on the phone for quite a while, speaking with his family. "But as I said, you can explain it all in-depth when I get... No, I'm not trying to blow you off! Okay yes, I am. I've already told you 'bye' about five times, but you keep persisting. Can you blame a guy?... Don't take that tone with me, young lady! Look, I'm with my friends right now. We'll talk later... Seriously, you're gonna ask that? No, you can't talk to them. You don't even know them. They're too awesome for you. Their level of pure awesomeness would make you spontaneously combust. And that's just from two of them!... I am NOT!... Shush, child!... Okay, I get it. Bye... No, I really can't. I love you, sis... Yes, I do! You're the best sister ever! You're the apple of my eye! You're a falling star in an otherwise bleak and dreary world... No, I am not trying to butter you up with poetry, it's the truth!... Okay. Bye... Bye... GOODBYE! Thank you!" He sighed and tossed his Pokegear onto one of the recliners before flopping down on the sofa. "Pray you never have to meet my family, guys," he said, giving his friends a very exaggerated tragic look. They both laughed.

"What was that all about, that took you away from us for two hours?" Lobster asked as Apollo came rushing to him with the Rattata toy.

"Complicated family business which I couldn't even begin to explain to you, even if I actually knew what the hell it was about. Basically, my presence is required. Right meow. So, I have to-"

"Leave," Orca finished. "You always do."

"Now, now, Orca. We talked about this. You knew I wasn't staying very long."

"Yeah, but I was hoping it was for longer than just one weekend! Why do you have to leave now?"

"It's complicated. Look, Lobster will stay here and keep you company. I'll be back as soon as I can. Unfortunately, I can't give you a date this time around. Keep your chin up, for me, please? I promise, someday soon, I'm gonna clear my schedule, tell my relatives to kiss it, and me and you are gonna go somewhere nice and just have a father-son day. Or week. Hell, if I'm lucky enough, maybe month."

"You don't have a schedule, dude," Lobster reminded him with a laugh.

"True. But if I have one at the time, it will be cleared without hesitation."

"Okay," Orca said, managing to put on a smile. "But let's make it sometime this year. If we ever do it at all, anyway."

Levee smiled as he stood back up. "Have I ever made a promise that I haven't kept?"

After Levee grabbed his things, he pulled Lobster aside for a private talk while Orca played with Emery. Once they returned, the other two boys stepped outside with Levee to see him off; the older man released his Dragonite, **Tiamat**, from her Pokeball and hopped up onto her back. "Now remember what I said about keeping your chin up," Levee said. "I don't wanna come back and hear any bad news. Besides, if you keep your energy positive, the Universe will get back to you a lot faster."

"Yeah, yeah," Orca said with a smile. "Now get outta here, old man."

"Watch it now!" Levee laughed. "I love you guys. Catch ya on the flip side! Let's go, Tiamat!" He patted the Dragonite lovingly on the side of her head, and she took off with an energetic cry.

"Peace!" Lobster shouted as he and Orca waved goodbye. He then turned to the younger boy and slapped his hand onto his shoulder. "It always feels weird after he leaves," he observed. "Like the whole world's gone quiet for a second, even if it's noisy as hell. But straight up, that's what it was like when you left, too. I guess you could just chalk it up to the fact that friends belong together."

Orca nodded. "So, what was that you were saying about the Vile Plumes earlier?"

"Oh, I learned 'Counting Petals' on guitar."

"No way! The whole song?"

"Straight up, it took a minute, but I got that shit down. Wanna hear?"

"Hell yes! That's like their best song ever!"

"Well, I dunno about all that... Their best love song, definitely, but I personally enjoy 'Neurotoxin'."

"Yeah, you would!" Orca said with a laugh.

While Lobster was still playing songs for Orca, Shrimp and Miss Juice returned from their visit to Azalea Town, and Shrimp's face was beaming. "Orca, Lobster, guess what? The most awesome thing happened!"

"You've found your brain?" Orca asked. "Oh, congratulations! I was beginning to lose hope!" Lobster laughed hysterically, and Shrimp glared at them.

"No, better. I just got my fourth Badge!" She opened her rather old Badge Case and let them see her shiny new **Hive Badge**. "Isn't it great? **Bugsy** was tough, but I won out in the end. Do you think I'm getting better?"

Orca laughed. "Dude, you have four Badges! Do you seriously have to ask that? Of course you're getting better."

"Thanks! So, where's Levee? I wanna show him."

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes, gone. He had some kind of family thing."

"What happened?"

"What do you think he said when we asked?"

"It's complicated," the three of them said together, laughing.

"What's so funny in here?" Orca's mother asked as she walked back out of her room.

"It's a Sea Monsters thing, Mom," Orca said with a grin. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, well pardon me if I'm not cool enough for the Sea Monkeys," his mother said jokingly, heading for the kitchen.

"So when are you gonna try to get your first Badge, Orca?" Shrimp asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow," he replied as he scratched Emery's back. "I'm gonna try the Gym here in Violet first."

"Oh, Falkner," Lobster said knowingly. "I remember him. Nobody takes Bird Pokemon seriously as much as that dude does. No offense, Shrimp."

"None taken. I know I've gotta step up my game if I'm gonna challenge Falkner bird-to-bird. But I have faith in Preeny. She hasn't let me down yet."

"Straight up, that's one tough birdie. So Orc, you want us to come watch you tomorrow? Cheer you on and stuff?"

"We'd probably make him nervous," Shrimp laughed.

"Well... I don't know," Orca said. "I'll probably screw up so bad, you guys will be embarassed to be seen around me."

"It's okay, me and Lobster can have a battle or two while you're at the Gym," Shrimp said.

"Battle me?" Lobster asked. "Kid, I'm not sure if you wanna mess with all this."

"It's okay, I've been wanting to check out your moves."

"Oh dear Lugia!" Orca shouted in disgust. "Shrimp, stop hitting on my friends! It's very disturbing!"

"It's also very unladylike!" their mother added from the kitchen.

"Thanks, mom!" Shrimp said with a roll of her eyes, her cheeks turning red. The boys laughed, and Emery gave all three of them a very confused look.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

When Monday came around, Orca was awakened, not by his alarm clock, but by a beeping sound coming from his Pokedex. He sat up and flipped it open, and the screen lit up with a message:

**January 24: Emery turns one month old today!**

**You've been training her for one week!**

**Congratulations!**

Orca looked down to see Emery sleeping next to him. He shook her with his hand, and she slowly rose from her slumber, giving him a sleepy look. "Happy birthday, Emery."

She gave him a puzzled look. "...Happy... Berf... Berf..."

"You turned one month old today. It's kind of like your birthday. I'm gonna get you a special present if you're a good girl. How does that sound?" The Sentret cheered happily and leaped up to him, clinging to his chest. "Good girl. Now let's eat something and get ready. It's a big day. Instead of the regular training, we're gonna battle a Gym Leader." He set her down on the floor and stood up from his pallet. Lobster was still sleeping on the mattress, and he decided not to wake him just yet. He fixed Emery a quick breakfast and went downstairs to get a fresh bottle of orange juice. Shrimp was already awake, watching TV in the living room. "Is that all you do, child?"

"Oh hush! I deserve to take a break, after the workout I had yesterday."

Orca laughed. "What was the battle like?"

"Really tough. Bugsy uses all Bug-type Pokemon. His **Scyther** was serious business. I almost had a heart attack when it used its **Fury Cutter** on Preeny. Don't worry though, your battle won't be that intense, since this will be your first Badge."

"What are you talking about? I thought you said Falkner could kick your ass!"

"Orca, it doesn't work that way," Shrimp said matter-of-factly, shaking her head. "Don't you know anything? League Battles are regulated in a very specific, time-tested system."

"And this system is...?"

"The Gym Leaders are allowed to use Pokemon of a certain level and ability, depending on the challenging Trainer. If someone with no Badges challenges a Gym Leader, they have to use Pokemon under a certain level. But if you're going up against one of them for your fifth badge, which is what I'm aiming for next, of course, they're allowed to use much stronger Pokemon, as long as they're also under a certain level. It's all regulated by the **Indigo Pokemon League**, but there's an identical system for each region. They're also only allowed to use a certain amount of items, depending on how many Badges you have. Oh, speaking of which, you should bring at least two Potions with you today."

"...Okay... So what you're saying is, if you had challenged Falkner for your first Badge instead of saving him for later, the battle wouldn't be as hard for you as it's eventually gonna be?"

"No, it would be just as tough."

"What? You're making no sense."

Shrimp sighed. "Orca, I use mostly Flying-types. Which is what all of Falkner's Pokemon are. Now if I used Electric-types or something else with a type advantage over Flying, it would be a lot easier. It can be very tough to battle someone with the same types as you. Which you'll experience firsthand when you have to fight Whitney."

"Who?"

"The most annoying Gym Leader I've ever met."

"...Okay. Well, I'm gonna go... do stuff. Have fun with your TV."

"Is Lobster awake?"

Orca suddenly rounded on his sister. "Shrimp, I swear to Lugia, if you try to make a move on him today, I will lock you up in the basement."

"We don't have a basement, Orca."

"Oh really, is that what Mom told you?"

"...What?"

Orca didn't answer. He laughed maniacally as he walked back up the stairs. When he entered the bedroom, he saw that Emery had already finished her breakfast, and was staring at the bags of Pokefood, obviously restraining herself. "You still hungry, girl? Better eat as much as you can, 'cause Shrimp says our battle might be rough. Easy, but rough. I know, her logic is confusing at best." He poured more of the food into her bowl, and she munched away happily as he filled another bowl with water for her. He then grabbed his pack and went ahead stuffing it with things he might need. He selected a few bottles of water for Emery to drink after the battle, a couple of Potions, and his Pokedex. "I don't think we'll need anything else..." Emery gave him a confused look; she had never seen him packing anything into the bag before.

"Orca leave?" she asked sadly.

"Well, you're coming with me, stupid. Done eating already? Alright, hop on. Let's go hit the Gym!" Emery cheered happily and climbed up his clothes to rest on his shoulder, and he walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Hey Shrimp, when Lobster wakes up, let him know I already left."

"Will do! Try not to get pulverized too bad."

"Whatever." Orca stepped outside the house and noted that it was a beautiful Winter morning. As he walked into town, he didn't see many people outside, however. Well, there weren't very many people in this town, considering how small it was, but still... It really was a nice morning, and the weather was excellently cool and refreshing, like a nice chilled bottle of sparkling Coca-Cola... Okay, I really should stop before I get sued. Anywho...

"I guess we get to have this nice morning to ourselves, don't we girl?"

"Wind feel good!" Emery cheered happily.

"Yep, we've got a nice breeze. Well, here we are!" They had reached the Violet City Gym, a large domed building with three floors. It wasn't as tall as Sprout Tower, but other than that ancient place, this was the only true landmark Violet had. He stepped inside and was immediately blown away by the design of the building. The first floor was well kept up, with a shiny waxed floor and pristine walls, but it was absolutely barren. He heard loud noises from high above, and looked up to see an intricate, transparent floor basically floating in the air two stories above him. Two Trainers and their Pokemon could be seen standing on this higher floor, battling it out in a sandpit arena; bolts of electricity and gusts of wind could be seen going back and forth. When Orca was finally able to tear his eyes away from the intense battle, he glanced around the first floor again for some sort of elevator. But all he found was a circular panel on the floor, with a tall metal contraption resting next to it. He walked onto the panel and examined the metallic object that looked sort of like a podium. There was a single lever protruding from its side.

"I guess I might as well," he thought out loud. He pulled the lever down, and let out a loud "WHOA!" as the panel suddenly shot up into the air, reaching the transparent floor in a matter of seconds. Once it stopped, he took a long, deep breath, and let it out slowly. He then stepped off of the panel - which immediately zipped back down to the floor - and onto the crystal-clear battleground which, now that he examined it closely, he could see was held up by suspension. He took a few steps closer and observed the two Trainers' battle. He couldn't tell which one was Falkner, but he guessed he was the one with the **Pidgeotto**. The other Trainer was using a **Pikachu**, which he knew immediately upon seeing it, because it was very popular, especially among young children. The Trainers and their Pokemon were so focused on the battle that they didn't seem to even notice his presence, so he decided to just hang out and watch the fight; these guys were obviously pros.

"Well, I know Electric types beat Flying, so I guess I know where this fight's going," he mumbled quietly to himself. The Pikachu sent out a **Thundershock**, which the Pidgeotto swiftly dodged. The bird then swooped across the battlefield with a Quick Attack so fast, Orca could barely see it. The Pikachu used another Electric attack Orca didn't know, which managed to hit the bird this time. The Pidgeotto fell for a moment, but then shook it off like a steadfast warrior and came back with a **Gust**, which knocked the Pikachu down and out. The Pikachu's Trainer returned it to its Pokeball and shrugged, then shook hands with the other Trainer, whose Pidgeotto had perched on his shoulder.

"Now what was that you were saying about 'knowing where this fight was going'?" the **Bird Keeper** said, turning to Orca with a smile. Orca stared at them both with a look of shock for a moment, but then laughed and clapped his hands.

"Alright, I take it back," he said, walking closer to the two. "I obviously don't know as much as I think I do. You guys were amazing, though. I could watch you battle for hours. It was like watching an intricate dance."

"We tend to leave that impression," the Pikachu's Trainer said. "Hey, I've seen you around. New kid in town, huh? So are you here to join the Roost?"

"...The what?"

"The Roost is Johto's number-one Bird Pokemon fan club," the Bird Keeper explained. "This is pretty much our headquarters."

"Oh... No, sorry. My sister would be totally down with that, but I'm just here to challenge Falkner for my first Badge. I'm guessing that's you, right?"

"ME ?" the Bird Keeper asked, pointing his finger at his own chest, his cheeks turning red. "Not even close, pal. Falkner could put me to shame."

"Wow... Well, I can see I'm screwed," Orca said, and the two men laughed at him.

"Don't worry, he's gonna use the appropriate leveled Pokemon on ya," the Pikachu's Trainer said. "You'll be able to stand a chance. Anyway, he's on the roof right now. I'll get him for you. HEY, FALKNER!" Orca heard a Bird Pokemon screeching loudly above, and someone suddenly dropped down to the arena from a hole in the ceiling. He landed gracefully on his feet in the sand and brushed his blue hair from his eyes, eyeing Orca with a rigid stare that made the young man feel as if his soul were being gazed into.

"A new challenger, I take it?" the man asked, although it sounded more a sentence than a question.

"Yep, he's all yours, Falkner," the Bird Keeper said. "We're about to head out to the Pokecenter to heal our Pokemon, then fly over to Goldenrod to get a bite to eat. You want anything while we're out?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Falkner said as a **Noctowl **came swooping down from outside and perched on his outstretched arm.

"Alright, we're out!" the Pikachu's Trainer said as he released a **Fearow** from a Pokeball, and his friend released a **Skarmory**. "Seeya around, new kid!" The two Trainers grabbed hold of their Bird Pokemon and took off through the gap in the roof, followed by the Bird Keeper's Pidgeotto.

"Well, as you heard from my good friends, I am Falkner," the Gym Leader said as he walked in a semicircle path around the battlefield. "I have been the Leader of this Gym for many years, and I have been steadily perfecting the art of Pokemon battle here in my aviary. Not many people seem to understand the true wonder and majesty of Bird Pokemon. But for those select few who hear the call of the great Birds, this place is a home. Now, tell me, what are your names?"

"Um... My name is Orca, and this is my Sentret, Emery."

"And how many Gym battles have you participated in before coming here?"

"I haven't battled any Gym Leaders... You're the first."

"Interesting. Well, Orca, you will no doubt face Leaders more intimidating than myself at some point or another. But none of them will have the speed, might, and precision of the powerful Bird Pokemon at their command. And as your first Gym challenge, I have an important responsibility to ensure that I see you off on your path in an appropriate manner. So know now that, although I follow the League rules without question, I will not go easy on you."

"To be honest, I didn't expect you to," Orca said with a nervous laugh.

"Good. So, only one Pokemon on your team, eh? Very well, then I shall use only one as well." He made a hooting sound at the Noctowl on his arm, and it blinked its large eyes and flew up into the air. Orca hoped that, whatever the one Pokemon Falkner used was, it wasn't that one; there was no way Emery could take that huge owlish thing on. But his worries were swept aside when Falkner reached into his vest and retrieved a Pokeball.

"You ready, Emery?" he asked, and the Sentret cried out enthusiastically as she jumped off of his shoulder.

Falkner nodded. "Very well then, let's begin, shall we? Go, Pidgeotto!" He threw the Pokeball, and it released an elegant-looking Pidgeotto, which flapped its wings and hovered a few feet above the sand, letting out a loud screech. Without a word from Falkner, it flew towards Emery with a Tackle. Emery managed to barely dodge it by jumping out of the way.

"Alright Emery, use Quick Attack!" Emery jumped up at top speed to strike the Pidgeotto, and managed to land a hit. The bird recoiled a bit, then flew down to the battleground and kicked sand in Emery's direction with its **Sand Attack**. While Emery was busy rubbing the sand out of her eyes, the bird hit her with a Tackle that knocked her down. "Just keep attacking, Emery! You're fine!" Emery did as she was told, although she couldn't see clearly with the sand in her eyes, and used Quick Attack again. She missed horribly, the Pidgeotto flying out of the way with ease. The bird then flapped its wings together strongly, sending a Gust her way. She tried to dodge it, but was hit dead-on by the large, visible gust of wind; it sent her flying a few feet, and she landed in the sand with a soft thud. She got up and whined at Orca, who crossed his arms. "You've got this, Emery! Attack again! And try to actually hit it this time!" She made a sad face, but rushed back into the battle regardless. She tried a Scratch attack, but missed again, and was met with a retaliating Tackle. Falkner still hadn't even issued a command, or spoken at all. He didn't need to; it seemed his Pidgeotto knew his commands without even hearing them. Emery attempted another Quick Attack, missing again, and the Pidgeotto used another Gust, which knocked her out cold.

"Well, it seems as though I win," Falkner said as the Pidgeotto perched on his shoulder. He fed the bird a treat from his pocket and stepped through the sand to where Orca stood, hanging his head in defeat. "Young man, I have been observing you during this rather short battle. I must say, I find myself highly disappointed."

"What...?" Orca asked, not sure if the man was rubbing the loss in his face, or talking about something else entirely. He took his Pokeball from his belt and returned Emery to it.

"You force your Pokemon on relentlessly, not even showing the slightest bit of concern for its well-being. It is obvious that you do not respect it. I wouldn't be surprised if you said you didn't care about it at all. This is unacceptable. As a Pokemon Trainer, you must know that you have a responsibility to this creature, as well as any others who happen to join your team. They are not just pawns with which we do battle; our Pokemon are special creatures with which we share our lives. Before you are ready to truly begin as a Trainer, you must come to understand this one truth. Now, you did not win a Badge from me today. But hopefully you have learned something from our encounter. I hope that someday soon you will come back and challenge me again, with your eyes no longer closed. Until that time, I bid you farewell." Without saying anything else, he called for his Noctowl, which swooped down and picked him up before flying back up through the gap in the ceiling.

Orca stepped back onto the panel, and once he was back down on the floor, mumbling every profanity he could think of, he headed out of the Gym with his head hung low. He trudged on over to the Pokecenter and waited as they revived Emery, happy he was in Violet, not Cherrygrove, and thus didn't have to look into the creepy eyes of that psychotic Nurse Joy. Once Emery was all healed up, he walked out of the Pokecenter, with Emery following close behind. She ran up ahead of him and made a long series of happy sounds, which the translator bracelet relayed as, "Emery feel better now! Orca give berf present?"

"What the hell was that back there, Emery?" Orca snapped, glaring down at the tiny Sentret. "You lost the battle. All you had to do was hit that damn bird a few times!"

"Emery try!" the Sentret objected, pouting. She was terribly confused; Orca had been nice to her for a few days, and she had been expecting the present he had promised that morning, but he was suddenly back to yelling at her. Her young mind couldn't wrap itself around these sporadic changes in her master's behavior.

"Well trying's not good enough, is it? You're no good to me if you can't even win one battle!"

Emery's mouth started to tremble as tears formed in her eyes. "Emery did good?"

"No, you didn't do good! Not even close to good! You were doing fine in the beginning, but then you started to slack off, just because that Pidgeotto kicked some sand at you! And then you wanted to just whine to me instead of fighting back!"

"Emery try!" she protested. "Too hard!"

"You're not helpless! If a Pokemon throws some sand in your face, you're just gonna sit there and take it, and cry to me about it? I don't think so! Battling isn't all fun and games, Emery! You need to toughen up!" He started kicking loose dirt from the side of the road at her, and she ducked and, shaking, shielded her eyes with her paws.

"Stop!" she cried out sadly, as tears started flowing down her face. "Emery good! Stop!"

"It's just dirt, Emery! It's not hurting you! If you can't take a little sand being sprayed at you, you won't be able to take getting hit in a fight, so there's no reason for me to waste my time with you!" He finally stopped kicking up the dirt. "If you thought last week's training was tough, you haven't seen anything. I'm going to work you to the bone until you get serious and stop all this crying like a baby! When we get back to the house, you're doing laps until you can't stand! And you'll be lucky if I don't make you sleep in your Pokeball! Now get going!" He kicked her hard, and she rolled a few feet down the road.

Emery got back up and gave him a hurt, angry look. "Emery try!" she persisted.

"Well, you didn't try hard enough!" Orca shouted, kicking her again.

She didn't get up this time, but started wailing loudly, sadness now the only emotion displayed on her face. "Love?" she sobbed in a distraught tone. Orca was ignoring her now; he kicked her yet again, and she resumed her loud crying. He kept kicking her every few feet, knocking her all the way back home. When they made the left turn right before reaching the house, Lobster was outside in the backyard playing his guitar. He looked up suddenly when he heard Emery screaming and crying, and gaped at Orca in pure shock and outrage. He dropped his guitar and ran as fast as he could in their direction. Orca had stopped punting her down the road, and instead resorted to simply kicking her and stomping on her tail. Emery was still crying, and shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"Emery g-good girl! Emery good! Lo-love me!" the Sentret sobbed, choking on her own tears.

"You don't deserve it, you worthless rodent!" Orca shouted. "You're just a stupid animal! Who would ever love you?" He was so preoccupied with tormenting the poor Pokemon, that he didn't see Lobster's fist until it made contact with his face. He fell down with a surprised shout, then stared up at Lobster. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek where his friend had hit him.

"Have you lost your mind, Orca?!" Lobster bellowed, beyond the point of rage. He had risen to a level of anger most suitably described as Scorching Magma Explosion. "I didn't wanna believe it, but I guess it's true. Why would you hurt a small and helpless baby? Are you really that fucked up right now?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Orca said, rising to his feet. "I'm just disciplining my Pokemon."

"DISCIPLINE?" Lobster shouted, his face turning red. "That's what you call this?" he asked, pointing at Emery, who was still lying on the ground, crying loudly. "There ain't a damn thing in the world to justify treating anybody like this, especially not a poor little girl who worships the fucking ground you walk on!"

"I don't see where you get off telling me how to raise my Pokemon! If she doesn't do as I say, or fails to meet my expectations, she deserves to be punished!"

Lobster's eyes popped open even wider than before; he was past the point of using words now. Levee had told him to play it safe and be careful, but he couldn't stand by and take this. It was sickening, especially hearing such horrible things come from one of his best friends. He reared back his fist and punched Orca again, this time right in the stomach. He then kicked him in the ribs, sending him to the ground a second time. "It doesn't feel so good when it happens to _you,_ does it?" he shouted. Orca didn't get up this time; he just lay there giving Lobster the most venomous glare he could manage as the older man knelt down beside Emery. "Are you okay, Emery? I'm sorry, I didn't know he was gonna hurt you like this." The Sentret said and did nothing; she apparently couldn't muster the strength to move at the moment. Lobster turned back to Orca and took a few deep breaths before attempting to speak to him again. "Look, Orca, I'm sorry I had to hurt you. But straight up, you gotta realize that what you're doin' is wrong. You need help, man. Did you name her Emery to try to justify hurting her like this? Or were you already having these issues before you found her?"

"Look at you, trying to be my therapist, just like Levee," Orca said mockingly. "For your information, I don't need your goddamn help!"

"The hell you don't! You're so much better than this, Orc! You used to be so happy. I can understand you'd feel down and out about all the shit that's gone down, but damn... That's just no excuse. Look, I know you're young, and you're at that point in your life when nothin' makes sense, and you're goin' through changes, and you feel like the world is fucked. Trust me, I've been there! More than once, to be honest! But we overcome all that bullshit. It's part o' living life, and growing up, and all that good shit. There's no need for this abuse. If you've got some kind of chemical imbalance or some shit, you need to check with a doctor or something, see what's goin' on with you. You can't-"

"Stop trying to get in my head!" Orca shouted, closing his eyes to try to block everything out. "Dammit, you're just like him! You don't fucking understand, dude! This is just the way things are, and it's the way things are gonna be from now on! There's nothing you can do about it! You wanna talk about life? Life likes to build you up with a false sense of security, then wait until you get comfortable, and pull it out from under you and watch you fall on your ass! Things happen, and you can't do shit about it but run away! If you don't believe me, ask my dad! Or Piranha! Hell, better yet, ask Levee! That's the only fucking thing he's good at!"

"You know that's not true. Don't try to pin this all on him, when you know DAMN well that everything he's done, he's done for us, especially for you!"

"What did he do for me?" Orca asked, standing up yet again. "Took off like a Golbat out of hell and threw everything on _my_ shoulders! 'Here son, I'm giving you the reins. Take care of everybody, they're your responsibility now. I don't have a plan or anything for you, just follow me blindly like you always have, and it'll be okay'. And how about Piranha? Couldn't stand to stay in Olivine, just because that douchebag broke up with her? But that's just last Summer! She runs away at least once or twice a year, if there's even a slightest thing she doesn't wanna deal with!"

"You know you're just sayin' all this shit 'cause you're pissed right now," Lobster said. "You don't mean any of this. Orca, I'm for real. You need help. Why don't you come over to Olivine for a while and spend some time with us? It'll make you feel better. Anyway, whatever you do, you need to stop hurting Emery like this. You just can't treat Pokemon this way."

"What I need is friends who aren't going to stab me in the back! You can take your sentimental bullshit and go back home for all I care. I'm getting out of this stupid town anyway, so there's no reason for you to waste your time sticking around." Orca returned Emery to her Pokeball and placed it back in its slot on his belt. "You can tell the rest of the Crew that I'm done. Dolphin's in charge now. Or whoever you want, I don't care. I'm going out on my own, and wherever I end up, I don't need anyone else."

Lobster shook his head. "Nobody can go through life, completely on their own, Orca. When you start to realize that again, give me a call. I'll be waiting for you to come back home. We all will." He turned and walked back to his previous spot beside the house, picked up his guitar, and kept walking South, not looking back. Orca watched him until he was out of sight, then ran into the house, ignoring the tears that blurred his vision, and the speed at which his heart was racing. Lobster was right; he already felt terrible about the things he had said about his friends. None of it was true, at least not the way he had said it, and he knew it; but there was a part of him that just wouldn't accept that he had been wrong.

He ran up the stairs to his room, pulled his pack off of his shoulder, and threw it to the floor before digging in all of his moving boxes. He gathered a few sets of clothes, his portable CD player, and a huge stack of albums, and placed them in several of the smaller pockets of the backpack. He then took one of the small bags of Pokefood and stuffed it in the pack as well, then looked around the room, trying to think of anything else he should bring. His eyes fell upon the mini-fridge, and he remembered that he still had quite a few bottles of soda and water left. He grabbed as many of them as he could carry and crammed them in with the food bag. When he was finished, he had a rather overstuffed backpack, but still plenty of food left in the freezer that would be going to waste. He fixed a bowl of fish, potatos, and grapes for Emery before releasing the Sentret from her Pokeball. She appeared on the floor, trembling violently. She opened her eyes and looked around, and raised her tiny front paws up to Orca when she saw him. "Love?" the bracelet translated.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. She flinched and whimpered frightfully, then fell silent, shedding tears once again. "Eat that, rodent!" Orca shouted, pointing to the bowl full of food. She slowly crawled over to the bowl, but only touched it a few times; apparently, she wasn't feeling up to eating at the moment. Orca paid her no attention for the time being; he was taking the remainder of the food out of the freezer. Without even a glance in her direction, he walked out of the room, bringing the food downstairs. He threw all of the bags into the freezer in the kitchen, then set the sack of potatoes on the counter. When he returned to the room, Emery was still crying beside the untouched bowl. "I said EAT! You're not getting any more food today, and I don't want to hear your whining when you're hungry later!"

"Emery tummy hurt," she whined slowly.

"I don't care! You can eat now, or go without! And you're not getting any more food than that today, because you fucked up royally! If you'd rather starve all day, go ahead! I could care less! But you'd better hurry up and do whatever you're gonna do. We're about to leave."

"Leave?"

"Shut up, stupid." Orca wrote a quick note to Shrimp, letting her know that he was leaving, and to tell their mother that he would be fine. He then returned Emery to her Pokeball, threw out the food that she had refused to eat, and walked back downstairs. Just as he was about to walk out the front door, he heard his sister's voice:

"And just where do you think you're going?"

He turned around and saw Shrimp standing in the kitchen, peeling an orange. She seemed to like to eat excessive amounts of the fruit, just to irk him. "Leaving. Bye."

"Already? I thought you'd at least stick around for a few months. We've been here a little more than a week, Orange. I thought you were starting to warm up to the place a little."

"Well, you thought wrong. I hate this town. It's so washed up."

"And all your friends don't give a fuck, right?" She laughed at Orca's surprised look. "I listen to the songs you're always singing, believe it or not. So, Lobster left. You guys get in a fight?"

"What gave it away?"

"Well, other than the bruise on your face... I can just tell by looking at you. And, oh yeah, you just suddenly decided to up and leave without letting me say goodbye."

"Well, I'm standing right here. Go on. Say it."

"Just a quick question," Shrimp said as she threw the orange peel in the garbage. "How long of a transitional period was there, between my brother dying, and you showing up in his body?"

"Ooh, burn. I'm gonna be feeling that one all the way down the road."

"Stop getting smart with me, you son of a bitch!" Shrimp yelled, then suddenly tensed up and let out a long sigh. "Well, I guess I'm not the only member of this family who brings out the worst in everyone, am I? I'm willing to bet we get it from Mom. She did it to Dad a lot, even if she wasn't aware... You know her heart's going to break when she comes home and I tell her you took off."

"Don't guilt trip me, Shrimp."

"Just stating a fact."

"...Where is she?"

"Cherrygrove City, gossiping with some old ladies. Don't worry, I'll tell her you love her, even though I know you're not going to say it. Just do me two favors, since I know nothing I say can make you stay."

"What did you have in mind?"

"First of all, stop doing what you've been doing to Emery." Orca's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Oh yeah, I know. You actually thought I wouldn't notice? We live in the same house, Orange. I've been wanting to rat you out for a while, but I kept telling myself, no, not my brother. My brother is better than that. My brother is a good person. He doesn't know what he's doing. But you know damn well what you're doing, don't you?"

"I'm tired of hearing about Pokemon bullshit. If that's all you've got to say, I'm out."

"No, you are gonna sit here, and you're gonna fucking listen to me, dammit! You never listen to me, Orange! I know I'm younger than you, but at least I know to fucking respect the lives of living creatures! You used to! You used to save wild animals out in the ocean that got stuck in nets, or when the wind blew their nests away, or whatever other problems you could find. And yet you're sitting here, beating a baby Sentret senseless? What happened to you? If the you of last year could see the you of today, he'd kick your ass into next week! You're better than this, Orange-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'll call you whatever I damn well please, I've had to put up with your ass for fifteen years! Now are you gonna consider my first favor?"

"I'll let you know when I decide to think about it."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll just sic Levee on you when he gets back. Now here's favor number two. If you go back to Olivine at some point, swim around to **Umbrella Beach**."

"...Yes, and...?"

"That's it," Shrimp said, sniffling and rubbing her eyes. "Just go back there. Spend the day out there. For me. For him. For all of us. For the old days. Walk around in the sand. Sit down in the Secret Spot for a while. Just let it take over your mind, like we used to do."

"I haven't gone out there since-"

"I know! But just do it, dammit! If you care even just a tiny bit about being yourself again, do it! If you care about any of us at all!"

"Shrimp, stop being a drama queen. You know I care."

"I want your word, Orange."

"Fine, I'll go back. Is that all?"

"No. One more thing. You're a hopeless, stubborn, cruel, heartless bastard, and I hope you die."

"I love you too, sis," Orca said with a smile, before turning and walking out of the house. He made his way toward the West exit to Route 36, while his sister slowly dropped down to the floor, feeling the cabinet sliding along her back until she was seated awkwardly on the kitchen tile. She finally let herself let go of her straight face, her lips contorting into an anguished frown she could no longer control, and wept alone in the empty house, wishing with every fiber of her being that she could have the heart to beg her brother to come back.


	6. Sometimes

**6. Sometimes**

"Wake up, stupid," Orca said coldly as he stuffed his jacket inside his pack. It was a warm morning. After he had left Violet, he had spent the rest of the day yesterday walking along Route 36, battling all of the Trainers and wild Pokemon that crossed his path. He had made Emery stay in her Pokeball when not battling, but had let her sleep outside of it as a reward for winning all of the fights. They had settled down to sleep on the side of the path, under the shelter of the trees. When she had tried to cuddled up with him, he had smacked her away roughly, and she had cried through most of the night. "I said get up!" Orca said more forcefully as he zipped up the pack and hoisted it over his shoulder. "We've just got a bit more to go 'til we get to **Ecruteak**."

Emery slowly opened her eyes and got up on all fours, giving Orca a longing look. "Love?"

"No! No love! Shut up! Come on, let's get going." He started walking North, and Emery whined and followed. When they entered Ecruteak City, there was a Pokemon Center to the right and a house to the left. And further to the left was the Ecruteak Gym, which wasn't a tall aviary like the Gym in Violet City. He didn't know anything about the Leader there, but then again, he wasn't here to get a badge. He stopped at the Pokemon Center to grab a map of the city, and discovered that there were two other exits from the town: one to the East, in the direction of **Mahogany Town**, and one to the West, which led to **Moo Moo Farm**, and eventually Olivine City. It was this one he would be taking. He left the Pokecenter and walked across town in a Northwest direction, whistling the tune of a Vile Plumes song. But when he reached the Exit Gate, he found that it was blocked off completely. There were several construction workers there, working large equipment.

"Excuse me," Orca shouted over the sound of a jackhammer. "EXCUSE ME!" The workers paused what they were doing and stared at the young man. "Thank you. Um... Is there any way I can get around you guys?"

"Sorry kid," one of the workers said. "There was an accident here. The Gate and this whole end of the road is completely closed off for construction."

"Well, that's just great!" Orca fumed, not bothering to ask what type of accident it had been or whether whoever was involved was alright. He turned and walked away, and Emery followed with a confused look. "I guess I will go to the Gym after all. Might as well, since I'm already here."

His Sentret made a soft cry, which translated into "Emery hungry."

"Shut up. You'll get food if you win this battle." Emery whined sadly, but made no protest. They entered the Gym, which was pitch-black inside; he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face.

"Orca!" Emery cried loudly, jumping up and clinging tightly to him, trembling from fear. He ripped her off of him and threw her down to the floor.

"Shut up!" he said, before taking a few slow steps forward.

"Emery scared!" the Sentret whimpered, closing her eyes and refusing to move.

"I don't care, stupid!"

"Ah! Someone approaches!" a voice called from the darkness. Suddenly, two large candles sprung to life, seemingly of their own accord, lighting up two spots on opposite ends of the large chamber. The posts upon which the candles rested, had tiny shelves on all four of their sides, upon each rested a Pokeball. Into the light of one of these candles walked a blonde man wearing a violet scarf, a sweater, and a pair of slightly baggy white pants. He also wore a violet headband, which kept his medium-length hair out of his eyes. "I don't believe I've seen you before," the man said, stepping forward just a bit, but staying within the light. "Welcome to my Gym. My name is **Morty**, Gym Leader of Ecruteak. It's good of you to have come. Am I correct in assuming you are here for a Badge?"

Orca nodded, but then quickly realized that since he was still in complete darkness, the man couldn't see the gesture. "Yes, I am. I decided to get my first Badge here."

"I know. Believe it or not, I have been training my mind and my eyes for years, to see things which others cannot. I saw a vision of your arrival. I know why you originally came to this town. And I also know..." he paused to add effect, while taking a single Pokeball from the candle post, "...that you will not win this fight!" He threw the Pokeball, releasing a **Ghastly**, which gave out a wicked laugh as it floated around in the air. "Oh, and yes, I am well-known for my specialty, Ghost-type Pokemon."

"We'll see about that," Orca said, before turning to Emery. "Attack that thing with your Scratch!"

"Scared!" Emery cried out shakily, still refusing to move.

"I don't care! Move it, now!"

Emery opened her eyes and slowly made her way to the inviting candlelight. She was still trembling. Once it was made clear that she wasn't getting out of here, she did as she was told. She ran toward the Ghastly and Scratched at it, but passed right through it. She turned around, looking confused.

"Surely you're aware that Ghost-types aren't affected by Normal-type moves, and vice-versa?" Morty said, giving Orca a raised-eyebrow look. Orca cursed silently, realizing he couldn't win this. Unless...

He suddenly remembered something Joe had told him about Sentrets, and smiled. After the Ghastly used its **Spite** move, lowering the power points of Emery's Scratch, Orca yelled, "Emery, use Foresight!" Emery nodded and used her Foresight move, catching the Ghastly with a stare. A light surrounded the Ghost Pokemon for a moment, and it seemed to become just a bit more solid.

"Excellent thinking," Morty said with a nod in Orca's direction. "Perhaps a bit late, though." His Ghastly then used **Curse**, which drove a large nail into itself, and caused a sinister shadow to grab hold of Emery. She yelped from surprise and fear, but remained in the battle.

"Use Quick Attack!" Orca shouted, and she obeyed, this time managing to hit the enemy, thanks to her Foresight. She was then hurt by the shadow laid on her by the Curse, which made her shake more violently. She started crying, and turned to Orca, who crossed his arms and said nothing, waiting for her to carry on with the fight. The Ghost Pokemon retaliated with a **Thunderbolt** attack, which hit Emery, sending her flying a few feet.

"Ah yes, that reminds me," Morty said. "Some of my Pokemon have moves unusual to their species, courtesy of **Technical Machines**. They're raised in a certain way, mostly for taking on Normal-types such as yours."

"Yeah, I figured," Orca said with a scowl. "Just keep attacking." Emery got up and hit her opponent with another Quick Attack, and was taxed again by the Curse. She cried out frantically, and turned to Orca again.

"Cold! Emery hurt! Emery scared!" she said, closing her eyes and shaking again.

"I don't care! Focus on the battle!" The Ghastly then used Lick, which didn't affect her at all. After one more Quick Attack, the Ghost-type was knocked out. Emery cheered triumphantly and ran to Orca, jumping up to his chest. He grabbed her and threw her down again, harder this time.

"Emery do good!"

"Shut up."

"Love?" Emery asked, crying once again.

Morty returned the Ghastly to its Pokeball, which he then set back on its shelf. "Well done! I admit, although it's rarely happened, this isn't the first time I've been proven wrong. Take this," he said, extending his hand, which held a small Badge which looked like a dark purple, circular ghost. Orca stepped into the light and took the Badge. "That is the Fog Badge. It will allow you to use the third Hidden Move, Surf, outside of battle. Since it is your first Badge, it will also make all Pokemon up to level 20, traded or no, obey you. Also, take this," he said, handing Orca a small disc. "Although it may not be the ideal move for your Sentret, you may find it useful for another Pokemon at some point. That is TM 30, which allows you to teach one Pokemon the move Shadow Ball. Unfortunately, you will need a TM Case in order to actually use it."

"Wow, thanks!"

"As I understand it, you were on your way to Olivine. Unfortunately, there is no telling when the Gate will be open again. We have Team Rocket to thank for that inconvenience. For the time being, I would advise you to venture South, to Goldenrod. It is a large city, and you may find many useful things and interesting people. Also, there is one more thing I must tell you: The way you treat your Pokemon is horrible. You must be aware that what is given is also what is recieved. If you continue down this path, you may not like where it leads. That is all I will say for now. Good luck, and may the spirits of this world and the next watch over you."

Orca left the Gym and headed South, leaving town. He decided to follow Morty's advice and go to Goldenrod. He still couldn't go back home to Olivine and apologize to Lobster as he had planned to do, but at least this was doing something. Emery tailed behind him quickly, still holding on to what he had said earlier about food.

"Eat now?"

"No, we'll stop and eat later. Maybe once we get back to that fork in the road."

"Hungry!" Emery whined sadly. "Orca say eat if Emery win!"

"Well how about Emery gets to eat if she shuts the hell up? I'm tired of hearing you whining, stupid! If you keep it up, you're not eating at all today!" Emery said nothing more; she started crying loudly from the pain in her heart as well as her stomach. Orca had called her hardly anything but "stupid" or "piece of trash" since they had left Violet, and she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, before the Gym battle; at this point, she would even settle for being called "rodent" and being forced to eat meat again. When they stepped onto Route 36 and reached the crossroads, he finally stopped and pulled out the single bag of Pokefood he had taken with him. He poured some of it out on the ground for Emery, who started gobbling it up as fast as she could.

"More?" she asked sheepishly, and Orca poured out another pile for her. As Emery was eating, she noticed that her human wasn't eating anything; he was just sitting there, staring off into space with a melancholy look. She picked up a chunk of the Pokemon food in her mouth and carried it over to him, setting it down on the ground at his feet. "Orca eat too?"

"I'm not hungry."

Emery gave him a sad look. "Why Orca sad?" He didn't answer. After a moment, she couldn't take the look on his face any more. She jumped up onto his lap and nudged his stomach lovingly. He immediately picked her up and threw her to the side. She landed a few feet away on the ground, and got back up to give him a concerned look.

"Get off of me, stupid! I don't want to touch you!"

"Emery love Orca! Emery want Orca feel... happy... any... more... now," the Sentret whined sadly, but she didn't try to console him any more. She went back to what was left of her food and finished it off, then Orca gave her a little bit of water. After a few more minutes of resting, he got up and continued on his way.

"Come on, stupid, let's go." Emery followed him silently as they made a right turn and started traveling West. They soon approached the gate to a place which a sign announced was called **National Park**. Before they entered, someone came zooming up from behind them.

"Outta my way please, sorry!" the girl shouted as she passed them by. She looked very familiar. Orca was very sure he knew who she was. She was wearing jeans similar to the ones she had worn when he last saw her, and the same light blue sweater, which always looked very cute on her; or at least, in Orca's opinion, it did. Not to mention that he only knew one person with dark purple hair.

"Dawn?" Orca asked, making the girl stop in her tracks. She turned around with a glaring face that immediately turned into a smile when she saw who had called her name.

"Orca! And Emery! How are you guys doing?"

"A lot better since I got to see you," Orca said with a grin.

"Oh wow, that was SO lame!" Dawn said with a laugh. "Good to see you're still your cheesy self."

"Thanks," Orca laughed. "So how've you been? Did you make it to Goldenr-"

"Hey, you know what?" she cut him off. "We should go to the park. You wanna go to the park? Let's go to the park!"

"Um... Sure, I'm down," Orca said with a shrug. Dawn grabbed his hand and pulled him roughly as she ran through the door, and Emery followed quickly. They walked through the gate and stepped out into a pristine, grassy wonderland. There was a wide-open lawn with two large, semicircular areas of tall grass that made the shape of a Pokeball. The park was truly beautiful. The only downside was that it was full of countless Bug Catchers. "So, why the sudden urge to visit the park?" Orca asked.

"It's just really nice out here," Dawn said as they walked around the park. "It's great to take the time out every once in a while to stop and enjoy the small things."

"That it is."

"But to answer your previous question, I've been doing okay. And yes, I made it to Goldenrod. Been living there for a few days. Maybe you should stop there for a visit and see me sometime, huh?"

"Funny you should say that; I'm actually on my way to Goldenrod at the moment."

"Really now? That's not just because of me, is it?"

"Well... I'd be lying if I said it was the main reason, but... It's definitely a perk. An extreme perk."

Dawn laughed. "You and your dorky way with words. What am I gonna do with you?"

"I don't know, lock me up and throw away the key?"

"Nah, I might have to feed you at some point. Maybe."

"So cold! You know..." he suddenly paused as a young Bug Catcher approached them.

"It's you!" the boy shouted, jabbing a finger in Orca's direction. "I knew I'd see you again!"

"Oh dear Lugia, not you!" Orca said, rolling his eyes. It was Joe's little brother; the irritating Bug Catcher he had punched more than a week ago. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

"I haven't forgotten about our last encounter! You hit me in the nose!"

"Yeah, well, you deserved it."

"Wow, I should grab some popcorn for this," Dawn said with a laugh.

"You stay out of this!" the Bug Catcher said, glaring at the girl. "This is between me and my Rival!"

"What? Rival?"

"That's right! I've deemed you my official Rival! I won't rest until I've defeated you!"

"Keep dreaming, kid. Go catch more ugly Bug Pokemon."

"Not this time! I challenge you to a battle! And this time, I'll win!"

"Fine, if that's the only way to get rid of you. Bring it on, shorty."

"My name is **Brandon**! You should remember it, because I'm going to be the best Trainer ever! Go, **Metapod**!" the Bug Catcher said, releasing a Metapod from a Pokeball. "My Pokemon evolved since the last time we met! And I see yours hasn't. Guess I will be winning this match."

"Actually," Dawn cut in, "that's a rather idiotic deduction. Just because your Pokemon has evolved doesn't mean it'll win. Besides, Bug Pokemon evolve at much lower levels than other Pokemon, so I wouldn't be bragging if I were you."

"I told you to stay out of this!" the Bug Catcher shouted.

"Alright, I'm getting tired of this kid's mouth," Orca said. "Emery, kill that stupid thing." Emery jumped into action, giving the Metapod a quick Scratch attack.

"Metapod, use **Harden**!" The Bug Pokemon shone with a bright light for a moment, encasing itself in a tight, invisible barrier and making its shell gleam. Emery then used her Quick Attack, and was met with a weak Tackle. After one more Scratch, the Metapod fell down, knocked out. "No way! I lost again!"

"Um, yeah. That's because you suck. Oh, and by the way, the name of the guy who keeps kicking your ass is Orca. You might want to remember it, so you know who to stay away from."

"This isn't over!" the boy shouted as he returned his bug to its Pokeball. "I'll be back to challenge you again!" And with that, he stormed off.

"Please, let it not be true," Orca said with a shake of his head.

"Well, that was the quickest battle I've ever seen," Dawn laughed. "Well, except that one time you fought that Pokefan with the level-1 Pichu."

"Yeah, that was the worst let-down ever," Orca said with a laugh. "Well, now that that's over, what should we do?"

"How about we go find some more competent Trainers to battle?"

"You sure you wouldn't rather battle me?"

"Nah, let's try a few double battles."

"A few what?"

"You'll see," Dawn said with a smile. They walked around the park and challenged the first two Trainers they met. "Hey, you guys want to double battle against us?" she asked two Bug Catchers, a boy and a girl.

"Sure," the girl said. "My name's Beth, and this is my boyfriend Ace."

"Hi!" Ace said. "We're both Bug Catchers. How about you?"

"Well, I'm an **Artist**," Dawn said. "And Orca here... Um, what kind of Trainer are you, anyway?"

"I have no idea," Orca said with a shrug. "I guess I'm just me. Anyway, I'm Orca, and this is my friend Dawn. And this is Emery." The Sentret smiled at the two, but didn't say anything.

"Alright then, let's get started!" Beth said, releasing a **Ledyba** from a Pokeball. Ace then released a **Spinarak**. Dawn searched through the Pokeballs in her bag for a moment, then pulled one out.

"I guess I'll use this one," she said before releasing a **Numel**. The Fire and Ground-type Pokemon let out a long, droning cry that made it seem as though it were bored.

"Emery, you know what to do," Orca said. "Just attack either one." Emery nodded and targeted the Ledyba, using her Quick Attack. The Spinarak then used String Shot on her, reducing her speed. Dawn's Numel used Ember on the Spinarak, knocking it out with one hit. The Ledyba used Comet Punch on the Numel, hitting it three times with its tiny little white fists. Emery then used her Quick Attack again, knocking out the bug. Orca and Dawn high-fived, grinning.

"Wow!" Ace exclaimed, as he and his girlfriend both returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs. "You guys were amazing!"

"Yeah, we'd love to battle you again sometime. Would it be alright if we got your numbers?"

"Sure," Dawn said, taking a spare piece of paper from her pack and scribbling down her number. "Orca, what's yours?"

"951 - 744 - 6240," Orca said after checking his number on the Pokegear.

"I'll have to remember that," Dawn said with a smile as she wrote down his number as well. She handed the paper to Beth and put her pen back up in her pack. "You guys give us a call once you're ready for a rematch."

"We definitely will," Ace said.

After they had battled a few more Trainers, Dawn announced, much to Orca's disappointment, that it was time for her to leave. "But hey, you'll be coming to Goldenrod pretty soon, right? It's not like we won't bump into each other."

"Yeah, I guess," Orca said with a shrug. "But let's make it a lot sooner this time."

"Oh, can't get enough of me, huh?" she said playfully, punching his arm.

"Who could?" Orca said, before he could stop himself. He cursed mentally, and his blushing face showed his wish that he had kept that statement in his mind. Dawn laughed at him.

"You are too much. Hey, you said earlier that you've got the Fog Badge, right?"

"Yep," Orca said, proudly showing her the violet Badge pinned to the inside of his jacket.

"Awesome! Then you can use this," she said, handing him a disc much like the one Morty had given him, except it was blue instead of purple, and was shinier. "That's HM 3, **Surf**. It lets certain Pokemon swim. You can teach it to Emery, you know."

"Thanks, Dawn! But um... Morty said something about needing a TM Case to use these things. Whatever that is."

"You don't have a TM Case? Oh man, get with the times!" She laughed as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small cylindrical case. "Here, I have a spare. Don't ask how. But I don't need it, and you definitely do."

"Dawn, you are a wonderful human being," Orca said with a smile as he put the case in his pack.

"I try. Well, it's been really fun. I'll see you around pretty soon. Take care of yourself, Orca."

"You too." He watched her as she headed towards the Gate at the South end of the park.

"Quit looking," she said, turning her head just long enough to give him a quick smile. He shrugged and smiled back, then sat down on one of the park benches.

"Orca play Emery now?" Emery asked, reaching her arms up to him.

"No. Let's rest a while. Then we'll do more battles." Emery frowned and lay down on her belly on the ground next to the bench. She was terribly bored, and kept swishing her tail around from side to side in the dirt. After a while, Orca rose to his feet and started walking back to the tall grass. "Come on stupid, let's find someone to fight." Emery followed obediently, glad to be able to do something at last. They searched around for quite a while, but there were hardly any other Trainers out now, and all of them, he had already challenged. So he decided to walk around in the tall grass and look for wild Pokemon to battle. And battle they did, for the remainder of the day; it was getting rather dark when Orca decided to call it quits. But then he saw a wild **Pinsir** approaching them. "Okay, one more fight won't hurt anything," he said. "Emery, take care of this ugly bug!" Emery used her Quick Attack on the Pinsir, who didn't seem to be bugged by it all that much. It used Harden, raising its defense. In answer, Emery used her Defense Curl move, raising hers as well.

"Don't use that move, you worthless piece of trash!" Orca said, kicking her hard. "What did I tell you before, stupid? That move is useless! Just attack!"

"Love?" Emery asked, starting to cry.

"Shut up, worthless! Keep fighting!" The Pinsir used its Focus Energy move, tensing up its muscles and raising its critical-hit ratio. Orca rolled his eyes. "Emery, Quick Attack, now!" Emery attacked yet again, and was met with the bug's Vicegrip attack: it caught her in its large pincers with a quick, hard squeeze, cutting her with the pincers, as well as with the spikes all over them. She fell down with a high-pitched scream. "Get up, stupid!"

"Hurt! Emery hurt!" the Sentret cried out, tears pouring down her face. "No fight. No more fight! Emery scared! Emery hurt lot!"

"I don't care! Finish the stupid bug off!"

"No more fight! Please!"

"I'm not saying it again, rodent! If you can't do as you're told, maybe I'll let that bug finish you off, then catch it in a Pokeball and keep it instead! How does that sound, worthless?!"

"No leave Emery!" the Sentret gasped, before crying even louder. "N-no leave plea! Em-Emery good g-g-irl! Plea! Emery lo-love Orca! "

"Well, I hate you! And if you can't fight that bug, why should I keep you?"

"Emery g-good girl! K-keep Emery! Please! Emery do a-all Orca want! Orca m-ma-master!"

"Then hurry up and kill the damn bug, before I kick you into the woods!"

Emery whined a bit, then hit the Pinsir with another Quick Attack. It fell down, knocked out. Emery started crawling toward him, but suddenly stopped, standing still with a blank stare. "What's wrong with you?" He took out his Pokedex for some answers, and when he scanned her, it informed him that she was trying to learn the move **Fury Swipes**, but she already knew four moves, so she had to forget one. Orca made her forget Defense Curl, and she finally snapped out of her trance. She then crawled quickly over to Orca and clung to his shoe, shaking violently from fright and still sobbing.

"Hold!"

"Shut up. Let's go find a nice bench to sleep on. I'll give you some food and water if you keep quiet until then." He kicked his leg around until he managed to shake her off of his shoe. They walked back to the Southern end of the park, and Orca sat down on one of the benches. Emery stood on her hind legs on the ground and reached her arms up to him.

"Hold me..."

"Shut up, rodent!" Orca said, before pouring out a large pile of Pokemon food and giving her a bottle of water. As they sat there relaxing, a young man wearing a dark purple robe passed by, holding a cigarette in his hand. His black hair, as well as his robe, blended in well with the night. "Hey man, sorry to bug you, but-"

"You're wondering if you can buy a cig from me," the young man said with a smile. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to say no. You can have one for free, though. That, I can do." He handed a cigarette to Orca, who took it with a wary look.

"How did you know...?"

The robed boy laughed. "Sorry about that. I'm a Psychic. It was actually rather rude of me to read your thoughts like that without asking, but after all, your mind practically jumped out at me."

"It's okay," Orca said with a smile. "You wouldn't happen to have a..." he stopped as the Psychic brought out a lighter and flicked it for him. After the cigarette was lit, Orca let out a long sigh. "Thanks."

"I swear, that time it was just a lucky guess," the boy said with a smile.

"Dude, relax, I don't mind," Orca said, laughing. "By the way, I'm Orca. And this is my Sentret, Emery."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is **Ben**."

"Likewise. Hey, you wanna sit down and chill with us a minute?"

"Ah, as much as I'd love to, I'm afraid I must be on my way. I'm supposed to be in Blackthorn City in two days. Important family matters that are too long and boring to talk about right now."

"Oh, alright. Well, good luck on your journey."

"The same to you. I have a feeling that we will meet again, someday soon. Until that day arrives, take care." He gave them both a short bow, then continued on his way. When he was gone, Orca sighed again, then took a long drag.

"I'm not even supposed to smoke but once a month, on the fifteenth," he thought out loud. "But oh well," After he was finished with the cigarette, Emery reached her arms up to him again.

"Hold?"

"No!"

"Emery want hold," she whined sadly.

"No! Shut up!" He pulled the TM Case from his pack and opened it, looking at the two discs inside. There was a slot in the front of the case that was a bright red color, distinguishing it from the other slots, which were black. The bright red slot had words on the side, which read "Insert disc here." He placed the Surf HM into this slot and closed the case. "Now, how to work this thing... Oh hey, a button." He pressed the button and pointed the front of the case at Emery while the circle on the front lit up brightly. Emery stared at it for a moment, seemingly in a trance. Orca made her forget Foresight to learn the Surf move. Once the light from the case faded, Emery snapped out of her trance and reached her arms up again.

"I'm not holding you, stupid! Now look, I taught you that move for a reason. You'll be able to use a move that's not Normal-type now, so you'll have a better chance against certain Pokemon. Also, you'll be able to swim now. We're gonna test that out at the next beach, pond, or whatever we see. I'm not gonna have a Pokemon that can't swim."

"Emery no swim!" Emery cried out with a frown. "Water scary! No like!"

"Yes, you are going to swim. If you don't get in the water, I'll kick you into it!"

"No water! Please! Emery scared!" the Sentret persisted, her eyes filling with tears. "Scared!"

"I don't care! You're going to swim! If you don't, I'll just get rid of you! I don't care if you're scared. You'll get used to it, or I'll-"

"Is your name Orca, by any chance?" a voice called. Orca looked up to see a man standing nearby, wearing an odd-looking, black and yellow uniform. He was holding a Pokeball in his hand, and he didn't look too happy.

"Um... Yeah, that's me. Why?"

"I'm a member of the **Johto Pokemon Helpers United** organization. I'm here to take your Pokemon from you."

Orca scoffed. "Like hell you will. What do you think gives you the right?"

"We've been stealthily watching you for some time now. We've observed the way you treat your Pokemon. You are guilty of physical, verbal, and emotional abuse, as well as neglecting it of food, rest, care, and attention. You push your Pokemon much too hard, and do not give it sufficient praise for its achievements. You have been caught beating it and shouting at it harshly on several occasions. You have been seen denying it food and drink as a punishment, and you have also been determined to not have even a shred of concern for its wants, needs, thoughts, feelings, or fears. And, most sickening of all, you have denied it even an ounce of the love it deserves and begs you for. You are by far the the most horrible Trainer I have ever seen. I am going to take your Pokemon to our headquarters, where it will be safe from you, and recieve the love and care it deserves."

"Oh yeah, like I'm just gonna give my Pokemon up to you. Fuck off, tool!"

"Fine then. If you won't give it up willingly, I will take it by force." The man released from his Pokeball a small **Totodile**, which jumped around happily. "Totodile, use **Bite**!" The Water Pokemon ran forward and tried to bite Emery, but she jumped out of the way and hit him with a Quick Attack. The Totodile then used Leer. Emery whimpered in fright, but didn't give up.

"Now use your Fury Swipes!" Orca yelled. Emery nodded and hit the Totodile with a quick flurry of three scratches. The tiny gator sprayed her with a **Water Gun** attack, which hit her and pushed her back a bit. She trembled in fright a bit, but then used Quick Attack again, and the Totodile went down. The uniformed man scowled and returned it to its Pokeball.

"That's okay, Totodile, you did great." He then glared at Orca. "This is far from over, you scoundrel! I'm going to contact the rest of the group about you. You will pay for your crimes against Pokemon!" And with that, he ran off to the North.

"Wow, what a spaz. Glad he's gone. Well, now that there won't be any more interruptions from that guy, let's get some sleep. We might make it to Goldenrod tomorrow." Orca lay down on the bench, kicking his feet up over the arms. It wasn't the most comfortable choice for a place to sleep, but it would do. Emery jumped up to lay down on his chest, and he grabbed her and threw her right back down. "Get off of me, worthless!"

Emery stood up on her hind legs and looked at him with a shaking frown. "Emery did good!"

"I don't care!"

"Emery want hold!"

"Well I don't want to hold you, stupid! I don't want you crawling on me! I don't want you touching me!"

"Emery soft, hug feel good!" the Sentret persisted sadly, trying desperately to be held by her human.

"Shut up! I don't care! Don't fucking touch me! Just the thought of touching you makes me want to vomit!"

"Orca no like Emery body?"

"No, I don't! I hate everything about you!"

"B... B-but... Emery pretty!"

"No you're not! You're a stupid Sentret! An ugly furball! Now go to sleep before I hit you again!"

"Love me!"

"You don't deserve it! You're a piece of trash! Why should I give you any attention at all?"

"Orca, own. Emery, long Orca," Emery whined.

"Yeah, and I wish you didn't!"

Emery was now starting to cry again. "Why mean? Why mean Emery? Emery good girl. Emery win fight! Emery do good!" Orca didn't answer her; he didn't even turn his head to look at her. He simply stared up at the stars silently. "E-Emery g-good girl!" she repeated, sobbing. Still no answer. "Emery l-love Orca," she said, her tears stopping for the moment, although she was still sobbing loudly. Orca still made no answer or movement. She waited for a moment which, to her, seemed an eternity, for him to answer, but he never did. "Orca love Emery?" she asked in a pleading tone.

"No," Orca finally said coldly. "I don't." This set Emery off into wailing again, this time much louder. She was going on for a long time before she could manage to breathe enough to talk through her crying.

"Wh-whyyy? Why Orca n-no love Emery?" she sobbed in an anguished tone. "Em-Emery do th-things, Orca say. Emery do things, O-Orca w-want. Emery lo-love Orca. O-Orca all Emery ca-are... Em-Emery w-want Orca, proud Emery. E-Emery want O-Orca, h-happy, Emery. Emery w-want lo-love. N-no c-care any... other... Love o-only. Em-Emery want lo-love. Emery l-love Orca! Why O-Orca no lo-love Emery?"

"You want to know why?" Orca asked, finally turning his head to look at her. "Aside from the fact that you're just a stupid Pokemon, and there's no reason for me to love you? Because you're weak and pathetic, first of all. You whine at me instead of fighting, and you're scared of everything that moves! You scream in fright of your own damn shadow! You expect to be babied just because you think you're cute or something. You're not cute! And I'm not going to treat you like a baby! You're worthless! You start to cry at the moment that you don't get your way. And that's another thing. You're irritating as all hell. You aggravate me so much, I want to rip your damn ears off! You're always trying to pull that 'I'm cute!' bullshit, which makes me want to punch you, and you never stop trying to touch me and climb up onto me. I don't want you to touch me! I can't stand to be near you! You want me to hold you all the time. It's not gonna happen! You've got legs; you can walk!"

"Stop! St-stoooop!" Emery cried, gripping her ears with her paws and pulling down on them. "Emery p-pretty! No say n-no! Tell Emery, Em-Emery pretty! No ta-alk b-bad! Em-Emery pretty! Emery g-good! Emery try h-hard! Em-Emery good girl!"

"Shut up! You're not pretty! You're an ugly piece of garbage! You're just a stupid, worthless animal! And you don't try hard! You don't try at all! You're always whining and crying about everything. You act like you've got it so rough, when I take care of you and give you everything you could want! You don't know what rough is! I feed you every day, and I give you exercise, and I have been ever since I found your worthless ass, when I could've just thrown you out and been rid of you, which you should be grateful I haven't, because I still want to do it most of the time, but I don't! I curse the day I ever met you! I should've let those Rattata eat you!"

"Love m-me! Em-Emery gra... gra... Emery g-good! N-no talk b-bad! Lo-love meee!"

"You want love? Tough rocks! There is no love in this world! Not the kind everybody kids themselves into believing in, anyway! Better get used to that fact, because the longer it takes you to realize that, the more of a bitch it's gonna be on you in the long run! Love is just another word for 'oh, you've got something I want, so I'm gonna hang around you'. If you want love, you're gonna have to work to earn it, just like everybody else. Love is just like money. People only give it to you if you do something for them, or if they can get something from you."

"S-stop! N-not true! Not f-fair!"

"FAIR?! You wanna talk fair? I hate to bust your bubble, rodent, but _life_ isn't fair! You think you've got it bad? You wanna know the hell I've been living in? I had a great life. I had the greatest friends anyone could ever find, the most amazing people in the entire world. But then our 'leader' went and left, leaving me with all the responsibilities! I had to look after everyone, while at the same time managing the bills and other legal bullshit surrounding his beach house, while I was already going to school and working two jobs, and oh yeah, any time I DID find the time to actually go home, all I heard was my parents yelling at the top of their lungs at each other! Then they got divorced, my dad moved away, my girlfriend broke up with me TWICE, more of my friends left town while some of them started dating total bitches that kept them away from the rest of us, and my mom's house burned to the ground! Not to mention I had to move away from everything and everyone I ever cared about! As if all this weren't bad enough, my older brother had cancer while this bullshit was going on, and my mom's insurance company fucked her over! He was my first concern, on top of everything else I had stressing me out; he had to be! I loved my brother! I looked up to him, and he was the world to me! I tried my best to take care of him! I dropped out of school, got a third job, and sold all of my surfboards, my computer, and my typewriter to pay for his treatments, and he _still_ died! Does that sound 'fair' to you? Well, does it?!"

"N-nooo!" Emery cried out, still crying and tugging on her ears. "Em-Emery sorry! Emery w-want Orca ha-happy! Emery lo-love Orca!"

"Shut up! I can't take your whining! I didn't tell you all that to get your damn sympathy! I told you to give you an example of how much of a bitch life can be, because I wanted to let you know that you can't always be happy. You can't always get what you want! Life likes to fuck you over, and that's just the way it is! Sometimes you just have to cut your losses and try to move on. Sometimes what you've got is all you're ever gonna get, and even that can be taken away from you when you least expect it, no matter how tightly you hold onto it! The only thing you ever get to be sure of in life, is that someday it'll be over! You might as well grow up and realize that now."

Emery had calmed down a bit, but was still sobbing heavily. "Orca h-have Emery. O-Orca no l-lose Emery. Nob-body ta-take Emery away... Orca. Orca... always... have Emery. Emery lo-love Orca."

"Shut up," Orca said, turning his head back to gaze at the stars once again.

"Love?" Emery asked, wiping at her teary eyes with her paws.

"No! I don't love you, rodent! I hate you! I can't stand you! Shut up. Go to sleep." The Sentret started crying once again, but said nothing more. She crawled under the bench for shelter and cried herself to sleep.

Emery woke up in the middle of the night and heard Orca crying. She crawled out from under the bench and turned to see him sitting in a fetal position on the bench, his face buried in his knees as he wept. She frowned, and her eyes welled up with tears, as if his pain were her own. "Why Orca cry?" she asked sadly.

"Shut up!" he roared at her, glaring at her tiny form through the tears blurring his eyes. "I hate you so much! I wish you would just run away or die!" She flinched, and began crying again, now not only sad at being neglected and verbally abused, but because seeing Orca in pain hurt her more than she could handle. Now she was horribly confused as well as heartbroken. Orca's glare faded into a distraught look, and he buried his face in his knees once again, covering his head with his arms.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," he said without looking up or moving at all. "I know... I know there's something wrong. I know I should try to get some kind of help. I know I should stop... I just... Sometimes, I just... want to stay like this, in this rut. Everybody keeps saying I'm better than this. But sometimes I don't _want_ to be better. Sometimes... Oh help me, Lugia. I'm so fucked up." He finally looked at his distraught Pokemon. "You deserve much better than me, Emery... I wouldn't be surprised if you ran away from me... You should just leave now and spare yourself the pain."

"Emery no leave!" the Sentret cried in a hurt tone. "No leave Orca! Love Orca! Orca hurt Emery... but Emery no care, if Emery have Orca. Emery love Orca. Orca, all Emery care."

"I'm sorry... I don't know why I do the things I do to you. Sometimes it feels like it's not even me doing it. I guess... I just want someone else to hurt like me. To know what it's like to feel broken. I know it's sick. I know I'm fucked up. I'm fucked up, and sick, and pathetic! I just don't know... I feel so hopeless sometimes."

Emery jumped up onto the bench and crawled onto him, hugging his chest as they both wept. "Emery hold Orca, make Orca better. Emery know hurt. Emery feel hurt. Hurt here." She poked his chest above his heart with her paw. "Hurt here. Feel bad. Emery know... feel broken. All leave Emery, feel broken. Then... Orca find Emery. Emery have Orca. Orca make Emery happy. Make hurt leave. Feel better. No more feel broken. Emery love Orca. Emery do... same... Orca."

Orca wrapped his hands around Emery's body and sobbed. "I'm sorry, Emery. I've been so horrible to you... I know I might keep doing it. I just can't stop myself. I'm so weak... I don't know why I keep hurting you... But I promise, I'm not going to hit you anymore. I have to stop... That should be the first thing to go. I am going to be better. Will you put up with me until I am?"

"Yes!" Emery cheered. "Emery help Orca. Emery love Orca."

"Thank you... I swear, someday I'll be better."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

When Orca woke up the next morning, he saw Emery sitting on his stomach, patiently waiting for him to awake. When she saw his eyes open, she cried out happily: "Orca awake!"

"Yes, I'm up," he said as he dug through his pack. He took out the Pokefood bag and poured out the last of the food on the ground. "Well, that's the end of that," he said, crumpling the bag in a ball and stuffing it back into the pack. "It's a good thing we're almost in Goldenrod. Or at least, I hope we are." Emery jumped down to the ground and gobbled up the food while he rose to his feet and stretched. Once she finished eating, he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder, and strung the strap of his pack over the other shoulder, and off they went to the South.

"Leave park?" Emery asked, looking back at the beautiful scenery.

"Yes, Emery, we're leaving the park," Orca laughed. "I know it's pretty, but we've gotta get going. I don't have any more Pokemon food left for you."

"Orca eat?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

"Orca no eat!" Emery cried sadly. "Orca get sick!"

"Don't worry about me, girl," Orca said as he walked through the Gate. "I'll be fine." Once he stepped out of the Gate, he found himself on **Route 35**, which was a long and winding road leading to Goldenrod, the tall buildings of which he could see from all the way up at the start of the path. "Almost there," he thought out loud. As he was walking down the path, he was challenged by a few Trainers, all of which he beat. After a while, he took out his Trainer Card, and whistled when he saw the amount of money he now had. "16,160! And that's after just one day, plus this morning! Well, mixed with what I had already. I think we're gonna be okay." As they continued on their way, they came upon a spot in the road where there was a little pond on their right. "Perfect! Let's go for a swim, Emery," he said as he set his pack down and took off his jacket.

"No swim!" Emery said, eyes widened in panic. "Emery scare!" She tried to jump off of his shoulder, but he grabbed her with both hands.

"Too bad. You're gonna learn. Here we go!" He dove into the pond with the Sentret still in his hands. When they resurfaced, Emery was trembling violently and flailing in a vain attempt to get out of his grasp. She screamed at the top of of her lungs:

"Scaaaared! Emery scared! No water! Plea!"

"Shut up, Emery! It's not hurting you!"

"Plea! No water! No water! _Please!_ "

"Rodent, shut it. I'm holding you, see? You're not going anywhere. You're not going to drown. You're safe. See?"

"Emery scared!" she shouted out, tears falling down her cheeks. "Hold!" She clung to his chest for dear life, still shaking.

"I'm holding you. You just need to get used to the water. Just relax. It'll be okay, I promise." Despite his sweet words, she kept whimpering and sobbing uncontrollably for the next hour while he kept her in the pond with him. Then, finally, she stopped tensing up her muscles and relaxed a bit, breathing calmly and enjoying the feel of Orca's arms around her. "Good girl. Now kick your feet back and forth. Not at the same time. Left, right. Left, right." Emery kicked her feet for a while, then cheered happily. "Alright. Now I'm gonna let go of you, okay?"

"No!" Emery cried out in a panic. "No let go! No let go Emery!"

"Calm down, girl. Look, I'm gonna let go, but I'll have my hands right under your feet, okay? I want you to try to stay up by yourself."

"Orca catch Emery?"

"Of course I will. Now relax... And here we go..." He finally released his grip, and the Sentret kicked her hind legs, frantically at first, but eventually she calmed down when she realized she wasn't sinking.

"Emery do good!" she cheered.

"Good job! Now tell me when your legs get tired, so I can grab you in time, okay?"

"Emery no tired," the Sentret said with a smile. "Emery do good!"

"Good girl. Now that you can keep yourself up, I'm gonna teach you how to swim. You have to stroke with your front paws while kicking with your hind legs. Like this... watch me first, okay?" He swam around the pond for a moment, demonstrating for Emery, who nodded while she watched him attentively. "Okay, your turn!" The Sentret got the hang of it rather quickly, and soon she was chasing Orca around the pond; they laughed and splashed water at each other while one tried to tag the other. After a moment, Orca pulled her out of the water, and they sat on the edge of the pond, resting. "You're doing great, Emery," he told her as he gave her a little bit of soda. "You'll be a record-breaking swimmer in no time."

"Water still scare Emery," the Sentret whimpered. "Emery no swim if Orca no swim with Emery."

"You won't have to worry about that," Orca laughed. "I'm not gonna let you swim without me."

When their break was over, Orca taught her how to dive, and soon she was swimming underwater with him easily. After they played around for a bit under the water, they were interrupted by a peculiar stranger.

"Hey, how many Badges do you have?" a boy called out as they came up to the surface for air.

"One," Orca answered, eyeing the stranger curiously. He was wearing a T-shirt and shorts, in January? Sure, it was a relatively warm day, but still, Winter is Winter.

"Awesome! I only have one, too! I'm trying to battle as many Trainers as I can before I challenge Whitney. I'm sorry if I'm bugging you, but could I ask for a quick one?"

"Yeah, sure," Orca said, swimming for the shore. "As long as Emery's up to it, anyway. What do you say, Emery? One more battle before we continue on our way?"

"Kay!" Emery cried out happily as she made her way out of the pond as well. She shook the water out of her fur, very much like a dog, and ran ahead of Orca.

"Sweet!" the boy said, releasing a **Bulbasaur** from a Pokeball.

"Hey, Bulbasaur!" Orca said as he took off his shirt and started wringing the water out of it. "Awesome, dude! My friend Levee has one of those! He's been meaning to find a girl Bulbasaur for him for years now."

"Oh? Lonely Bulbasaur, eh?"

"No, he's a **Breeder**. He's got so many babies and eggs all the time; honestly, I don't know how he does it. Anyway, he wants to breed Bulbasaurs, but he only has one, and he doesn't do 'that Ditto thing', as he calls it."

"Sounds interesting. So, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Emery, use Quick Attack!" Emery did as he said, hitting the Bulbasaur before it even knew what was going on. The Grass-type Pokemon then used **Growl**, lowering Emery's attack, which Emery followed with her Fury Swipes.

"Now, use **Bullet Seed**, Bulby!" the boy said. The Bulbasaur shot Emery with a fast barrage of large, green seeds, which knocked her down since she had been so close. She got back up and, with a glare, hit it with another Quick Attack. The Bulbasaur countered with a **Vine Whip**, attacking Emery with long green vines. The Sentret used her Scratch attack, and her enemy hit her with another Bullet Seed attack. After one more Quick Attack, the Bulbasaur fainted. The boy returned it to its Pokeball and shook Orca's hand. "Great battle, man. I haven't fought anyone with real skill in a while. Oh, my name is Kyle, by the way. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself before."

"My name's Orca," Orca said, wringing out his hair. "It's glad to know ya."

"So, where are you headed?"

"Goldenrod. You?"

"Ah, that's my hometown. I'm headed to the park to find more Trainers, but I'll be back in town by the end of the day. Are you going to challenge Whitney?"

"At some point, I guess," Orca said with a shrug. "Just takin' it one day at a time for now."

"I understand what that's like. Hey, maybe we can meet up after we both get our Badge and celebrate, huh?"

"Sounds like a plan. Take it easy, man."

"You too."

When Kyle left, Orca turned to Emery, who had been staring off into space since the battle had ended. "What's wrong, Emery? Are you okay?" A bright light suddenly enveloped the Pokemon, making Orca shield his eyes. When the light faded, he looked at her once again, but where his Sentret had been standing just moments before, there was now a small **Furret**. "...Emery?"

"Orca!" the Furret cheered, leaping up to him and clinging to his chest. She nudged him lovingly with her face and crooned happily.

"Emery, you **evolved**! Oh, good job!" Orca wrapped his arms around his Pokemon; she felt even more warm and soft now than she had before.

"Orca proud Emery?"

"Of course I'm proud of you! You're such a good girl! Come on, let's get you some food." Emery crawled up to his shoulder and wrapped her new long Furret body over the back of his neck.

Orca stuffed his jacket and wet shirt into his pack and walked through the Gate. When he came out on the other side, he took his first steps into the largest city in Johto, Goldenrod City. There was so much to see, he had to force himself to focus on his priorities. First, he visited the closest shop he could find and bought Emery some cheap Pokefood. Then, he let himself look around a bit. "This place has everything, Emery! We could totally stay here a while. How would you like that?"

"Pretty town!" Emery cheered. "Orca and Emery stay?"

"Yeah, why not? Let's see what they've got in the apartment department." After searching around town for a while, Orca finally found himself a nice apartment on the South side of the city. Once he got his keys, he locked the door, threw his pack on the floor, and, once he found the small bed in the second room, fell down face-first onto it. "That's nice... I could just sleep here all day. In fact, I think I might..."

"Sleep all day!" Emery agreed, yawning and stretching. She cuddled up next to him and rested her head within the arch of his neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and scratched her furry neck gently until they both fell asleep.

The next day, they wandered around town, seeing the sights and looking around at all the things the shops had to offer. Orca spoiled Emery a bit, buying her all kinds of neat things like a tiny pet bed she could curl into, and some expensive "fur Pokemon" - he still liked to laugh at how serious Shrimp viewed grooming - shampoo; he even bought her a new Rattata squeak toy, since he had left the old one in Violet City. But he was also on a personal mission: he'd like to somehow stumble into Dawn, or maybe - if he was lucky enough - find out where in the city she was currently staying. He had no luck at all on this mission for quite a while, but at least he could enjoy looking at all the things in the Department Store and other shops, and buying a few as well. This went on for almost a **month**, and he even forgot all about challenging the Gym Leader. And just when he thought he had seen all there was to see, one day he discovered that there was an underground marketplace called **Goldenrod Tunnel**, full of even more shops and services! "Wow, this city really does have everything," Orca said as he walked down the stairs to the underground tunnel. He visited all of the shops and battled all of the Trainers he could find down there as he wandered around. Eventually, he wandered a bit too far, into a long hallway that seemed to be a dead end.

He was just about to turn around and head back, but then he saw a door that was just hanging open; apparently someone had forgotten to close it behind them. There was a sign next to the door that said "NO ENTRY PERMITTED", and of course, any regular law-abiding citizen would heed the sign's demand. But Orca's curiosity got the better of him. He walked through the door with quiet steps, and looked around the room that was supposedly restricted. There was no one around, so he relaxed and moved forward. In fact, the room was completely empty, save for a table - upon which rested a coffee machine - a few chairs, and several empty stalls with curtains, possibly changing rooms. There were a few bags hanging on small wooden knobs on the walls. The white walls, floor, and cieling were rather obnoxious to look at, so he could see why no one would want to be here. There was another door in the back of the room. He started walking toward it when he heard a familiar female voice behind him:

"Who the hell left this door unlocked? This is completely against regulations! Somebody's about to get the flogging of a lifetime if I have my-" She stopped when Orca turned around. "Orca? "

"Dawn?" Orca gasped. He had turned to stare right at his friend Dawn, who was standing in the doorway, dressed in a Team Rocket uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>\\/\/\/\/**

**((The plot thickens! Doo doo doo! What do you think so far? You can let me know; I don't bite... much. XD**

**Catch you on the flip side~))**


	7. It's Complicated

**7. It's Complicated**

"Orca, what are you doing here?"

"...I..." Orca couldn't seem to find an excuse, or any words, for that matter. He was still stunned. Dawn, a member of a criminal organization? That was possibly the least likely thing he could ever imagine. But there she was! Yes, there she was... He couldn't stop examining her Team Rocket uniform; it was so odd to see her in it, instead of her usual, more casual clothes. Instead of her paint-stained sneakers and painter's cap, she was wearing grey gloves and matching thigh-high boots, which clung tightly to her skin, and a black hat. And instead of her usual jeans and indescribably cute sweater, she wore a skin-tight black uniform shirt emblazoned with a large red "R", a grey belt with a small case attached, and extremely short black shorts. Very, very short shorts...

"Quit looking!" she said with a smile and a shake of her head. His glance moved quickly back up to her eyes.

"I... I'm sorry, I just... This is so... Weird! When did you join Team Rocket? Are you-"

"What's going on in here?" a deep voice boomed. Orca turned to see a man in a white Team Rocket uniform enter the room. "Lieutenant Dusk, who is this? Did you allow an intruder-"

"He's with me, Colonel," Dawn said, grabbing Orca's shoulder and pulling him back a bit closer to her. "He's my... newest potential. He seems to be serious business, so I decided to take him here to show him that we're serious business as well."

"That is very unorthodox, but-"

"Don't worry, I can kill him easily if he flounders on us. But for now, I'm going to drill him a bit, one-on-one."

"Very well. Just make sure you keep a close watch on him, in case he decides to run his mouth to anyone."

"Trust me, Colonel, he won't leave my sight until he's given me an answer."

"That's what I expected to hear. Well, another recruit already! That makes six this week! Your colleagues over in the Kanto branch weren't lying when they bragged about your ability."

"Oh, you've all yet to see my true capabilities, Sir," Dawn said with a smile.

"Excellent! Well, I'll leave you to your work. Make us proud, Lieutenant!"

"Yes, Sir!" Dawn said with a salute. The older man turned and walked through the door. Dawn quickly pulled out a key and locked it, as well as the one behind her, which Orca had carelessly entered through. Then she rounded on Orca. "What the hell is wrong with you? What are you doing here? You're going to get me killed! You're going to get us BOTH killed!"

"Me? What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm changing," Dawn said as she grabbed one of the hanging bags and headed into one of the stalls. "And if you try to peek, I _will_ kill you." Orca turned around and tried to open the door and get the hell out of that place, but then realized that the door was locked. Dawn laughed. "You seriously think I'd let you go, dude? You have figured out where you are, haven't you? This is one of the headquarters of the once completely incompetent, but now rebooted and soon to be globally feared Team Rocket. You've reached the event horizon, Orca."

"...Yeah, whatever that means. Look, since I'm obviously not allowed to go anywhere, can we talk? And maybe act like you're not a criminal? That's what my mind is trying to pretend to itself. And there are only like a zillion questions I want to ask."

"Yeah, fire away. Just start with one question, and let the ball roll. I'll answer anything that's not confidential information."

"...Okay... First of all... Lieutenant Dusk? What the hell does that mean? Is that some kind of evil code name you got from your evil group? And for that matter, how long have you been with this organization? How could you be a member of Team Rocket? You seemed like a... Well, I don't know, but not a member of Team Rocket! Do I even know you? Is anything you ever told me even true? Is Dawn even your real name?" He finally stopped to catch his breath, and Dawn giggled as she changed into her regular clothes.

"Hm, let's see if I can answer all of that in order... Yes, Dusk is my Team Rocket code name. Lieutenant is my rank. It's a very high rank, too, thank you. And we're not evil. Um... How long? I was born into Team Rocket, dude. My parents were members of the original Team Rocket, like eighteen years ago, when that Giovanni guy was in charge. He's ancient history now, and this is a whole different group, but that's another story, and it's really complicated. On to the next one... Yes, you know me. I'm the same girl who kicked your ass on the side of the road by Violet City. Just because you know my secret now, doesn't mean anything's changed about me. Yes, everything I told you about myself is true. I'm really from Fuschia City, I'm really an artist, I'm really, really bad at chess, and I really hate most Poison-type Pokemon. And yes, Dawn IS my real name." She came out of the stall as she was pulling her sweater on, and gave Orca a smile. "You can call me Lieutenant Dusk if you want, though."

"That's not funny, Dawn."

"Oh, it most certainly is. Now come on, let's get outta here."

"What? Where are we going?"

"I dunno," she said with a shrug. "What were you gonna do after your little exploration? I mean, before you got caught."

"...Well... I was gonna go grab a bite to eat..."

"Perfect! Let's go to Beedrill's Burgers. They make the most amazing cheeseburger ever. I'm buying!"

"...Um... Okay..."

And so Dawn dragged Orca back up to the surface of the city and led him through its maze of streets and skyscrapers, to the diner she had chosen. They were now sitting in a corner booth, waiting on their food and sipping down iced Cokes. "Dude, you're so quiet," Dawn said. "I mean, I haven't seen you in like a month. You don't have any news for me? No more Badge battles or run-ins with your friends from Olivine, or anything?"

Orca waited a moment before answering, petting Emery's head while trying to think of what to say. What should he say, honestly? Dawn was acting like this whole Team Rocket business was no big deal, as if it were as casual as Orca finding out she had a stamp collection or an obsession with a certain band. How could she be so calm, and happy, and... herself? Well, she was acting like her usual self. But she was a criminal! She could be the world's best liar, and he'd never know it! Did he even know what her usual self was? He wanted to believe her, but...

And what about those things she had said to that guy, who he guessed was her commanding officer? Was she really going to kill him? Would she do that? They were friends, right? She said she would watch him until he decided to join Team Rocket. Like he would do that! But then again, was there any way he could know that she would let him go if he said no? But on the other hand, she'd have to sleep sometime. She couldn't possibly watch him every second of every day. He would just make a run for it when he got the chance... Yeah... That was the only option.

"...You're still my friend, right?"

Dawn laughed, almost choking on her soda. "Duh! Why would I not be your friend? I told you, Orca, nothing's changed. Except maybe the way you view me."

"No, I still view you pretty fine," Orca said with a mischievous grin. Dawn laughed again.

"Dork. That was the most lame line I have ever heard."

"And it would have been impossible without you," Orca said, not dropping his grin. Their food finally arrived, and they started munching down on their cheeseburgers - well, except Emery, who got three veggie patties and a plate of chopped vegetables all to herself. Even after a whole month, Orca still couldn't resist spoiling her every now and then. "I have missed you, though," Orca said after swallowing his first bite. He waited only a few seconds before adding, "A lot."

"I've missed you too. So what took you so long to get here, huh?" she asked, giving him an angry stare jokingly.

"Well, I've actually been living here for about a month. I have a pretty awesome apartment and everything. I've been..." he stopped himself right before he could embarrass himself by saying "looking for you", and stared at her in awkward silence before laughing nervously. "...hanging around," he finished carefully.

"I wish I would've known. Unfortunately, I forgot that number of yours. I'll get it from you one of these days, though. But since you're living here for the time being, we can hang out a lot easier. And more frequently, for that matter."

"I'd like that. A lot."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"So, why do you have to follow me home?" Orca asked as they made their way to the South side. Emery was sleeping, on her new usual place around his neck, and Dawn was trailing him like a shadow.

"Because I have to watch you like a hawk, or I'll wind up in trouble. BIG trouble."

"So, you're gonna stay outside my window and watch me?"

"Nope, even better. I'm gonna stay in your apartment and rule your every move as if you were a pawn in chess. Muwahaha!"

"Nice evil laugh you got there. It fits your affiliation perfectly."

"Orca, would you stop stressing over this Team Rocket thing? It's not a big deal."

"I don't know about you, but when someone says they're going to KILL me, I take it as a pretty big deal!"

"Oh, relax! I'm not gonna kill you. Yet," she added with another sinister laugh.

"It's not funny, Dawn!"

"Oh, come on, lighten up, Orca. Don't think of it as me watching you. Just think of it as..."

"Being held hostage?"

"Nah, that's even worse."

"Yeah."

"Just think of it this way. You get to spend all your time with me until I decide what to do with you. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yeah, until about right at the end, when the 'do'-ing comes into play."

When they walked into the apartment, Dawn whistled. "This place IS nice. You're doing quite well for yourself."

"Yeah, I try," Orca said as he put Emery down in her little bed, where it was lying on the floor. She was still sleeping soundly, and he couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked, curled up in a loop, her soft, soundless breaths rustling the fur on her tail.

"You should smile like that more often," Dawn said. "It's unbearably adorkable." Orca blushed, and went to the bed and grabbed a tiny blanket. He placed it over the sleeping Furret and tucked her in neatly.

"I... Uh... I guess so..."

"I love it when you get all flustered and embarrassed," Dawn laughed. "It's cute. And kind of hilarious."

"Oh, good to know," Orca said, crossing his arms. "So... What do we do now?"

"Now, I think about what I'm gonna do with you before my commanding officers find out you're not actually joining Team Rocket, and try to have you killed."

"So... You're not gonna kill me?"

"Of course not! We're friends, Orca. I wouldn't do that to you. I just have to think of where to hide you before I fake your death. The death part won't be hard; they don't even know who you are. All I have to do is say I killed you, and they'll take my word for it."

"They'd really believe you?"

"Sure. One of the perks of being a high-ranking Rocket. I call the shots on a lot of stuff. But I do have to answer to my own bosses. And their bosses, and so on. Which is why I have to get you out of the city. But it has to be somewhere FAR away, so you'll be off of their radar, plus you won't make it back here anytime soon. That part is easy, too, I suppose. Just have to pick a place. But it's how to get you there, that's the problem. I'm only allowed to go so many places, except on my off-days. But even then, we know when one of our own leaves the headquarters, or the city itself. There are too many risks involved. I'd have to take a fake vacation... Make up some story about one of my relatives dying or something... I don't know. ARGH! This would be so much easier if you actually WERE a recruit!" She fell backwards onto the bed with a sigh.

"Yeah, like I'd join up with your merry band of super-villains. I don't think so."

"Orca, we're not that bad. I know we're criminals, but cut me some slack! So what, we sucker a few people out of their money. Like that's really that big a deal. People do it in broad daylight, without disguises, all the time; it's called marketing. Just because they're standing behind a cash register or wearing a slick business suit, doesn't make them any better than us."

"Dawn, Team Rocket hurts people. And Pokemon. It's sick and twisted, and they should be stopped. I used to be like that. I used to do horrible things too. But a little while ago, I started finding the strength to stop."

"What do you mean? What did you do?"

"It's complicated. Just... I'm not going back to that, no matter what. Not even for you."

"Orca, I know the old Team Rocket did some bad things to Pokemon, but we're nothing like that now. This is a new age."

"They bombed Saffron City, Dawn. Don't tell me no one was hurt by that!"

"Oh... You heard about that, huh?" Dawn asked, slapping her palm to her forehead. She sat up and shook her head. "What an embarrassment... Okay, let me level with you. I actually will tell you some classified information, just to let you know what really happened. See, that bombing was an accident."

"An accident? You blew up part of a city on _accident?_ Honestly!"

"It's true! It was the work of one of our grunts, who we never should have let into the organization in the first place. He had the 'old-school Team Rocket' attitude, and unfortunately, he was placed with the team that had the mission to pull off a fake bomb threat. They weren't supposed to set off the bomb; they were just supposed to bluff it out until we got paid, then get out of there as fast as they could. The bomb wasn't supposed to go off at all; it was just there for show. But mister 'Giovanni's Pet' over there got ahold of the bomb and set it off. Yes, we felt bad for the unnecessary deaths and injuries that were caused by his idiocy, but what were we supposed to do? Release a formal apology and let them know what had happened? Who would believe it?"

Orca hesitated for a moment, staying silent while pacing around the floor. "...Okay. If it was just there for show, then why did you use a real bomb?"

"Insurance. What if the team had gotten caught, and everybody found out we had used a fake bomb? We'd be a laughing stock. No one would take us seriously. Our plans would all be ruined."

"And what plans would those be?"

"Now that, I can't tell you. But I swear, Orca. I swear, it was an accident. You've got to believe me. We don't kill people."

Orca finally stopped pacing, and stared into her green eyes. He wanted to believe her; even though she was a criminal, he couldn't think of any reason not to believe her. And damn... Those eyes... Anyway, she had been open with him, telling him all of these things about her work. And they were still friends... weren't they? "Okay... I... I don't feel like you're lying to me. But even so, why would I join a criminal organization?"

"I'm not asking you to join. I was just saying, don't judge too harshly. We're not evil. Everyone's a criminal in some way; that's the way the world works nowadays. Everyone wants to get ahead, and make it in the world. And everyone lies, cheats, steals, or steps on someone to get it. The only difference between us, and the rest of humanity, is that we're able to admit to ourselves that we're cheating. So please, stop giving me those 'how could you do this to me?' looks, and let's move on with our lives, if you don't mind."

Orca laughed weakly. "Alright. So what do you wanna do?"

"Welll, I was thinking... Oh hey, I got a text!" Dawn pulled out her Pokegear and started hitting buttons quickly. Orca took this as his chance. While she was looking down at the phone, he turned on his heel and started running for the door. For just a second and a half, he thought he was free. But before he had even taken three steps, Dawn had jumped off of the bed at an incredible, nearly inhuman speed, grabbed him by the arms, and, twisting around, flung him onto the bed. "Wrong move." He tried to get up and give the escaping another try, but she jumped onto the bed and pinned him down, her legs straddling his, and her hands around his wrists, forcing his arms against the bed.

"You're a lot stronger than you look," Orca said, struggling in vain to get free.

"You have no idea. I've been put through intense training for my entire life. Orca, if you keep this up, I might have to give you a tranquilizer. I have quite a few of them in my bag, you know. Darts, too."

"I'll have to take my chances. I might be able to dodge a few of them on my way out."

"Stop deluding yourself into thinking you can escape. I told you, I'm not going to kill you. But I wasn't bluffing when I said I could. Easily. And I will if you turn out to be too much of an annoyance."

Orca raced through his thoughts for a second, trying to think of something Levee might say to help with this situation. He smiled and uttered one of the older man's favorite and most oft-used phrases: "I love the kind of woman who can kick my ass."

Dawn laughed, but kept her grip on him. "Well, it's good to know you're still your dorky self."

"I swear I won't change if you don't," he said, his smile widening. He relaxed and stopped struggling, now that he once again felt that he was in the company of a friend, but Dawn still didn't let him up.

"Good. Orca, I'm really sorry I had to use such force and restrain you, but you left me no choice. I don't want to hurt you... And I'm sorry if I did."

Orca laughed. "I'm in an empty, locked apartment, and you've got me pinned down to a bed, straddling me. I am SO not complaining."

Dawn's face blushed scarlet, and she finally released her hold on his wrists and sat up. She looked down at the rather inappropriate position her legs had over his, then looked back into his eyes. She stared for a matter of about three seconds before grabbing his shirt and yanking him up almost roughly enough to give him whiplash, pulling him into a kiss. His eyes widened for a second, but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. She then let go and threw him back down. "You, sir, are a very slow man."

"Wh...What? What did I do?"

"I've been waiting about a month for you to make a move, and I end up having to do it for you," she said, smiling. He laughed as she pulled him back up and kissed him again.

"I'm... sorry... I kept... you waiting," he said, breathing heavily; apparently, she really didn't want to let him go. But then again, he wasn't complaining. Her lips were soft, although she was kissing him rather forcefully, and tasted like bubble gum, although to him, they seemed to have an effect more akin to drugs or hard liquor. He ran his fingers through her long, violet hair and sighed. "I, um... I didn't think you wanted..."

"Well, you thought wrong," she said with a grin. She pulled her sweater off and threw it onto the floor before attacking him again, pushing him down onto the bed as he brushed his fingers gently against her neck. "Less talking."

"Yes, Lieutenant Dusk," he said mischievously. Dawn smiled and shook her head.

"You just ruined any chances of getting laid in the future, you realize this, right?"

"Was it really that bad?" he asked, eyebrow raised, and she laughed.

"Not really, I just wanted to mess with you. I love it when you're a total dork." Orca blushed, making her laugh more. "It's great. It really is." She kissed his cheek, then started moving down his neck, while he played with her hair with one hand and ran the fingers of the other gently up and down her arm. He moved his hand down to her back, and she gasped slightly. Her lips moved down farther, and she eventually became frustrated with his shirt, which she wasted no time in roughly taking off.

"I love how forceful you can be," Orca said with a grin. She smiled as she ran her fingers up and down his body.

"I'm an assertive gal. I know what I want, and I take what I want."

"Well, that's fine with...me," he said, gasping as she switched to feeling his body with her lips, deliberately breathing on his skin. She moved from his neck down to his stomach, then stopped and moved back up in a teasing fashion.

"Oh, you're cold," he chuckled.

"Just figured you'd have much more fun if I didn't have this shirt on," Dawn said. Without another word, he quickly obliged, pulling her tee off gently as he sat up and carressed the skin of her back. She pulled him in close to her as she began to kiss him passionately once again. The feel of her soft, pale skin against his was driving him crazy. And her scent... Her dark violet hair smelled like an odd gathering of exotic fruits. If he could pick one word to describe her, it would have to be... intoxicating. He was having quite a problem with staying under his own control. He began kissing her neck softly, breathing slowly onto her skin; she gasped and pulled him closer, and there was no space between their bodies now. She quickly moved her hands down to his waist and unfastened his belt, then began struggling with his jeans, trying to pull them off. He moved around a bit to make it easier, as he started to return the favor. "And he wears purple boxers," Dawn giggled, pulling his trousers completely off with one more forceful tug.

"It's my color," Orca whispered with a shrug as he gently pulled at her jeans. Dawn kicked her legs to help him out, and he tossed the jeans to the floor right before she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close again. "Maybe one of the many reasons I love your hair so much." She clamped her hand over his mouth with a grin, and licked his neck before sucking on it playfully. He lost his self-control again, and any grasp he had on words. He moved his hands along her skin, feeling her body with his fingers. Since she was now wearing only two articles of clothing, I hope you get my point when I say he was headed for the lower one. He brushed his fingertips along her skin right above the garment, making her gasp. She leaned forward, pushing him down to the bed once again. He lingered for a moment, then moved down further, now feeling her through the thin cloth between her skin and his. She moaned sweetly and sank down, pressing her body against his. He could feel her warmth, the fire that he could see in her beautiful eyes, waiting for him.

She began to kiss his neck again as she ever so slowly let her hands travel down his body. They brushed against his own hands, which were keeping up with their new game, teasing her through the cloth, making her gasp and moan. Her hands quickened their pace, grabbing and tugging at his boxers. He suddenly stopped, and brought his hands back up to brush through her hair. "Um... I'm sorry if this is kind of a killjoy, but... Could we not go... that far... at least, not tonight? Not yet..." Dawn smiled and sat up, pulling him up with her on the way. She kissed his neck again, then put her arms around him.

"Not to make you feel bad, Orca, but I wasn't going to have sex with you anyway. Not yet, I mean."

`"That's actually kind of a relief. I mean...! No, it's not like that. It's complicated. I just don't think I can... Not right now... So... you're not mad at me?"

"Not at all. As long as I can still play with you. And also, you have to explain at some point. Not tonight, though; I'm willing to bet this complicated business is a real downer, and I'm in a good mood right now. But sometime soon. Those are my only two conditions."

"That sounds fine to me."

"It's really cold now, though," Dawn said with a sigh, pulling him closer and resting her head against his chest. "Let's lie down."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Orca said as they lay back down and he pulled his blankets over them. "I really need to get a heater for this place."

"Or, you could not get a heater," Dawn said, wrapping her arm around him and snuggling her body up to his, leaving no space between them. "And we can just keep this close every night."

"I'd like that," Orca said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her body and rested his head on her chest. "A lot."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Orca woke the next morning, a bit surprised that he had slept better the previous night than he had in at least a year. He was much more surprised that he woke up alone. He raised his head up and glanced around, but didn't see Dawn anywhere. "Oh, sweet Lugia... Was that a dream, or did she drug me?"

"The second one is more likely," Dawn laughed as she walked into the room with a cup of tea. "However untrue." She still hadn't gotten dressed, but she looked quite awake, and not groggy and half-asleep as Orca was.

"So, the geek really did get the girl," Orca said with a smile. "How long have you been up?"

"Quite a while. Lifetime of training, internal clock, and all that jazz. You want some herbal tea?" Orca shook his head, and she shrugged and downed her own cup. She then headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and came back to lie on the bed. She pulled the covers back over her and kissed Orca as she brushed his black hair out of his eyes. "But yes, it was rather like a dream, wasn't it?"

Orca chuckled. "Very. So, no work today?"

"Well, technically I'm off today, except I still have the duty of watching you, and making sure you're a good boy. So, Orca... Are you a good boy?"

"Dawn... What was last night? I mean, it was amazing, don't get me wrong. But it happened really fast, and... Just... wow. I mean, what did it mean to you?"

Dawn sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "It meant a lot. Too much for me to really grasp right now, actually. All I know is, I've been wanting for a long time to feel you... to taste you... to have my arms around you. There's something about you... a lot of somethings, I guess... That just pull me in a strange way. I feel like I need to get to know you more, even though I already feel like I've known you forever. I want to spend more time with you. Honestly, I wish I never had to leave this bed. I know we haven't known each other that long, but... I want to change that. I really like you, Orca."

"I really like you too, Dawn," Orca said before kissing the top of her head. "A lot."

"I'm sorry if I moved too fast or something."

"Nah, I think we stopped at just the right time."

"That's good. I really want to pick up where we left off someday, but not until we're both ready. And I don't feel like I'm ready right now. And I know you're not. But I can be a pretty patient person. For now, let's just lie down and relax; maybe sleep all day today, and figure the rest out when we wake up."

"I'd LOVE to do that, but I've gotta feed Emery," Orca said, starting to get up.

"Already taken care of," Dawn said as she forcefully pulled him back into bed. "I fed Emery, and my Pokemon, and I told her she can play games with my Sandslash today. They're having plenty of fun, and they're perfectly safe. I've locked the door, so nobody will disturb them, or us."

"You're amazing," Orca said with a smile as they cuddled up together. "You just think of everything, don't you?"

"Not everything, but I try," Dawn said, blushing.

"And modest, as always. Yep. Perfectly amazing."

"Oh, shush, dorkface."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

After a long time of thinking about her words of the previous night, Orca eventually came to the decision that he would, after all, join Team Rocket. Dawn flat-out refused at first, and argued her point for quite a while. "I just don't want you to get hurt! This group is serious business, Orca. You're going to go through the most rigorous training you could ever imagine! And once you get in, the missions can be very dangerous."

"I think I can handle it, as long as I have you to nurse my wounds," Orca said playfully as he played with her purple hair.

"I'm already being questioned about what's taken so long to bring you into headquarters," Dawn said. "You're getting me into enough trouble."

"Well, we might as well make it double."

Dawn laughed. "I see what you did there."

"But seriously. If I'm working with you, you can make sure I'm alright, and I can do the same for you. I don't want to be stuck at home, worrying about you every day. At least this way we can put ourselves in danger together. Come on, hon, I think we'd make a great team."

"Alright, I guess we can make this work," Dawn said with a sigh as she sank into his arms. "But you know I'm going to be your commanding officer, right?"

"That sounds sexy," Orca said with a laugh. Dawn punched him softly before wrapping her arms around him.

Dawn hadn't been exaggerating when she said his training would be rigorous; when she took him back to headquarters and submitted him to his new training crew, he was told his basic training would last at least a month, depending on his progress. Over the course of that month, they tested and exercised his physical capabilities mercilessly, pushing his body to the breaking point. There wasn't a single day that he didn't come home exhausted and ready to collapse, but Dawn was there to hold onto him and give him her strength, so he had no problem with getting up and doing it again the next day. He learned many things during that long month, including rather interesting speech skills to help him get out of situations, and methods of vanishing in a crowd, or out in the open in broad daylight. When it was finally over, they presented him with a uniform that consisted of a black, long-sleeved shirt and matching pants, hat, and boots. Of course, he didn't get the shiny Lieutenant pin that was attached to Dawn's shirt, but he still took the uniform with a smile.

"Congratulations," Dawn said, grinning. "You're now a Team Rocket Grunt. Now go change while we discuss what your first mission should be." Orca did as she said with a salute, retreating to the changing rooms for a moment. When he came back, Dawn whistled, and they both laughed, until the Colonel cleared his throat and gave them both serious looks.

"We're not undertaking any major missions at this time," the Colonel said. "So you'll just be on-call for the time being. But stay on your toes. If you're paged, you must return to headquarters. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Excellent. Well, you still need a codename. What would be fitting...?"

"Orca should work," Orca said. "It's not my real name, anyway."

"Nah, too many people already know you by that name," Dawn said, eyeing him curiously. "How about... Midnight?"

"That sounds suitable," the Colonel said. "Very well, then, Agent Midnight, Lieutenant Dusk, you are dismissed."

Once Orca and Dawn changed into their regular clothes, they walked back to the apartment, him leaning heavily on her.

"I'm so proud of you, Orca," Dawn said, placing her arm around his waist. "How do you wanna celebrate?"

"Mmm... How about sleeping?"

Dawn laughed. "I thought you'd say that. But first, I'm gonna give you a massage."

"Ooh, that sounds wonderful. You're gonna have me spoiled before long."

"You're already spoiled, mister Midnight," Dawn said, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "You just don't know it yet."

"Is that a fact?"

"Mhm, and it's gonna get even worse as time goes by."

When they finally got back home, Dawn stripped off all of his clothes except for his boxers and threw him face-down onto the bed. She jumped onto his back and began her massage, taking delight in the soft moans he made as she worked on his neck, back, and shoulders. He grew louder as she moved her hands below his shoulderblades, then down to the small of his back, running her fingers down his spine slowly. She leaned down and kissed his neck, and whispered into his ear, "I just love your reactions. The sounds you make..." She quivered as she switched her hands to his ribs, then back to his neck. "I don't mean to sound too freaky or anything, but... It makes me so hot." As she spoke the last word, she breathed softly onto his neck and ran her fingers back up his spine, more quickly this time. He shook with delight before turning around and pulling her down into a long, heated kiss. His cheeks were flushed red from her words, which made her laugh. "You're just too cute." She took his neck in both hands and started kissing it quickly as he slowly took off her T-shirt. He then rolled over, throwing her onto her back. "Oh, tough guy now, are we?"

"Well, I love a girl on top, especially when it's you," Orca said, kissing her neck and shoulder as she impatiently struggled with pulling her jeans off. "But I figured a change of position is always fun."

"Fair enough," Dawn said as she threw her pants to the side and threw her arms around his back, pulling him down. "Just keep in mind that I can still kick your ass."

"Oh, trust me, I will," Orca said with a smile as he moved down, feeling her chest with his lips and tongue. "That's one of the many things about you that I find irresistibly sexy."

"Then we won't have... any problems," she said, gasping as he intimately explored the curves and lines of her body with his mouth and fingers. He moved steadily downward, heading for the place he had left off last time. He started pulling at her milk-white panties, kissing every inch of her skin that was slowly uncovered, making her gasp and sigh. She eventually took his face in her hands, stopping him. "Are you... Are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I'm fine," he said, moving back up to give her a long series of kisses. "I may not be okay with going... y'know... all the way, yet. But I can do this. I want to make you feel like you're flying."

Dawn giggled. "You and your way with words."

"You've been taking care of me for an entire month. Let me take care of you."

"Okay," she said, kissing him again. He moved back down slowly, running his fingers softly along her body, making her sigh heavily. He started the process of removal over again, kissing her precious skin as he slowly tugged at the cloth. He eventually pulled it down to her knees, then tugged it completely off, then began to slowly tantalize her by brushing his fingertips gently along her revealed skin. He moved from her waistline, down to the joint of her leg, then repeated on the other side, and everywhere in between. He moved his fingers against every place except the one which was exactly where she wanted them. Her face was flushed red, and his touch was making her gasp and sigh in a fast rhythm as she raised herself up, quivering with anticipation, begging with her body for him to stop teasing her.

"You really do know what you want, don't you?" he asked with a smile. He lowered his lips to her skin, breathing softly on her for a moment before obeying her request with his fingers.

"Ah!" she moaned, grasping the top of his head with her hands and pushing down. He quickened his pace, and started to play with her skin with his tongue. Once he found what he was looking for, her moaning grew louder, which pushed him on, determined to push her over the edge. He moved his tongue around the sensitive area and sucked on it playfully, making her gasp and push him harder, but he wanted to taste her completely. He stopped his fingers, and she groaned with disappointment, but it was soon replaced with a delightful moan when he used his tongue in their place. He moved his tongue around skillfully, quickening his pace after a few moments, breathing into her, causing her to gasp and moan as he doubled his work by tantalizing her with his fingers. She clenched her hands into fists around his hair, tugging on it with just the right force to make him moan from delight, as she screamed with pure ecstacy, tensing up her entire body, becoming lost in the primal release he had brought her as it washed over her.

He continued to lick and play with her for a moment, finding it hard to break away, but he eventually crawled back up. She pulled him closer and threw him onto his back, taking her preferred position on top of him, and bombarded him with sweet kisses. "Thank you," she whispered softly, trying to catch her breath as he played with her hair. "That was... Oh, sweet Lugia! That was perfect."

Orca stared into her eyes, admiring them, as if they were two precious jewels he had all to himself. He smiled his cheesy smile, completely satisfied in hearing her words. "You're perfect."

"Dork! That was horribly corny, yet beautiful and sweet. What do you mean by that? Nobody's perfect."

"Maybe not, but... I don't know. I guess I mean... You're the closest to perfect anyone could hope to get. And... We have a good thing here. Can we like... not let this end? We should keep this up forever. I... I guess, I mean... I want to be with you as long as possible. I really, really, really like you."

"I really, really, really, really, really like you too," Dawn said with a smile. "And I agree. I should keep you around."

"Oh, you think?"

"No, I know," she said, planting a quick kiss on his neck. "I'm at least one hundred percent positive."

The next week of Orca's life was as perfect as could be. He and Dawn would report to headquarters, do practice drills with the other Team Rocket members and recieve information on happenings in all the branches of the organization, then go back home and spend all their time together. He and Emery got to know Dawn's main party of Pokemon: the **Sandslash Thursday**, the **Dewgong Autumn**; Poison the Tentacool and **Beachwood** the Numel, which they had already met; **Chiodos** the **Abra**, to whom she had given an Everstone; and **Cakemix** the **Exeggcute**. He also learned that she hardly ever kept them out of their Pokeballs, except when they were battling, eating, or playing with Emery, because they all enjoyed a sense of privacy and security from being inside the Pokeballs. Everything was going great, until Dawn announced that she was being sent on a mission to **Blackthorn City**.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, but it'll be at least a week," she said, clinging to him tightly. They were sitting on the bed, enjoying a dinner of store-brand raviolis. "I don't know if I can stand being that far away for so long, but it's got to be done."

"I know... I wish you didn't have to go. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too. A lot. But we'll survive somehow. Hey, while I'm gone, why don't you try to get another Badge on your weekend off? You'll be able to control higher-level Pokemon, which will help not only you, but the team as well."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Once Dawn left on her mission, Orca decided to take her advice and challenge the Goldenrod City Gym. When he and Emery walked into the Gym, he noticed that there were a lot of Trainers there - all prissy girls who were gossipping noisily at a hundred words a second.

"Um... Which one of you is **Whitney**?" he asked loudly, hoping at least one of these airheads would hear him. They all turned and stared eye-daggers at him, except one girl with pink hair who ran out of the crowd and raised her hand enthusiastically.

`"I'm Whitney! I'm the Leader of this Gym, but given my reputation as Johto's number-one cutie, you probably already knew that, didn't you?" she said with an annoying giggle.

"...Um... Yeah... Something like that... Anyway, I'm here to battle for my second Badge. You down?"

"Well sure, cutie! Whenever you're ready! Second badge, huh? Well, I think this one Pokemon should be sufficient." She released a **Miltank** from a Pokeball, which cried out happily and danced around in a circle. Orca nodded to Emery, and the Furret jumped into action. The Miltank used Attract, which failed, because the move only works on the opposite sex, for some reason. "Oh, no! Your Furret is a girl?" Whitney asked, obviously greatly distressed.

"Yep," Orca said with a smile. "Emery, start off with Surf." Emery used her Surf move, summoning a huge wave of water, which hit the Miltank dead-on. She then used her Quick Attack while the cow Pokemon was still reeling from the water attack. The Miltank then used Stomp, attacking Emery with her hooves. She cried out in pain, but kept fighting, using her Fury Swipes, and managing to get four quick hits. The Miltank used its Rollout move, then Emery used Surf again, knocking her enemy out.

"I... I lost?" Whitney said in disbelief, tears welling up in her eyes as she returned her Miltank to its Pokeball. "Whhaaaaaa! You m-meaniiiiee!" The girl started crying uncontrollably, and her posse of teenage girls surrounded her, giving her hugs and patting her on the back.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" one of the girls asked, giving Orca a glare. "You're supposed to let her win!"

"Yeah, right!" Orca scoffed. "If I did that, I wouldn't get a Badge, now would I?"

"You obviously were never taught how to treat a beautiful young lady!" another girl shouted.

"Whatever. Can I get my Badge now, or what?"

After the girls managed to calm Whitney down, she handed him a Badge that looked like a yellow diamond. "This is the Plain Badge... It allows you to use Strength outside of battle. Also, since it's your second Badge, all Pokemon level 30 and under will obey you. Plus, doesn't it just look so cute, just like me?" she asked with a smile. Orca rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... Whatever."

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" one of the girls said with a gasp. "You're awful! Get out of here!"

"Gladly." Emery jumped up onto Orca's shoulder, and he left the Gym. Right as he was walking out the door, he bumped into someone who was entering. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, are you..." He stopped when he got a good look at the girl he had bumped into. "YOU!"

The girl standing before him was none other than Emery, or Squid, as they used to call her - Orca's ex-girlfriend. "Orca?" The girl smiled and pulled him into a hug, which he squirmed and wriggled around to try to get out of. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Wow, I can't believe it's you! You look so... good! All healthy and everything!" Orca didn't say anything; he couldn't think of anything to say. He wanted to slap her upside her face, or run away and pray he would never have to stand in her damnable presence again. But he did neither; just stood there, staring at the woman - if we can bend the English language enough to call her that - who had ripped his heart out less than a year ago. "Well, aren't you gonna say hi? Ask me how I've been? Invite me to dinner?" Orca finally retained his grip on words, and glared at her.

"Why the hell would I wanna eat anything, or do anything, for that matter, with _you?" _Squid gave him a surprised look; apparently, she hadn't thought of the possibility that her dumping him twice within less than a month could make him have a bad opinion of her in any way.

"Is there really any need for all that? I just said hi."

"You don't exist to me anymore, Squid. Now get out of my way before I move you myself."

"Don't take it personally, Emery," one of the Gym girls called. "He's mean to everyone; apparently, he doesn't respect true beauty." Squid finally moved out of Orca's way, but once he walked out the door, she followed him persistently.

"So what's been going on?" she asked, following him through the streets of the city.

"Wow, you really can't take a fucking hint, can you?"

"What did I do wrong? Why are you so mad at me?" Orca finally stopped and rounded on her.

"It's not that I'm mad. It's not that I'm depressed. It's not that I want to slit your fucking throat and watch you bleed out on the floor. No, I'm far past all of that now. At this point in my life, I've risen above all of that, and I now have no emotion toward you at all. You're just a memory that I like to pretend never happened. Out of sight, out of mind."

"Is this about that thing in Olivine?" she said, taking his hand in hers. "Look, I know you were upset when it was over, but honestly Orca, we all have to grow up sooner or later."

"Don't fucking TOUCH me!" Orca said, ripping his hand away. "Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even stand on the same street as me! I don't want to hear any of your bullshit." He turned away and continued walking. Unfortunately, though, she kept following.

"Orca, wait! I need to talk to you! Please?" He made no answer. Before long, she had followed him all the way to his apartment.

"What, you're still here? Go away. This conversation is over."

"Orca, please listen to me!"

"Not interested."

"I know where you live now; I can just bug you until you decide to listen."

"Or until I call the cops."

"You're not even gonna invite me in for some soda or something?"

Orca sighed. This bitch really wasn't giving up. "Fine. You can have a soda and a snack cake or something. And I'll listen to whatever lies you decide to spew at me. A few minutes, that's it. Then you're gone." He let her into his apartment and told her where she could find the refreshments while he fed Emery and scratched her back. "You did so good in that battle, Emery. Orca's so proud of his good girl. You're getting a big dinner tonight. AND ice cream."

"Emery?" Squid asked with a smile as she poured some soda into a glass. "You named your Pokemon Emery?"

"After the band, not after you."

"I can tell when you're lying, Orca. I always could."

"Shut up and drink your damn soda."

"I'm sorry if I'm being a bother. I just... I've been meaning to talk to you."

"My phone number hasn't changed. And if you lost it, the whole Crew still has it."

"In person. Orca...I've missed you."

"The feeling isn't mutual."

"I've missed you a lot, Orca," Squid said, moving closer. "I... I'm sorry about what I did to you... back then."

"Well, I hate to bust your bubble, but in the immortal words of a very amazing and underappreciated band, it's too late to apologize."

"You know we had something amazing."

"I thought we did, for a while. And then something happened. What was it? Oh yeah! I realized it was all bullshit."

"I'd like to have that again... Orca, I want you." She leaned in to kiss him, and he pushed her away roughly without giving her the chance.

"Well I don't want anything you've got. And I don't want you."

"Come on, Orca. You could never resist me."

"The key word in there being 'could'. As in past tense. I'm not the same person anymore. Unlike you, I've grown up."

"Just because you're a bit different now, doesn't mean we can't still have fun," she said, trying to make a move on him again, only to be pushed back, much harder this time.

"I don't wan't ANYTHING with you. It's over. _We're_ over. I told you, you don't exist to me anymore. I have a new life, that's perfect without you in it. I have a girlfriend, Squid. The most amazing, perfect girlfriend. A hell of a lot better than _you_ were. She's considerate of my feelings, she accepts me for who I am, she returns my affection, she appreciates what I do for her, and she's not embarrassed to be seen with me. Oh yeah, and another plus, she doesn't cheat on me."

"Sounds great," Squid said, crossing her arms. "I'm officially jealous."

"You don't have a right to be jealous, you heartless bitch! _You_ fucked _me_ over! You kicked my heart in the ass! Then you weren't satisfied with just that, so you took me back just so you could break it into a million pieces!"

"Okay, fair enough. Can we at least be friends?"

"Fuck no! I'm repulsed at the very sight of you!"

"Come on, Orca. That's very immature. And... I'm lonely."

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"Ooh, cold, using a Leviathan quote on me. You can do better than that."

"I don't think I need to. Why don't you get the hell out of my life? You're good at that."

"Orca, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. While I'm still in town, can we at least be civil to one another? I'd like to at least be friends with you."

"Why would I wanna be friends with the person who fucked up my life? Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth? It's completely illogical."

"Didn't sound so bad to me."

"That's because you're an evil, self-absorbed, heartless whore who destroys lives, and takes what she wants regardless of the ramifications, leaving a trail of broken hearts and death in her wake."

"Wow, that's a bit of a cruel exaggeration, don't you think?"

"No, a cruel exaggeration would be saying that you blew up the entire planet. Saying that you used my brother for sex, then used me for sex, while slowly but surely attempting to break up my group of friends, and also taking all my money to spend on the most ridiculous things imaginable, and treating me like total worthless garbage, then cheated on me with Lugia knows how many people, then dumped my ass when it seemed suitable to you, and took me back, giving me hope, only to smash it into the ground when you dumped me again, this time being a total cunt about it, is a pretty damn accurate representation of true events!"

"Wow, Orca. You gotta learn to let these things go."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"That was uncalled for. I'm just asking for one little thing. It's not like I'm trying to get you to commit murder or anything. I just want a friend. I don't have any real ones left..."

"Fine. You wanna be friends? It's gonna be on _my_ terms. We can hang out, but I'll decide when you've become good enough to reach the status of actual friend. And I'll tell you now, it's gonna be a really, really long time."

"Sounds unfair, but I'll take it, since that's apparently all I'll get."

"Good. I'll have a whole list of rules for you tomorrow."

Over the course of the next week, Squid popped in for a visit almost every day, and Orca did his best to be civil and not smack the shit out of her. She made it hard on him, by saying things that genuinely pissed him off, but he tried his hardest to put up with it. Of course, when she left, Emery freely expressed her displeasure at the girl's presence. "Emery no like Squid," she would often say as she and Orca played games together at night.

"I don't like her either, Em," Orca said, petting the Furret's back gently. "She did a lot of bad things to me, a long time ago. She hurt me a lot."

"Squid hurt my Orca?" Emery asked angrily. Orca laughed and picked her up, hugging her close to his chest.

"Yes, she hurt Orca. But that was a long time ago. And I'm trying to be the bigger man. That's what Levee would do. You remember Levee?"

"Emery love Levee!" the Furret cheered. "Emery love Lob! Levee, Emery brother. Lob, Emery brother. Levee and Lob, nice, Emery."

"Yeah... He always used to say things like 'Forgive and forget when you can, and sometimes, just plain forget. But when that's not possible, just grin and bear it, and try to be the bigger man.' Or sometimes he would say 'You've gotta be able to meet everyone halfway. If they can't do the same for you, then you know. But you should always at least give them a chance.' I swear, sometimes I wonder if he just spends his days reading fortune cookies when he's out on the road."

"Fortune cookies, yummy!"

"Yep, they sure are. And then Lobster would say, 'Straight up, you should always give people a chance, but when it's time to smack a bitch, you gotta smack a bitch.' Now Lobster, I could always understand better. Levee likes to speak in riddles a lot. And answer questions with more questions. But I guess in the end, he knows best."

"Levee nice. Levee know... lot things! Levee right, maybe. But Emery still no like Squid."

"Yeah, I feel ya there, girl."

"Emery like Dawn. Dawn nice. Dawn, Emery friend. Emery no like Squid. Squid feel wrong. Feel bad."

"Well, I'm glad," Orca laughed. "I like Dawn too. A lot."

"Dawn come back soon?" the Furret whined hopefully.

"Yep, in just a few days! I can't wait. I'll feel so much better when she's here. She'll be able to help me with this Squid problem."

On the night of Dawn's arrival, Orca was practically about to explode with anticipation. He and Emery had cleaned and decorated the apartment just before the door opened, and in walked...

Squid. Orca let out a frustrated sigh. "What do you want?"

"Wow, I just came over to chill. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just... Dawn's due back any minute now. I kind of wanted her all to myself today, but... I guess I'll let you hang around and meet her and stuff. But you have to leave at a reasonable hour."

"Aye, Captain," Squid said with a laugh as she sat down in one of the living room chairs. Emery glared at her for a moment, but then went along with helping Orca clean the kitchen for the third time today. Once that was finished, he declared that he needed to urinate very badly, and bolted for the bathroom. And, as chance would have it, the exact moment he was gone was the exact moment Dawn came walking through the front door.

"Hey babe, I'm..." the violet-haired girl stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Squid sitting in the chair. "Who are you?"

"I'm Emery. Orca's girl. Who are you?"

Dawn glared at her, her face gone red, and turned around and ran back through the door, just as Orca was coming back into the living room. "Dawn? Where are you going?" He glared at Squid. "What the hell did you say to her?"

Squid shrugged. "I didn't say anything." Orca shook his head and ran outside to follow Dawn, as Emery growled at Squid, who turned to give her a disgusted look. "What do you want, you mangy rat?" The Furret said nothing, but stared eye-daggers at her namesake. If looks could kill, that bitch would be triple dead.

Meanwhile, Orca was making an unsuccessful attempt at finding Dawn, who had slipped off quietly into the night. "Dawn! Where are you?" He had to call off his search, when he heard a terrified scream coming from his apartment. He ran back inside to see Emery scratching the hell out of Squid. His first reaction was a smile, but he knew he had to stop his Furret, even though she was doing what he himself had wanted to do for a long time. He grabbed Emery and pulled her off of the woman, who was panting heavily. Emery clung to his chest and cried sadly.

"Emery sorry. Emery sorry, Orca! Emery know... be nice. Big man. Emery try, big man. But Emery no like Squid. Squid bad."

"It's okay, girl." Orca turned to look at Squid, who was getting back up to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"That... That... That ugly... rat-thing!" Squid shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at Emery. "That thing tried to kill me!"

"She's a Furret, not a rat, stupid," Orca said, scratching Emery's fur softly. "And she's not ugly."

"I'm tired of it! It's always hanging around you, and it's a horrible, smelly thing! You can't have two Emerys, Orca! You have to choose; it's either her or me!"

"Okay then," Orca said with a shrug. "Get the fuck outta my house."

"What?" the woman asked, staring at him with her eyes widened by shock. "You're going to choose that... THING over me?"

"Um, duh. She's my best friend. She's like a daughter to me. What are you, Squid? You're nothing. A tumor I was glad to have removed. Now, I'll say it again: get the fuck out of my house." The woman glared at him, clenched her fists, and turned and left the apartment. Orca kissed the top of Emery's head and scratched her back. "Don't listen to her, Em. You are pretty. You're my pretty little girl."

"Emery scared, want Dawn safe. Go find Dawn?"

"Yes, Orca's gonna find Dawn," Orca said as he set the Furret down in her bed. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but you get some sleep until we get back, okay?"

"Emery try. Find Dawn, please. Emery love Dawn."

"I know, girl. I do too." Orca left the house, locking the door on his way out, and began searching the city. When he became frustrated with his lack of progress, he jumped up onto the roof of Miracle Cycle, the famous bike shop, and started hunting along the city's rooftops. He finally found her, sitting on the roof of the Department Store, her face buried in her arms, crying. "Dawn..." he began, as he sat down next to her, letting his feet hang over the edge of the roof. "I'm sorry. I can explain. What did she say to you?"

"Who is she, Orange?" Dawn asked, ignoring everything he had said.

"She's no one. She's nothing. Babe, listen-"

"Who is she?"

Orca sighed. "...She's my ex. Her name is Emery, but we used to call her Squid, back when she was a member of our group. She's also a total bitch, who I never wanted to see again, but I ran into her at the Gym, and she's all talking about being friends again..."

"And you decided to pick up where you left off?"

"No! It's not like that, babe, I swear! I wanted to either kill her for what she did to me, or just leave her there and hope I would never have to see her again. But I realized that would be wrong of me, and I was trying to be the bigger man. I swear, nothing happened. I didn't even let her touch me."

"She's the reason you're so uncomfortable with yourself?" she asked, sniffling as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "The reason you used to be mean to Emery? The reason you cry in your sleep sometimes?"

"...Yes... A major part, anyway. The rest is... Well, it's complicated. She hurt me. A lot. She's also the reason I started believing that love didn't really exist in this world... Well... until I met you, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, you're like a light in the darkness to me. You're all I could ever want or need. I'm crazy about you, Dawn, and believe it or not, you're the only one for me. Do you really think I would throw away the perfect girl for anything, much less that nasty piece of ancient history?"

"No," Dawn said with a weak smile as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess I just got upset, and let my mind go crazy along with my heart. And I guess I was jealous, too."

"Trust me, that bitch is nothing to be jealous of," Orca said as he held her in his arms. He brushed his fingers against her cheek for a moment before giving her a long, fierce kiss; the first one either of them had had in what seemed like much too long. "But seriously, next time, try not to jump the gun quite as quickly, huh?" he asked. Dawn laughed.

"Better get used to it, Orange Juice. Because, believe it or not, you're the only one for me, too."


	8. It's About Time

**((Fun fact: This chapter's title was originally "Everything is Cool", but... things happened. It's complicated. If you were there, you remember. {CODY!} XD Enjoy~))**

* * *

><p><strong>\\/\/\/\/**

**8. It's About Time**

For the next few months, Orca's life was truly as perfect as possible. He had a steady job, he found Trainers to battle every day, and he was not only physically healthy, but emotionally as well. Not to mention that he had the perfect girl... Actually, make that the two perfect girls. Emery and Dawn were all he focused on, and he gave them everything they wanted.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow afternoon?" Dawn asked, not taking her gaze from the picture she was drawing. They were sitting in comfy chairs by the Pokemon Salon in the Underground, while Emery and Dawn's Sandslash Thursday were receiving haircuts.

"Yep, for one week... Or at least until I catch the guy. They said I'm gonna have to take it slow so I don't blow my cover, but... I hope it doesn't take too long."

"Me too," Dawn said, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm going to miss you... But at least they've finally begun to trust you enough to send you on your own mission. That's a good sign."

"Hey, yeah, maybe soon I'll rank up!"

"You're really excited at that prospect, aren't you?" Dawn giggled.

"Um... Well, it would be awesome, I guess. I don't think I'll ever be at your level, but..."

"Maybe someday. For now, this is a big step. When you pull this off, we can start making a headquarters in **Mahogany**."

"You mean IF I pull it off."

"You should have more confidence in yourself," Dawn said, as she scratched through his hair, getting it more messy than it already was.

"Yeah, I know," he replied with a smile. "Thanks, babe."

"You know what else you should do? You should call your friends in Olivine."

"Yeah... I've been meaning to for a long time. I guess... I'm just afraid they won't want anything to do with me anymore."

"You won't know until you try. And besides... You've been friends with them for years. That means you've got at least something in common. And if they're anything like you, they're amazing people."

"How do you always know what to say?" Orca asked with a smile, as his face turned red.

"It's a gift," Dawn said, running her fingers through his hair again.

"There, all done!" one of the haircut brothers said as he handed Emery back to Orca.

"Orca!" the amethyst-colored bracelet translated, as Emery was swept into a gentle, loving hug by her human.

"I'm done too!" the younger haircut brother said, handing Thursday back to Dawn. "See, bro? I just keep getting better and better."

"You're always so competitive, Penn," Orca laughed. "Every time I come in here, you're trying to one-up your brother."

"Yeah, and Locke's just laid-back about it," Dawn added. "For brothers, you two sure are different."

"It's always been my dream to be as great a hairstylist as my brother!" Penn said enthusiastically. "But... He keeps getting better! So I just have to keep getting better, too!"

"Meanwhile, I just focus on the job at hand," Locke, the elder brother, said.

"Unfortunately for me, he's got so much more experience as a groomer," Penn went on. "But! I have something he doesn't have! Marketing know-how!"

"Marketing?" Orca asked. "How so?"

"Why, just look at all these brilliantly placed signs!" answered Penn. "They bring in all my customers! I may not be as skilled as Locke is, but I rake in more dough!"

Orca looked around at all the posters, very interested in them all of a sudden. "Hmm... This is the first time I've noticed those signs. Maybe your marketing needs some help?" Penn's face went beet-red, and he stared at the floor as he mumbled something about everyone being a critic. Everyone else laughed, and Locke gave his brother an encouraging pat on the back. "Well, we've gotta be going," Orca said as he rose to his feet, with Emery clinging to his chest. Dawn stood up as well, and put Thursday in his Pokeball. "We'll see you guys next time, huh?"

"Come by whenever you want!" Locke said with a smile. "You know I'm always ready!"

"AND I always am too!" Penn said energetically.

"We will," Orca said, as he and Dawn waved at the brothers. They then turned and were on their way towards the Underground's exit, their sneakers treading noiselessly on the perfectly waxed tile floor. "So, feel good about your haircut, Emery?" he asked his Furret, as she climbed up from his chest to rest on her favorite spot around his neck and over his shoulders.

"Emery pretty!" the Furret cheered, and started to sing happily.

"Pretty? That's an understatement. You're beautiful."

"Emery... bee...bee...bee-you... bee-you...full?"

"Damn straight," Orca said, as he brushed his hand gently over the top of her head, making her croon happily.

"Dawn bee-you-full too?" Emery asked happily.

"Yes, she is very beautiful," Orca answered, placing his other arm over Dawn's shoulder. "Orca's two beautiful girls."

"Yes, whom you constantly spoil," Dawn said with a laugh, before kissing his cheek.

"I know. I just can't help it."

**\/\/\/\/**

When they returned home, Emery began playing games with Cakemix the Exeggcute, and Dawn began pulling out clothes while Orca flopped down on the bed with an overly dramatized sigh. "I could just sleep forever... but I can't. I have to-"

"You have to call your friends," Dawn cut in.

"I will. Today!"

"Right now, while I'm in the shower."

"You sure you don't want any company?" he asked with a grin, which she answered by pulling him up to a sitting position, giving him a teasing kiss on the neck, then pushing him back down.

"Not this time. We can do that later tonight."

"Alright then. I'll call my friends. Right now."

"Good boy," she said with a giggle, before heading into the bathroom and sliding the door closed.

After hesitating a moment, Orca pulled his Pokegear out of his pocket and dialed the number to Levee's beach house. Now all he had to do was wait. One ring... two rings... three rings... four-

"Thank you for calling Parasect's Pizza, how can I help you?" a familiar voice asked jokingly on the other end.

"Lobster?"

"Orca!"

"Dude, I'm so glad it was you who picked up the phone! I have to apologize for everything. I know I was a dick, and I know you probably never wanna talk to me again, but let me..." He trailed off when he realized that Lobster was laughing at him.

"Dude, Orc, don't even worry about it. That's ancient history."

"You... wait... What? You're not mad?"

"No way!" Lobster laughed. "Like I said. Ancient history. It's the middle of July, dude."

"But... What about all the stuff I said? And the way I... Oh yeah! Lobster, I want you to know that I'm treating Emery so much better now! Everything is better! Everything is great! Everything is..." he stopped when he heard Lobster's laughter again. "Why are you...? What's so damned funny?!"

"You!" Lobster replied, still laughing. "I got something to tell ya, Orc. I already know. We all know. And we're proud of you."

"What? How do you know?"

"Squid."

"Squid?!"

"She came over to the beach house a few weeks ago, walking in like she owned the fucking place. She was talking about how she saw you in Goldenrod, and you didn't want anything to do with her, cause all you cared about was your Furret. She told us we needed to talk some sense into you. It was pretty funny, really."

"Funny?! That bitch needs to stay away from me AND my friends!"

"Relax, bro, it was all settled. She was raisin' all kinds of hell, 'til Dolphin ran downstairs and cussed her six ways to Saturday. Of course, you know how overprotective Dolphin is. And then Piranha said she'd test out her new knife on the bitch if she didn't leave, so she turned and ran out the door." Here Lobster paused to laugh for a moment. "Gotta love those ladies."

"Are you talking about me, Lobby?" a female voice suddenly called from Lobster's end.

"Oh hey Dolphin, yeah, I was just tellin' Orca about when Squid-"

"You're talking to Orca? And you didn't tell us?!"

"Woman, he _just_ called!"

"Let me talk to him!"

"No, it's my turn!"

Orca couldn't help but laugh at the exchange between two of his best friends. The arguing went on for a while, until another female voice yelled over the din - "What the hell's up with the noise? Some of us are trying to watch a movie!"

"Is that Piranha?" Orca asked excitedly. He hadn't seen their good friend Piranha in more than a year.

"Yes, it's Piranha, and she's finally awake," Lobster answered. "She's been sleeping for about two days now."

"Have not!" Piranha yelled. "Who are you lying to, Lobby?"

"Our prodigal son."

"Orca?! Lemme talk to that son of a bitch!"

"No, you'll have to wait your turn!"

"If you don't gimme that phone right now, I'ma cut you!"

"Okay, okay, you can have it! Sorry Orca, I gotta get away from these crazy women!"

"Bye, Lobster," Orca laughed.

"Orca!" Piranha yelled. Apparently she had grabbed the phone first.

"Um... Hi, Piranha..."

"Don't 'Hi, Piranha' me! I heard that shit you said about me!"

"Um... Yeah... sorry about that..." Orca said, beads of sweat appearing on his skin. Despite the fact that she was miles away, he knew that if there was one person he didn't want to mess with, it was her. But he suddenly relaxed when he heard her laughing on the other end.

"Chill out, you pussy! I'm not gonna kill you. Anyways, I'm over it. I was just messin' wiff you."

"Oh... Okay..."

"So Orca, heard you have a girlfriend now," Piranha went on, as Dolphin cooed mockingly. "What kind of shit is that? You know you can't have a girlfriend unless we say we're okay with it, right?"

"Um..."

"Yeah, Orca," Dolphin cut in. "You're the baby of the group. We have to check out all your potential girlfriends, and you can only date them after we've approved."

"Yeah, okay," Orca scoffed.

"We're your big sisters, and we have the authority!" Piranha yelled persistently.

"Well, you guys would approve, because she's totally amazing. She's perfect for me."

"Okay, we'll see when we get there," Dolphin said cheerily.

"What? You guys are coming here?"

"To Goldenrod, yes," Dolphin giggled. "All of us."

"All...?"

"Well, almost all. It's going to be me, Piranha, Lobster, and Hammerhead."

"What about Stingray and Manta?"

"Honey, Stingray moved."

"MOVED?!"

"Yes, moved. To **Azalea Town**. You didn't know?"

"No, nobody told me anything. I mean, I talked to Manta, but..."

"Manta's too busy working these days," Dolphin said.

"Yeah, and being a ho!" Piranha added. Orca heard a loud smacking sound, and guessed Dolphin must have slapped her and taken away the phone.

"Don't be so mean, Piranha," Dolphin said, though she didn't sound like she disagreed with the younger girl's statement. "Anyway, she's not coming with us. So it'll just be the four of us. Hope you have room!"

"Oh, I've got plenty of room. But... I have to ask this... Why are you guys just now thinking of coming to see me?"

"Oh, we've been thinking about it since January."

"But... Then, why-"

"Leviathan said we shouldn't visit you yet. He said you had to make the first move. He told us that once you called here, you would be in a better state of mind, and would be ready to see us."

"Levee... How could he possibly know that?"

"How does he know anything that he knows? Why does he do anything that he does? Honestly, there's no logical explanation for it. Levee is Levee."

"Very true."

"Well, see you in about a week!"

"Is it seriously gonna take that long?"

"We've got to pack and deal with a few homefront issues first. Once everything is settled, we'll fly right over."

"Okay... Bye, girls."

"Deuces," Piranha said, now sounding as if she were in the next room. "I'm going back to my movie!"

"Bye, Orca," Dolphin laughed. "We'll all see you soon."

After the line cut off, Orca dropped the Pokegear and flopped back down on the bed. He wanted to just lie there forever, and bask in the new swelling of emotions that had recently enveloped him. His friends didn't hate him... In fact, they couldn't wait to see him again. Everything was great. Everything was perfect. The relief he felt couldn't be described successfully with words, after the months-long wait he had endured.

"Are you okay, hon?" Dawn asked, as she emerged from the bathroom in fresh clothes: a baggy pair of black pants with red trim and skull designs, and a dark red tee. It looked like it could be casual wear for Team Rocket members, but it was just a regular outfit she had designed herself.

"Oh, I'm fine," Orca reassured her, as she sat down next to him on the bed. "Just got off the phone with Lobster, Dolphin, and Piranha. Turns out nobody's mad at me at all. Everything's great."

"See? I told you it'd be no big deal. So... I know you've talked a lot about Lobster and Dolphin, but who's Piranha?"

"Another old friend. She's moved around a lot, so sometimes she'd be there, and sometimes she'd be halfway across the country. I um... don't want you to get mad or anything, but I actually used to date her."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah... For about two weeks."

"Two WEEKS?" Dawn repeated, suddenly falling down laughing.

"Okay, I guess I kinda had that coming."

"You bet your ass you did! Two weeks?"

"Okay, are you ready to go now?" Orca asked as he grabbed his jacket, trying to change the subject.

"Sure, baby," Dawn answered, still laughing, as she took her own black jacket off of the coat rack on the wall. "But seriously? Two weeks?"

"I'm gonna kill you."

"TWO WEEKS!"

**\/\/\/\/**

"So, where are we going again?" Dawn asked, as Orca led her through the streets of Goldenrod.

"It's a surprise, silly. Why would I blindfold you and then tell you where we're going?"

"And why am I blindfolded again? You know I can get my bearings without seeing, especially in this town."

"True... You may be able to tell where we're going, but you don't know what we're doing when we get there."

"What kind of 'doing' would we be talking about here, hmm?" Dawn giggled. "Is that why you left Emery at home?"

"No, not that kind of doing," Orca laughed. "And I left Emery at home because she needs a nap. She's been working so hard lately, training with the other Rockets and doing these side-missions. And putting up with that one guy..."

"**Wyatt**?"

"Yeah... He's really starting to piss me off. I guess that's one good thing about me leaving for a week; won't have to deal with THAT."

"I know you guys don't see eye to eye, but remember that we're a team here, and we all need to work together."

"It's not his attitude toward me, it's the way he treats Emery, and the things he says about her. He's being a little prick for no reason."

"Well... I could talk to my commanding officer about it, but... You know how things are in Team Rocket. Drama and all that stuff is just laughed off most of the time. They don't really care."

"Even when it comes to Pokemon?"

"Well, yeah, they don't get special treatment."

"I think they should. Emery is a great girl."

"I know she is. And I know how much she means to you. That's why I'm willing to stick out my neck."

"What would I do without you, Dawn?"

"Be completely lost," Dawn answered with a laugh. "Speaking of directions, from the paths we've been taking, I'd say we're nearing the Stadium on the East outskirts of town. Is there a tournament going on tonight?"

"Nope. You'll see."

"Gahh! I wish you would tell me!"

"No way! Surprises are best kept surprises. Right, kids?"

**RIGHT, ORCA! THE BEST KIND OF PRIZE IS A SURPRISE!**

"Wow, haven't heard those voices in a while," Dawn laughed. "Maybe Luke's getting better at writing, without using lame plot devices and gimmicks."

"Nah, I doubt it. He's probably just been too lazy to do anything special in a while. I mean, damn, how long has he been working on this chapter? Honestly."

**YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN, ORCA!**

"Yeah, I should stop doing that. Anyway, here we are." They had arrived on the outside of the stadium, so he finally took the blindfold off of Dawn's eyes. She blinked a few times, then gasped as she stared at the huge poster that was right in front of her, showing a graphic design of a purple and black Vileplume using a Magical Leaf attack, with large words proclaiming:

"**July 12!**

**The Vile Plumes**

and their old friends,

**Kingler Cult**

**The Weekend I Caught Sudowoodo**

**Hyper Potion**

and, featuring the up-and-coming young talent,

**Capricious Croconaw**

Get your tickets now!"

"No way... No way... No way!" Dawn turned to Orca and gave him a hug so tight, he thought she might crack his ribs at any moment. "Babe, you got us Vile Plumes tickets?!"

"I did," Orca confirmed cheerily, withdrawing the two tickets from his jacket pocket.

"Well, let's go!" Dawn said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside as fast as she could. They worked their way as close to the front as they could and found their spot while the first band was setting up. "This is so exciting! I can't believe you did this. Those tickets must have cost an arm and a leg!"

"Nah, it was a steal," Orca chuckled, giving her a sly grin, which made her laugh.

They enjoyed all of the bands very much, but were excited when the band they had been waiting for finally came onto the stage. They roared happily along with the rest of crowd when the drummer, Cypress Grey, hopped onto his stool, and the lead singer, Alan Alder, walked onto the stage. "How's it goin' tonight, Goldenrod?!" the man asked excitedly, not even trying to hide the huge smile on his face. The crowd roared again, and he nodded. "It's going about that awesome for us, too! Glad you guys are having a great time. I swear, it's been an epic night, getting to see all these guys pour their heart and soul out on this stage, in one of the most amazing towns we have ever had the honor of playing in! Now we've toured with most of these guys before, but we have a new set of friends joining us tonight. Why don't you guys show some love for our new friends in Capricious Croconaw!" The crowd roared again, and the lead singer raised his fist up and jumped up and down. "That's what I like to hear! You guys remember to pick up their EP if you haven't already! It's really great, and we would all really appreciate you supporting such a great new band! And with that, we shall get on with the show! Oh yeah, and for anyone who doesn't know, we're the Vile Plumes, and we're here to infect you with the power of MUSIC!"

The Vile Plumes played a full set, through most of which Orca and Dawn were jumping around wildly - except for the softer songs, some of which they danced to, and a few they used as break songs when they felt like they were going to pass out. Near the end of the show, just as Orca had hoped, they played "Counting Petals", and he asked Dawn to dance one more time. She rested her head on his shoulder, since her neck was weary from headbanging, and he sang the lyrics to her along with the Vile Plumes' vocalist as they swayed slowly to the beat.

_"We didn't choose this..._

_We weren't up to this. We didn't even know each other... or where we were in this._

_This was supposed to be a garden, but it was more like a maze._

_And I've been waiting 'til you find me again, counting down the days._

_When you finally found my hiding place, I could do nothing but stare into your space,_

_and I was thinking that maybe we could..._

_I've been growing out the ground, hoping you could come around_

_'cause you're my water, and I can't live without you._

_I rip out a petal for each day... and sooner or later I'll wilt away._

_But you're my water, and I'll wait patiently for you."_

"You know..." Dawn said, sighing contently. "As many times as I've listened to this, I've just now realized... It's like this song is talking about us."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Orca said with a nod, before kissing the top of her head. "I wish this moment could last forever."

After the show, the two bought as many records and t-shirts as they could carry in one huge bag, talked to all of the band members who weren't too tired to meet fans, then made their way slowly back home.

"Best...night...ever..." Orca said slowly, leaning on Dawn as they walked slowly through the streets of Goldenrod.

"I concur," Dawn said, before kissing him on the cheek. "You look so worn out... It's so cute."

"Sorry," Orca laughed. "I wasn't born a soldier like you were."

"No, but you manage. I'm seriously surprised that you could rock out all night like that without falling down."

"I promise I won't fall down as long as you're here."

"I promise I won't let you go," Dawn answered. Orca turned to look straight into her eyes - but only for a moment, because his neck gave out and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"That was so sweet... You know, you're too good for me."

"I don't think so... I think we both deserve this. After all I've gone through, I think maybe I deserve someone perfect like you." Dawn took hold of his face with her hands, and pulled him down into a long kiss.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"So, you're going to call me while you're gone?" Dawn asked, holding on to Orca's Trainer Bag and refusing to let go until he answered all of her questions. Her boyfriend was standing in the doorway, ready to leave on his mission. Emery was on his shoulders, and the sun was shining brightly on their backs; it was the saddest sight she could imagine at this point.

"Every chance i get. You know I'm gonna need your voice to help get me through the day."

Dawn shrieked happily and threw her arms around him, making sure to tackle his abdomen, and not cover his arms, so he could hug her back. "I love it when you say cheesy shit like that!" she shouted, kissing his neck fiercely. "I'm going to miss that so much... I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise," Orca said, squeezing her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Emery miss Dawn!" Emery proclaimed sadly. "Dawn miss Emery?"

"Yes, Emery, Dawn is gonna miss her little training buddy very much," Dawn said, letting go of Orca and petting the Furret's brown fur lovingly. "I can't wait to play more games. But, you guys have got a job to do. You make sure to take care of our man out there, okay?"

"Emery take care Orca!" Emery said cheerily. "Dawn no wo...war... worry. Emery do good!"

"I trust you, honey," Dawn said with a smile. She kissed Emery on the cheek, then repeated the process with Orca. "Good luck."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Well, Emery, here we are!" Orca proclaimed, wiping sweat from his brow as he took his first step into Mahogany Town. Emery followed right behind him, and stopped at his side to gaze around at the town. Despite the icy winds blowing through from the mountain and the Ice Cavern on the other side of the town, they were both sweating heavily from their journey. They had made it to Ecruteak sometime in the night, and slept there until the morning of the next day. After heading East from Ecruteak, they had walked, swam, and walked some more, ignoring the caves leading into the depths of Mount Mortar - because that would have taken even longer - to reach the small mountain town.

"Pretty town!" the Furret replied happily, though she was breathing a bit heavily. "Rest now?"

"I agree, let's find the inn we're supposed to stay at." After checking in at the town's only inn, Orca decided to walk around and check out the town. There wasn't really much to see, but he figured if he started looking early, he might find who he was looking for sooner. There was nothing to be seen in the Pokemon Center, or in the tiny shop. After a full day's worth of disappointment, he finally decided to check the Gym. After all, he was here to get a Badge as well, wasn't he? He found an old building with the word "GYM" painted on the wall above the door, but it looked old and torn up. He tried opening the door, and found that it was locked, so he hung his head in defeat. "What is going on here?" He stopped the nearest person to ask them if they knew how he could enter. "Hey, you! Do you know how to... Hey, wait a minute... **Ben**?"

The boy turned around, and sure enough, Orca was staring into the face of the Psychic who had lent him a cigarette back in the Winter. "Oh! Hello! Orca, right? My, it has been a while. And... what are you doing, walking around in the Summer with a jacket?"

"It's... really cold here."

"Ah yes, you're from Olivine, so you would be more suited to a warmer climate... Oh, I'm sorry, I'm digging through your mind again. I really must watch myself on that."

"Don't sweat it," Orca laughed. "And you remember-"

"Emery, if I recall correctly," Ben said with a smile. "She evolved into a Furret. Well, there are plenty of changes here. I can see that your aura is much cleaner now than it was when we first met. I would ask you for the story, but I can tell you're looking to accomplish something, so I won't hold you up."

"Well, right now, I'm just trying to get into the Gym. You can come along if you've got nothing to do. But... I can't seem to get in."

"Oh, that one?" Ben asked, stifling a laugh as he lit a cigarette. "You won't be getting into that old place any time soon. It's condemned. The new Gym is this way. Here, follow me, I'll show you around."

"Okay," Orca said as he and Emery fell in step behind the young man. "So... Why are there two Gyms?"

"Well, there was an incident about five years ago. The Gym was... really messed up. They did their best to fix up the support beams and everything, but... it still wasn't suitable for use. So they closed it down. It hasn't been touched since then. That was just a little while before **Pryce**, the Gym Leader at that time, retired."

"I see..." Orca gazed in awe at the new Gym as they approached it. It was actually built into the mountain-side, and there was a large set of wide stairs leading up to the entrance. The stairs, as well as the building, were painted pure white with light blue swirls. "So... who's the Leader now?"

"One of his best apprentices. And an old... acquaintance of mine, as well."

"Really? So can you give me any tips?"

"Sure," Ben said as they began climbing the stair. "As a matter of fact, I'll enter with you as well. I've nothing else to do, really. The main thing to keep in mind is that she uses all Ice-type Pokemon. You've got a one-Pokemon team, right? Would I be too hopeful in asking if Emery here knows any Fire-type moves?"

"None at all," Orca said, shaking his head. "Her moves are Quick Attack, Fury Swipes, Surf, and **Slam**."

"Hm... Well, neither of your types will have an advantage over the other... But there's still the freezing to take into consideration. Here, you should take some of these." Ben reached into a pocket of his robe and took out a bunch of tiny, yellow berries with green spots, and handed them to Orca.

"What are these?" Orca asked, as he placed them in a side pocket of his bag.

"**Aspear Berries**," Ben replied. "Feed one to Emery if she becomes frozen, and it will thaw her out. Now let's go." They walked through the wide-open doorway together, and entered a room that could be mistaken for an icy cavern. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all coated in thick ice, and the floor was covered in many feet of snow. Ben closed his eyes and took a moment to breathe calmly, then slowly levitated, rising up into the air to float above the snow.

"Whoa! Nifty trick there, buddy!" Orca exclaimed. "Mind doing that for me, too?"

"I'd rather not. You're here for the **Glacier Badge**. It's best you get the full experience. I wouldn't want to ruin it for you."

"Oh... Um... I don't mind it being ruined... really..."

"I insist. Let us press on."

"Fine," Orca sighed, before trudging through the snow. Emery climbed up onto his shoulders so as to not be buried.

"Are you here for Badges?" someone called from high above. A young man and young woman suddenly dropped down from a ledge higher up in the chamber, and landed gracefully in the snow. "Oh, it's just you," the girl said when she saw Ben. "Why are you back? Want to harrass **Soyala** again? She doesn't want to see you, jerk!"

"That is not my purpose today," Ben replied with a bow. "I am simply here to cheer on a friend of mine. Orca, why don't you introduce yourself to Frostbite and Coldsnap here?"

"Um... I'm Orca, and this is Emery! We're here for our third Gym Badge!"

"That's the only Pokemon you have?" the boy, Coldsnap, asked mockingly. "How pathetic! You really think you can take us on?"

"Wait... So you're both the Gym Leaders here?"

"No way!" Frostbite laughed. "We're her apprentices. You'll have to go through us first to get to her. And since you've only got one Pokemon... We'll only use one... each."

"Fine, bring it! I'll take you both on!"

"What he means," interjected Ben, "is that the both of us will take you on in a double battle."

"Ben, what are you doing?" Orca asked. "I've got this!"

"There's no way you can take them both on, as well as the Leader. Let me help you with this, because I won't be able to help you during the real battle."

"...Alright then. Let's get this show on the road!"

Ben released a **Gallade** from a Pokeball, and the two apprentices each released a **Snorunt**. "Gallade, start off by charging up," Ben said. Orca stared at him curiously, but figured that the older man knew what he was doing.

"Emery, use Quick Attack!" Emery nodded and made a powerful sprint through the snow, heading for the Snorunt on the right, which was closer to her. She hit it dead-on, and it reeled back a bit before countering with an **Ice Fang** attack. The move hit Emery, but luckily, didn't freeze her. The other Snorunt used **Double Team**, which increased its evasion.

"Okay, Gallade, are you ready?" Ben asked. His Pokemon nodded, then released its **Focus Punch **attack, which knocked out the Snorunt on the left. Now they only had to worry about the one Emery had attacked. The Furret used her Fury Swipes attack, which knocked the Snorunt out, winning the match for Orca and Ben.

"I can't believe this!" Frostbite shouted in an annoyed tone, as she and her partner returned their Snorunts to their Pokeballs. "Fine, you can fight the Leader. But she's not going to come down here for you like we did. You'll have to climb up to the top if you want to challenge her." And with that, the two jumped back up to their ledge, which was almost thirty feet up in the air.

"Wow, how do they do that?" Orca asked, watching the two go with amazement.

"Years of harsh training and self-discipline," Ben answered. "Well, you'd better get to climbing."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather give me a lift?"

"I'm sure," Ben chuckled. "But I will follow, just in case you fall."

"Thanks," Orca said, as he ran to the far wall, where he found a set of equipment for climbing the ice walls. It took some doing, but he finally fit the harness and belt onto himself and, grasping the picks firmly, began the long climb to the top of the Gym. Emery tried to climb alongside him, though it proved hard for her, as her pad-like paws wouldn't stick well to the ice, and she kept slipping. They eventually made it, however, and she fell down on the final floor, breathing hard, along with her human.

"Cli hard," she whined. "Cli, cli, cli, too much cli! No more cli, Orca!"

"I agree," Orca panted. "I never want to climb like that again."

"So, you are the challenger my pupils told me about," a voice called. Orca got back up to his feet and saw a young woman - not much older than himself, most likely - sitting in a chair. She was wearing thin layers of clothing - just a simple shirt and a pair of baggy jeans - despite the immense cold in the Gym, but wasn't even shivering. "Welcome to my frozen paradise. I am Soyala, and I am the the Leader of Mahogany Gym. From what they tell me, you are here for your third Badge?"

"That's right," Orca said, as he took Emery's bowl out of his pack and poured a bottle of lemonade into it. "I've got two so far, from Ecruteak and Goldenrod."

"Ben," the woman said, turning her gaze to the Psychic, who was still levitating above the floor. "What is your connection to this kid?"

"He's a friend," Ben answered calmly. "He knows nothing of our history. He's only here for a Badge. So I hope you won't be harsh to him for no reason."

"If he's only here for a Badge, what are YOU doing here?" Soyala asked, rising from her seat and crossing her arms.

"Just cheering him on. I'm not allowed? I don't recall reading anything like that in the rules."

"You're allowed. But if I hear one word about-"

"The only one who's tried to bring it up is you, Soyala," Ben said, still calm, but with a bit of a firm edge to his words. The woman's eyes widened for just a moment, before quickly returning to normal.

"Very well. Let the match begin. Young Orca... Prepare yourself!" Soyala pulled a Pokeball from her belt, and released from it a **Glalie**. "I will use two Pokemon in this match. If that is your only one, I hope it is well-trained. Glalie, use Bite!" The ball-shaped Pokemon zoomed in close to Emery and bit at her. Emery tried to dodge, but the Glalie managed to bite her tail. She yelped out in pain, but, like a true lady, turned around and smacked the shit out of her rude opponent with her Slam attack.

"Good job, Emery," Orca said. "Keep it up!"

"Glalie, use **Icy Wind**!" Soyala commanded. Her Glalie summoned a fierce wind, which started blowing sharp chunks of ice at Emery. Some of them managed to hit her - some of them even hit Orca - and she retaliated with a Fury Swipes. The Glalie used another Bite, which missed this time, and Emery hit it with a Quick Attack, which knocked it out cold (hah! punny). Soyala returned it to its Pokeball, then sent out a **Jynx**. "Jynx, use **Ice Punch**," the Gym Leader ordered. The Jynx charged up energy into its fist, then hit Emery hard with a punch which unleashed shards of ice.

"Man, I keep getting showered with ice daggers over here," Orca fumed. "Don't worry, Emery, it'll be okay. Use your Surf." Emery nodded, and summoned a huge wave, which followed her and slammed into the Jynx. The opposing Pokemon reeled back a bit, but stayed in the fight. It used another Ice Punch, which froze Emery solid. Orca was about to lose his nerve, but then he glanced at Ben, and remembered the gift he had given him. He unzipped the side pocket of his bag and pulled out one of the berries, and rushed over to Emery just as the Jynx used its **Doubleslap** attack. He fed the berry to the Furret, who began to thaw out, but not before being hit three times by the opponent's attack. She shook her head and stretched a bit once free from the ice, then glared at the Jynx, before rushing toward it with a Quick Attack. The Jynx countered with another Ice Punch, but this time, it didn't freeze Emery. The Furret used her Slam attack, and was met with a four-hit Doubleslap.

"Emery, keep using Quick Attack!" Orca shouted. "You might get more hits in that way!" Emery took his advice, and used Quick Attack again, before the Jynx used Ice Punch again. This time Emery was able to dodge it, and snuck up behind the enemy and hit it with yet another Quick Attack. The Jynx finally fainted, falling down face-first to the ice and snow. Soyala returned it to its Pokeball and crossed her arms yet again.

"I see... The bond between you and your Pokemon is indeed incredible..." She walked closer to Orca, being careful to avoid Ben for some reason, and handed the young man a light blue, hexagon-shaped Badge with a white snowflake design on each side. "This is the Glacier Badge. It will show that you have the determination to make it through my fortress. It allows its bearer to use **Whirlpool** outside of battle, and it will also raise the base Special Attack and Special Defense of all of your Pokemon. Wear it proudly!"

"Y... Yes, ma'am!" Orca said, bowing as he finally took his third Badge. "Thank you..."

"Thank yourself, and your Pokemon. It was the two of you who won the Badge, after all."

"I'll be staying here for a just a moment longer, alright Orca?" Ben asked. "I'll meet up with you afterwards, though."

"Sounds like a plan, my man," Orca said, as he sat down next to Emery. "I don't think we can take any more climbing, though, so I think I'm stuck here for a minute anyway."

"Would you like to teleport to the Pokemon Center?"

"Yes! Very much! Thank you!"

"No problem. See you soon, guys." Ben enveloped Orca and Emery in a blinding white light, and then they were gone without a trace.

"Whoa!" Orca shouted as he and his Furret reappeared outside of the Mahogany Town Pokemon Center. "That was awesome! Shit, I wish I could've done that from the start! Come on, Emery, let's get doctored up. If I get stabbed by ice one more time, I'm gonna take a wild Charizard to that Gym and let it melt!"

"No more ice," Emery agreed, nodding, as the two walked into the Pokemon Center.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Well, Ben, I really don't know what to do," Orca said, letting out a long sigh. They had been in Mahogany for more than a week, and still hadn't found the person they were looking for.

"You still haven't found... the person you won't tell me about so I can help you?" Ben asked with a laugh. "You haven't tried looking around the **Lake of Rage**, have you?"

"The what of what?" Orca asked, in a tone that said he was tired of thinking about it, as he sipped his soda.

"The Lake of Rage. It's a pretty interesting place. If you're looking for someone you can't find, I'd bet they'd be hiding out around there."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?!"

"You never asked," Ben answered with a smile. His smile faded when he saw Orca running away to the East. "Where are you going?"

"The Lake of Rage!"

"It's that way," Ben said, pointing North and trying to stifle a laugh.

"I knew that!" Orca yelled, changing direction immediately.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"So, you're the leader of the Anti-Rocket Team?" Orca asked, leaning over the table slowly.

"Why yes I am!" the young man replied. "Do you want to join?"

Orca looked around the creaky, old cabin warily. There was no one else around. "How many members do you have?" he asked slowly.

"Just myself... No one else even dares to say anything opposing Team Rocket... Except the Elite Four and Gym Leaders, of course..."

"You mean to tell me... That you're the only member... of this group...?"

"I am... Unfortunately..."

"I'm gonna kill my commanding officers," Orca mumbled. "I've been roaming around a tiny-ass hick town in the middle of bumfuck Egypt for THIS?"

"Excuse me, sir?" the so-called leader of the one-man army asked. "I didn't quite catch any of that. Were you planning to join? We have excellent benefits."

"Why, sure!" Orca said, putting on the best fake smile he could manage. "Why don't you get me an application?"

"Will do!" the man said ecstatically, as he turned around to grab a sheet of paper. As he had his back turned, Orca grabbed one of the glass bottles of soda on the table and smacked the man right on the back of his head, knocking him out. The man fell out of his chair and onto the floor, and Orca shouted every profanity he could think of at the moment.

"I've been hunting around for THIS GUY? He's not even armed! He doesn't even have any allies! He has NOTHING! This isn't a mission, this is a waste of time!" Still venting at the volume of a shrieking **Loudred**, he grabbed his Pokegear and sent a message to the Goldenrod Headquarters:

"2 Items:

1.) Mission accomplished. Threat eliminated. Area secured.

2.) Request for pick-up. Contents: 1 man. Status: Incapacitated"

"Well, Emery, looks like we don't get any more excitement after all."

"Go home now?" Emery pleaded.

"Yes, we can finally go home."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Once the mission details were finalized, Orca said goodbye to his friend Ben, who assured them that they would meet again, and left for home. Orca and Emery had probably never been happier to see a city than when they finally returned to Goldenrod. If they weren't so tired of the journey, they would have run, instead of walked, to the South side of the city. "There it is, Emery," Orca said, his smile growing wider and wider as he thought of walking through the front door to his own house once more.

"Emery see home!" Emery announced happily. "Close now! Home! Dawn! Sleep!"

Orca laughed and patted the Furret, scratching behind her ears. "I know, girl. I'm happy to be back too." Once he finally crossed the last leg of his journey home, he put his hand on the door knob, but it started turning without his aid. The door swung open suddenly, and standing in the doorway was a bald man with a goatee, wearing a pair of glasses, a black tee shirt, and a pair of loose-fitting, worn blue jeans. He was holding a cigarette in one hand, and had a roll of Shockers in the other. It was someone he didn't expect to see in his house, but someone he had been wanting to see in a very, very long time. "**Hammerhead**!" Orca shouted, running in to hug the older man. "You... I..."

"Well, hello there, stranger," Hammerhead said as he hugged Orca. He let go of the younger man, and took a drag from his cigarette before blowing out a stream of smoke and saying "Welcome back to the family."


	9. Underdog

******Author's Note:** Okay, Yeah, it's been a little while. Not like last time, though, right? I'm getting better. Just keep in mind that I have a lot of shit to do, and a lot of shit on my mind. Anyway, in this chapter, we will hang out with some of the most awesome people ever, feel the tension of rivalry, meet some new characters who may or may not have some important role in the future, and find out who a certain well-known Gym Leader is related to... AND MORE! So, read on, and, as always, Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>9. Underdog<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hammerhead!" Orca repeated. "I'm so glad to finally see you! But... why are you here?"<p>

"You didn't get the memo?" Hammerhead said, laughing.

"Oh, he got the memo," Lobster said as he stepped into the doorway. "But you know our Orca, he's got a one-track mind."

"Well, I suppose it's better than a five-million-track mind, like his old man's got," Hammerhead said.

"Oh dear Lugia, I know!" Lobster laughed. "Levee's head works in the weirdest way. He can think of the strangest things you'd never even imagine, and write them all down, but he can't remember to stop and eat lunch."

"Or IF he ate lunch!" Hammerhead added. The three boys laughed at their absent (and absent-minded) friend, while Dolphin and Piranha stepped outside to join them. Dolphin and Lobster gave Orca hugs, and threw wrapped presents into his arms.

"You guys are talkin' about Leviathan?" Piranha asked between sips of soda, before giving Orca a hug. "Oh, hey Orca, can I have some drinks?"

"What? Um...Since you've already helped yourself, help yourself," Orca replied slowly, giving Piranha a raised-eyebrow look, before struggling with the first gift. It was coated in far more tape than could ever be necessary for anything, so he knew he was going to have a hard time with it.

"Thanks!" Piranha said with a smile, before downing the rest of the soda.

"You guys should be glad Levee's not here to hear you make fun of him," Dolphin scolded, though she was smiling, and not very serious about the matter.

"What's he gonna do, grab his pen and notebook and WRITE us to death?" Hammerhead asked, and they all started laughing again.

"Besides, that boy better know we love him. Shit, we'd have to! We lived with him for HOW long?"

"Too long to count," Piranha said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Piranha," Dolphin said. "You were gone most of the time."

"But I still lived there wiff y'all for a long time," Piranha said innocently. "Like, between trips."

"Yeah, if THAT'S what you wanna call them," Hammerhead said, causing the boys to laugh at her while Dolphin gave them all an "oh shit!" look of disbelief.

"I'm gonna cut y'all," Piranha said, giving them all glares. "In your sleep. Oh yeah, Orca, I got a new knife from Levee, check it out!" The red-haired girl whipped a butterfly knife out of her pocket and started playing with it with one hand, while the other held the empty soda bottle.

"Whoa, sweet shit!" Orca said. "So, I have one ques-"

"So Orca, that's the famous Emery we've been hearing so much about?" Dolphin asked, cutting him off.

"What? Yeah, this is my little girl. Emery, say hi to the Crew."

"Coo? Cr... Cahroo?" Emery asked, as she opened her eyes - she had been keeping them shut since she had seen Hammerhead, thinking that it would hide her from this person she didn't know. "This is Dolphin, Hammerhead, and Piranha. And of course, you already know-"

"Lob!" Emery shouted happily, when she finally caught sight of Lobster. She jumped off of Orca's shoulders and into Lobster's arms, giving him a hug. "Emery miss Lob!"

"Aww, I missed you too, pretty girl," Lobster said, wrapping his arms around the Furret's long body. "I didn't recognize you for a minute; you're even cuter as a Furret than you were as a Sentret." Emery crooned happily after hearing his compliments, and nudged his chest lovingly.

"Emery miss Lob. Lob, Emery friend."

"Aww, she's so cute!" Dolphin exclaimed, reaching her arms out to the Furret, though Emery was too busy basking in Lobster's affection to notice.

"She is," Piranha agreed. "I can almost forgive you for naming her after a total jank-ass bitch."

"Who, Squid?" Dolphin asked. When she said that name, Emery growled.

"Emery no like Squid," the Furret said, but the smile was put back on her face when Lobster gave her a chunk of Pokemon food.

"Yeah, we don't use the S word around here," Orca said.

"Nice, I like your Pokemon already, Orca," Hammerhead laughed. "She's got great taste in people if she doesn't like your ex."

"You're one to talk!" Orca replied with a smirk. "What about that total bitch you were dating not too long ago? You can't say she was any better than mine!"

"I guess that's true."

"So are you dating anyone with a better personality now?"

"Well, I've been single for about half a year... But there is this one girl I've been talking to... We're not dating or anything, but..."

"BUT?" the other four asked in unison.

"But... we'll see," Hammerhead finished, making his friends roll their eyes.

"Anyway," Orca said, trying to have another chance to ask his question. "As I was saying, I have one question."

"Yes...?" Dolphin asked.

"What the hell did you guys do with my girlfriend?"

"We killed her," Piranha said matter-of-factly, making the rest of them laugh.

"She's in the shower," Dolphin said, patting Piranha on the shoulder, "is what she means to say."

"WAS in the shower," Hammerhead said, pointing his finger towards the inside of the house. The rest of the gang looked in the direction he was pointing, to find a still-not-quite-dry, bare-foot Dawn, wearing one of Orca's Vile Plumes tee shirts and a Bellossom-design skirt, running through the living room with a huge smile on her face. She ran through the doorway, shoved Hammerhead to the side none-too-gently, and jumped onto Orca, hugging his neck and wrapping her legs around his skinny waist.

"You're late!" she said, before kissing him passionately.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Orca said, wrapping his arms around her and staring into her eyes. "The mission was... Well, let's just say it wasn't what I thought it would be."

"I don't care about that, I'm just glad you're back."

"Hey guys?" Hammerhead spoke up suddenly. "If you two are going to be doing your 'business', I reserve the right to blare Orca's radio as loud as possible."

"Blare away, buddy," Orca said, before carrying Dawn through the front door without another word. Hammerhead and Piranha gaped at them with shocked looks, Lobster applauded, and Dolphin giggled.

"He seems happy now, don't you think?" Dolphin asked the others with a giddy voice as they all walked inside.

"He seems VERY happy," Hammerhead agreed.

"He's well taken care of these days, I know that," Lobster said with a smile.

**\/\/\/\/**

"So where do you work again?" Hammerhead asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. He, Orca, Lobster, and Dolphin were playing the Gamecube in the living room, while Piranha watched. This is how they had been spending the past week since the Sea Monsters had arrived: driving around the Mushroom Kingdom and throwing bananas, shells, and loud, violent words at each other. Dawn was gone for work at the moment, and Orca would go in once she returned.

"Uuuummm... In the Underground."

"Oh really?" Dolphin asked. "I've heard there are lots of strange shops there that sell all kinds of exotic items."

"Oh, it's nothing as exciting as all that," Orca said as he steered his Kart around a curve. "They pretty much lock us up in these cubicles and we sit there doing accounting bullshit on computers and stuff."

"Orca!" Dolphin shouted suddenly. "Don't hit me with the Koopa Shells!"

"That's like asking me to let you win!"

"That IS asking you to let her win," Hammerhead pointed out. "Don't do it!"

"You guys are so mean!"

"No, we're just playing the game right, and you should too," Lobster said. "This is Mario Kart! It's all-out war! You can't expect favors in war."

The front door suddenly swung open, and Dawn stepped inside with her backpack strap hanging over her shoulder. "Hey guys, I'm home!" she exclaimed, which was met by a loud cheer from Emery.

"Dawn home!"

"Hi, Dawn!" the Sea Monsters exclaimed simultaneously - all except Orca, who paused the game and jumped off of the sofa to run to her and sweep her off her feet.

"Is every day here like that?" Hammerhead asked as the four Sea Monsters turned to look at the couple.

"Pretty much," Dawn laughed, between kisses with Orca.

"I'm so glad I don't live with you guys," Hammerhead said, turning back to the game. "Orca, could you unpause us?"

"I'll think about it," Orca said as he set Dawn back down on her feet. Despite his teasing words, he stepped quickly back to where his friends sat, grabbed his controller, and unpaused the game for his friends.

"Thank you," Hammerhead said, before shocking Lobster and Dolphin with lightning.

"You dick!" Lobster shouted, before glaring at Hammerhead. He had completely forgotten about the game for the time being.

"What?" Hammerhead said, smiling at his surrogate brother.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you," Lobster said, before finally turning back to the TV screen and resuming his video game driving. He then started laughing, and the others joined in.

"Well guys, I'm off to work!" Orca proclaimed, grabbing his bag from the floor. "Behave yourselves, eh? Don't want the incident that happened yesterday."

"Hey, that was all Hammerhead," Lobster said. "He's the one who decided to stop the fan with his hand." Hammerhead gave Lobster a cold stare that said he did not quite agree. "What?" Lobster asked, trying not to laugh, and Hammerhead continued his stare. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice," the blonde boy said, making Hammerhead laugh.

"Have fun, guys," Orca said as he opened the door and stepped out. "Come on, Emery." The Furret followed him for a moment, then jumped up and climbed up his body to rest upon his shoulders.

"They're really close, aren't they?" Dolphin asked, as they watched Orca and Emery leave.

"They are," Dawn answered with a nod. "He's such a great Trainer. He may not have as much skill and experience as others, but... He cares. A lot."

"That's what matters," Lobster said. "I'm just so glad he's back to his old self. But I gotta say, if I had to smack him again, I would've."

"Oh, we know you would," Hammerhead laughed.

**\/\/\/\/**

"I will not let him get to me today," Orca repeated for about the tenth time in a row. He had been repeating his personal chant while he was dressing in the small break room of the Goldenrod City Team Rocket Headquarters. As he slipped on his black shirt with the large red "R", he assured himself once again: "I will not let him get to me today."

"Orca ready work?" Emery asked as her human stepped out of his changing stall and put on his Rocket Grunt cap.

"Yep, all ready!" he said with a smile. "Let's try not to have a bad day."

"No bad day today!" Emery said cheerily.

"Okay. Don't let him get to you," he assured her.

"Oh..." she said slowly. She knew who he was talking about. "Orca no worry. Good day!"

"Okay, as long as you're sure, I'm fine." He let her climb back onto his shoulders, and opened the door.

"Hey Midnight, what's up?" a voice called from his right. He turned his head to see **Michael**, who had called out his codename, and **Rebecca**, two of his "work friends". Well, pretty much the only ones, since most other Rockets at his level either didn't respect him enough to hang around him, or just plain hated his guts. They were doing their start-up stretches with their Pokemon, so he and Emery decided to join them.

"Mikey!" Emery exclaimed as she leaped off of her resting place and into the young man's face.

"Hey, Emery," Michael laughed as he pulled her off of his head and into a hug. "How's our champion doing today?"

"Emery happy! Pretty day!"

"It is," Rebecca agreed as she got a turn to hug the Furret. "Let's just hope it stays that way, and no pricks ruin it for us. Right, Orca?" Orca was busy talking to their twin **Teddiursa**, **Vinnie **and **Jules**, when he heard a very unpleasant voice behind him.

"Well, good afternoon, Fish-face," the voice said snidely. "Ready to lose again today?"

"And the day just turned bad," Orca mumbled under his breath as he rose to his feet. He turned around and gave the boy a defiant glare. "Hi there, Wyatt. We were just talking about you."

"All good news, right?" the other boy said with a cocky smile.

"You wish!" Rebecca said, giving Wyatt a distasteful look.

"Who asked you?" Wyatt asked with a laugh, before turning his attention back to Orca. "So, since you're from a coast city, I figured you wouldn't lose too badly to me today."

"What do you mean?" Orca asked, already becoming rather irritable in the boy's presence.

"You haven't heard? Today's first drill is freestyle swimming. Anyway, better carry on with your stretches while you've still got the time. Seeya, Fish-face!" Wyatt turned and walked away with mocking laughter, but Orca had a gleam in his eyes. He turned to his friends and gave them a smile.

"Swimming? I've got this down, guys!"

"You think so?" Michael asked, as he cracked his knuckles.

"No doubt! I was the best swimmer in Olivine. Nobody can beat me in the water!"

"Alright!" Rebecca cheered jubilantly. "Looks like you're finally gonna teach that dumbass a lesson!"

"Heeyyy... what do you mean, 'finally'?" Orca asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, let's face it, Midnight, he's beaten you every day so far."

"It's mostly because he lets the guy mess with his head," Michael said.

"Well, not today!" Orca retorted with a smile. "Today I'm gonna wipe that stupid smile off that ugly face of his!"

"Okay, okay, we believe you!" Rebecca laughed, before giving him a pat on the back. "Now let's go get him!"

As all the Grunts in the base piled into the "Aqua Room", as they called it, Orca gladly volunteered to be on the first line-up. He changed into his black and red Rocket trunks and made his way to his spot on the edge of the pool, with Emery close behind. He did a few more warm-up stretches, but was annoyed when he found the thorn in his side had returned, and had taken his place in the spot on his right side.

"Ready to be humiliated again, Fish-face?" Wyatt taunted as Orca finished his stretches and lowered to a starting position.

"Go ahead, keep talking all that shit. It's just gonna sting that much worse when you eat your words."

"Oh, you think you can beat me in the water just 'cause you're named after a fish, huh?" Wyatt teased.

"Orcas aren't fish, dumbass, they're dolphins," Orca said with a roll of his eyes.

"Fish, dolphins, same difference."

"Oxymoron."

"What did you call me?"

"Oh man," Orca said, breaking into a loud laugh, which echoed around the large chamber. "Just forget it." He was feeling even better now - that laugh had strengthened his resolve and eased his stress, letting him ignore the rest of the insults now streaming from Wyatt's constantly flapping mouth. Suddenly, he heard a whistle, and snapped to attention.

"Here are the conditions!" one of the Lieutenants called out, causing the entire room to go silent and listen to him. "Humans will swim the first lap. When they return to the starting point and tag the wall - ONLY after they tag - their Pokemon will begin their lap. The partner Pokemon must also tag the wall, allowing the human to begin their second lap. The first Grunt to tag the wall at their starting point is the winner! Keep in mind that your lap WILL NOT COUNT if you tag the wall in someone else's lane. If your Pokemon cannot finish their lap, you will be disqualified, so make sure to choose one that is able to swim. That is all!"

"Hope you taught your pet rat to swim, Fish-face," Wyatt said with a laugh. Orca made a growling sound deep in his throat, but didn't say anything. He had to try to focus all his attention on the water.

"I am not human," he whispered to himself. "I am simply a part of the water. I will move through it like the current of a river." He and the Crew used to use similar mantras when they would swim or surf out in the ocean back home. If it could help him now, he would try pretty much anything.

"Ready?" the Lieutenant called. "Take your marks!" After another agonizing two seconds, he blew the whistle once more, and the human swimmers hit the water like a school of Goldeen. Orca moved through the water as if he were fluid, begging his arms not to let him down. So many memories came flooding back to the front of his mind, and he smiled as he thought of afternoons spent racing Water Pokemon off the coast of Olivine. He was lost in the past, letting it propel him forward...

But apparently, not fast enough. He opened his eyes to see Wyatt swimming beneath him, smiling up at him and waving. The other boy then turned around onto his stomach and began swimming ahead. Orca did his best to catch up, but reached the other side just a few seconds after his rival. Trying not to let it eat at him too badly, he flipped in the water and headed back to the starting point as fast as he could. Wyatt had tagged the wall before Orca could catch up, and his **Dewgong** jumped into the water and began to swim as he was still heading for the starting point. As soon as he reached the wall and tagged it, Emery jumped into the water and swam as if she were born in it. She caught up with the Dewgong before they reached the first wall, then flipped around with help from her tail and headed back. She saw Orca already outside of the water and taking his mark, ready for her return, so she put in extra effort, pushing against the water with all her strength. She and the Dewgong tagged the wall at the same time, and Orca and Wyatt dove into the water together as if they were choreographed. Orca pushed his body to the limit, ready to bring this home, while making a note to thank Emery for doing such an amazing job. He growled with his face half-submerged in water as he noticed Wyatt slipping just a bit ahead of him, and began making his strokes more fierce. He quickly flipped just before reaching the end, and kicked off against the wall with his feet to start the final stretch. Wyatt was still ahead of him, so he gave it his all, attacking the water with his arms and legs. He closed his eyes, ready for victory, and slapped his hand against the wall. He prepared to raise his fist in victory, but then opened his eyes, to see Wyatt rising out of the water to a crowd of their colleagues congratulating him on winning the race. Orca sunk deeper into the water, so that he was submerged from the lips down, and clung to the wall. He wished he could be absorbed by that wall. He breathed in from his nostrils, then exhaled from his tightly pressed lips, forming bubbles in the water that were all the symbol that was necessary to tell the story of his humiliation.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Don't worry, Emery, you did a great job," Orca assured his Furret as he walked home, and she lay limp around his neck. The sun had set while he had spent hours training underground, and he tried to calm himself by breathing in the slightly cool night air that foretold the end of Summer.

"Emery do good?" the Furret asked, not sounding quite sure.

"Of course. Just try not to let that guy bug you."

"Bug?" she asked, then paused for a moment. "...Weedow?"

"No, not Weedle," Orca laughed. "Not a literal bug. I meant, don't let him irritate you. He's not worth listening to anyway."

"Emery fine. Emery only listen, Orca."

"Well, that's good to know!" Orca said with a smile as he gave her a scratch behind her ears. When he walked through the front door, he instantly recieved a hug from Dawn. "WHOA! Oh, hey babe. Yeah... I'm back."

"What happened this time?" Dawn asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I lost to Wyatt again... in a swimming match."

"What?" Dawn asked. "What's the problem? You've lost to him before. I told you, you shouldn't let him get to you."

"It's not that, Dawn," Orca said, shaking his head, as Emery jumped off of his shoulders to land on the floor and run toward her bed in the bedroom. "He beat me in SWIMMING. That's my area. It's the only physical activity I've ever excelled in. I've always been the champion when it comes to water."

"Oh... Well hon, you're always going to find someone who's better than you in something. It's what pushes us to keep going and constantly improve ourselves. What else happened?"

"A bunch of other shit that wasn't included in the chapter because it wasn't important or something."

"Wow. Sounds kind of like lazy writing, if you ask me."

"Yeah, well, that's why you stay in school and go to college afterward, so you don't have to resort to random plot devices and time skips. Right, kids?"

**YOU'RE BITING THE HAND THAT FEEDS AGAIN, ORCA!**

"True. I should stop doing that. Banshee might just stop writing this altogether."

"Not like he hasn't already," Dawn added.

**YOU'RE NOT HELPING THE SITUATION, DAWN!**

"Whoa, the audience finally said your name out loud, Dawn!" Orca said.

**GET BACK TO THE FUCKING STORY!**

"Okay!" the two said in unison.

"Anyway, don't take it too hard," Dawn said, wrapping her arms around him in an even tighter hug.

"I'm trying not to," Orca said as they moved across the room to sit on the sofa. He slumped into his seat as if he were being pressed down by excess weight. "But it's hard. This is my most horrible defeat."

"You'll get it if you take it one step at a time."

"Yeah, well, I'll have a lot of time to think about it."

"Why is that?"

"I have a new mission, starting tomorrow."

"Where to this time?"

"Azalea Town."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**Azalea Town**, a beautiful locale-

**WITH AMAZING THEME MUSIC!**

Yes, I know! A beautiful locale with amazing theme music, where the smell of charcoal is always in the air, and **Slowpoke** are found everywhere! But before Orca could reach his destination, he had to trek through another location: **Ilex Forest**. Yeah, let's just say it took quite a while to navigate through that lovely maze of green death, and once they finally passed through the gate to the city, they were both ready for a shower. But their plans for becoming clean would have to wait; first, they had to check in at the Azalea Team Rocket Headquarters. Remembering the directions he had been given, he walked straight through the town, and came out on the other side in plain view of the place he was searching for: **Slowpoke Well**. There was a spiral path sloping downward to the entrance, which he and Emery had fun running toward.

"Round round round!" Emery cheered, as she followed quickly behind her human.

"Yep, around and around! One thing I know already, is that this place will be great for exercise." They quickly reached the entrance, and climbed down an extremely long ladder into the well. It wasn't as dark in the well as he had expected, due to beautifully designed, old-fashioned lanterns with Slowpoke images engraved into them. He walked along the tunnels for several minutes which seemed like hours, searching for the "gatekeeper", as his superiors had called him. He passed several tourists and security personnel; people must love to come observe this place.

He finally found his man; or rather, who he thought was his man. He was sitting cross-legged against the cave wall in one of the more hard-to-find tunnels, with his eyes closed. Orca cleared his throat, but the man didn't respond, or even open his eyes. "What is the solution to all troubles?" he asked, after reminding himself of the key phrase. The man finally opened one eye, and gave Orca a lopsided smile.

"Meditation," the man answered. Orca remembered that Meditation was one of the two code words; the one meaning that there were still too many people around, and he would have to wait to get into the headquarters, so he sat down beside the man and joined him in his silent vigil.

Several hours passed before Orca finally ran out of patience and tried to speak to the undercover agent again. "So, this is what you do every day? Just sit here for hours, not doing anything? How do you stand it?" Nothing, no response. This man apparently only responded to the key phrase. After huffing a long sigh, Orca repeated, "What is the solution to all troubles?"

"Meditation," the agent said, just as he had hours before.

"Dammit."

After even more hours passed by, in which Orca constantly checked the time on his Pokegear, he tried again. It was nine thirty-two at night; there couldn't be any more tourists around. "What is the solution to all troubles?"

"Team Rocket," the man finally answered.

"THANK YOU!" Orca screamed ecstatically, his words bouncing off of the walls countless times. Before it had even begun to fade away, the man opened both of his eyes and glared at the young man as he placed his index finger over his own lips.

"Silence is another good solution," the man said slowly, before letting out a very low, soft laugh.

"So you DO talk," Orca said, much more quiet this time.

"I do. And to answer your question, yes, this is what I do every day."

"What? You remembered that? I completely forgot. That was hours ago!"

"I spend this time by exercising my mind. I remember a lot."

"That's awesome. Well anyway, are you gonna let me in?"

"Of course," the man said, before rising to his feet and reaching down to the ground he had just been sitting on. To Orca's amazement, he picked up the bare rock and lifted it into the air, revealing a secret hole in the ground, like a trap door. "Don't be too impressed. It's just wood, made to look like stone."

"What? How did you...?"

"Oh. I'm a Psychic."

"Really? Hey, I have a friend who's Psychic. Do you know a guy named Ben?"

The man gave Orca a raised-eyebrow look as he placed the trap door down to lean against the wall. "What talents do you have, mister Juice?"

"What? Um... swimming... And writing. That's pretty much it."

"Are you acquainted with every swimmer and writer in the world?"

"Um... No. Good point. I guess it's silly to assume all Psychics know each other."

"Very silly. Now, let us proceed. Follow me, and watch your step. You'll find no light for quite a while."

They climbed down yet another ladder, and Orca and Emery found that he was right; it was pitch dark in this "basement" of sorts, and he had to keep his hand on the wall in order to feel like he was actually awake.

"So, what's your name?" No answer. "Codename?" Still nothing. "Do you just choose when and where you like to speak?"

"No. But you do it too much."

"Good to know. So, this one time, in high school..."

"Keep in mind that I can pick you up and slam you against the walls of this cave repeatedly with nothing but the power of my mind."

"Hint taken. Shutting up."

After traversing the tunnel, they reached a door, which the older man opened, exposing their poor eyes to the horror of light bulbs.

"Fuck! Eyes! Darkness! Have to adjust!" Orca went on, shielding his eyes and rubbing them every now and then as they adjusted to the brightness.

"Welcome, Agent Midnight," a voice called. When Orca's eyes finally settled down, he saw a Leiutenant from the Azalea branch of Team Rocket standing in the doorway, next to the Psychic man he had already met. "We are pleased to have you here to witness our greatest mission yet. We've heard great things about you already from the Goldenrod branch."

"Oh... Well, thanks. But I'm nothing without Emery," Orca said, as he scratched his Furret's neck. The Lieutenant smiled, and held his hand up to his mouth, as if stifling a laugh.

"I see... How... cute. Well, Agent Midnight, as you've been told, the mission won't commence for at least another week, but you'll be kept busy enough just getting to know the lay of the land, while we continue to prepare. Don't worry, though; we wouldn't ask you to do anything today, after walking all this way. For now, **Agent Whisper** here will show you to your quarters. I'm sure you're ready to rest."

"You read my mind, Sir," Orca said with a smile, before following the Psychic through another door, and down a hallway. "So... Agent Whisper, huh?"

"Just call me Whisper."

"Do you have a real name?"

"Yes."

Orca waited a few seconds, staring daggers into the back of the man's head, before trying again, in a more annoyed tone. "Will you tell me what it is?"

"No."

"You're so IRRITATING!"

"So I've been told. This is your room. We have no need for further interaction at this point." And with that, the Psychic walked off, leaving Orca to stare after him, no less annoyed. He suddenly smiled, however, and waved energetically.

"BYE, WHISPER!" he yelled, trying as hard as he could to embarass the man. He saw several other Rocket Grunts staring oddly at him, so he waved at them as well. "He's my friend. What? You jealous?" And thus the Grunts did turn away from Orca and go along their merry ways.

After a shower, a delicious microwave-cooked meal, and a long episode of brushing the taste of Ilex Forest out of his teeth, he fell down face-up on his new bed and let out a long sigh. Emery had already had her bath and passed out on one of his pillows. He smiled, straightened out so that his face was right next to her, and wrapped one arm around her, using the other to unplug the lamp on the sidetable before joining her in the sweet oblivion of sleep.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"So, this is where it all happens, huh?" Orca asked. He was standing in the Charcoal Kiln, which was one of the few places he had yet to visit in this town. He had already been staying in the secret base under the Slowpoke Well for almost a week, yet the mission had not gone underway. Apparently, they needed charcoal. Why that was, he had no idea.

"Yes sir!" replied the Charcoal Master, from the hammock upon which he was lying. Two Farfetch'd ran busily around the shop, not really doing anything but letting out energy. "What's a young'un like you doing around here? Don't get many kids visiting nowadays."

"Umm... I need some charcoal."

"I should've known, haha! Sorry, kid, but my new apprentice isn't back yet. I told him to look around Ilex Forest to get used to the area, but he hasn't returned in two days!"

"Sounds like my luck," Orca sighed.

"Hey, but I'll make you a deal. If you can find him, you can have as much charcoal as you want, free of charge."

"Seriously? You'd trust a complete stranger to some important side-quest shit like this? What if I go into Ilex Forest for a few minutes, not bother to look for the guy, then come back and tell you I found his dead body amongst the foliage? Some people would seriously do that, y'know."

"Oh well, good help is hard to find. The way I see it, until either my apprentice comes back, or I get a new one, ain't nobody getting any charcoal."

"You..." Orca trailed off, his right eye twitching as he stared at the man. He turned around and headed right out the doorway, mumbling "What a dick" as he departed for Ilex Forest.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Are you the Charcoal Master's apprentice?" Orca asked the fifth person he had seen in the woods. Again, the answer was "No". He sighed and trudged on. "We're never gonna find him at this rate. Who even knows how huge this forest is?"

"Lost, long time," Emery put in. "Maybe find... trees hide... far in..."

"Oh! Yeah, he would be farther in. Since he's lost... maybe we should look in places we could get lost in!"

"Scary," Emery whined, before crawling up Orca's back, apparently deciding that she didn't want to walk anymore.

"It'll be okay, Emery. Come on, let's venture off the beaten path, as they say."

"Emery like beat path," the Furret said as Orca turned and tramped through tall grass, heading into an area thick with trees. "Beat path no scary." As they traveled deeper and deeper into the forest, they still didn't find the apprentice, but at least there were no other people to distract them. They found nothing but random wild Pokemon, some of which they battled, and the rest quickly ran from their sight. Just before he could command Emery to attack a wild **Oddish**, he took one step too many and ended up tripping over what he thought was a log.

"Whoa!" Orca yelled as he fell down face-first onto the leaf-littered forest floor. As he began to get back up, he was amazed to see that the "log" was actually a person, who quickly sat up and spoke:

"Oh my Ho-oh, a person! I'm saved!"

"Wait, I know that voice... Stingray?"

"Orca?" the boy asked, as he brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and rubbed them to clear his vision. "Oh dude, I never thought I'd see you here."

"I was about to say the same to you. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking around. Well, I was. Then I got lost. Why are you here?"

"Looking for the Charcoal Master's apprentice."

"Oh hey, that's me!"

"Seriously? Get the hell up then, man, let's get out of here!"

"You don't have to tell me!"

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"So, you have to level with me, Sting," Orca said between sips of his orange juice. "How... and why... did you get this job? I never imagined you doing this kind of work." They were all sitting back in the Charcoal Kiln, and Stingray and his teacher were hard at work making their one consumer product.

"Eh, a job is a job is a job," Sting said. "How about you? Why do you need charcoal so bad?"

"It's... job-related."

"New job? What kinda work do you do?"

"Um... Accounting."

"You need charcoal for a desk job?"

"It's... It's complicated."

"Well, you sound like you know what you're doin'. You've really grown up in the past year, Orca. Like, holy shit, it's like you changed overnight or something!" the older boy laughed as he set his tools down and handed Orca a brand-spankin'-new piece of charcoal.

"I... I don't know, everybody's been saying I've changed. I don't see it."

"I do. The rest of the Crew must see it too. I don't know, all I know is, it feels like we won't have to watch over you as much. You really are the man of the house now, like Levee said when he left."

"Yeah... Hey Sting, why did you leave Olivine? Did you go on a deep journey of self-discovery too?"

"No... I left because of girls."

"Girls?"

"Yeah. There's a lot more girls out in the world than just in Olivine. And you know what they say: You've seen one girl naked... you wanna see the rest of 'em!" The two boys laughed, while the Charcoal Master kept a straight face, focused only on his work.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," Orca said, as he finally examined the charcoal in his hand.

"Hey, I've got nothing to hide or feel bad about. I am who I am. I don't need to go on a journey to find myself; myself is right here! I already know who I am, and I've got no problems with him. Some people do, but it's funny to me, 'cause they waste their time thinking about me. Any publicity is good publicity, or somethin' like that. I take care of myself, and I do what I want. It's really just that simple."

"I wish it could be as simple as that for all of us, Sting," Orca replied slowly, as he slipped the charcoal into his pocket. "Well, I've got places to go and things to do and all that jazz. But I'm happy I found you. Make sure you stop by my house in Goldenrod at some point in the future."

"I'll try. And you make sure you and Emery stop by the Gym here. It'll be a good workout for both of you."

"Thanks, Sting. I'll see you later."

"Seeya, man."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"So this is Azalea Gym, huh?" Orca and Emery were standing outside a huge building which was shaped like a giant bug - leaving no doubt about what type of Pokemon they used inside. "Well, let's hurry up and get this over with so we can get back to the base, Emery."

Once inside, he found that there was no "hurrying up" about it: there was a huge jumble of steel cables running across a huge gap, made to look like a spider web, and three separate Spinarak-shaped machines which obviously traversed this web to get to the other side. It seemed like much too much of an ordeal for one Badge, but he went ahead anyway; he would have to at some point, regardless. He stepped onto the middle bug, and it took him... straight to a Trainer.

"Hi there!" the girl said, raising a hand up to wave "hi". "You're a cute one!"

Orca smiled, and laughed nervously, wondering what to say to a greeting like that. He didn't mind being complimented, but he was a faithful guy. Not to say that this young woman wasn't attractive; she had long, dark green hair which fell in wide curls down to her back, and spilling over her shoulders to rest in front of her poncho, which was painted in swirls of earth colors: green, brown, red, and yellow. She was wearing a pair of faded bell-bottomed blue jeans which had several random designs ironed onto them, and they hugged her thin waist and legs comfortably. Her skin was a bit pale, though dark enough to tell she had been out in the sun enough in her life, and her eyes were a rich brown which matched the swirls on her clothing. He also noticed that she was walking around in the grass floor of the Gym in bare feet, which reminded him of Levee and Lobster. "Um... Thanks, but I have a girlfriend."

"Oh wow, all the cute guys are taken. Oh well. Now that that's taken care of, let's battle!"

"Alright then! You guys all use Bug-types, right?"

"Well, Bugsy and his Gym Trainers do. I'm just staying here to train for a while; I'm not originally from this Gym. I do have Bug Pokemon, but my specialty is Grass." The girl released a **Weepinbell** from a Pokeball, and the Grass Pokemon bounced up and down happily. "As you can see," the girl added with a smile.

"That's fine with me," Orca said. "Emery, you know what to do." Emery nodded and ran toward the Weepinbell, charging at it with a Quick Attack. The Weepinbell tried to bounce out of the way, but was hit in the side by Emery's claws. It then used its Vine Whip attack, hitting Emery with long green vines that protruded from its body. She reeled back for a moment, but countered quickly with a Slam attack, slamming her body into the plant-like creature.

"**Repeater**, use **Bullet Seed**!" the girl called out to her Pokemon. The Weepinbell shot a round of five large seeds out of its mouth toward Emery, who was knocked over by the barrage. She got back up to her feet as fast as she could and shook her head from side to side, before launching a Fury Swipes attack, clawing the Weepinbell viciously. It eventually had enough, and passed out cold on the grass. The girl sent it back to its Pokeball, and grabbed another from her belt. "Good job, Repeater. Okay, your turn, **Plantern**," she said, before releasing a Bulbasaur from the Pokeball. It opened up the fight with a **Razor Leaf** attack, which hit Emery dead-on. She growled at the Bulbasaur and ran toward it, hitting it with a Quick Attack.

"That's a cute Bulbasaur," Orca said as the Grass Pokemon tried to fire a Bullet Seed at Emery and missed. "It reminds me of my friend Levee's."

"Levee? Is that his real name?"

"No, that's just... well, we all came up with aquatic names for ourselves. He picked Leviathan, so we call him Levee for short."

"You ALL gave yourselves aquatic nicknames? Why? Oh!" Just at that moment, Emery had hit Plantern with another Quick Attack.

"We all lived in Olivine City. The ocean was our place."

"Ohh! So do you only go by your nicknames or something?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And what are you? Goldfish? Narwhal?"

"Nope, Orca."

"Ah! Well, I would've guessed that eventually."

"Probably," Orca laughed as the Bulbasaur used another Razor Leaf. Emery dodged this one, and closed in with a Fury Swipes. "So, why did you give it that name?"

"Plantern? Because he glows."

"Glows...?"

"You'll see," the girl said with a smile. To Orca's surprise, the Bulbasaur still hadn't retaliated; instead, she was just standing there. Strangely enough, she was slowly starting to glow. Emery had time for another attack, so she hit her opponent with a Quick Attack. But then the Bulbasaur finally jumped into action. Out from the bulb on its back, it launched a huge beam from all of the energy it had stored up, using its **Solarbeam** technique. The beam hit Emery and knocked her to the ground, and Orca ran to her side.

"Emery, are you alright?" he asked, about to pick her up, but she soon jumped back into action. "Alright, that's my girl!" Emery ran as fast as she could at the Bulbasaur, and threw herself into it in a Slam attack. The Grass-type fell down, no longer able to fight. The girl returned the Bulbasaur to its Pokeball and placed it back onto her belt, which was half-hidden under her poncho.

"Well, you sure are ready to face Bugsy," she said, shaking his hand vigorously. "You even beat my Bulbasaur, and she doesn't go down easy."

"Yeah, thanks... Wait, what? Did you say you have a girl Bulbasaur?"

"Yep! Plantern is a girl. Last time I checked."

"You should meet a friend of mine. He has a guy Bulbasaur."

"Um..."

"He's a Breeder."

"OH! Okay, tell him to swing by here or something. But I'm not always here. I pop in and out of all the Gyms in Johto randomly."

"Do you have a phone?"

"I do, but I hardly use it. Prolonged exposure to cellular devices can be harmful for your brain."

"Oh dear Lugia, you sound just like him. Look, forget the phone. I'll ask him to come by here sometime soon."

"Alright then, sounds like a plan."

"Yep! Okay, well, I'm gonna go ahead and... get me a Badge."

"Oh hey... I'm not supposed to tell anybody but... The spider on the left is the one that takes you to Bugsy."

"Thanks!" Orca let Emery drink a bottle of lemonade, since she was about ready to collapse, and then they jumped onto the spider and made their way back to the beginning. They ran to the spider on the left, and it took them on a zig-zag path, which eventually led to to the ledge where Bugsy was standing.

"Hi there! Welcome to Azalea Gym!" the man said cheerfully. Well, he seemed only a little older than Orca himself, so probably a young man. He had long, light purple hair, and was wearing comfy, outdoors-y clothing. He was holding a bug net in one hand, which he quickly set down on the grass floor before grabbing a Pokeball from the top of a tree stump. Orca didn't know how the Gym Leader knew which Pokemon was in which, for there were at least twenty of the balls resting on that one stump, and they all looked the same. But the guy was a Leader, so he had to know what he was doing. "I'm Bugsy, the Gym Leader here. Do you know about the Bug Type?"

"Not much," Orca said with a shrug. "My only Pokemon is Emery here, and she's a Normal Type."

"Emery, huh? Cute name. It suits her. So, what's your name?"

"Orca, sir."

"It's nice to meet you, Orca. Well, I'm sorry you haven't been able to see the wonders of Bug Pokemon yet... but I am glad I can be the one to show you. Are you ready to fight for your Hive Badge?"

"I am. Ready, Emery?"

"Ready!" Emery said, jumping in front of Orca and preparing herself for the battle.

"Then let's go!" Bugsy threw his Pokeball, releasing an **Ariados**. The spider-like Pokemon made a scratchy cry while dancing around by moving its legs rapidly. It then charged at Emery, and attacked her with a Fury Swipes. She knew this move well, having used it for so long, so she countered with her own. Both Pokemon being rather scratched up, they backed away from each other just a bit, but then charged again. This time, Emery used Quick Attack, getting a fast hit in before the Ariados used its **Leech Life** attack, biting the Furret and draining some of her HP. "I see your Furret still knows Quick Attack. That is excellent; it will make this fight even better."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Ariados, use **Sucker Punch**!" The Bug Pokemon jumped toward Emery, glowing with a purple aura of energy for a short moment as it closed in for a very quick hit. Emery fell down, but got right back up and hit the spider with another Quick Attack. They went back and forth with Quick Attacks and Sucker Punches, sometimes getting hits in, sometimes parrying each other. All Orca could see was a brown blur and a purple blur moving around in a rough sort of dance that he could barely see, constantly colliding with each other. This battle of colorful blurs lasted so long, Orca decided to reach for his Pokegear and use the stopwatch on it. But just as he was reaching into his pocket, keeping his eyes fixed on the fight, the brown blur slammed hard into the purple, sending the Ariados flying at least five feet before crashing with a loud thud onto the grass.

"WHOA! Yes! Go Emery!" Orca cheered, as Emery ran to him.

"Emery do good?" she crooned happily.

"Very good. That was the greatest fight I've ever seen; even better than when you and Ben's Gallade fought those Ice Pokemon!"

"That was an excellent battle," Bugsy agreed, as he returned his Ariados to its Pokeball. "I'll give you time to allow your Pokemon to rest."

"I think she'll be fine after some lemonade," Orca said, as he opened a bottle of lemonade and let Emery drink it.

"I see you've been visiting the Department Store," Bugsy said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I live in Goldenrod."

"You don't say? My cousin's band played in Goldenrod some time ago."

"Your cousin is in a band?"

"Indeed. They're known as the Vile Plumes."

"Dude!"

"You've heard of them?"

"They're my favorite band!" Orca said, unzipping his hoodie to reveal his purple Vile Plumes tee shirt.

"Wow. They really have become well-known."

"They're AMAZING! Is your cousin Rowan Betany?"

"He is."

"I KNEW IT! Your cousin is the lead guitarist of the most beautiful band in the universe!"

"You really are excited about this, aren't you?" laughed Bugsy.

"You have no idea! Dude, I can't believe you act like this is no big deal to you!"

"Well... honestly, it isn't, really. He's my cousin, and I love him, and I'm incredibly proud of him. But that's all. I have listened to the music and everything, but to me, he's not just part of a band. He's my family."

"Yeah... I guess I've never really looked at it that way. I just get so carried away! You really just have no idea how much I love that band!"

"Well, I'll be sure to pass the word on."

"Seriously?"

"It's not every day I do battle with one of my cousin's fans."

"Awesome! Oh, speaking of battles, we should get back to it!"

"Right," Bugsy agreed, as he chose another Pokeball from the tree stump. "I will send one more Pokemon against Emery. He is well-trained, so I warn you, do not take him lightly."

"We won't. Right, Emery?"

"No light, all heavy," Emery replied, which caused Orca and Bugsy to laugh.

"I've got to teach you about figures of speech, girl," Orca said, as Bugsy threw his second Pokeball. This time, a Scyther was released. It scraped its twin blade arms together and glared at Emery, but she didn't back down. Instead, she went ahead and made the first move, hitting the Scyther with a Fury Swipes, scratching three times. He dodged the last one, and knocked her back with one of his blades before using his **Double Team**, which increased his evasion. Emery then tried a Slam, but missed the Scyther by a wide margin. The mantis-like Pokemon took its opening and hit her with **Pursuit**, which hit dead-on. "Use Quick Attack, Emery," Orca suggested, but the Furret shook her head sadly.

"No can. No more."

"She must be out of Power Points for that move," Bugsy pointed out. That last battle did have her using it quite a lot, come to think of it."

"It's okay Emery, you can fight without Quick Attack. Try using Surf, it has higher accuracy."

"Hah! Excellent thinking, Orca!" Bugsy said cheerfully as Emery slammed a massive wave of water into his Scyther, knocking it down for a moment. "You really know your stuff. Have I been going easy on you for no reason? You do have only three Badges, correct?"

"Yeah, but how do you know that?" Orca asked with a lowered-eyebrow look. "I don't remember telling you..."

"The League lets us in on these things," Bugsy laughed. "I've actually heard about you. They sent me records of your battles with Morty, Whitney, and Soyala. They hadn't sent me any others in a while, so... I just naturally came to the conclusion."

"Oh... Wow! You guys really know how to run your stuff!" Orca exclaimed as the Scyther hit Emery with a **Fury Cutter**. It didn't affect her that much, and she used another Surf, knocking him back a bit.

"Of course!" The Scyther used Fury Cutter again, and this time, it hit Emery harder. "Oh yes, that's another thing. I'm not sure if you're familiar with the attack Fury Cutter."

"No... not really."

"It is a move that, if used successfully, gains greater strength with each use. It goes back to its original strength if it misses, however." During his explanation, Emery used another Surf attack, this time backing up a bit beforehand. The Scyther was ready to use another Fury Cutter, but instead of ordering an attack, Bugsy used a **Full Restore**, spraying it on the Bug Pokemon. "You're better than I had expected, Orca. Let's see how long you two can hang in there."

"We'll give it a shot," Orca said, not feeling too sure about their chances. The Scyther was fully healed now, while Emery was about to pass out. Its Fury Cutter was back to base power, since he had interrupted the pattern with an item, but he could quickly get it back. Quick Attack was out of PP, and Slam was just too low on accuracy... And Orca had no items to raise Emery's Evasion or Accuracy... "Wait, I've got it!" Orca said, reaching into his pack. He did have the PP Up, which he had recieved as a thank-you gift from Lyra. He had completely forgotten about it for all this time. He opened the bottle and pulled out the purple vitamin, and quickly fed it to Emery. She forced a smile after eating the vitamin, and Orca could tell she didn't like the taste very much, but it was the only way.

"Emery use Tack now, okay?"

"Okay, Emery. Give it your best shot!" the Furret turned back to her opponent, and in the blink of an eye, zoomed toward him, hitting him before he even knew what had happened. The Scyther tried using its Fury Cutter several times, but couldn't catch the little Furret, who kept hitting him with more and more Quick Attacks. After the fifth attack from Emery, the Scyther fell over, knocked out. "YES! Great work, Emery!" Orca cheered, as his Furret slowly made her way to him.

"No more fight today, Orca," Emery pleaded. "Emery no can."

"No more today, girl," Orca assured her as he picked her up and cradled her curled-up body in his arm. "We're gonna rest after this."

"Well, you two did an excellent job today," Bugsy said, after returning his Scyther to his Pokeball and resting it upon the stump. "I proudly present to you the **Hive Badge**, a sign of your victory at Azalea Gym." The Gym Leader stepped closer to Orca and placed a small Badge with the appearance of a ladybug in his free hand. "This is your fourth Badge, and as such, will make all Pokemon up to level 50 obey you. Also, Hive Badge itself allows you to use the **Cut** HM outside of battle, if you have it."

"Awesome!"

"I'd also like to give you this," Bugsy continued, handing Orca a TM disc. "It's Technical Machine 89, which contains the move known as **U-turn**. It may not be very useful for you at this moment, but once you increase the size of your party, I'm sure you'll find a place for it."

"Thanks, Bugsy... I haven't really thought of catching any other Pokemon, though. It's been just me and Emery for so long that... I don't know, I'm just really used to it."

"Well, I can see that the two of you are very close, so you obviously know what you're doing. Orca, when I look into your eyes, I see dedication and compassion for your Pokemon. But I also see something... different. Something that tells me that you've had a rough past, and that the path of your future is still uncertain. Do you ever feel as if something is missing, or that you have let something go unfinished?"

"Yeah... Actually, I feel like that a lot... I just don't talk about it."

"Don't worry, Orca. You'll find it, whatever it is. I have no doubt of that. You two make a very formidable team, and I'm sure you can overcome any hardships that may come your way."

"Thank you, Bugsy. A vote of confidence from an amazing Gym Leader is always helpful."

"Any time, my friend. Now, go and get some rest. Emery is already asleep, and you look like you're about to fall down. And don't forget, you've got a friend in Azalea Town rooting for you."

"I won't forget! Thanks for everything, Bugsy!" Orca waved a final farewell to the Gym Leader before turning and stepping onto the metal spider, which took him back to the entrance of the Gym. He stepped out into the sunlight, blinking his eyes a few times while they adjusted, and walked to the Pokemon Center. After a quick healing for both of them, he carried Emery, who had fallen asleep yet again, back down into the depths of Slowpoke Well. When he reached the entrance, he saw Whisper there, as usual.

"Hey man, I got the charcoal. You can tell your boss that we can start the mission now."

"The mission is complete, Mister Juice," Whisper answered, without opening his eyes.

"What? What do you mean, complete?"

"They completed it today. The second mission, or 'phase', will begin after inspection."

"I don't understand... If they already completed the mission, what the hell did we need the charcoal for?"

"They sent you after the charcoal to keep you busy, so that you wouldn't get in the way."

"What?"

"They did not trust you with the mission. I would suggest asking your superiors for the details."

"So... I did that for nothing? This whole mission has just been a dud, just like my last one?"

"For lack of a better term, yes."

"Great. Just great. That sounds like my luck. Well, are you gonna let me in?"

"There is no reason. You have been ordered to return to your home base in Goldenrod."

"I need to talk to these guys and clear things out."

"You will not like it, but... If you insist."

"Thanks, Whisper," Orca said as the Psychic stood up and opened the way to the headquarters. "I'll be back after I have a word with your friends."

"I have no friends."

"Except me, right?" Orca asked with a grin and a wink of the eye, before dropping down into the basement, disappearing from sight.

"Idiot," Whisper mumbled, though the edges of his lips had curled upward in a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

****So, what do you guys think? I hope you didn't read it too fast, because I won't be posting any more until I finish chapter 11! Which should be around the start of December, but we'll see. If I manage to get way ahead of my own schedule, it'll be like a huge Holiday bundle of chapters for y'all, right? XD So yeah, hang in there, and thanks for keeping the faith in me. You have no idea how much it means to me. 3

So, stay tuned for chapter 10, where we will learn a few things about jobs, and finally take a VACATION! Do you guys think Emery and Orca deserve it after all this shit? XD Leave questions/comments/flames in the reviews, or on facebook or whatever else, and as always, I'll get back to you whenever! Muwahahaha!

Catch ya on the flip side~


	10. Vacation

**Author's**** Note:** Okay, I'm sorry this has taken so long, but I've had a few distractions. The biggest was, for some reason, I started writing down the timeline of this entire story (everything before and after), and kind of got addicted to it. Not to mention that I'm making all the lists of all the Sea Monsters' and other key characters' Pokemon. I have the six that will be everyone's main party at some point written down already, and they only need names, but I will have the full list of all their Pokemon completed sometime before I die. Anyway, I'm already started on chapter 11, and I'm going to do my best not to let my frustration and everything interfere with its completion. Anyway, here we go! In this chapter, we find out why Team Rocket played their trick on Orca (probably because they're assholes), have more fun with Whisper, find out some secret stuff about him, meet a new awesome friend and key character to the story, have some good hang-out time with some old friends, and have a lot of emotional discussion. Oh yeah, and get sued by more companies. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>10. Vacation<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, so... Let me get this straight..." Orca's eyes were twitching rapidly as he tapped his foot against the stone floor of the Azalea Team Rocket Headquarters. "You guys wanted me out of the way of the mission because I'm NICE to Emery?"<p>

"Correct, Agent Midnight," the Lieutenant replied from his place behind his desk, which was thickly coated with endless stacks of paper. He was too busy writing upon and stamping these papers to look up and into Orca's eyes as he spoke. "Your conduct... it is... unsatisfactory for a Team Rocket Grunt. We may be as unsure of your place as you are, but it is certain that said place is not here."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"It means you have failed in your mission, which was to prove yourself as the worthy soldier your peers in Goldenrod claim you are. We have found you lacking in many areas, but worst of all in your 'buddy-buddy' ideology towards Pokemon. Someone like you would simply get in the way. We will be sending a full report of your progress here... or lack thereof... and suggest that you not be moved beyond the Grunt rank until you have undergone another training period of at least six more months."

"WHAT? You've gotta be joking!"

"This isn't a playground, Agent Midnight, this is Team Rocket. We take everything as completely serious as possible. We have no place for imperfection. That is all. You may return to Goldenrod. Good day."

"I... but... you..." Orca eventually waved his hand as if to dismiss everything the man had said, and turned to head for the door. He opened the door to his room and walked in, to find Emery still asleep on his bed, where he had left her when he had returned. Since she was his only luggage, other than the pack he carried upon his back, he picked her up, placed her around his neck, turned the lights out, and left. When he returned to the main entrance and climbed up the ladder, he had to knock on the trap door for Whisper to get up and let him in.

"I told you," the Psychic said; it was spoken in a calm voice, with no derision whatsoever. He wasn't treating Orca like a child, he was simply stating the basic fact.

"I know. But at least I know the full details now," Orca said as he climbed up and dusted his clothes off.

"And what good does that do you?" Whisper asked as he regained his seat.

"I don't know. I just need to know these things. Anyway, what you guys have done sickens me."

"Care to elaborate?"

"The **Slowpoke**. You guys stole all the Slowpoke in the town and locked them up to cut their tails off! And you sent me on some stupid charcoal chase so I wouldn't know? What the fuck is wrong with you people?!"

"They do it for a profit. The old Team Rocket did it as well, fifteen years ago. Slowpoke tail sells for a tremendous amount of money in certain circles."

"That's so fucked up! What if I decide to cut off your leg, huh? Oh hey, human leg, it sells for a lot in certain circles! Does that justify it? No! Would you like it very much? No, you fucking wouldn't!"

"In their defense, the tails do grow back. Slowpoke have an extraordinary regenerative property akin to lizards."

"I don't give a damn! That doesn't mean you can just go and chop them off like you own them! They have feelings, just like we do! The way I see it is, I'll be damned if I let anyone do that to Emery, and I'm sure every single Trainer of every single one of those Slowpoke feel the same!"

"I know this!" Whisper shouted, jumping to his feet. Orca stepped back a bit, rather shocked at this behavior. He had never heard Whisper speak so loudly. "I know all of this! Stop grouping me together with them. I didn't steal any Slowpoke. I am not going to cut off their tails or harm them in any other way. THEY did this, not I! I had no part in it! I watch the door; that is all!"

"That doesn't excuse you! You're part of their gang; that makes you part of the problem!"

"Speak for yourself! You joined Team Rocket because of your girlfriend! I was born into it! I didn't have a choice!"

"Wh... What? What do you mean?" Orca asked, his voice suddenly lowered. "You always have a choice."

"Not me. Not those of us whose parents were dedicated Team Rocket members. We were brought up in a different way."

"So... Do you not want to be involved with these guys?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm in. But I'm the failure of the group, so I simply guard the door. That's my job."

"That doesn't answer my question. Do you want to be here?"

"I... It doesn't matter," Whisper said, before returning his gaze to the floor.

"WHISPER!" Orca shouted, not caring if he blew the base's cover. "That's not what I asked! Do-you-want-to-be-here?!"

"...No. I never have."

"Then come on," Orca said, before turning and walking away.

"What...?"

"You don't want to be here? Then don't be. It's as simple as that. I'm leaving too, so we might as well leave together. Let's blow this joint, so to speak," he finished with a grin.

"I..."

"Come on, don't wait around for them to give you permission! According to you, you're not gonna get it, so just forget about them! Let's GO!"

"...Very well..." Whisper ran to catch up with Orca, then slowed down his pace to walk beside him. "You... are very strange. I've never done anything this spontaneous in my entire life."

"Well, maybe you should have. It's good for you, ya know!"

"Either way, what will I do now? I've never had any life outside of the base and the cave. I've only ever done as my orders dictated. I have no idea what comes next."

"Then just chill with me for a while. You'll figure it out eventually."

"Do you always have to have a complacent attitude in the face of serious matters?"

"Pretty much. I get it from my dad," Orca laughed.

"You are utterly ridiculous."

"Good to know."

"At any rate, I don't think I can stay with you in Goldenrod."

"Why not?"

"I... I'd rather not state the exact reason. There is just something I would like to avoid."

"Something in Goldenrod? Aw come on, there's nothing that bad there. Not that I know of, anyway. And whatever it is, Emery and Dawn and I can protect you from it. You won't have to worry about it."

"I... I don't think..."

"Tell you what, we'll handle all the details once we're out of Azalea. Here's the exit, come on!"

They climbed up the ladder, toward the surface, but along the way, Whisper had to stop and shield his eyes. "This light... It's so bright... It burns my eyes..."

"That's the sun, dude. It's actually good for you. Don't worry, your eyes will adjust in a little while." Orca had already reached the top and pulled himself out of the well, and now he turned and leaned forward to block the sunlight from Whisper's eyes.

"Thank you," Whisper said, blinking his eyes rapidly. After he reached the top and Orca helped him out and onto the soft, green grass, he rubbed his eyes and looked up, with one hand partially covering them. "That's the sun?"

"Don't stare into it, it'll mess up your vision!" Orca said, turning his new friend's head a bit to the right. "Look this way instead."

"This... Orca, there's this... blue... It's... everywhere... I... Oh, I... I can't.." Whisper's knees finally gave way, and he fell down backward, his legs folding like paper. Orca caught him just before his head hit the ground, and let him down gently for the rest of the way.

"It's okay, buddy. That's the sky."

"Sky? I... I do not understand... I... I have never seen anything like this... the sky... It looks so different in books... But here... It is so... so... so..."

"What?"

"...Terrifying..."

"It's not scary, Whisper. It's not gonna hurt you."

"It... It envelops everything... There is nothing but this... blue emptiness... I... Oh, no... I feel so lightheaded..."

"It's a natural high. These things happen. Your mind is just kind of blown away right now. And there's much more than the sky, buddy. Look down."

"I... I can't avert my eyes..."

"Then look around instead."

"I... I see... white bodies... Are these what clouds look like?"

"Yep, those are clouds. Try to look down now."

"I... I see a jagged line off in the distance... Where blue becomes green... Is that the horizon?"

"It sure is," Orca said as he circled around to look at Whisper's face. He had never seen such a look of fascination on anyone before. It was as if the man was being born again. "The green is the forest. Trees."

"Trees... I have never seen them outside of pictures in books..."

"Well, they're real. And there's a lot more of them than just what you see now. Okay, now look even further down." Whisper dropped his vision just a little more, and saw Orca kneeling down in front of him, smiling. "This right here," Orca said, pointing to himself, "is called a friend. They make you laugh, and help you when you're in trouble, or take care of you when you don't feel good. They're the best damn thing you'll ever see out here, or anywhere else, for that matter."

"Friend, eh?" Whisper said, returning Orca's smile. "Sounds interesting. Then you can save me from the sky."

"It's nothing you'll have to be saved from, buddy."

"...Are you sure I won't fall into it?" the boy asked, as he slowly returned his gaze to the great wide open. Orca had to stifle a laugh, trying not to make the boy feel bad.

"I'm sure. You just stick with me, buddy. Any time you start to fall into the sky, I'll hold you down."

"Promise?" Whisper pleaded, as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I promise. That's another thing friends are for. They keep your feet on the ground. Trust me, mine have all had to do it for me."

"Thank you, Orca... for being a friend," Whisper said, as he closed his eyes against the sting and the tears began to roll down his cheeks. Orca reached out his arms and hugged his new friend, giving him a few pats of assurance on the back.

"Any time, buddy. Any time."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"You did WHAT?" Dawn's voice roared through the Pokegear's phone speakers, causing Orca to quickly pull it away from his now-screaming right ear.

"Um... Invited a friend?" the young man replied slowly, trying to sound as innocent as possible. He and Whisper had been wandering around the Ilex Forest, while Orca tried to rediscover the way out, both of them covered in thick layers of sweat. The forest was bad for someone used to the city, but seeing as how he saw a very, very long time of sleeping in the proverbial doghouse, he figured he might as well get used to this place.

"Don't get cute with me, Orange!" Dawn snapped. "You know this is against the rules!"

"Yeah, but we're Team Rocket. Aren't we the ones who break rules anyway?"

"Not our OWN rules, Orange! What you've done can get you killed, nevermind what they'll do to your 'friend'! Do you even know who he is?"

"Yes. I know exactly who he is."

"You... You do?"

"Yes. He's someone who needs help. Someone like me. I'm going to help him, Dawn."

"That's not your responsibility!"

"Yes it is, honey. That's the way it goes."

"Fine. But you're sleeping on the table for the next month. IF they let you live!"

"Who says I'm going to tell them?"

"If everyone does their job, they should already know!" And after that, Orca heard an odd sound as his enraged girlfriend roughly disconnected their conversation by throwing her phone against the wall, popping the battery cover off and letting the battery fly.

"Um... Okay, let's hope they're slacking off, I guess?" Orca said, unsure of how to respond to the abrupt disconnection. He placed the Pokegear back in his pocket and rubbed his poor, mistreated ear with his fingertips. "So... Ready to continue?" he huffed, smiling at Whisper as he rose to his feet. The other boy followed suit and nodded, before looking around, wondering where they would head next. "Hey, let's try crossing that pond," Orca suggested. "What do you guys think?"

"Emery hot, sweat!" Emery pouted. "Water no hot, yes plea!"

"I wouldn't mind a dunk either, really," Whisper agreed. "Honestly, other than the humidity, I could definitely get used to this place. The trees are so thick, you can't see the blue thi... I mean, the sky. It's perfect for me."

"Hey, it is!" Orca exclaimed as they headed for the water. "Maybe I'll build a patio for you at home so you can sit outside."

"I would appreciate that very much. Thank you, Orca. You're doing more for me than I deserve. "

"Don't worry about it. I just want to help you out. I know what it's like to be stuck in a life you didn't choose, that's all."

"What do you mean?" Whisper asked, as he took off his shirt. Orca offered to take it, and placed it and his own shirt and personal items into his bag.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, wanna put your stuff in here too? This pack is waterproof. Or, water-resistant. Whatever. You'd have to ask my sister, she's the one who 'improved' it."

"I... I have my own protective bag," Whisper answered, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a transparent bag which appeared to be plastic. It held a black box, the contents of which Orca could only guess at, and a small wooden rectangular object.

"What is that?" Orca asked, pointing to the latter.

"I... I don't know. Anyway... I would like to keep it safe."

"Alright, buddy," Orca nodded as the other young man quickly shoved the mysterious bag back into his pocket. Once they had both placed their shirts into the pack, the boys, along with the uncomfortable yet cheery Emery, jumped into the pond. Instead of swimming straight across, they simply decided to relax for a moment in the cool, refreshing water.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble with your girlfriend, Orca," Whisper said slowly, as Emery paddled around in circles on her back, using her tail as both oar and rudder.

"What? Don't worry about it. I'm just in no rush to get home right now, that's all."

"So... What do we do now? After we relax, I mean?"

"Well, that all depends on where you're going," a voice called. "And you can't know where you're headed if you don't look back to see where you come from."

"Levee!" Orca cheered, turning around to see his old friend hanging upside-down from a tree branch. "What the hell are you doing up there?" he laughed. "And what are you doing here?"

"Well, when my family matters were all sorted out, I returned to Johto. After other matters were attended to, I flew by Goldenrod, but you and the rest of the Crew were gone. Dawn handled the introductions all by herself, with a laugh that sounded like 'You must be Leviathan'. Kinda funny how often I hear that during first impressions of people my friends and family know. What exactly do you guys say about me? You haven't been telling people about how CRAZY I am, have you?" The man laughed and, after crossing his arms behind his back, began swinging his body from side to side like a pendulum, letting his long, brown hair almost touch the ground.

"Oh no, I wouldn't do that, would I?" Orca laughed. When he saw the puzzled look on Whisper's face, he patted the poor, confused boy on the head. "Don't worry, that's just the way he is."

"Oh, lovely," Whisper said sarcastically, still staring at the pendulum-man swinging from a tree branch.

"Oh yeah, Levee, this is my new pal Whisper."

"It's glad to know ya!" Levee exclaimed cheerfully, without interrupting his swinging.

"Whisper, this is Leviathan, the leader of the Sea Monsters Crew," Orca finished.

"Ex-leader," Levee corrected. "Gave that job to Orca. He didn't want it. Gave it to Dolphin. She gave it to somebody else."

"Who?" Orca asked, climbing out of the water and dropping his pack on the ground. Emery and Whisper followed him to land, the former shaking some of the water out of her fur, and the latter shivering with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for a while now. I lost my phone, though. Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say. A letter would do just fine, as soon as it gets to you. And look, here it is!" Here he pulled from a pocket of his denim jacket a large white envelope, which he waved in the air. When Orca walked closer to him, he promptly stuck it onto his face. "I went swimming earlier and forgot it was in my pants pocket. Sorry. It might still be a little wet."

"Um... Thanks," Orca said, peeling the damp letter off of his face and laying it to rest on a nearby stone. "I can read it in a day or two when it dries," he added as he used his shirt to dry off his face.

"No need! I paid you a visit for three reasons, and one of them is to expedite your reception of my message! So, let me expedite! Basically, a lot of shit has been happening with the Crew. If you think about it, the Crew isn't really the Crew anymore. Not the SAME Crew, anyway. Well, if I think about it. You haven't been there in a while, so you wouldn't know."

"But the guys came over to visit!" Orca persisted, confused and shocked that Levee would say something like this. He handed the shivering Whisper his shirt and a towel from the pack, then turned back to his ex-leader. "Well, Lobster, Hammerhead, Dolphin, and Piranha, anyway."

"True. But getting ALL FOUR of them to go at the same time was like pulling teeth."

"What? What are you TALKING about?" Orca asked, nearly at his wit's end, as he dried himself off and put his shirt back on.

"You'll see at the family meeting I called. Which you are now aware of, and therefore invited to."

"And where is this family meeting going to be? I might not be able to-"

"Way ahead of you. Since you can't exactly go out of town unless it's somewhere your job tells you to go, I went ahead and brought it to you. Everybody should be showing up at your house by the end of the week. Convenient, eh?"

"Sure, except the end of the week is like tomorrow!"

"Yeah, that's why it's convenient that you're on your way to your home away from home away from home."

Orca sighed. There was just no winning with this conversation. "Could you at least stop swinging and tell me the other two reasons?"

"I can tell you the other reasons, but I can't stop swinging," Levee laughed.

"Levee, knock it off! I'm in the doghouse big-time, and you're wasting my time with jokes!"

"Nothing is truly a waste of time," Leviathan contradicted, while his glasses fell off of his face and onto the ground. "ESPECIALLY jokes."

"AND riddles and proverbs. I don't have time for either! I have to be in Goldenrod TONIGHT!" After zipping up his pack again, he turned and began to walk the other way.

"Uh-oh, he's running. Hey, Reason Number Two, can you catch him real quick while I find my glasses?"

"Um... I guess now would be a bad time to tell you that I'm stuck, right?" a female voice called from high above.

"It wouldn't be the worst, but yes," Levee laughed, and his mysterious companion laughed as well.

"Wait, I know that voice," Orca said, turning around and gazing upward. Higher up in the tree, hiding behind a massive display of leaves, was a girl with dark brown hair that fell down to her shoulders, a bit of it hanging over her green eyes. She wore glasses with darker rims than Levee's, and a white and red sweater that matched her short skirt. "**Raspberry**? Are you really... in a tree?"

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Slice!" the girl demanded, as she struggled to free herself from her elevated predicament. Levee began laughing again, even though he was frantically trying to find his glasses.

"I still crack up just thinking about the fact that you call him that," the older man laughed, before finally finding his elusive item and slapping the glasses back onto his face with a victorious "Aha!" He then grabbed a Pokeball from his jacket pocket and let it fall to the ground, releasing an Abra, who appeared to them all upside-down, though it righted itself soon. Once it was aware that its human was hanging upside-down, however, it flipped back to the way it had arrived, appearing to stare right into the face of Levee the pendulum-man. "Hey, **Red Hill**, could you do me a huge favor? Teleport up there and get **Penguin**, and bring her down to Earth, so to speak." Without a second's delay, the Abra disappeared, reappearing several meters higher. It grabbed the girl with one tiny arm, and they both disappeared, instantly reappearing on the grassy floor of the forest.

"I can't believe I'm seeing both of you at the same time!" Orca exclaimed, as he gave Raspberry a hug. "Dude, how did Levee find you?"

"Actually," Levee said, "she found me."

"What? Okay, Levee, you have to tell me what's been going on. I'm tired of playing guessing games with you."

"Isn't everybody?" laughed Leviathan. "Penguin, fill him in on this one. I'll handle the big picture myself."

"Um... Okay, I'll try," Raspberry said. "I met Levee at a party on a ship in Vermillion Bay. We talked about a few things, and he said I would fit right in with his friends. Then he started talking about all of you, and eventually I figured out that 'Orca' was you. So... That's how we know each other. But that was last year, I think. A little while ago, I ran into him again... And I guess he's lucky I did. He was sinking in this pit in a bog."

"What the hell were you doing in there, Levee?" Orca asked.

"Meditating."

"You didn't think to choose a different spot when you started sinking?!"

"Nah, I wasn't worried. Besides, I didn't want to disrupt my state of divine tranquility."

"You'd be DEAD with divine tranquility if Raspberry hadn't found you!"

"Well, she did, so it all worked out, didn't it?" Levee laughed. "Oh yeah, thanks for that again, Penguin."

"Why do you keep calling her that?!" Orca asked, about ready to start walking again and stop asking so many questions.

"Because she wanted to be a Sea Monster," Levee answered, beginning to swing from side to side again.

"What? Dude, it's not that simple," Orca said, turning back to Raspberry. "Not just anyone can be a Sea Monster."

"Actually, they can," Levee said, making Orca give him a bewildered stare.

"What are you talking about? You just contradicted your own rule! Remember that night on the beach back in '07, when we formed the Sea Mon-"

"Oh, pardon," Levee cut him off. "Let me correct myself. Anyone can be a Sea Monster _nowadays_. They couldn't before, but things change."

"What?"

"All shall be revealed, my son. You'll receive a full explanation of everything at the meeting."

"No, I'm tired of this! I wait patiently for you to show up and help me with something, and all you ever do is give me some random line from a fortune cookie! I want answers NOW!"

"As my mother always told my siblings and I," Levee said, halting his swing to look directly into Orca's eyes. "Want in one hand, shit in the other, and see which one fills up faster."

"You-!"

"Levee, we should tell him," Raspberry - or, as we shall now say, Penguin - said, turning to the older man, hoping to stop any angry words either might say.

"O... Okay," Levee said, suddenly losing control of his legs and falling from the branch, down to the forest floor. "Look, Orca," the older man sighed as he rose to his feet. "there are kind of a lot of Sea Monsters now. As I said, Dolphin gave up leadership of the Crew quite a while ago."

"How long ago, exactly?" Orca asked.

`"Around February."

"Did you come back at all at that time?"

"Nope. But I knew. I knew a lot. And some of it, I didn't want to know. But I'll explain more about that-"

"Later," Orca said. "Just tell me who's in charge now."

"**Rachel Petal**."

"Dolphin's ex? Dude, we've known her... like..."

"Longer than you've known me, at least," Levee said, after lighting up a cigarette.

"Why would she change the rules?"

"Because she had just come back, and didn't take the time to make herself familiar with what it means to be a Sea Monster. Seems most of our friends have forgotten that, as well. At any rate, she and a few others have been inviting people like there's no tomorrow. So I figured I'd do the same. Well, except with just one person."

"Okay, so how did Raspberry... um... Penguin...?"

"Look, Orca, this is turning into quite the tale-telling," Levee said. "Since you're in the doghouse already anyway, why don't we pull up a few logs to sit on, start a little fire, and have a full-fledged camp-out. Oh yeah! That was the third and final reason. I also came to get you for that father-son camping trip I promised. But for now, let's just burn something!"

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"This doesn't count as the camping trip, does it?" Orca asked, as he dragged a log toward the circle they had all made around the newly lit campfire.

"Hell no!" Levee said, rubbing his hands together. "We're gonna need a lot more than one night."

"So, this is a real camp-out?" Whisper asked shyly. "Like... a really, real, adventure-type camp-out, like in those books, The Lord of the Rings?"

"Naw, our camp-outs are more like The Grapes of Wrath," Levee joked, giving the boy a reassuring pat on the back. "You know kid, you look awful familiar. Are you related to anyone I know?"

"Um..." Whisper hesitated. "Well, I've never been outside before today, so... I couldn't say..."

"You know, come to think of it," Orca said, "I think Levee's right. I could swear I've seen you before I went to Azalea Town. Maybe I should look at your face more closely, huh?" he said with a smile.

"Orca, could you just cut it out?" Whisper snapped suddenly, before raising his hand to cover his mouth. "I... I'm sorry, everyone... I... I suppose... I'm just not used to my physical appearance being under scrutiny... No one really cared when I lived back there..."

"It's okay, Whisper," Orca reassured him. "I know everything you've seen since I led you outside has been new and confusing to you. You've gone through so many shocks... And yet you're brave enough to try to talk to my friends, after all that. I can't imagine how you feel right now."

"Oh... Brave? I don't think so," Whisper said shakily, lowering his eyes to stare at the fire. "If I were... then maybe... Ah... Nevermind..."

"Why don't we talk about something else for now?" Penguin suggested, and was met with agreement from Orca and Whisper. Leviathan, however, remained silent for some time, fixing his stare on Whisper. He did feel bad for the poor boy, but he knew he was keeping some sort of secret. He was at least ninety-nine percent sure that this boy was hiding a connection with someone. And he was just as sure that he knew who that someone was. It wasn't the boy's appearance that gave it away, but so many clues that crept out to meet him. He said nothing of the matter that night, however; he eventually returned to the conversation, claiming to have been lost in his own world and staring off into space, and brought up the topic of Pokemon.

"How is Emery doing, anyway?" he asked his illegitimate son as he took a sip of warm soda. The Furret in question was sleeping peacefully on the log beside Orca, curled up in a ball, as usual.

"Oh, she's great. We're both doing wonderful. Despite the fact that I may possibly be fired soon, we're great."

"Fired?" Raspberry echoed. "Why would they fire you? What kind of job do you have, anyway?"

"Yes, Orca," Levee said, suddenly giving the younger boy a strange smile that gave him the creeps. "Why don't you tell us about your occupation?"

"I... I have a desk job. And... the rest, I might explain later. It's complicated. And it's getting too complicated for my taste, really."

"Hah! He IS learning!" Levee suddenly shouted. "I was right!"

"...Dad, who are you talking to?" Orca asked hesitantly, not quite sure he wanted the answer to his question.

"Oh, no one, kiddo," Levee chuckled. "Let's just say I have a long-running bet going on with a certain deity."

Orca immediately turned his gaze to Penguin, giving her a solemn look. "I am so sorry you've had to be exposed to him for so long without proper supervision."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

The next morning, the four friends gathered their things and made their way out of the forest, arriving in Goldenrod before noon. Luckily for Orca, Dawn wasn't home at the moment - but someone was, in fact, there to greet him. Lobster, Hammerhead, and Piranha were all sitting in his living room, watching one of his new movies. "Hey guys!" he shouted cheerfully, and Lobster and Hammerhead turned to see the four entering the house.

"Hey, Juice!" Lobster said. "I see Levee and Penguin accomplished their mission."

"Who's that?" Hammerhead asked, pointing to Whisper. "Another new one?"

"Oh no, this isn't a Sea Monster," Orca replied. "This is my new friend from Azalea. We call him Whisper."

"Whisper... that's what you guys should be doing, since we're watching a movie," Piranha suggested.

"So, you guys are enjoying my DVD collection, I see," Orca laughed, as Penguin sat down and Levee moved to the kitchen to find something to drink. Whisper simply stayed at Orca's side, unsure of what else to do.

"Yep," Hammerhead replied, turning his attention back to the screen. "I didn't know you had so many."

"Well, that one right there is awesome," Orca said, pointing to the action movie playing on the screen.

"Yeah, it's great," Piranha said in an annoyed tone. "Did you guys know it has a sequel too? It's called SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WATCH THE MOVIE!" Everyone laughed nervously at this, but lowered the volume of their conversations. The door suddenly opened, and in walked Dawn, who glared at Orca, and then at Whisper.

"Hey, baby!" Orca said, hoping her wrath would not be too extreme.

"Don't 'hey baby' me, Orange! Work was the most horrible experience of my life today, thanks to you!"

"I... I'm sorry?"

"Oh, no you're not. But you will be. Room. Now. Both of you. We need to have a talk. I'll be in there soon."

"Alright... Follow me, Whisper," Orca said, leading the Psychic into his bedroom. When Dawn walked in, she shut the door behind her, and glared at Orca once more. He waited for her to say what was on her mind, but she simply stood there, arms crossed, looking at him as if waiting for something.

"Well?" she eventually said.

"Well what?"

"What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I... I honestly don't know what the big deal is, babe."

"Really?! You still haven't figured it out?"

"Figured what out? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Whisper, come here!" The boy did as he was commanded, and Dawn grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, so that they were standing side-by-side, both facing Orca. Whisper tried to keep his head down, but Dawn grabbed him by a bunch of his hair and yanked his head back up. "Well?"

"Holy Houndour!" Orca exclaimed, eyes wide, as the truth finally hit him like a bag of bricks. "You... he... What?!" The resemblance was faint, but it was definitely there. Dawn's hair, dyed violet, wasn't Whisper's pure black, but the shape of their faces was very similar, and their green eyes were exactly the same. Whisper's frame was even almost as slender as Dawn's, with the same narrow shoulders.

"He's my baby brother," Dawn said, no affection in the words at all. "Like myself, he was born into Team Rocket. But I'm the one who's so good at the family business, that I'll be taking it over soon. He's the family failure." With this last sentence, she let go of her brother's hair, and he brought his head back down, staring at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

"Dawn!" Orca yelled. "I can't believe you'd say something like that! And about your own brother?"

"What? It's true! Team Rocket has no time or place for weakness! That's why they didn't trust him with anything but guarding the door!"

"But...!"

"Speaking of weakness, I also recieved the full report of your conduct. What the hell is wrong with you? You messed up so badly that they wouldn't even let you take part in the mission at all!"

"What's wrong with ME?" Orca replied, his voice rising now that he had once again thought of the sickening mission that the Azalea Town branch of Team Rocket had performed. "What's wrong with those people? How could they do something like that? You can't just treat a living thing like a tool!"

"We can, and we do! That's the whole point! Didn't you get any of that in your training? You can't have gone through an entire month without picking anything up!"

"Well... All they taught me was how to steal Pokemon. That's not the same, is it? You said that Team Rocket doesn't-"

"It's all the same!" Dawn shouted, before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Look, it doesn't matter anyway. You're under suspension for the next three months.

"MONTHS?" Orca asked, incredulous.

"At the least."

"What?"

"And if they allow you back on after that, you'll be going through another training period."

"Fine. But we have to hide Whisper from them."

"No, Orca. You don't understand anything about this situation. He must be watched at all times."

"We can watch over him. We'll take care of him. Maybe you should get to know what that's like, seeing as how you're his big sister!"

"How dare you!"

"Talk to him, Dawn! Get to know him! Treat him like a fucking human being!"

"I... I guess I could..."

"Just promise me you won't turn him in."

"...I won't... Not yet. But if it gets too dangerous-"

"Then I'll take care of it," Orca said, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry. Just make sure he's comfortable. Now, I have to talk to my friends about this family meeting thing. You guys talk for a while, okay?"

"Alright," Dawn agreed, before kissing him. "I have missed you. But we'll talk more about that later."

"Sounds good," Orca said with a grin, before exiting the room to rejoin his friends.

"How bad was it?" Hammerhead asked, when they saw Orca return. "She's not going to lock you up in the basement or anything, is she?"

"Nah, we're fine. So, guys, when is everybody else getting here?"

"Now that's a question I would love to have answered," Levee chimed in, between bites of a mcintosh apple. "Oh yeah, thanks for having food in your kitchen, also."

"They're not coming," Lobster said.

"What?!" Orca and Levee shouted at the same time.

"Well, we were the only ones who would come over here," Hammerhead added.

"I can't believe this," Levee said, digging the seeds out of the apple core and placing them in his pocket. "I can't believe I'm surprised, but I still can't believe this is happening. What happened to the good old days when people actually listened to me when I asked them things?"

"Apparently we're the only ones who remember those days," Lobster laughed.

"Well, I'm on suspension for three months," Orca said, "so I'm sure we can find another day to do this."

"Three months, eh?" Levee asked.

"At least."

"Well, that's perfect! We can go on that camping trip."

"Really? You're free right now?"

"Well, we're actually leaving tomorrow, Lobster and I," Levee said. "I think... Today's August, right?" he asked, turning to Lobster.

"Yes, today is August," Lobster laughed. "Tomorrow will also be August."

"Good to know." Here he turned back to Orca. "Yep, leaving tomorrow. Until around the twentieth, at least."

"Yeah, got some new songs to work on, and hopefully to record," Lobster elaborated.

"Yep," Levee nodded. "But once we come back, it's just the two of us, buddy."

"Awesome!" Orca said with a smile. "Finally! Well, you guys go ahead. I can't wait to hear the new jams."

"And they can't wait to hear you," Levee said, making the rest of the boys laugh.

"Hey, y'all heard about that sequel?!" Piranha yelled, making them all laugh more.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

For the rest of the week, Orca hung around the house, either hanging out with Hammerhead, Penguin, and Piranha, exercising like crazy or playing video games to pass time, as he waited for Levee's return. Dawn, on the other hand, took it easy for once; when she wasn't at work, she sat with Whisper, and the two talked about anything and everything. At first, the girl simply stared at her brother, having no idea what to say, but Orca would keep popping into the kitchen, seeing them both silent at the table, and randomly yell "Ask him what his favorite books are!" or "Talk about music!" They would laugh at these outbursts, but then Dawn would ask "So you like to read books?" Once this revelation was made, she started bringing him books from shops in town every time she came back from work. She still reserved at least a half hour for talking to him, but as she got him to come more and more out of his shell, and they learned more and more about each other, the time slot grew to more than an hour.

Each day was like an emotional war to Dawn; not only was she learning things about her brother, whom she hadn't seen since he had been a baby, but she was laughing and crying, joking and apologizing, feeling guilty, and feeling whole. Regaining her brother seemed to be the same as regaining a piece of herself. Every night, lying in bed with Orca, she would tell him of what she had discovered that day, and how it made her feel to discover these things, as well as how it felt that she was seventeen, her brother was fifteen, and she was just now making the attempt. She would cry as he held her, and he would assure her that it wasn't her fault, and that what was important was that she was trying now. Orca himself felt exceedingly proud of her; he had been appalled that she condoned the harmful activities of Team Rocket, but now he decided not to bring it up to her. He felt sure that, since she was trying so hard to be a good sister now, maybe that darkness would eventually fade away from her, and she would change for the better.

Once Saturday the 20th arrived, Orca became even more excited than ever. "It's Saturday now, right?" he asked cheerfully when Dawn woke him up. She leaned over and took his face in her hands, laughing in between kisses. "Yes, babe, it's Saturday. You're really stoked, aren't you? I don't think I've ever seen you so excited. Well, except for last night..."

"That's a VERY interesting ceiling fan!" Hammerhead stated loudly from the living room, making the two laugh.

"Ham awake!" Emery cheered, running into the living room. Orca and Dawn got up from their bed and set to brushing their teeth as Emery pounced onto Hammerhead where he lay on his floor pallet, giving him a hug.

"Now that's a better way to start a morning," Hammerhead said. "Emery, you're the best alarm clock ever."

"Bee beep?" Emery asked, trying her best to imitate Orca's Pokegear alarm.

"Something like that," Hammerhead chuckled.

"Yes, except Emery's not annoying like an alarm clock," Penguin added from her spot on the large sofa. "She's just cute and stuff."

"Ping!" Emery cheered, jumping up to give her a hug as well.

"Hey, why don't I get a hug?" Piranha asked jokingly from her "throne", the recliner, where she was covered in at least four blankets.

"Wai turn, Ranh," Emery assured her.

"Gaaww, she's so fuckin' cute," Piranha said, sniffling and rubbing her nose.

"Are you sick again, Piranha?" Dawn asked, as she and Orca entered the living room.

"She's always sick," Orca said as he took a seat on the loveseat. "She gets sick more than Levee."

"Nuh uh!" Piranha argued. "That's just 'cause Levee drinks that jank-ass plant tea shit!"

"Herbal tea?" Dawn asked. "We have some in the kitchen, if you want-"

"Hell no, woman!" Piranha said, burrowing deeper into her blanket cocoon. "That shit tastes like a Skuntank got run over and pissed on by herpes."

"Pissed on by herpes?" Orca laughed. "That makes less sense than that time-"

"You know what doesn't make sense? Your face!"

"Ranh, nice," Emery scolded. "Nice, get Emery hug."

"Oh, okay," Piranha said, in a more calm tone. "I'm sooorrrry, Orca."

"All is forgiven," Orca said, laughing again.

"Okay, get hug now," Emery said, jumping up onto the recliner and digging in the mess of blankets to hug Piranha.

"Emery hugs: the end of all arguments," Hammerhead said, sounding a bit like a television commercial.

"Hell yeah!" Orca said. "Somebody needs to find a way to put hugs in a bottle!"

"But then everybody would try to sell hugs," Dawn countered.

"And then people would end up stealing hugs from stores," Hammerhead added.

"Oh my Ho-oh!" Penguin shouted. "They would start selling illegal hugs! On the streets! And the black market!"

"And gangs would kill each other for hugs!" Piranha laughed, enjoying this game.

"It would be an all-out hug war," Whisper added. Everyone turned to him, staring in shock.

"...Whisper?" Orca asked slowly.

"Yes?" the boy responded from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Did you just make a joke?" Dawn asked.

"Um... I..." Whisper said, his cheeks turning red.

"He most certainly did," Hammerhead said.

"Yup," Piranha agreed. "All-out hug war." After only a few more seconds of awkward silence, everyone in the room - even Whisper - erupted into loud laughter.

"I knew you had it in you, buddy," Orca said, getting up from the loveseat and giving Whisper a high-five.

"Thanks... I'm... just glad you guys didn't make fun of me."

"With a punch line like that, who the hell would?" Hammerhead assured the boy.

"You guys are the best friends ever," Whisper said, staring at his feet. "But I'm sure we don't have to worry about a hug war happening."

"If anybody tried to steal hugs, we'd just sic Levee on 'em," Piranha said. "He's learned the lessons of hugging responsibly."

"What does that mean?" Dawn asked.

"It's complicated," Orca laughed.

"Anyway, I think the days of sic'ing Levee on people are pretty much over," Hammerhead said. "He tends to stay out of things."

"Is that like an official calendar decision?" Orca asked.

"We can just ask him when he gets here today," Piranha said.

"What makes you so sure it will be today? He said it would be AROUND the twentieth." This made Piranha give him a glare.

"I'll bet you three giant bags of Skittles."

"Okay, sure."

"AND if I'm right, you have to buy us all pizza for lunch!"

"Um... alright," Orca agreed.

"I want pepperoni and pinap berry on mine," Hammerhead declared.

"How do you know Piranha will be right?" Penguin asked, curious.

"Because Lobster and Levee are standing outside the window."

They all turned and looked through the window to which he pointed, to see that Hammerhead was telling the truth - the two long-haired gentlemen were standing outside, peering through the window, with their hands over their mouths. They lowered their hands once their friends had seen them, and began laughing hysterically - apparently, they had heard the entire conversation. "Make my pizza a mushroom, Orca," Levee shouted from outside.

"You guys fucking suck," Orca said as blood rushed to his face. "But I'm hungry, so I'll buy the pizza."

"AND MY SKITTLES!" Piranha added.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"In other news," Orca said after swallowing the latest chunk of his Rawst Berry pizza. He and his friends had spent their morning in the greatest possible way - by walking into town, getting a shitload of pizza, candy, and soda, and coming home to enjoy it all while watching the original Star Wars Trilogy.

"In other news, this is the best day ever," Lobster said, quoting the title of one of the greatest songs of all time.

"The best day ever so far," Hammerhead corrected.

"I'm not complaining," Piranha said. "I'm just happy I finally got my Skittles. It took Orca forever to finally admit that I won fairly."

"You didn't!" Orca said. "And it wasn't that long."

"Two weeks!" Dawn suddenly yelled, making all of the Sea Monsters in the house bring their attention to her. And, as everyone but Dawn and Penguin had already known by experience what she was talking about without being told, everyone in the room burst into laughter - everyone except Orca.

"Um... okay..." he said, clearing his throat. "So... Let's go build a fucking tree house."

"I've got one better," Levee laughed. "I hope you got your pack ready, kiddo, 'cause we're leaving today."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Orca no leave!" Emery pleaded, tears running down her cheeks, refusing to let go of her human. Orca and Leviathan were standing inside the **Pokemon Daycare Center**, and Emery was clinging to Orca as if her life depended on it. "No leave Emery!"

"I'm not leaving forever, Emery," Orca said, exasperated. He had been trying to explain the situation for quite a while, but she didn't want to be separated from him for even a second. "Orca and Levee are going on a vacation for while. I'll be back to get you soon."

"N-nooo!" the Furret sobbed. "No le-eeave!"

"Emery," Levee interrupted. "Come see Levee, please." Emery hesitated a moment before doing as she was asked. The older man whispered into her right ear for a moment, and she nodded, then leaped back onto Orca. "There's a good girl," Levee said with a smile.

"Em-Emery stay," the Furret sobbed. "Emery be g-good."

Orca stared first at her, then at Levee. "How the hell do you do that?"

"Oh, your old man has his ways," Levee laughed.

"Okay, so you're going to stay here while we're gone?" Orca asked, turning his attention back to his Pokemon. The Furret nodded, and he gave her a pat on the head. "Good girl. I'll be back to get you soon." He gave her a hug, then passed her over to the Daycare Lady, who placed her in a large play pen. She watched Orca the entire time that he and Levee were walking out of the building. Once they were gone, she lay down on her belly by the fence and sulked.

"She's getting pretty big," Levee said as they headed North, back to Goldenrod.

"Emery? Yeah, she's bigger than when she first evolved, I know that."

"Well, it's to be expected. She's getting older."

"Um... Not too old, right? She's not gonna..."

"No, she's fine," Levee laughed. "They don't age that quickly. But she's almost a full year old, isn't she?"

"Um... According to my Pokedex, she was born on December 24."

"See? She's almost old enough to be as in love with you as she is."

"Oh Lugia, not you too!"

"Pardon?" Levee asked, lowering an eyebrow.

"Shrimp thinks that too."

"Well, it's pretty obvious, kiddo," Levee chuckled.

"Whatever," Orca said defiantly, causing Levee to laugh again and ruffle up his hair with his left hand.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

The two men, once departing the North exit from Goldenrod City, spent days walking, and their path seemed random to Orca at first. But once they passed through Ecruteak and turned East toward Mahogany, he began to think that his surrogate father might actually have a specific destination in mind. They passed straight through Mahogany, and moved on to the mountains of **Blackthorn City**, where they turned North again, entering a forest wilderness. It was in this area that they made their camp. Levee set up the collapsible tent he had been carrying in his pack, and they spent most of their days walking around the forest, gathering dead wood for fire and picking wild berries where they could be found. There was a large pond slightly Northeast of their campsite, where they spent much time swimming as well as catching fish to eat. Most of this time was also spent talking about what had been going on in each other's lives.

"So, he's Dawn's brother, eh?" Levee said with a smile as he broke off a small limb from a severed branch lying on the ground. "I was pretty sure. Good to know I can be right about things that aren't completely negative."

"How did you know? They don't really look much alike. I mean, they do a bit, but... I didn't really notice until they were both staring at me. And even then, it took me a while."

"Let's just say a little bird told me," Levee chuckled. "More importantly, how are they getting along? It's been a while since they've seen each other, right?"

"Try years."

"_Years?_"

"Yep. Almost his whole life. I dunno why, but they're doing fine now. They have little private talks every day. When we go to bed, she tells me all about what they talked about. She cries most nights. She feels really bad about missing out on his life. But they love each other."

"That's the important thing," Levee said. "Trust me, all siblings have love for one another. Even though, at times, they may not feel like it..." He trailed off, smiling at countless memories.

"Do you miss yours?" Orca asked as he threw two sticks into the pile they were making.

"Well hell, I see them often enough, with all the times they call me up, requiring my presence. My family is almost like a job. And sometimes I want to quit!" He paused, laughing for a moment. "But I love them. And yeah, i've spent many moments of my life missing them. But I'd never want to live my life any other way. It's my way, and that's the important thing."

Days turned to weeks, and eventually August turned to September. With all the tragedies of one year ago floating around his mind, Orca had to struggle not to break down into tears at times. The good thing was that Levee was doing his best to take his mind off of it. At random intervals, however, he would inadvertently make it worse by actually talking about it.

"I know it feels like this will haunt you forever, Orca," the older man said in a solemn tone as they sat smoking cigarettes at their campfire. It was the night of the fifteenth, which was the worst day to say anything about the past, even if he was only trying to help. "And in a way, that's true. But time heals all the rips and tears we've suffered. And that's the only thing. Scars will always remain. But it's our choice, how often we look at them. Just look at how far you've come. You have a home, and a job, and someone to hold at night. That's more than some people can say."

"I've been feeling kind of at odds with the job part lately," Orca muttered, as he poked the fire with a stick.

"Probably because you're not a criminal." This statement caused Orca to pause his jabbing at the embers and stare into Levee's eyes.

"You know?"

"Yep."

"You've known this whole time? How?"

"Kind of obvious to anyone who can take the time to put the pieces together."

"But you never said anything! You didn't mind?"

"We all have to be free to make our own choices, Orca. I had to wait to see what you would do. But it's gone on enough. There isn't much time left. Certain actions have to be taken, and soon, for everything to work out."

"What are you talking about?!"

"It's complicated. Just know that I'm aware of your occupation, and I'm also aware of certain things that may or may not happen, based on the actions you take upon your return. All you need to be aware of, is that you've been going about things wrong. It's not enough to move on with your life after leading it so far down the wrong path, and pretend nothing happened, expecting things to work out. That still counts as going down the wrong path."

"...I don't understand. What exactly are you talking about?"

"It's alright. You'll figure it out eventually. I just hope that when you do, it's not too late."

"Wait... So you've been observing my progress, just to make sure I follow some plan of yours?"

"Well... Not exactly, but I suppose you could put it that way. It wouldn't be too far off-"

"So that's it!" Orca shouted, throwing the stick down to the ground. "You plan out all these things, and send me marching on my little horse, all the way down the goddamn chess board!"

"I'm sensing some hostility," Levee said calmly.

"You're fucking right! I'm not a game piece!"

"I never said you were."

"But you treat me like one! You leave me with all these things, and I have no idea what the hell to do, and it fucks up my entire life, and I'm left wondering what the hell to do to move on! I can't take this! How far back does this go? Was my brother a part of your plan too?!"

"I tried my best to help Cranberry," Levee said, his voice finally rising in volume. "I wish I would have known earlier how far gone he was, but I can't help that! If I had, then maybe..."

"Then everything would be fine! He wouldn't have died! The house wouldn't have burned down! We wouldn't have moved! None of this would have happened! But you wouldn't come out of the house for months!"

"There's no changing that now! Don't you understand? The past is what it is! That's why it is imperative that we do what we can with the future!"

"What do you know about the future? What are you keeping from me?!"

"Only that you must follow the path that will lead to the best future possible!"

"How do I tell what that is, Levee? How can I possibly know?!"

"You haven't been paying attention! Only you can answer that question!"

Orca huffed loudly, and rested his head in his hands. "I hate this. I hate how you pop in randomly when you see fit, and give me riddles that make no sense. It makes me wish I didn't listen to you sometimes."

"And I sometimes wish you would hear me. I don't do these things to hurt you."

"You know what hurts me? That I can't rely on you half the time! You drop by when I know what I'm doing, but Lugia forbid you show up at all when I'm in trouble! You've been waiting for me to decide to leave Team Rocket, but where were you when I was making the decision to join them? You didn't think to stop me while you could?"

"That wouldn't-"

"And how about last year, Levee? My brother died of cancer! I worked myself almost to death trying to make money to trade for his life, but I failed at that! You could've done something, couldn't you? You didn't even come to his funeral! He looked up to you just as much as any Sea Monster! You were his mentor! Even the bitch who broke his heart as well as mine showed up, but you, oh, I guess you didn't think it was important enough!"

"You know that's not true, Orca!"

"My good-for-nothing real father never came back, not even to bury his oldest child, so I figured I would at least have the other person I call 'Dad'. I really could've used your shoulder to cry on. But you weren't there. You didn't even drop in to give me a hug, but you can swing by to give me some stupid fortune-cookie proverb that I don't need? How about being there when I actually need you, Levee? You know, actually follow through on anything important? Sure, you've never broken a promise in your life, but you never make a promise unless you know you'll be able to keep it!"

Levee hesitated before speaking again, trying to keep his thoughts in order and not be carried away by his emotions. When he finally spoke up, he did so slowly. "I realize I've been far from perfect. But the one thing I can say truthfully, is that when I love people in any fashion, whether it's friend or family or one of the many would-be companions who have ripped my heart out, that love is more fierce and pure than anything else I could ever confess to feeling. You and all the others... I want no ill to befall you. I want you to be happy and healthy and free from harm. I know that I can't ensure this completely; I'm just one person. I've never pretended to be anything more. But I want these things too much to do anything less than try the best I can. That is why I do these things, and keep these secrets. I want you all to be better than I am. I want your lives to be more rich and beautiful and fun than mine could ever be. If I ever go about that mission in the wrong way, or make any mistakes, that is my guilt and burden to bear. But please don't think that I don't care. That's all I'll ask."

"Oh, shut the hell up and give me a hug, you asshole!" Orca said, throwing his arms around the older man in a tight embrace.

"Well shit, I guess I'll take that as an answer," Levee laughed, returning to his more simple mode of speech as he returned the hug.

"Damn straight!" Orca laughed. "You'd better, old man!"

"Watch it now!"

"I'm so angry... All the time... I have so much going through my head, and I feel like something is telling me to be mean to people. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I hate myself so much for it!" Tears were now running down his face, landing on Levee's black denim jacket. The older man squeezed his "son" tighter and patted his back.

"I have an idea about it. Don't worry, I'm going to help you fix this."

"How? I've been trying for so long... The only progress I have is that I'm not mean to Emery any more. But it's so hard sometimes."

"I'm proud of you for that. See, it's not all bad, son. Just keep it up. I promise, it will get better. I've been through a lot of similar issues."

"You never told me anything about that," Orca said, letting go of Levee to wipe his eyes. "You never tell me anything. I feel like I hardly know you."

"Most people get that impression. Part of me likes it that way. And part of me NEEDS it that way."

"Well, it's been years since you told me that I was like a son to you. You could at least let me in more than the average person."

"I'll write you a book about it," Levee said, making Orca laugh.

"Please don't. The last thing we need is for you to write even MORE often."

"Well, some things, I don't want to reveal about myself yet."

"Like your plans? Your information? How you seem to know so much about what may happen, but you don't give any clear answers? There are so many answers I need, Levee!"

"Sometimes it's best not to know. And sometimes you ask the wrong questions."

"Levee, you ramble more than a drunk comedian! You could tell me these things so easily!"

"Orca, I would spend days and nights telling you all you want to hear, but it's-"

"If you say 'it's complicated', I will kill you so hard right now!"

"It's... a long story," Levee laughed, as Orca punched him on the shoulder.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"So, how are you and Dawn doing lately?" Levee asked between sips of soda. The two were fishing at the small pond near their campsite in the woods.

"Um... Great, actually. We have a few arguments every now and then, but at the end of the day, we always have it worked out."

"That's good. Have you said the L word yet?"

"Um..."

"Love, Orca."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not a certain comic book character. And... No, I haven't. And neither has she."

"Do you feel like you're at that point yet?"

"Um... I... Why are you asking me this?"

"Hey, just looking out. How about the other one?"

"Other one?"

Levee hesitated before answering, seeming to be lost in his thoughts. "Emery."

"Emery? Seriously?"

"Yes, I know, and I'm trying," Levee said, seemingly parting from the conversation at hand. "These things take time."

"Um..."

"Sorry, Orca. And yes, I am serious. Maybe not the same kind of love, but you should at least consider saying it to her."

"Um... I don't know, Levee. I don't think I could ever say something like 'I love you' to Emery."

"Hey!" Levee suddenly shouted.

"What? Are you talking to yourself again?"

"Oh, no, someone else entirely."

"...Levee, I really worry about you sometimes."

"So do I," Levee laughed.

"How about you?" Orca asked, trying to stay on subject. "Is there anybody you're chasing after these days? You know, I totally saw the way Penguin made you fall out of that tree."

"Oh, that!" Levee laughed. "Oh boy... Yeah, well... I did like her for a while. But I took some time to allow it to get out of my system."

"You know I dated her a long time ago, right?" Orca asked, poking him in the ribs with his shoulders.

"I know, she told me. Honestly, I don't feel bad. Even though those feelings are gone, I love hanging out with her. She's a great friend - one of the greatest I've had, just like the rest of you guys. It's amazing how perfectly she fits with the rest of us outcasts, don't you think?"

"Totally. I'm so glad we're all together. Well, not all the time, but..."

"We will always be connected. We share something no mortal man will ever be able to put into words. And that is why our lives are so blessed."

"You said a mouthful there."

"A mouthful of SKITTLES!" Levee shouted, making Orca laugh while pulling a fish out of the pure blue water with his fishing pole. "And we have a winner! Good job, kiddo! First fish of the day!"

"Hopefully not the ONLY fish of the day," Orca said. "Anyway, I met a girl in Azalea who reminds me a lot of you."

"Really? How much is 'a lot'?"

"A LOT."

"Oh, wow."

"Yep. She's weird as hell. Maybe even a match for you."

"Or maybe a long-lost twin sister I knew nothing about."

"Whoa. Two Levees. NOW I'm scared."

"Hey now!" Levee laughed, throwing one arm over the younger man's shoulder. "Hey, you know the black dye in your hair is fading?"

"It's probably for the best."

"Yeah, now you look more like your dear old dad!"

"On second thought..."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong>** Note**: So, what do you guys think? Questions? Comments? Rants? XD

Next chapter, we see a lot of shit go down! And somebody's gonna really piss me off, but Orca will take care of it, so no worries. Thanks for reading, and having patience! Cheers~


	11. Yes, Even Stars Break

**Author's**** Note:** Well, here it is. Sooner than I expected, but... it could have been sooner. Um... All I really have to say about this chapter, is that there's a lot of emotion in certain places. Consider yourself warned. Most of my favorite parts involve Whisper. I just love that guy so much! Anywho... Enjoy~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11. Yes, Even Stars Break<strong>

"Well, if they want me to do anything for them, they're going to have to let me back in," Orca said, talking into his Pokegear phone while Levee was working on another campfire. "But I'm not really sure I want back, so... Yeah, I know... No, I don't want to sleep on the table again."

"Crack that whip, Dawn!" Levee shouted, causing Orca to give him a rather rude gesture with his hand as he heard Dawn laugh on the other end.

"Yeah, I know. Well, I'll see you when we get back... I miss you too... I know. Bye." He hung up the phone and went to the tent to add his green zip-hoodie jacket to his ever-increasing layers of shirts. September had passed away for the arrival of October, and the Autumn leaves up here in the mountains were beautiful. But the climate here was much colder than the city in which he had lived for so long, and now he was beginning to fully respect it. He picked up the mug of hot cocoa he had left on the ground during the phone call, and finally turned his attention to Levee. "Well, I've got a mission sometime after I get back, apparently."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Orca replied between sips of his cocoa, "there are these caves somewhere around Blackthorn City where they're building a new base, and they want me to go there and-"

"NO!" Levee suddenly shouted, making Orca jump. He had never seen such a look of terror on the older man's face before.

"...Um... Okay? Why not?"

"I... uh... I just... Don't think you should do anything more for them. If you're really going to be against them, I mean."

"I dunno... I guess I'll work it out when I get back."

"I'll have faith that you do the right thing."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Though Orca wasn't aware, during the space of time in which he and Levee were gone, the other Sea Monsters had left for home in Olivine, returned to visit Dawn and Whisper, and left once again. Whisper, due to his shyness and tendency to seclude himself for hours reading, didn't spend as much time with them. His sister, however, as the ever-present host of the house, was becoming more and more accustomed to the sometimes ludicrous behavior of the Sea Monsters. The longing to "run down to the water and jump in!", the constant intake of various forms of junk food, the giving of random gifts on even the most insignificant of occasions, the arguing over video games, the inside jokes... She was being accepted more and more into these things. Some of them had begun to consider making her a Sea Monster, and talked to her about it with increasing vigor. Piranha claimed that they would soon kill her present body to create a new, "more awesome" one - and the others assured her that it was simply a joke.

She even got to meet some of their Pokemon. Lobster and Hammerhead, who had won all eight Johto Badges together many years ago, were proud to show off theirs. Lobster currently had with him his well-known male Geodude Apollo, a tiny female **Chatot** named **Christina**, a male **Luvdisc** named **Kurt**, a male **Delibird** named **Voices**, a male **Politoed** named **Ocarina**, and a female **Milotic** named **Molly**. Hammerhead's current party consisted of a male **Shuckle** named **Berry Good**, a **Froslass** named **November**, a female **Ninetales** named **Rope**, a male **Cloyster** named **Spike**, a female **Lapras** named **Starlight**, and a male **Salamence** named **Balrog**. Penguin had brought a male **Seaking** named **Midas**, a male **Raichu** named **Frosting**, a male **Donphan** named **Shrumpet**, a male **Noctowl** named **Moonchaser**, a female **Gorebyss** named **Jewel**, and a female **Tropius** named **Imaginary**. Piranha currently had a female **Girafarig** named **racecar**, a male **Xatu** named **Shadow**, a female **Beedrill** named **Badmotherfxxker**, a **Chansey** named **Eggy**, a male **Tangela** named **Hair**, and a female **Chimecho** named **Crystal**.

"So... I have to ask some questions," Dawn said after the introductions. "Piranha, I know why you named your Beedrill... that. It's such a you name. But why Shadow for the Xatu?"

"Oh, he kept followin' me around when he was a **Natu**," Piranha explained. "So I called him my shadow, and it stuck."

"Alright... Lobster, why did you name your Delibird Voices?"

"It's..." Lobster tried to explain, but started laughing. "Sorry... It's an inside joke. You'd just have to be there."

"Fair enough," Dawn said with a smile, turning her attention to Hammerhead. "Most of yours are pretty obvious... I think... You guys have an odd way of thinking. I know there are some references I don't get. But I really don't get Starlight for the Lapras. Where did that come from?"

"Well, when I first caught her, it was late at night," Hammerhead explained, "and we were taking a ride on her back in the ocean, trying to get back to Olivine. It was when I went on a Badge quest with Lobster. The night was beautiful, and she kept singing. Neither of us had heard a Lapras sing in person... But we started making up random lyrics to her melody. Siiinging in starliiight... Or something like that. So that's what I decided to name her."

"Aww, that's sweet!" Dawn said. "Hammerhead, I didn't know you were such a sweetheart!"

"He's just a big teddy-bear once you get to know him," Lobster said, making Hammerhead give him his "look", and the rest of them laughed. "What? That's what Levee says."

"Now, Penguin, here's the one I've been dying to ask. Why Frosting for the Raichu?"

"Well, he was an egg when I first got him. When he hatched into a Pichu, his ears just looked so much like slices of cake..." Penguin started laughing at the first memories of her Raichu. "And it was just so cute! Funny thing, though, is that he really loves cake. On the day he hatched, I brought him home, and he dug into my brother's birthday cake, and got crumbs and frosting all over himself. So, I guess it just stuck."

"The name and the frosting," Hammerhead added, making all of them laugh.

"I love hanging out with you guys," Dawn said, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

When their latest visit was over, and they all left once again, both Dawn and Whisper were sad to see them go, but they recieved a lovely surprise barely a week later. As they were sitting at the kitchen table in the dark hours before sunrise, absorbed in a game of Scrabble (which Whisper was winning), there were two quick knocks at the door, right before they heard the sound of said door opening. They rose from their seats and ran into the living room to see Orca entering the house. "Orca!" the girl shouted as she ran as quickly as she could to bestow her usual glomp-greeting onto him.

"Dawn! Oh, I missed you so much." He felt bliss from every kiss she gave to him, her lips all he took notice of. When she finally unwrapped her legs from his waist and dropped back down to the ground, Whisper approached him slowly.

"H-hi, Orca."

"Whisper!" Orca shouted just as enthusiastically as he picked up the younger boy in a tight bear hug. "I missed you, dude! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Y... You did? You are?"

"Well yeah," Orca laughed as he let go of the boy. "You're my friend! Not only that, but I've been dating your sister forever. We're pretty much family! Hell, I'm gonna call you my brother from now on."

"Oh... You don't have to do that..."

"I just feel like it. So-"

"Hey guys," Levee suddenly shouted as he walked into the house, setting his pack down on the loveseat to his left. "Just got my Pokemon out of the PC. How's it going, Dawn? Whisper? You guys still getting along?"

"Perfectly," Dawn answered with a smile. "Welcome back, Leviathan. Did your father-son trip turn out well?"

"It turned out SUPER! Isn't that right, Son?" Levee laughed, wrapping his arms around Orca's torso from behind.

"It did," Orca said, nodding with a serious face at Dawn. "But that's over now, and I have to go get Emery."

Dawn laughed and hugged him again, as Leviathan let go of the boy and began unzipping a pocket of his pack. "You really missed her, didn't you?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course! So, I'm gonna go do that now."

"And I have to go now," Levee said after swallowing a blue pill and sending it away with water from a bottle.

"Already?" Orca asked, turning toward the older man as Dawn let go of him.

"Already," Leviathan echoed, ruffling up Orca's hair, which was completely brown now, what with the black dye faded and washed out. "I'll actually be gone before you get back from the Daycare Center, so I will give you extra hugs now!" He suddenly grabbed his surrogate son again, holding on as tightly as possible. They both let go eventually, and Levee gave the younger boy a kiss on the cheek, then a soft slap on the other. "Don't worry, we'll meet again," he said as he slung his pack over his shoulder. "Our 'family' has the proper recipe for a constantly connecting destiny."

"I thought you didn't believe in fate," Orca said with a smile, as Levee walked toward the open doorway. The older man turned around just before departing.

"I believe in the fate that is controlled by and unfolds with one's own choices," he replied with a wink. "'There is no fate but what we make.' John Connor." With that, he turned back around and let the city engulf him.

Orca chuckled after Levee had left. "My dad. What a dork."

"Who's John Connor?" Dawn asked, confused.

"A character in an American movie. Levee loves that stuff. Now, I gotta go get Emery."

"Wait! Orca... Did you see Levee take that pill?"

"Um... Yeah."

"You know about that?"

"Yeah, like forever. He always takes them. He kind of has to."

"Why?"

"To live. Now, I really have to go, I miss my little girl. I promise I'll be back very soon."

"Alright... We're gonna pick out a movie. One from THIS country. We won't start it until you're here."

"Awesome. Surprise me!" Orca laughed as he made his way outside. He jogged through the city to the South entrance, and slowed down his pace to a walk as he neared his destination. When he reached the entrance to the Daycare Center, the old man standing outside suddenly shouted and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah! I remember you!" the man announced happily. "Orca, right?"

"Yep, that's me. Wow, I can't believe you remember me. I've been gone for months!"

"Yes, well, I take pride in my ability to remember any face I see. Well, at least all of my customers. The kids randomly passing by on their bicycles or what-have-you, I don't pay them much mind. I'm just happy that they behave well enough, you know."

"I know what you mean. I feel like every generation after me gets worse. Agh! What am I doing, making small talk? You had something to say to me?"

"Oh, yes! Your Furret, Emery, laid an egg! Isn't that exciting!"

"She what?"

"She laid an egg."

"HOW?!"

"Mister Orca, I know you're young," the Daycare Man said, his cheeks turning red, "but surely you can't be that wet behind the ears."

"What? No, I know HOW it's done! But how did SHE do it? I told her to stay away from boys!" Orca shouted, suddenly feeling like the naive father of a teenage daughter.

"Yes, well, she did. For a while, she stayed away from all the other Pokemon and sulked in the corner. She wouldn't play with any of them. She wouldn't even look at my wife when she went to feed her. Once the poor miss averted her attention, she would finally eat. The sad little girl didn't want any time with anyone. But this other Furret, Troy, kept trying to cheer her up. She eventually did cheer up, and they spent all their time together. One day, my wife went to feed them, and she found this egg!"

"Oh, she is in so much trouble. Excuse me." Orca stepped away from the Daycare Man and stomped into the building.

"Good morning!" the Daycare Lady greeted him with a smile. "Orca, isn't it? You came for your Furret, Emery?"

"Yes."

"It will cost-"

"I don't care how much. Just take it out of this card." He handed her his Trainer Card, and stepped toward the Pokemon Pen.

"Alright, wait right here. I'll have her in a moment."

"No need. I'll get her myself."

"Sir, that's not actually allowed!"

"I'm way too pissed right now to care, lady," Orca said as he jumped over the Pen's fence and stomped around in search of his Pokemon. After only a moment, he found two Furrets asleep in a corner - one of them wearing an amethyst wristband on its right forearm - joined together in a curled-up ball. To anyone else, it would be the cutest thing imaginable, but it only enraged Orca further. He grabbed the one with the purple wristband and yanked her up from the floor. She suddenly awoke with a gasp and realized what was happening. She cheered loudly, and the long-unused bracelet around Orca's right wrist translated it as "Orca!"

"Don't 'Orca' me, missy," Orca said as he began to walk back toward the fence.

"Where Orca go?"

"Home, Emery. We're both going home."

"Emery go home...? But! Emery no go! Emery stay... Hm... Maybe, go home later."

"No, Emery go home now," Orca persisted.

"Okay, Emery go now, come back later!" the Furret cheered, thinking she had found the solution to everything.

"No, Emery. You go home now, and never come back."

"But! Emery long here!"

"You don't belong here, you belong wherever I go, remember?"

"Emery change now. Emery long Orca AND here."

"No, you don't. Nothing has changed. You're never coming back here, Emery."

"Emery stay!" she persisted. She jumped off of his shoulders, but he caught her quickly.

"Stop, Emery! You're coming home!"

"Me want stay! Emery want Trowee! Trowee!" The Furret that Emery had been sleeping next to had suddenly stirred from his slumber, and growled as he saw Emery in the arms of a human he didn't know. He ran to her aid as fast as he could, scratching fiercely at Orca's back.

"Agh! That hurt, you little asshole!" Orca held Emery tighter as he ran and jumped over the fence. The male Furret tried to do the same, but was shot back down to the floor by lightweight springs on the cieling. Orca looked up at them, noticing them for the first time and feeling thankful that they hadn't played a prank on him. The Furret now attempted to cut right through the fence, clawing desperately at it. He had torn the wood almost completely to pieces, when a Butterfree fluttered by and sprinkled Sleep Powder on him, making him sink peacefully to the floor in a deep sleep.

"Thank you, Marie," the Daycare Lady said to the Butterfree, which was apparently hers. She handed the Trainer Card back to Orca and patted the still-struggling Emery on the head. "Here's your card back, dear. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but I did try to warn you. We've got some salve and bandages for those cuts on your back, if you want."

"No, thanks, ma'am," Orca laughed. "I've got a gorgeous lady back home who would love to do that for me."

"Oh, an old-fashion husband and wife couple! That is so great! You don't see that much in youngsters these days!"

"Um... Yes, something like that," Orca said with a smile. There was no way that he was going to tell this old lady he hardly knew about his girlfriend's way of deriving pleasure from treating wounds. "Well, I'll be going now. Thanks for everything."

"You take care now!"

After Orca stepped outside, the Daycare Man approached him again. "Mister Orca, you rushed off so fast, I didn't get a chance. You want this egg, don't you?"

"What? No! Boil it, scramble it, smash it against your house, I don't care! I never want to see that thing again!" And with that, he took off Northward.

"I suppose I'll have to give it to Troy's owner, won't I?" the Daycare Man shouted at Orca's back, but the young man did nothing but wave his hand in the air, dismissing the question.

"Um... Alright," the Daycare Man said, turning back around to see another young customer approaching. "Don't know why he wouldn't want it."

"Excuse me, sir," the next customer said, "but did I hear you say something about that egg's father being named Troy?"

"Ah, I remember you!"

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"I just can't believe you, Emery," Orca scolded. He was still walking toward the city, and its South gate wasn't far now. The Furret in question was wrapped around his neck and shoulders, letting her head hang low against his chest while she sobbed miserably. "You couldn't go a few months without getting knocked up? What about my orders? Do you ever even listen to me?"

"Emery li-listen," the Pokemon finally spoke up. "E-Emery good girl."

"Well, you haven't been good this time! I told you not to waste your time with boys! They're just bad news anyway!"

"No!" Emery shrieked defiantly. "Trowee no bad! Trowee good!"

"Oh, I'm sure you think he is. But that's over, Emery. You'd better put it past you. You're never going to see him again."

"Emery have see Trowee! Emery love Trowee!" Upon hearing this, Orca's left arm twitched, and he reached for the Poke Ball at his belt.

"This conversation is over, Emery. Get over it. For breaking my rules, you're going to spend some time with an old friend." He sealed her in the Ball right before she began to scream, and clipped it back to his belt. He had now entered the city, and he made the rest of his way to his house in silence.

"Hey babe, where's Emery?" Dawn asked from the sofa upon her boyfriend's return. She and Whisper were already seated in the living room, and waiting to start the movie.

"In her Poke Ball," Orca replied as he walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice. When he returned to the living room, Dawn and Whisper were both staring at him with confused looks.

"That's... strange," Dawn said as Orca sat down. "You don't even put her in there when you're working. I don't think I've seen you even use that thing."

"She's been a very bad girl. I don't want to speak to her right now."

"Bad how?" Whisper asked.

"I'll explain later. So, what are we watching?"

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Orca let Emery out of her Pokeball the next day, but she did nothing but cry and mope by herself in her bed, which she had moved into the hallway. Orca and Dawn both tried talking to her several times, but she refused to say anything. This went on for several days, but they never gave up. Whisper even tried to get her to speak, but he tried a different approach. After seeing that her sister and "brother"'s efforts weren't going anywhere, he brought one of his books into the hallway and sat down on the side opposite where she lay.

"Hello, Emery. Remember me?" The Furret gave him one glance, then buried her face in her sheets again. "Not going to speak to me either, huh? It's okay, I used to not speak to anyone, so I don't mind. I just came here to read, really. I'm not used to reading aloud, however, so if my style of reading or my voice begins to irritate you, I won't have any hard feelings if you let me know." Still no reply. "Well, here we go. This book is called The Magician's Nephew, by the way. It's the first book in a series. It was the first series that I read when I was a child. I didn't read it in order back then, though, like I'm doing now. Anyway... 'This is a story about something that happened long ago when your grandfather was a child. It is a very important story because it shows how all the comings and goings between our own world and the land of Narnia first began...'"

He read a chapter a day aloud to her for several days - which was an incredible feat for him. But she became more and more interested in the story, and started paying more attention, and he eventually kept reading until she fell asleep. After he had read the first two books of the series to her, he brought out one that looked very old. It was a paperback, and the cover had several marks on it, with one corner even torn off. "This is the third book in the series, Emery. It's called The Horse And His Boy. This is the first book I ever read, and it's probably still my favorite these days. It's been through a lot with me, as you can tell. Would you like me to read this one as well?" She gave him an enthusiastic nod, and he smiled as he carefully opened the book.

One afternoon, Dawn happened to walk out into the hallway as Whisper was reading to her, and when she realized what was going on, she backed up so as not to interrupt. She did peek around the corner of the door frame to see what was going on, though, and smiled when she heard Whisper pour out the words on the pages so eloquently. She had never seen him reading aloud, and it came as a bit of a shock, but what amazed her was that Emery was actually as engulfed in the story as Whisper was. She responded with a nod or a shake of the head when he asked her if she understood certain things, and her eyes grew wide at exciting parts. Tears came to Dawn's eyes as she realized that the two were both helping each other to speak. She ran back into the room, wiping the tears from her eyes, and grabbed Orca's hand. "Babe," she whispered, "Come see!"

"Why are you whispering?" Orca asked, putting down the notebook he had been writing in.

"Sshh! We have to be quiet! But you have to see this!"

"Alright, alright," he whispered. "Lead the way." Dawn dragged him out to the doorway with the pen still in his hand, where he peeked around the corner with her. He smiled when he saw the two in the hallway. "Let's not disturb them," he whispered to Dawn as he pulled her back into the room.

"'Bree and Hwin lived happily to a great age in Narnia and both got married but not to one another. And there weren't many months in which one or both of them didn't come trotting over the pass to visit their friends in Anvard.'" At this point, Whisper slowly closed the book and turned his attention to Emery. "Did you like that one, too?" The Furret nodded vigorously, but still didn't speak. She seemed ready for more stories. "Emery, do you understand what happened in this story?" She nodded again slowly, but then began to shake her head. "Not that well, huh?" Whisper laughed. "That's alright. This was a story about a boy who was separated from his family when he was a baby, and brought to live with someone else. This person was very strict with him, but he did take care of the boy. He fled that home to find another one, and he had many adventures and hardships on his way, but everything worked out in the end. And in the end he realized that if the strict fishmonger hadn't taken him in, things would have been much worse for him, and he wouldn't have survived to have his adventure in the first place. Do you understand?" Emery nodded once.

"Do you understand what Aslan meant when he said 'I do not call you unfortunate'?" Another nod. "That's good. It's alright to feel bad. We don't always get what we want, but things have a way of working themselves out if you try. Maybe not always in the way we like, but there are many different ways to look at things. Sometimes your situation isn't as bad as you think it is. Take me, for instance. I lived my entire life underground because my parents sent me away. And I hated my life there. But I've grown to understand that, at least I've had a life to begin with. And there's no telling what would have happened in the other case. Maybe I would have had a worse life if I had lived with my parents. Maybe I wouldn't have liked it. Either way, my friends help me have the courage to face the things put in front of me, I'm more wise for the changes in my life, and I'm strong enough now to be mindful of how my future may go. I'm very thankful for everything given to me, even if it's not what I want. And I can't dwell on loss, because every second I look behind me is a chance I miss to see what's ahead. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Emery nodded her head, and finally got up onto all four paws. She slowly walked into the bedroom and sat at the side of the bed, looking up at Orca. "Emery talk Orca now... Emery sorry..." Orca reached down to the floor and scooped her up in his arms.

"Aw, I forgive you, Emery. I'm sorry, too. I know you wanted to stay there. But you're happy here with me, aren't you?"

Emery nodded again, and rested her head against his chest. "Emery miss Trowee. But Emery love Orca."

"I know."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Everything went back to normal at the little orange house in Goldenrod, and Orca, instead of feeling like he was being punished by his superiors, looked at his suspension as a vacation. He spent his days with Emery and Whisper, and his nights with Dawn when she returned from work. It was a cold morning in November when he recieved a long-awaited visit.

"So Whisper, why don't I ever see any of your Pokemon running around here?" Orca asked his male house-mate as they both sat on the sofa, covered in blankets, if you'll excuse the lame pun. Whisper was busy with a crossword puzzle while Orca sang along to the lyrics of the Capricious Croconaw EP he had purchased in the Summer.

"Oh... Well... I don't have any."

"Really?! Doesn't every member of Team Rocket have at least one... Hold up, I love this part!

_So you can back off if you think I want_

_ anything from you, I don't want_

_ anything at all~_

_ I'm just trying to make my way my own._

_ I've got my friends, they've got my back, and that's all._

_ So you can BACK THE FUCK UP!_

Da da dada dun dadadadaaa! YEAH! These guys are so awesome! Um... What were we talking about?"

"Pokemon," Whisper laughed, brushing his black bangs from his eyes. "Orca, you're the best brother I never had."

"Well, I do try," Orca replied with a smile. The smile faded to a curious, raised-eyebrow look when he heard a knock at the door. "Did you invite anyone?"

"I don't know Anyone," Whisper said with another laugh. "Do they live nearby?"

"You're getting really great with this joking thing, dude," Orca laughed as he got up from the couch, keeping the blankets around him like so many capes, and scooted his feet to the door with Emery close behind. When he opened the door, he found two people he had been missing for months - and who he never thought to find in Goldenrod. "Mom!" he shouted, dropping the covers and tugging her into a great bear-hug. The older woman laughed as she returned the hug, patting his back.

"I'm glad to see you too, son! Ooh! How have you been? Are you eating? You look like you lost some weight. I brought you some groceries. Kiwi is carrying them."

"Not anymore," Shrimp said as she walked into the living room and set several brown grocery bags down on the floor. "Orca, I'm sure you know how to put things up in your own kitchen."

"Thanks, Jailbait," Orca said, letting go of his mother and turning to embrace his sister. "Now come give me a hug before I throw one of those cans of corn at you."

"Sure," Shrimp said as she turned and threw her arms around her brother. "I really missed you, Orca," she whispered into his ear. "A lot."

"I know," he whispered back. "I missed you too."

"But if you ever tell anyone, I will kill you."

"Likewise." They finally parted, and Orca looked down at the plastic bags. "Thanks for the food, Mom, but I've been eating fine. And I'll take it from here, Jailbait."

"Orange! You two really should be nicer to each other. Jailbait... I swear, you two got that ugliness from your father."

"Sure, Mom," the two said in unison, before breaking out in uncontrollable laughter. Orca grabbed the bags and carried them away into the kitchen before sorting through them and organizing everything in his cupboards. "Guys, please, go ahead and sit down. My home is my home, but I can share it at random intervals."

"So Orca, who is this?" Shrimp asked, picking up the Furret that had been circling around her feet excitedly. "Could this really be my sweet little Emery? Gosh, girl, you're all grown up into a Furret! Oooh, I've missed you so much!"

"Emery miss Shrimp!" the Furret crooned happily, giving the girl a hug. "No see, long time!"

"I know! If SOMEONE would have written us a letter every once in a while! We had to get one from his GIRLFRIEND! Which we didn't even know he had!"

"Dawn wrote you?" Orca asked, poking his head out of the kitchen as Emery ran to give Miss Juice a hug. "She didn't tell me anything!"

"She got our address from Lobster about a month ago," Shrimp explained. "She wanted it to be a surprise for you."

"Well, it worked," Orca laughed. "Remind me to thank her, and Lobster."

"I read the letter after Shrimp did," their mother said. "She sounds like a very polite young lady. And such beautiful handwriting!"

"And who is THIS?" Shrimp asked as she sat down on the sofa at the opposite arm from Whisper. When the boy saw her staring at him with a look he would liken to a wolf seeing its prey, he nervously raised the crossword book up to hide his face.

"Oh, that's Whisper," Orca said as he put the plastic bags in the designated plastic bag drawer. He came back into the living room and picked his blankets up before returning to his spot, which was now between his sister and the scared-out-of-his-wits Whisper. "Sorry, he doesn't talk much around strangers. He's kind of a lone wolf. But he gets along amazingly with me. He's Dawn's little brother."

"Really?" Shrimp asked. "Dawn didn't mention anything about a brother in her letter. So what do you do?"

It took Whisper quite a while to realize that she was speaking to him, and not her brother. He took the pencil out of his mouth and stared at her from just above the top of his crossword book. "Um... That's a very vague question, Miss."

"Oh, you can just call me Shrimp," Kiwi said, twirling her hair around with her fingers, making Orca glare eye-daggers in her direction as their mother sat down in the recliner across from them. "And I meant what do you like to do, like what are your hobbies?"

"Um... Alright, Miss Shrimp... I... um... I like to read."

"What do you read?"

"That's still too vague..."

"Shrimp, leave him alone," Orca commanded. "He's so scared that he's shaking."

"I'm sure I can help you fix that," Shrimp said with a smile, not taking her eyes off of Whisper.

"Kiwi!" her mother suddenly shouted. "That is not something appropriate for a lady to say!" The young girl lowered her head as her face turned scarlet, while Orca howled with laughter. "I swear, you kids think I was born yesterday."

"Who could ever think that, Mom?" Orca said sweetly.

"Anyhow, it's very nice to meet you, Whisper. I'm sorry about my daughter. She certainly doesn't get that from me. But you are a handsome young man. I can't wait to meet your sister. She is taking care of my little man, isn't she?"

"Oh, he's very well looked-after, Miss Juice," Whisper assured her slowly, finally lowering the book from his face, though he was still shaking. "And I'm happy to meet the family of my best friend in the world. I know my sister can't wait to meet you and see where he recieved his good looks."

"And such manners! You two need to take a lesson from this polite young man."

"I'm your best friend in the world?" Orca asked, turning his attention to Whisper.

"Well... Yes... You were my first one... You saved my life. You gave me a home. You treated me like a person, and not a thing. You were the first person to do that. I..." He let out a short, nervous laugh as tears came to his eyes. "I would be miserable without you. You really are a brother to me."

"Aw... Come here!" Orca said, throwing his arms around Whisper in an embrace as his own eyes filled with tears. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Orca," Whisper said calmly, his voice cracking just a bit, smiling as he returned the hug.

"That's why he's not interested in me," Shrimp said, ruining the moment. "He's totally into guys. I should've known."

"Shrimp, we are having a very emotional moment over here," Orca said. "Don't make me go for the canned goods!"

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my designer jeans! You couldn't hit a Snorlax with a Master Ball!"

"Well, I don't see what the problem is," Miss Juice cut in. "If he likes boys, let him like boys. There's nothing wrong with that. You're perfectly fine the way you are, Whisper dear."

"Thank you, ma'am," Whisper laughed.

"Mom, that's not what we were arguing about," Orca sighed.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

When Dawn returned home in the afternoon, Orca handled the introductions. The violet-haired young lady was very polite with Orca's mother, whom she had been anxious to meet for quite a while. She was just as pleased to meet Shrimp, though she was a bit wary of how she and Orca treated each other.

"Oh, it's all in good fun," Orca said cheerily as he threw a piece of popcorn into Shrimp's hair.

"Yes, in truth, we actually love each other very much," Shrimp said, as she pulled the popcorn out of her hair and punched her brother in the ribs.

"Ow! Watch it, Jailbait! Yeah, if we didn't pick on each other like this all the time, how would we show our affection?"

"By being nice to each other?" Dawn suggested.

"Yeah, right!" Orca and Shrimp shouted in unison, laughing as Orca shoved his sister's bowl of pudding right into her face. After wiping the vanilla dessert off of herself, Shrimp retaliated by wiping it all over his brown hair, which was growing rather long. They were both still laughing, and couldn't seem to stop.

"Well, if this is how you two show your love, then you must have missed each other very much," Dawn laughed, while she watched the show safely from the loveseat.

"Damn skippy!" Orca said, pulling some of the pudding from his hair and flinging it onto his sister's dark green shirt, making Shrimp stop laughing and gasp in surprise.

"My clothes, Orca? My CLOTHES? Really?"

"Really," Orca said matter-of-factly. "What are you gonna do, huh? Huh?" Shrimp soon answered his question by getting up from the sofa and grabbing her mother's own plastic bowl of pudding, smashing it against his dark blue Kingler Cult tee shirt. He stood up and looked down at himself in shock "I just bought this shirt!" he exclaimed.

"All's fair in love and dessert!" Shrimp said, making them stop fighting and start laughing once again. They both fell down to the couch and hugged each other, still laughing and still wearing their food.

"I love you so much, Shrimp," Orca said as his laughter died down. "I'm so happy you're here."

"I love you too, asshole," Shrimp laughed, tightening her grip around her brother.

"That's so sweet," their mother observed. "But who's going to clean up this mess?" This made everyone else in the room laugh.

"It's my house, Mom, I can handle it," Orca said with a shake of his head.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Miss Juice and Shrimp had only planned to stay for a few weeks, but Emery had a daily habit of insisting that "her Shrimp" and "her Mom" stay just one more day. Of course the two couldn't say no to a cute Furret, so their stay was constantly lengthened, until finally it was decided that they would stay at least until New Year's Day.

"That's perfect," Orca said once it was all agreed. "You guys can be here for Emery's birthday."

"Birthday?" his mother asked.

"Well yeah, my Pokedex said she was born on December 24th, so she'll be one year old next month."

"Oh, that's so great!" Shrimp exclaimed, scooping Emery up in a hug. "We can throw you a huge party, girl!"

"Emery get berf party?" the Furret asked happily. "Eat lot cake?"

"Not too much, or you'll get sick," Miss Juice jumped in, shaking her finger.

"Emery full-care, Mom," the Pokemon assured her.

Orca's family enjoyed getting to know Dawn and Whisper, though Whisper was less talkative, as usual. Shrimp promised to leave him alone after much pestering and threatening from Orca, and Dawn couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Shrimp was interested in her little brother. "Sorry, Shrimp, but I've only had my brother back in my life for the past few months. I couldn't give him up to any beautiful girls so soon."

"Aw, thanks, Dawn. I honestly haven't even done much with myself today. I don't even have any make-up on."

"You shouldn't," Dawn laughed. "You don't need it. Your hair always looks so great, too."

"Oh, well, I'm earning degrees in human and Pokemon grooming. I know pretty much everything about beauty, and hair is my specialty."

"Okay, I'll leave you two to your salon conversation," Orca said, planting a kiss on Dawn's cheek before walking out of the guest room. "Whisper's waiting for me to start our next game of Scrabble."

"Here's a spoiler alert," Dawn said. "He's going to own you again."

"We'll see! He beat me last time, but now we're going for best seven out of thirteen." The girls laughed as he left the room and headed for the kitchen.

"I wouldn't mind practicing with your hair, if you want," Shrimp said. "I have some things in my pack."

"Oh, I'd love that! Could you straighten my hair first? It's a bit messy."

"Gladly," Shrimp said, pulling her styling bag out of her pack. "So Dawn, what did you mean earlier?" she asked as she plugged in her straightener and set to work with the other girl's hair. "When you said you've only had the past few months with Whisper?"

"Oh... Well, our family is complicated. Our parents sent him away to these friends of ours here in Johto to help raise him for the family business. We were born in Kanto, see. I was raised there, but Whisper... He spent his life with my parents' old friends, and... I didn't know that he had it so bad there. I really never looked at or cared about the fact that I had a brother, because I only knew him as a baby. I... When he came back into my life, I... I felt so terrible... But Orca found him and took him away from there. And he didn't even know that he was my brother! He was just... kind to him, not caring about any circumstances, not caring who he was, or where he was from, or what he had done in the past."

"That's Orca," Shrimp said with a smile. "Actually, that's the Sea Monster way. They may seem rough around the edges to most people at first, but if you really need help, they'll literally give you the shirts off of their backs - and I've seen this happen. And that's just treatment for everyday people. If it's another Sea Monster, or another friend or family member, they'll take on the Legendary Beasts or Lugia himself for each other as if it's something they do every day."

"Wow! Wait... Why do you keep saying 'they'? Aren't you a Sea Monster, too?"

"Well, yes, I am. And so are quite a few other people. But I'm talking about the very first Sea Monsters, who were there on the night when they first used that name."

"That sounds interesting. Did they throw a party or something?"

"Well, it was kind of like a ritual or something. Orca told me about it once. Let me see if I can remember everything he told me... According to him, Levee rounded up Orca, Dolphin, Hammerhead, Lobster, Stingray, and Manta at one of these tiny islets in a chain off the West side of Olivine Beach one night, years ago. He and Hammerhead lit a fire, and he got everyone to sit in a circle with him, close their eyes, and listen to the sound of the ocean. He said something about swearing to be a child of the sea forever... And some of them laughed, but then he yelled 'SWEAR IT!'. And they all said it, one at a time, going in a clockwise circle. Orca, who was at Levee's right-hand side, was second-to-last, then Levee ended it by repeating the vow for himself. Then he said he was a Leviathan of the deep, and went around the circle again, asking everyone for their names. That's when the Sea Monster names started. After they were all decided, he said 'From the moment you depart this island, to the moment you depart this life, no one will take this away from you.' And then they all started goofing off and playing games and stuff. Except Orca and Levee. Orca just sat there and thought a lot about what they had all just said, and about a few other things he's never told me, or anyone else, so far as I know. And Levee sat next to him and put his arm around his neck, and just watched his 'children' dance around the fire."

"Wow... Orca's never even told me about that night," Dawn admitted.

"He doesn't tell many people, and neither do the other Seven. It's kind of a sacred thing, but it's kind of been turned into a wild, far-fetched legend within the rest of the Crew. He said it was the best night of his life, and the one he's relived in his mind the most. Except for... Well, that's another story. But he also said that he's always felt like he was the only one who took the words as seriously as Leviathan meant them. Either way, when they started occasionally adding other members, those first Sea Monsters became known as The Seven, and Orca became known as The Son, because Levee watched him the most, and everyone knew he would get the mantle, as they say."

"What do you mean, watched him the most?"

"It's complicated. Levee watches people. I mean, he'll sit there and watch you and examine your behavior, yes, but-"

"Yeah, I've noticed him doing that to people, even me."

"But there's also this other kind of watching. He... I don't know, it's weird. He sees things that we don't. He does things that we don't. I would think he's crazy, but these things are actually there. Some of them, at least. When I got back after my three-year Badge quest and met him for the first time, the first thing he said to me was 'You've got a little something here,' and put his hand on my forehead between my eyes, like he was wiping something away. Then he smiled and said 'Feel better?' And I did. And he scared the shit out of me! I had no idea what he had done. But that's what Levee does. Always something random and unusual, but to him it's perfectly normal. Except he hates the word 'normal'.

"Is it something to do with those... pills?"

"Oh, you've seen them too? No, those aren't hallucinogens or anything. That's something he actually needs. His body doesn't work without them. He was born with what he calls 'a shitty Poker hand'. But he doesn't let it get to him anymore. The Crew helped him with that a lot. But yeah, he saw a lot of something in Orca from the start. I don't know what it was... Maybe it was a lot of things. But either way, he's been watching these things in Orca for years. Within less than a year of knowing him, he started calling him his son. Like I said, everyone knew he would eventually be our leader. I could see it immediately. Levee looks at him differently than he looks at the rest of us."

"When did you become a Sea Monster?" Dawn asked. "Sorry if I'm bugging you, I'm just curious."

"No, you're fine. Well, when I got back from my Badge quest, I found out about the Crew, and I don't know... I was so excited. It seemed like a lot of fun. I begged and begged and begged my brother to let me join. The other Sea Monsters eventually convinced him to give me a shot, so he agreed, but he demanded that I be put on an initiation period for the whole Summer, and that he would pick my Sea Monster name."

"That's why you're called Shrimp?" Dawn asked loudly, bursting into laughter. "I'm so sorry-"

"No, it's okay," Shrimp laughed. "I hated it at first, but I love it now. I was just glad to be part of the Crew back then... And I still am! No matter how far I am from the sea, I'll always be one of her children."

"Is that why all of you guys swear by Lugia and say 'Lugia help me!' and things like that?"

"Oh no, that's not a Sea Monster thing. That's a Johto thing. You're from Kanto, right?"

"Yep, born and raised."

"Well, Johto has two patron deities, Lugia and Ho-oh. Ho-oh is mostly worshipped by people from the Eastern half of Johto, like in Violet City, where I live now. He's the god of the Sky. Those of us born in the Western half are considered born under Lugia, who is the god of the Sea. That's why Falkner, the Gym Leader I've been training with lately, says 'Sweet Ho-oh!', and I say 'Sweet Lugia!'. You guys don't have anything like that in Kanto?"

"Well... There is this legendary deity-thing called Mew, but nobody really knows anything about it, even its gender or what it stands for. We do have these three birds. In the Pokedex they're known as Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. But those with a sense of spirituality call them the Storms of Ice, Lightning, and Fire. They supposedly cause all the rain, lightning, tornados, wildfires, blizzards, and other storms and natural disasters, to test the faith, kindness, and bonds of trust between us. I never really believed in all of that stuff, though. I'm not a spiritual person."

"We don't have three Storms, but we have three Legendary Beasts. They're like guardian spirits to everyone in Johto. They are considered the cause of storms and whatnot, but also of miracles. They move faster than lightning, and I mean that literally, but they can see everyone. Time slows down for them or something like that. They're very mysterious and don't allow many to come close to them. People say that if they ever allow you to touch them, you are one of the most blessed and pure-of-heart people in the world. They do the will of the gods of Sea and Sky, and protect all of us."

"Do you... Do you think they would protect me?"

"Well, you're here, aren't you?" Shrimp asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess," Dawn said, letting out a nervous laugh. "I guess... I don't know, I feel silly. Like I said, I've never been spiritual. But I feel like I shouldn't feel silly about it."

"It's fine to feel silly about something you've never thought about," Shrimp laughed.

"But it makes me feel safer," Dawn continued. "I don't know why, but thinking about three Nature spirits protecting me... It makes me feel more safe about a lot of things."

"What kind of things?"

"...It's complicated."

"Oh yeah, you've definitely met Levee," Shrimp laughed.

"Actually, I got the habit of saying that from Orca, to tell the truth," Dawn said.

"That's not unlikely."

"Shrimp, how many Sea Monsters are there now?"

"Now?" Shrimp whistled, then fell silent, trying to think. "I have no idea. Loads, I'll bet. But when Orca and I left and moved to Violet, there were... Let's see... The Seven, plus Piranha, Turtle, Squid-"

"Ew, I can't stand that girl," Dawn interrupted out of impulse.

"Me either," Shrimp laughed. "Piranha, Turtle, Cranberry, Squid, and me, in that order."

"Cranberry was your older brother, right? I mean, oldest."

"...Yes."

"He didn't have a Sea Monster name?"

"...He did... Great White. He picked it himself, because..." She trailed off, unable to speak, as a tear dropped from her cheek and onto Dawn's black tee shirt. She unplugged the straightener and placed it on the nightstand, and Dawn turned around to give her a hug.

"It's okay. You don't have to-"

"No... Dawn, I know you're trying to help, but... I have to talk about this. I have to. More than a fucking year of this. More than a year of my throat clenching itself together, of changing conversation topics so I can avoid talking about him. I have to talk about him, or I'll never be okay again. Any time I say his name... I never call him by his Sea Monster name, only his real one, if I can manage to. He picked the name Great White, because we would always play games, the three of us, even when I was a very little girl. He would chase me around the house, but he would always win, 'cause he was so much taller and faster than me! He... He would catch me, and pick me up, and carry me to the couch and drop me down. He would... And h-he..." She was sobbing loudly now, as tears kept falling down her face, which Dawn tried to wipe away. "He w-would tickle my stoma-ach, but hold his mouth by h-his hands, t-to pretend he w-was biting me. A-and... He... H-he w-would say, 'I'm a great white sh-sh-shark, and I'm go-onna gobble y-your tummy up!' And... I w-would laugh and say... I... I would sa-ay..."

"'Don't eat me, bubba'," Orca's voice cut in, and the two girls turned their view to the doorway, where he stood, crying in silence. "'Don't eat me. I'm not food, I'll give you a tummy-ache.' That's what you said."

"Oh, babe," Dawn said, shedding a tear for the pain she knew he felt in simply remembering his brother.

"Orca... Y-you reme-ember that?" Shrimp asked slowly. "You... You n-never told m-me."

"I remember everything," Orca replied in an anguished tone. "Everything from the first time I walked to him without anyone holding my hand, to the first time he kicked me into the pool to get me to learn how to swim, to every ice cream we shared, to every night we stood guard over your crib to make sure nobody woke you up, to every night we slept on the floor next to your bed so you wouldn't be scared of the monsters underneath it. Every laugh, every smile, every fight, every hug, every time we walked you to school, every time we swam together, every second we spent on Umbrella Beach, every time I begged him not to smoke so much, every time he helped me to my bed because I was too drunk to walk straight, every time he told me that you and I deserved a better brother than him and I punched him in the gut for it. Every moment is in my memory, and it haunts me every day of my life, and what he said is wrong, he's the one who deserved a better brother! And he won't leave me alone! All of this haunts me, and it's always pushing me down, it's a weight I can't hold up, but if I stumble and fall, he won't catch me or pick me up, because he's gone, dammit, he's gone, he's gone because of me! He's gone because of me, because of ME! And you all shoved it in my face like I didn't know, like I didn't care at all and you were the only ones who were hurt and wanted him back! I never needed Mom to tell me that, I never needed you to, I never needed ANYONE TO TELL ME THAT! I knew, I always knew! He's never going to help me walk again, and it's because of me."

"Orca... You never told me this," Shrimp said. "You never told me you remembered these things. You never told me any of this! You could have said something! They wanted you to talk at his funeral, I wanted, no... I NEEDED you to talk about him, for me, not for anyone else, I needed that! It would have made it easier! I didn't understand this, and I couldn't explain this to myself! I could have taken it better if you would have just talked to me! Or explained it for me! You never said anything!"

"I... I couldn't. I still can't. You just don't... It hurts too much. Why should I explain these things? Why should I be able to? Can you? Can ANYONE EXPLAIN THEM? It's just pain, and agony, and missing the person that was my hero for my entire life, and not understanding why I couldn't just do or say something to make him stay, but he didn't want to stay, he didn't even want to try, and I couldn't make him, and he fucking... He wouldn't listen to anything, and just... Not understanding why he wouldn't just try. Nobody fucking knows. Nobody will ever know. There's your fucking explanation. So..." Orca took a deep breath and held it in while he wiped the tears from his cheeks. When he exhaled, the breath came out shaken by the vibrations of his diaphragm. He sniffled a bit, then turned his attention to the girls again. "I... I can't do this. I'm sorry. I can't talk about him. I'm so sorry. About everything. I just came in here to ask what you wanted to drink with dinner. I'm going to serve myself a glass of water from the Lethe. So... Your hair is beautiful, Dawn. It always is." He turned and departed the room, pulling the door closed as he went.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Are you feeling better, babe?" Dawn asked as she turned over the pillows on her side of the bed. Orca was already lying down on his side, resting his eyes by leaving their red lids closed. He and Shrimp had made their amends earlier that day, and had a short talk about the events of the past. Now he was simply not willing to move, feeling completely emotionally exhausted. Dawn finally settled down and sank to the bed, turning to stare at his face. She saw a tear falling from one of his eyes, so she wiped it away with her fingers and kissed the spot where it had been, right under his eye. "I hate to see you in pain. But you don't have to talk to me if you're too tired."

"I know I have problems," he whispered, reaching out lazily to grab a lock of her hair and play with it with his fingers. "I feel like there's a door I need to pass through. But I'm so scared to. I don't know if I can. The shadows and ghosts and demons of everything I've seen and done... They keep swarming around me, dragging me down into this hole... They're too strong for me. That's why I can't sleep most nights."

"Well, they'd better back off from now on," Dawn whispered with a smile, "because I'm not in the mood to let them hurt my man any more." She squirmed through the blankets until there was no space between her and Orca, and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You need to go to sleep, baby. You deserve it. I'll fight all the demons off."

"How do you plan to do that?" Orca asked, sharing her smile, though more tears now fell down his face. Dawn wiped these away as well.

"I'll just stay up and watch you sleep."

"Well, that should be quite boring."

"Of course not. It's my favorite thing to see. Better than any movie."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Near the end of November, Dawn informed Orca that Team Rocket was allowing him back in. However, they had changed their minds about allowing him into the new Blackthorn City base, fearing he would mess things up. He told his mother and sister that he may have gotten a new job, but he was doubtful. In secret, he told Dawn that he was planning to leave the Team completely.

"You're joking, right?" she asked, giving him a look that might suggest she thought he was an idiot from her spot on the edge of the bed.

"Nope," Orca replied calmly as he put on his green hoodie and grabbed a purple scrunchy from one of Dawn's dresser drawers. "You don't mind if I use this, right?" he asked as he used the scrunchy to hold up his ever-growing hair.

"They'll kill you! You won't even have a chance to leave!"

"I think you underestimate my abilities."

"I think you're INSANE, that's what I think!"

"Baby," Orca said, grabbing her face and staring into her eyes, "I have to do this. I can't live with myself being a criminal. I can't hurt people. I've done it before, and it keeps haunting me. And I can't just get someone to tell them. I have to have the heart and the self-respect that I deserve and need the responsibility to have. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but... I don't want you to die! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Whatever happens, I will face the consequences of my actions. I have to be the bigger man. I have to have class."

"You listen to Leviathan too much, that's the problem," Dawn said, tears running down her face, as Orca turned to leave.

"Well... What do you expect? He is my dad." Orca exited the room, chuckling, and called for Emery. The Furret nodded and jumped into pace to walk right beside him. "Hey, Whisper?"

"Yes," the younger boy replied calmly from the kitchen, "I do know what you're about to do. I would also advise against it."

"You can watch me in your mind, right? With your Psychic mumbo-jumbo."

"I can."

"Can you do that, but also do me a quick favor?"

"I've already taken the liberty of teleporting your family home. No need to ask."

"Wow. You, my friend, are good."

"And I shall watch you while you proceed with your death wish. If you seem to be in harm's way, I will teleport there and force your escape by pulling a location from your mind and sending you there. Regardless of how much you want to throw your life away."

"Hey, I've gotta be responsible, man," Orca said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, if this is responsible, pardon me for not wanting to let you baby-sit my future children."

"You don't even need my help with the jokes anymore, man," Orca laughed. "I'm so proud of how far you've come since I first met you."

"I am as well, but that wasn't a joke."

"I love you, Whisper. If I survive this, you have to tell me your real name, okay?"

"No promises. Except that I love you too. Now go get yourself killed already."

"Alright," Orca laughed, as he and Emery finally exited the house. "Are you ready for this, Emery?" he asked her, and she seemed hesitant to reply.

"Emery... scared."

"Don't worry. I won't let any of the bastards hurt you, I promise. If they do, I will end them. Mikey and Becca have our backs too. And Whisper. And if we STILL need help, I could give calling for Ben a shot. So don't worry. Always remember, Emery, friends and family are your greatest treasures."

"Emery no forget," the Furret nodded. "But Emery still scare, a little."

"It's okay, girl. I am too. Come on, climb up." Emery jumped up and clung to Orca, climbing up to his shoulders and neck, which she wrapped herself around. "There. See? I feel better already."

"Emery too. Orca feel safe, com... comf..."

"Comfortable," Orca laughed.

"Yes! That. Emery that."

"Good. Let's do this."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Once they arrived at the Headquarters, Emery hopped off of Orca's shoulders and he changed into his Team Rocket Grunt uniform. He looked at himself in the mirror and felt a sense of healthiness in knowing that he wasn't going to be the person he saw there anymore. When he finally exited the changing stall, he opened the door into the base and entered, followed closely by Emery.

"He is alive!" Mikey's voice called. Orca turned his head to the left and saw Michael and Rebecca running to him.

"Hey, guys. How've you been?"

"It hasn't been the same for us without you," Mikey said, and Becca nodded her agreement.

"We're so glad you're back, dude," she said, as they both gave him hugs.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. I came here to announce that I'm quitting."

"What?!" they both yelled. Becca seemed speechless, but Mikey didn't waste any time. "You know they'll kill you, right?"

"I'd like to see them try," Orca said with a confident smile that he only halfway believed.

"It's suicide! We can't let you go through with this."

"C'mon, guys, I was hoping you'd have my back here."

"We do," Becca said. "We always have, and we always will. But we don't want to see you killed."

"Just have some faith in me, and it'll work out fine."

"Agent Midnight!" a voice called. Orca turned around to see the entire Goldenrod Rocket group assembled, and in the front stood the Commander, right beside Orca's least favorite co-worker.

"Well, look who finally showed his fishy face," Wyatt mocked, stepping away from the group to walk closer to Orca.

"Good morning, Wyatt. Good to know you're still your regular obnoxious self. Guess time doesn't change all things. And hello to you, Commander," Orca said, ignoring Wyatt and turning his attention to the man with actual power in the group. "I'm sorry to say I won't be staying long. I came here to deliver my resignation." At this, everyone in the assembly laughed, glancing around at each other to see if anyone thought the boy was serious.

"That's a fine joke, Agent Midnight," the Commander said. "But you know that if that were so, we could never allow you to leave this place alive."

"Oh yeah, that whole thing," Orca said with a smile. "Yeah, I thought you'd bring that up. See, um... I have some friends on my side. Very powerful friends."

"Surely you're not going to give us a lecture on the 'power of friendship', Agent Midnight?" the Commander mocked, causing the entire assembly to erupt into laughter again.

"It's not a joke!" Becca suddenly jumped in. "Friendship is a powerful thing! You should try it for yourself!"

"That's right!" Mikey shouted, stepping forward with his girlfriend. "One person may feel weak and helpless alone, but when the odds are stacked against you, that's when you learn who your true friends are!"

"Friends aren't afraid to have your back, no matter who or what you may be facing!" Becca continued. "A true friend will go to the ends of the earth to help you out or bring a smile to your face!"

"Are these the friends you were speaking of, Agent Midnight?" the Commander laughed. "Hardly powerful, those two."

"No," Wyatt said, stepping closer to his rival. "He's talking about his stupid pet rat. A lot of help this piece of garbage will get you, fish-face," he said, before stomping down on Emery's tail. Orca's eyes went wide, and he lost all of the control and composure he had held when he had walked in. He hadn't even heard Emery's scream of pain before he turned and slammed his fist into Wyatt's face, knocking him to the floor. The boy didn't even get a chance to get up before Orca was on top of him, pounding his fists into his face mercilessly.

"If you touch her again... If ANY OF YOU touch her, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Orca, that's enough!" Becca shouted.

"Enough of this," the Commander said. "Kill him. Kill his friends and his Furret as well." With a snap of his fingers, the entire assembly ran ahead of him to assail Orca and his friends. Before they could reach him, Dawn and Whisper suddenly appeared in front of Orca. The group stopped and saluted Dawn, who glared at the whole company.

"Don't you dare touch a hair on his head!" she shouted.

"Ah, Agent Dusk, glad to see you. And you brought Agent Whisper as well. Everyone, stop standing around like a bunch of nimrods and capture him. Alive. The Executive will want him alive. You can kill the others."

"Orca, grab Emery and hold onto my hand!" Whisper commanded. Orca, who had stopped his assault on Wyatt to fight off the other Rockets, picked Emery up and beckoned Mikey and Becca with his other hand.

"Come on, guys!" The two ran and held onto Orca, who held onto Whisper, who took hold of Dawn's hand once again. Within a second, they all disappeared.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Where are we?" Mikey asked when they had re-appeared. They were surrounded by trees, and a Gate building stood to the West.

"Route 36," Orca said. "The National Park is through that Gate. This is where I bumped into Dawn the second time. Whisper, why did you take us here?"

"It was the first place far enough from Goldenrod that I saw in your mind. This will do. It will take them at least a day, or half a day, to catch up with us. Well, it would, if they had any idea where we were. We're safe for now."

"Whisper, would you take Mikey and Becca home?" Dawn asked.

"Sure," Whisper said, grabbing hold of the two again. "Where are you two from? Nevermind, I can see it in your thoughts. Cherrygrove. Alright, hold on tight." He disappeared, and Dawn sat down to catch her breath.

"I've never done that before."

"Teleporting?" Orca asked, as he set Emery down on the dirt road. "You get used to it when you have Psychic friends. So, I think we should make for Ecruteak. I know a-"

"You should do that," Dawn said, nodding. "I have to go back." At this point, Whisper re-appeared, this time without Mikey and Becca.

"They're safe now," he announced.

"What do you mean, go back?" Orca asked, ignoring the announcement for the time being.

"Exactly what I said. There's a lot of damage I need to fix, and I'll have to sign so much paperwork, and-"

"Fuck the paperwork!" Orca shouted. "And fuck Team Rocket! If you go back, they'll just kill you!"

"No, they won't. They wouldn't dare hurt me or Whisper. Orca, you know that 'Executive' they were talking about back there? That's my dad. He owns everything. He's the ultimate, undisputed leader of Team Rocket, and my mother is his second-in-command. And very soon, I'll be taking his place. I'm going to be in control of all of this. It's my destiny."

"But you can have a different destiny! Your life is yours! You can make it whatever you want it to be!"

"He's right, Dawn," Whisper said. "He taught me that."

"Stay out of this, Whisper!" Dawn snapped.

"Don't talk to my brother that way!" Orca shouted, bringing a weak smile to Whisper's face. "I mean it, Dawn. We can start our own life. Settle down, be a family-"

"That's just the thing, Orca. I don't want to settle down. I don't want a different destiny. This is what I want. I thought I told you before, Team Rocket is my life. And anything outside of that life, isn't important. I don't want it."

"...You... What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you're against Team Rocket, that means you're against me as well. We're done, Orca."

"But... But you... I thought..."

"You thought wrong, Orca. Goodbye. Whisper, take me back."

"I'm not going back there," Whisper said, shaking his head frantically.

"Take me back now!"

"A... Alright. But I'm not doing this for Team Rocket. I'm doing this because you're my sister, and I love you. Goodbye, Orca. I hope I live to see you again. You're still the best brother I never had." And with that, they were both gone.

"I... I can't believe this..." Orca fell to his knees, and buried his face in his hands. "She's gone... She didn't even feel bad about it... How could she want that instead of me?"

"Dawn gone?" Emery asked sadly.

"You," Orca said, turning his head to look at her with tears blurring his vision. "I hate you... so much. If I hadn't been so attached to you... None of this would have happened."

"O... Orca h-hate Emery?" the Furret asked, as she started crying as well.

"She was the best thing that ever happened to me. And she's gone now, because I was so devoted to you! My life is completely fucked up, because of you!"

"B-but... Not fair! Emery n-no do any... th-things. Emery l-love Orca."

"Oh, just shut up," Orca said, as he slowly rose to his feet. "We have to go to Ecruteak." Orca went into the woods to change out of his Rocket uniform, which he stuffed into his pack. When he returned, he was wearing his purple Vile Plumes shirt, a pair of black jeans, his green hoodie, Dawn's purple scrunchy, and his black sneakers. With tears running down their faces, they both slowly made their way to Route 37, then headed North for Ecruteak. All the while, Orca had a million thoughts of the events of his life running through his mind. Nothing seemed real to him. He couldn't see the beauty of the trees around him. He wasn't fully aware when he stumbled or stepped in a hole in the ground. All that he took in was the multitude of questions he couldn't answer for himself. When he reached Ecruteak, he wandered through it aimlessly, not sure what he was doing or what he was going to do. He just wanted to lie down and ignore the world. He walked North until he reached a small pond. He finally started taking in the scenery. Beyond the pond, to the Northeast, was a forest. He didn't know what was beyond it, but he made his decision. He picked Emery up and stared into her eyes.

"Emery... I'm sorry, but I'm no good for you. I can't even live my life right... How can I take care of you? You deserve much better than me. You can never be happy with me. I want you to swim to the trees at the other side of this pond." And without waiting for a response, he threw the Furret into the water, and she began screaming and splashing around.

"No! No! Emery no swim without Orca!"

"Go on, Emery! You're strong enough to survive on your own now! Go be happy... without me..."

"Noooo! Emery love Orca! No leave! No swim!" She continued to splash around awkwardly, refusing to swim correctly without him. Orca did his best to ignore her screams, but after a few minutes, he began to cry again. He couldn't keep thinking of living his life without her - it was unbearable. And he definitely didn't want her to drown because she was too stubborn to swim.

"Okay, Emery! I'm sorry! I'm coming in to get you!" Before he could make his dive into the water, a Pidgeot swooped down and plucked Emery out of the water. It started flying South, and he turned to follow it, but was stopped by several people in black and yellow uniforms, all accompanied by flying Pokemon.

"Mister... um... Orca, is it?" one of the men asked, stepping forward. "We're with the Johto Pokemon Helpers United organization. You may have heard of us. We're confiscating your Furret."

"Give her back, now!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible. You've got quite a long list of crimes against Pokemon; the longest I've ever seen, actually. We don't have government authority, so we can't place you under arrest. But the least I can do is tell you that you should be ashamed of yourself. People like you are what's wrong with this world today. Now, we must be going. I hope this teaches you a lesson." Before Orca could even try to fight them, they all took off on their flying Pokemon, and were out of his sight within seconds. Orca wasted no time. There was only one person he knew in Ecruteak City, and he knew he would be able to help him.

"Morty!" he called as he ran into the Ecruteak Gym. It was still as dark as ever inside, but a single light turned on, illuminating the ever-spooky Gym Leader.

"Ah, Orca. I knew you would be coming soon. Come, have a seat. We have much to discuss."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> Okay, so you hate me right now. I understand. Just wait, Chapter 12 will be coming soon! ...Well, soon is a relative term. Anyway, until then, let me know what you think! How was the chapter overall for you, what parts did you really like, which parts you didn't like, what you did/didn't like about them, etc... Questions, comments, hatemail, as always, all are welcome. I'll catch you guys on the flip side. Cheers~


	12. Give 'Em Hell, Kid

**If you're still hanging in there, welcome back. 3**

* * *

><p><strong>12. Give 'Em Hell, Kid<strong>

"On the night that I began my journey, I remember walking by the light of the moon, unsure of where I would go, or what I was getting myself into. It was many years ago, but the vision stays fresh in my mind. I had no idea how far I had walked before I finally stopped for a rest, but when I did, I sat down on the cold, green grass, already damp with dew, and stared upward as I wiped the sweat from my face. At that moment, I saw a shooting star. It was so beautiful, and gone in an instant, and it filled my mind with thoughts of life, love, friendship, emotion... How all these things, as well, can slip from our sight faster than we can reach out to try to hold on to them. I closed my eyes, with the image of that shooting star implanted on my eyelids, and instead of making a wish, I made a goal for myself - something I hadn't done before leaving. In my mind, I said to that star, 'When I return to the place of my birth, I will look back to the person I am now, as I depart, and I will know that I have become a better version of what I see.' I don't know if the star agreed with me, it being so impossibly far away, and I, an insignificant grain of sand in the desert of our universe, but I often wonder if it had a goal as well. Feeling energized and determined from this encounter, I rose to my feet and continued, in a much faster pace, kicking up the dirt of the road as I ran. It was then that I decided that every day of my life will be spent attempting to be better in some way than I was the previous day."

"Um... Morty?" Orca asked, and in the state he was in, he didn't feel too bad about interrupting. They were both sitting on comfortable cushions on the floor of the Gym, in the darkness, for some reason. The Gym Leader had told Orca that he would help him... But so far, the young man was wondering when the help would come in.

"Yes, Orca?" the older man responded slowly.

"This is all beautiful and everything, but... What the hell does it have to do with helping me?"

"Patience, Orca. The path of Shadow is one which takes years of trials and self-discipline."

"I don't have years! I don't have any time at all! I need to get Emery back!"

"You did ask for my help, correct? This is help."

"I need something faster! I need something NOW! She's all I've got, Morty! I can't live without her!"

"You should tell that to her, not to me."

"I... I know, I should have, but it took me a long time..."

"I told you that if you keep following this path, you would not like where it would lead you."

"I know, I remember! But I stopped! I stopped hitting her and stuff! Don't you think that was me going down the right path?"

"Do you?"

"What? I..." Orca fell silent, as a conversation with Leviathan rushed back to the front of his mind. "...Going so far down the wrong path... Then moving on and pretending that nothing ever happened... That's what he was talking about. Son of a bitch! How does he know these things?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Levee... A friend of mine. He said that it still counts as going down the wrong path if you move on with your life after doing something wrong. I didn't understand him then. He said-"

"It isn't enough."

"Yes. But... Morty, I still don't understand. What else can I do?"

"First, do you honestly feel bad about the things you have done?"

"Yes. I hate that part of me. I wish I didn't have it staring at me all the time, but there's nothing I can do-"

"You cannot run from your problems. You must face them. Deal with them. Stand face-to-face with the part of you that led you astray, instead of ignoring it. It is waiting for you to challenge it, Orca. You are the only one able to fight that battle. You must also pay for your wrong steps. I believe you've begun that, with the scars on your back as well as in your heart. But there is more. Apologize to Emery. SHOW her, instead of telling her, that you feel remorse for all you've done to her, by being there for her, treating her with kindness and respect. Earn her forgiveness and trust, instead of asking for it. Once you have broken through all of those barriers - and ONLY then - will you truly begin to take your first right steps, with your best friend by your side."

"Dude," Orca laughed, "that was beautiful. But honestly, you're worse than Levee."

"Are you listening?"

"Yes! I am! I swear! Friendship and sunshine and rainbows and ice cream, I got it! Now, can you tell me how to get her BACK?"

Morty sighed. "Kids these days. Fine, child. The Johto Pokemon Helpers United make their home beneath the waves, between Olivine City and the Whirl Islands. I believe you are familiar with this territory. But you will need a well-trained Water Pokemon, capable of using the Surf Hidden Move outside of battle."

"Yeah, 'cause I have so many of those," Orca said sarcastically, placing his palm in his hand, trying not to lose hope.

"Your friends live in Olivine, correct?"

"That's right! Holy shit, it's so obvious! I'll just ask Lobster if I can borrow Molly!"

"Molly?"

"Thanks, Morty! You're the best Gym Leader ever, I don't care what anybody says!" Orca shouted as he jumped to his feet and ran outside.

"Wait, we haven't finished the lesson!" Morty called, but Orca was already gone. He shrugged and took a sip of his herbal tea. "Oh well, he'll figure it out. I hope..."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Orca had run to the Northwest exit of the city as fast as he could, and departed Ecruteak's Gate to step out to **Route 38**. There were several paths he could take, divided by trees and fences, but he took the one on his far right, seeing no tall grass or Trainers. Unfortunately, he did find the latter once he rounded the corner of the trees. He passed them all by as quickly as he could, sometimes crashing into the foliage as he did so. "Sorry, don't have any Pokemon right now, catch you later!" he shouted to all of them, as he exited the narrow valley of trees. He followed the curves of the road until it straightened out and brought him to **Route 39**.

Now he was in familiar territory. Straight ahead of him was **Moo Moo Farm**, the home to his longtime friends, the Cream family. When he lived in Olivine, he had spent so many weekends and vacations from school hanging out with them on the farm, or camping out in the woods. Of course, those times were fewer when he had begun working more and more... But he definitely didn't want to think about that at the moment. The road brought him closer to the farm, then turned left and ran Southward toward Olivine. He was so close now. Before he could make the turn, he heard a loud neigh and the sound of hooves hitting the ground. He turned and saw a pale **Rapidash** approaching him. It looked familiar to him, and so did its rider. Her blonde hair shone as gold as wheat in the bright sun, and swished back and forth against her plaid buttoned-up shirt with the movements of her mount's dashing. She wore faded, torn jeans and brown gloves and boots. The Rapidash came to a stop just before he thought it might trample right over him, and the girl astride the beautiful creature jumped down and ran to Orca, before punching him square in the gut with her brown-gloved fist.

"Well, dip me in barbecue sauce and call me a drumstick!" the blonde girl shouted. "If it ain't Orange Juice! How the hell have you been?"

"Hey, **Vanilla**," Orca said weakly as he put his hands on his belly. "I see you've still got it."

"I see you don't! You've been stayin' in the city too much, kid!" Orca rolled his eyes. She had always called him "kid", even though she was three years younger than he was.

"Is that Snowfire?" he asked, pointing at the Rapidash, trying to change the subject. "She's grown so much!"

"So have you," Vanilla said, looking him up and down. "Damn, you're eighteen now, huh? Where've you been running off to? Haven't seen you in at least a couple years. Well, I saw you at the funeral. But you didn't talk to me."

"Yeah, well... I didn't talk to anyone."

"Where have you been all this time? Why didn't you visit? Or send a letter every now and again?"

"It's a long story. And I really just don't have time right now. I have to get going. Tell your family I said what's up, though."

"Orange Juice! I know you ain't just gonna pass through here like a stranger!"

"Oh my Lugia!" a voice called from across the pasture. "Is that Slice?" They turned to see two young women, both with wavy brown hair, running toward them.

"It sure is!" Vanilla said with a smile at her older sisters. **Sugar** and **Cinnamon** were twins, and the middle children of the family, between their younger sister Vanilla and older brother **Ice**.

"Slice, it's so good to see you again!" one of the twins said, giving him a hug.

"I'm glad to see you again, Cinny," he said, then let go and gave the other one a hug. "You too, Sugar."

"You can still tell us apart!" Cinnamon said.

"I told you guys when we were kids, it's because your voices are different," Orca laughed.

"I heard you moved!" Sugar said. "You're back now? You gonna stay for dinner? Mama's makin' cheese and taters, and crescent rolls, and-"

"I love cheese and taters with a passion, but I've gotta go, right now," Orca said.

"Boy, did you leave your manners in Olivine when you moved away or somethin'?" Vanilla asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, my manners are fine, but I'm in a hurry. And I don't appreciate being called 'boy'."

"-and green beans, and corn on the cob, and pie for dessert," Sugar said. She had continued her list despite being interrupted. "Lots o' pies, too. Pumpkin pie, and apple pie, and pecan pie, and-"

"Whatcha gonna do about it... boy?" Vanilla asked, her irritated expression changing into a teasing smile.

"That's starting to get on my nerves," Orca said, turning to face the girl. "Come on, Nilly, don't make me do this."

"-and we still got a lil' bit o' that cheesecake from yesterday, too. Um... I think that's it."

"What, you wanna try your luck?" Vanilla asked with a laugh. "Boy, I whooped your ass when we were kids, and I'll whoop it now."

"Alright, that's it!" Orca shouted, raising up his fists. "I don't wanna hit a girl, but you brought this on yourself. Think you can take me? Bring it!" Apparently, Vanilla had been waiting for the right trigger. As soon as Orca had said "Bring it," she jumped forward, shoving him to the ground, and they began to roll down the hill, her continuously punching him, while he tried to escape her wrath. He finally grabbed a clump of grass, stopping his descent, and tried to get to his feet. Once he did, Vanilla gave him a kick in the side of his face. Sugar and Cinnamon looked on with wide eyes, but stayed clear of the fight.

"C'mon, Orange! Don't be afraid to hit me! I ain't like them prissy bitches you've been hangin' around in the city."

"I also don't go by that name anymore!" Orca said, as he aimed a punch at her shoulder. She blocked it, then let a few punches fly at his chest, the last one knocking him down to the ground.

"You never could beat me, Orange," Vanilla said, extending a hand to help him up. "And this ain't the first time I've helped you stand back up. But you've really lost your touch. Are you even the same person anymore?"

"I don't know," Orca said as he took her hand and rose to his feet. "Still trying to figure it out. Hey..." He ran halfway up the hill, where he saw Dawn's purple scrunchy. "Must have fallen out in the fight." He tied his hair back up with it, then turned back to Vanilla, who was giving him a strange look. "...What?"

"I wanna hear this long story o' yours," she said. "C'mon, I'm sure it's been a long time since you've had any REAL food."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

With the room around him erupting with laughter, and his belly full, Orca held his index finger up to allow himself time to stop laughing, breathe, and take a sip of milk. "And then... And then, he said 'Well I didn't hear any bright ideas from the rest of you!'" They all started laughing again, and Vanilla's father, **Lemon**, was the first to catch his breath and speak.

"Is the fan switch still stuck?"

"Most likely," Orca said, calming down. "I... I don't live there anymore. Um... I went to Azalea for a while, met a new friend, then met Levee and Penguin - you guys remember Raspberry."

"Yeah, she went to school with us before she moved!" Sugar said excitedly. "You know she lives in Olivine again? Right now, anyway."

"Really? Probably living at Levee's beach house with the Crew. Well, they came with me and my new friend Whisper back to my house. We had some good times, but Levee and Lobster left for a week, then me and Levee went on a camping trip. When I came back, Mom and Shrimp visited... Everything was going great. But then some stuff came up, and now I don't live there anymore. I'm still okay, I guess, but Emery was taken away from me. Now I have to get her back."

"She really means a lot to you, huh?" asked **Strawberry**, Vanilla's mother.

"So much. I just... I never realized how much. And I never really told her. At all. But I'm gonna change that."

"We'll be prayin' for you, hon," the woman said. "We believe in you, and we always have. Now, who wants pie? Orange, you still love my homemade pecan pie?"

"Oh! Lugia forbid you should ask, Mrs. C. It's still one of the best things I've ever tasted."

"ONE of the best things?" Mrs. C asked with one hand on her hip and one holding all the dishes she had collected from the table.

"It falls just under your baked potatos," Orca said to reassure her.

"Alright, that's what I like to hear!"

"Guess you didn't lose all your manners," Vanilla admitted in a low mumble to him. "Sorry I said that."

"No problem," he whispered back. "You actually weren't very wrong."

"What about that girl you were tellin' us about, Orange?" Mrs. C asked as she served out saucers of pie to everyone around the table. "Dawn, was it?"

"Oh... Yeah. That. Well... We were together for a long time, but... There came a point where it was clear she would have to make a choice between me and her family. And... I wasn't the better choice, I guess."

"Aw, that's too bad," Mr. C said. "You'll always be a damn good choice to us, son."

"Lemon!" Mrs. C reprimanded as she sat back down. "No language at the table!"

"Anyway," chuckled Mr. C., "You just always keep that in mind."

"I'll try, sir. Thank you," Orca said, before biting into his pie. He finished it rather quickly, then let out a sigh. "So, so, so good. As always."

"Aw, thank you, Orange," Mrs. C said with a smile. "Go ahead, you have as much as you like. I know it's been a long time, but our doors are always open to you and your family."

"And our kitchens as well," Cinnamon laughed before biting into her pumpkin pie.

"Actually, Mama," Vanilla said as she got up from the table, "I need to talk to Orange for a while, if y'all don't mind. Personal stuff."

"Sure, 'Nilla. Make sure you bring the Miltank in when it gets dark."

"Thanks, Mama. Excuse us." And with that, she pulled Orca up out of his chair and dragged him outside the house.

"Wow, I remember when this whole place used to be so much bigger," Orca said, looking around. The Cream family's house was a fairly large log cabin, and it sat right next to the barn house, which was huge in comparison. There were several Miltank and Rapidash lazing freely in the pasture. He remembered that the Rapidash and Ponyta could usually find their own way back into the barn house, but the Miltank always needed persuasion, and in some cases, guidance.

"Naw, we were just smaller," Vanilla said as she climbed up onto the paddock fence and took a seat there, as she had so many times.

"Yeah, I know," Orca said as he climbed up the fence as well. "I remember when we used to sit here every day while the sun set. It's seemed so far away for so long... It's so strange to see it again..."

"So, time to spill it," the girl said once Orca fell silent.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play games, kid. I was born at night, but not last night. You're hidin' somethin'. You didn't tell the whole story back there."

"You're right," Orca said, letting out a short, humorless laugh. "I... I didn't want them to think bad of me for all the bad parts."

"But you don't care what I think?" Vanilla asked with a laugh.

"I do... sort of. But you've never really judged me in your life. And I know your parents wouldn't either. But you're different. I could always talk to you. About anything. Things my mom would slap me for. Remember?"

"Oh, I remember," Vanilla said, her smile fading to a straight face. "I remember all of it. The secrets, the depression, the alcohol... Everything we went through together. And everything you wouldn't let me go through with you. But I wouldn't tell nobody, and I've always been here for you to lean on. I never forgot the promise, even if you did."

"I'm sorry, Nilly."

"Well, don't be sorry, be better."

"I am. I'm trying to be. It's not as easy as it used to be."

"Why not? What's changed, Orange?"

"...It's complicated."

"Too complicated for me?"

"Maybe. So, have they ever tried to-"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"But if they ever do, I'll be countin' on you."

"Alright," Orca said, letting out a short laugh.

"Well, come on, spill it. I want the parts you left out."

"Are you sure? It might be a lot to listen to." This made Vanilla lower an eyebrow.

"Orange, do you know who you're talkin' to here?"

"Right," Orca laughed. "Well, for starters... I was mean to Emery. For quite a while. I did things... Things that I hate myself for. And don't worry, my friends saved you the trouble of kicking my ass for it."

"Did they now? I would've liked to see that."

"Oh, I know you would," Orca laughed. "Also, I didn't have a regular job all that time living in Goldenrod."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I got involved with Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?!" Vanilla shouted. "The people who destroyed the Gate to Ecruteak? We lost most of our business because o' them! And they've done a lot more than that. Why would you get mixed up with people like that?"

"It's... complicated..."

"It's because o' that girl, isn't it? She's the one that changed you."

"I had changed a lot before I met her."

"But you wouldn't of become a criminal! I know you, Orange! Better than you think I do. So what, you decided to leave Team Rocket, so she dumped your ass, right?"

"What makes you think I left?"

"'Cause you ain't a criminal, that's why. You don't have it in you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means there's plenty o' good in here," she said, poking her index finger against the area of his chest where his heart was, "to keep this from makin' too many bad decisions." When she said "this", she moved her hand and slapped the top of his head, obviously meaning his mind.

"Wow," Orca said, letting out a long sigh. "I think that's the best thing anyone's ever said about me."

"Nah, you've heard better. But it's true."

"It's hard for me to believe there's that much good in me."

"I believe in you, kid. I always have."

"Thanks, Nilly."

"Well... Anyway, that was her family business, huh? That's why she left you. And you lost Emery after that?"

"I tried to make her run off into the wild, so she could have a better life without me."

"You tried? What, it didn't work?"

"She wouldn't... I threw her in the water and told her to swim away, but she wouldn't swim without me. It was then that I realized I couldn't do it. I just... I couldn't face my life without her. I was about to get her out of the water, but... These people... took her..."

"And you came this way to get her back," Vanilla finished for him, nodding. "I understand. You really care about your Pokemon, don't you? I can tell."

"Yes... But what good does that do anyone? I've been following this broken road of denial and pain, hurting the people who hold their hands out to help me. I'm sick of it. I hate it. I want to be something better than this."

"You are somethin' better, Orange," Vanilla said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You're somethin' better than you can imagine. You just have to find the pieces of life that'll help you see that for yourself."

"I know... I have to take the steps in the right direction. And I have to get Emery back. Then I have to save Whisper. Whatever comes after that, I don't know, but I have to make that road for myself."

"Well, what're you waitin' for, dumbass?" Vanilla asked, shoving Orca off of the fence. He landed on his feet, then turned around to look up at her.

"Will you wait here for when I get back?"

"D'you have to ask?" Vanilla asked with a laugh. "Haven't I always been?"

"I guess... Thanks, Nilly." And with this, he turned again and ran South, toward Olivine.

"Woo! Go on!" Vanilla shouted with a smile. "Give 'em hell, kid!"

**\/\/\/\/\/**

After climbing over the fence at the Southern edge of the paddock, Orca ignored the curving road and just ran straight down the hill. Olivine was right in front of him, but he stopped when he heard someone calling out his name. He turned to the left to see a blonde-haired young man wearing a black sweater with a design of the band Hyper Potion, and a blue pair of snowboard pants.

"Joe?!" Orca said, taking a few cautious steps forward. "What are you doing here?"

"Just got my eighth Badge. But I could ask you the same question. They say you live in Goldenrod now."

"They say a lot of things. Wait, why am I talking to you? I don't have time for this!" He turned to leave, but didn't get far.

"Orca, wait! I know our initial meeting didn't end on the best of terms... But you have the look of someone in some sort of trouble. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I really don't think so. This is something I have to do for myself."

"Alright, I guess I can't force help onto you... But where is Emery?"

"That's the problem. I have to get her back. If I don't..." Orca trailed off, as tears came to his eyes.

"Get her back?! What happened?"

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, I have to hurry. I've lost everything. I can't lose her. I can't live without..." He turned and started running again. "I'm sorry! I have to go!"

"Orca, wait!"

"I'm so sorry!" Orca yelled as he ran onto the streets of the city. "You were right! Just remember that! You were right!"

"Well, I never thought I'd live to see this day," Joe mumbled to himself before running to catch up with him.

Orca ran past all the buildings, ignoring the people who waved at him, shouted his name, or tried to run after him and talk. He ran all the way down to the coast, where Levee's beach house was located. It was a tall brown building with several balconies on all sides. He opened the front door and ran inside, but saw no one. The first floor was in the fashion of a large atrium, with a tall staircase leading up to the higher floors. This large room was used as their living area, with several couches, lawn chairs, and hammocks lying around, and a television set against the left wall, to which they plugged their several video game systems. The other walls were lined with book shelves, filled with books as well as notebooks, sketchpads, and art supplies. "Hello?" he called. "Attention Sea Monsters, this is your Captain speaking! Let me get a howl!" Suddenly, the sound of several howls echoed around the house, just as Hammerhead, Penguin, and Manta came running down the stairs to give him hugs.

"Hey Orca!" Manta said. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"i know, I missed you too," Orca said hastily. "Is this it?"

"Everyone else is either working or... moved," Hammerhead replied.

"Moved?"

"So many long stories. Lobster and Piranha still live here, though. We've kind of been without a Captain for a while, so when we heard you-"

"It brought back the old days," Manta continued, "when Levee used to yell that. And then you took it over. We're so glad you're back, Orca. You're staying, right?"

"Don't have time. I came here to ask a favor. Do any of you have a Pokemon able to-"

"Did this guy follow you?" Hammerhead asked, staring at Joe, who had just run through the doorway.

"I apologize for intruding," Joe said. "I am terribly sorry."

"Joseph, I told you, I have to do this for myself!" Orca said.

"Do what?" Penguin asked. "And where's Emery?"

"That's what I need a Pokemon for," Orca said. "I came here to ask if I could borrow Molly from Lobster. But he's not here, so-"

"What happened to Emery?" Hammerhead asked.

"She's gone, and I have to get her back! Sweet Lugia, I don't have the patience for this!"

"Alright, everybody calm down," Piranha said as she walked through the door. "Oh hey, Orca. What are you doing here so late?"

"It's seven at night, that's not late," Hammerhead said.

"Whatever," Piranha said. "Orca, where's Emery?"

"UUUGH!"

"Everybody calm down and give him some breathing room!" Joe commanded, making them all give him strange looks, but they did as he said.

"Sit down, Orca," Manta said. "I'll make you some tea."

Orca sat down on one of the couches and tried to catch his breath, while the others waited for him to speak. Manta came back within a few minutes with a cup of herbal tea, and handed it carefully to Orca. After taking a few sips, he slowly began again. "Alright... The truth is, I lied to you guys. I didn't have the job I said I had. I was a member of Team Rocket."

"TEAM ROCKET?!" they all shouted in unison, but he glared at them, and they fell silent again.

"I just didn't agree with their ways, though, and I left. And because of that, Dawn broke up with me and stayed with them, and now they have Whisper. I have to get him out of there as well. But first I have to get Emery. See... I felt like I couldn't do anything right. I didn't want Emery being raised by someone like me. I wanted her to have a better life. So I threw her in the water and told her to swim to the other side and forget me. But she wouldn't. And... I couldn't stand the idea of living without her... So I was about to get her out of there, but then these people got their Flying Pokemon to grab her. They think I'm a bad Trainer. I mean, I have been. I was. But... I don't want to be that person anymore. I've been trying to run away from that part of me. Morty says I can't run from it, though."

"You have to face it," Hammerhead said. "I've been there before, Orca. I know how you feel. I know it seems impossible to deal with a part of you that brings you down. But you're strong enough to do it. But first-"

"I have to get her back. I know where their base is, thanks to Morty. But I need a Pokemon that can dive under the water. That's why I need Molly."

"Lobster doesn't get out of work until ten," Manta said with a frown.

"We can use Starlight!" Hammerhead said excitedly.

"And Jewel!" Penguin added. "Three people riding on each Pokemon! We can definitely handle it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Orca said. "Guys, I have to do this for myself."

"Yeah right, like we'd let you go through something like this alone," Piranha laughed. "Orca, don't act like a jackass."

"She's right, Orca," Hammerhead said. "We're Sea Monsters. We're in this together."

"Guys, forget it!" Orca said. "I appreciate the gesture, but this is my problem."

"'When you're a Sea Monster, there's no such thing as a one-person problem'," Manta said, quoting one of Leviathan's sayings.

"Oh yeah, more Levee, that's all I need," Orca said with a roll of his eyes.

"Orca, wake up!" Joe suddenly shouted. "Emery is my friend too!"

"And mine," Hammerhead said, nodding his agreement.

"And mine too," Penguin said with a smile.

"And miiiiiiine!" Piranha shouted, raising her hand up in the air.

"And I don't know her yet," Manta said, "but if she means that much to you, I'm not going to let you go through this without your friends."

"Just face it, Orca," Hammerhead laughed. "You're never going to be alone. Now, are you going to sit there and be stubborn, or get going? Because we're going to follow you no matter what."

"Yeah, you're our Captain," Manta said. "A lot of people forgot, but we never did."

"Set the course, Captain," Hammerhead said with a smile.

"...Alright," Orca said, finally admitting defeat. "Let's do this." He chugged the rest of the tea, set down the cup and saucer on the coffee table, and ran to a closet door, taking out sets of earplugs and throwing them to everyone. He then ran outside, followed by all five of them. When they reached the point where the waves rolled gently against the sand, Hammerhead and Penguin released Starlight and Jewel from their Poke Balls.

"Ooh, I wanna ride the pretty one!" Piranha squealed.

"Which one?" Manta asked. "They're both pretty."

"But the pink one is prettier!"

"Hey!" Hammerhead yelled. He then turned to the Lapras and patted her neck. "It's okay Starlight, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Starlight let out a singing cry, which Orca's bracelet translated as a soft laugh; apparently, she didn't mind.

"Guys, stop arguing!" Orca commanded. "Girls ride with Penguin, guys ride with Hammerhead. Problem solved. Let's go!" Hammerhead and Penguin hopped onto their Pokemon and instructed everyone to put in earplugs and hold on tightly when they dove into the water. On the count of three, the two Pokemon swam out farther into the ocean and sank into the depths. It didn't take long to locate the "base". Just North of the Whirl Islands, just as Morty had said, was a large metal structure, seemingly larger than all the houses in Olivine combined. Orca signaled for everyone to return to the surface for air, and the two Pokemon swam as fast as they could until they splashed out from the deep. "Shit!" Orca shouted, punching the water to let out his frustration. "I've read about those things. It's an underwater laboratory. It's probably got more security than a party at the Battle Frontier!"

"Are they allowed to have that here?" Hammerhead asked.

"They said they don't have government authority," Orca said. "So unless they're all filthy rich, I doubt it."

"How filthy rich?"

"Enough to not give a shit if they're breaking the rules."

"Okay then."

"Do you think there's even a way to get in?" Piranha asked.

"Well," Joe spoke up, "I remember reading that these things usually have some kind of... air pressure system. You know how submarines have airlocks or whatever? They don't. Or, some of them don't, I guess. They have this... hole-thing where you can dive into the water."

"A moon pool," Hammerhead said.

"Yes, that," Joe said. "So... I guess we just hope they have the moon pool thing, right?"

"Sure, I haven't used up any of my 'dumb luck' tokens yet," Manta said.

"If we all put ours together, we might be able to win enough tickets!" PIranha concluded with a smile, making the others laugh.

"Alright, here's the plan," Orca said. "I'm going to look for Emery. Once we get to the pool, you guys stay there and stand guard, and if I'm not back in ten minutes-"

"Orca!" Piranha shouted. "Don't make me smack some act-right into you!"

"She's right," Joe said. "We'll cover you by holding them off with our Pokemon."

"Do you guys really think you can take them?"

"PLEASE, Orca," Piranha said. "Do you know who your friends are?"

"Pokemon Master," Hammerhead said, raising his hand.

"Pokemon Master," Penguin echoed proudly.

"Pokemon Master, Gym Leader in training," Manta said.

"Eight Badges, soon-to-be Pokemon Master," Joe jumped in.

"Official fucking badass," Piranha ended with a smirk.

"Alright," Orca laughed. "I'll let you guys have fun. But be safe. They might have guards right at the entrance, so be on the offensive. Penguin, Hammerhead, you guys let your Pokemon know to attack anyone in the water on sight, but make sure you catch them before they sink and haul them inside through the pool with us. I don't want any deaths. Manta, Joe, as soon as we surface, release one of your heavy hitters and attack anyone nearby. Hammerhead, Penguin, once you've gotten inside and returned Starlight and Jewel to their Poke Balls, help them fight off the guards. Piranha, do you have Shadow and Crystal with you?"

"Yup!" Piranha said energetically, pointing to two of the six Balls attached to her belt.

"Perfect. First, use Shadow's Confuse Ray on every enemy in sight. Then, if any of our team's Pokemon have sustained any damage, switch to Crystal and have her use **Heal Bell**."

"Then what?"

"Do what you usually do. Pull out racecar or Badmotherfxxker and kick everyone's asses!"

"Yeah! I love this plan!" Piranha cheered.

"Everybody ready? Let's go!" They all took deep breaths before the two Pokemon descended again. Once they swam low enough, they saw that there was indeed one scuba diver swimming around on watch. Penguin's Gorebyss Crystal used Psychic on him, knocking him out, and Hammerhead directed Starlight to swim under and catch him. As their luck would have it, there was in fact a moon pool, and they rose up quickly to the surface. Before they even had time to count how many people were inside of this room, Joe and Manta, facing opposite directions, each threw one Poke Ball. Orca and Piranha stepped off of the Pokemon and into the laboratory, hauling the unconscious diver up with them. Manta's Ball released a **Scizor**, and Joe's released a Ninetales, as four guards ran to meet them and released a **Magmar**, **Gyarados**, **Alakazam**, and **Kangaskhan**.

"**Scarlet**, use Quick Attack!" Manta shouted.

"You too, **Spitfire**!" said Joe. His Ninetales attacked the Magmar and Manta's Scizor hit the Kangaskhan, while their humans stepped onto the floor, Manta on the right and Joe on the left. Penguin and Hammerhead followed suit, and finally returned their Water Pokemon to their Poke Balls.

"I've got your back, Manta," Penguin said as she released her Raichu, Frosting, from his Poke Ball. "Frosting, take care of the Gyarados first!" The Raichu used **Thunderbolt**, landing massive damage on the enemy Gyarados, while the Kangaskhan retaliated to Scarlet with a **Mega Punch**.

"Ah, another who knows the necessity of the Ninetales," Hammerhead said with a smile at Joe as he released his own Ninetales, Rope.

"I see!" Joe laughed, as he saw Rope. "Another fellow who is a fan of fiery fashion."

"Another soulful seeker of the sanctity of cinders," Hammerhead replied with a bow.

"Another extroardinary expert in the efficiency of Ember."

"Another master of the mighty and marvelous mane."

"Another gentleman who is joyful of the-"

"SHUT UP!" roared the guard who had released the Magmar. "I can't take all this alliteration! It's making my brain hurt!"

Hammerhead and Joe smiled at each other, then turned to their Ninetales, and in unison shouted "**Flamethrower**!" The dual assault hit the Magmar, making it fall on its back, knocked out. Its human returned it to its Ball and ran from the scene as fast as he could, leaving the two Ninetales fans to laugh and high-five on their success before moving on to the Alakazam.

Meanwhile, Piranha had released her Xatu, Shadow, and had him use Confuse Ray on the Kangaskhan, and now he was doing the same to the Gyarados, which used **Hyper Beam** on Frosting, knocking him down. Once he got back up, he angrily used **Thunder**, attacking the Gyarados and the Kangaskhan, but Scarlet as well. The Gyarados was knocked out, and the Kangaskhan tried to retaliate, but ended up hitting itself. Scarlet used **Night Slash**, knocking out the Kangaskhan, while Frosting was hit by Psychic from the Alakazam. Rope and Spitfire both attacked the Alakazam, the former with **Payback** and the latter with Quick Attack. The Alakazam turned its attention to them, using **Psycho Cut** to damage both of them at once. It was at this point that Piranha switched out Shadow for Crystal, who used Heal Bell to heal all of the team's Pokemon. Once she was healed, Scarlet turned to the Alakazam and used U-Turn on it, knocking it out before zipping instantly back to Manta's side.

"Whoa, so that's what that does," Orca said, remembering the Technical Machine Bugsy had given him.

"Yep," Manta said, giving Scarlet a pat on the head. "Usually the Pokemon will return to its Ball, but not if U-Turn finishes the battle."

"Who says this battle is over?" a voice called. The team turned their view to see a corridor filled with people who were running into the chamber, each with a Poke Ball in hand. "This has just begun," the leader said. They were all wearing the same black and yellow uniforms, but Orca recognized the one speaking - he had seen him in Ecruteak.

"That one is mine," Orca said, but Joe and Penguin held him back.

"You have to go get Emery, now!" Joe said. "We'll hold these guys off. There's no way they can take all of us."

"But-!"

"Go while you still can, Orca. There's another corridor behind you. Just run until you find her. This place can't be that big."

"Alright. Good luck."

"Good luck to YOU," Hammerhead said. "You're the one doing the important part."

"Thanks, guys," Orca said, before turning to run out of the chamber.

"Wait, Orca, I'm coming wiff you!" Piranha yelled, chasing after him.

"Why aren't you helping the others?" Orca asked as they ran through the hallways of the lab.

"Are you kidding? They've got two maxed-out Ninetales, an overpowered Raichu with an anger problem, and a Scizor. A SCIZOR, Orca. One that's been undefeated for going on ten years now. Not to mention all the OTHER Pokemon in their parties! Dude, Hammerhead has Balrog and November, and Manta has **Tember** and **Dragonflyz**. And you KNOW how powerful THEY are!"

"True."

"And Penguin has a Tropius. A fucking TROPIUS! Can you believe that shit?"

"I don't even know what that is."

"It's a huge dinosaur thing with plants growing out of it and stuff, and wings, and it stomps around like an original badass, like I'M GONNA EAT YOU! That's what a Tropius is!"

"Sounds dangerous."

"It is! And what about that Joseph guy? I don't even know what else he has in HIS party, but he looks like a freakin' member of the Elite Four or something, the way he carries himself, with his smooth blonde hair and shit. Just LOOKING at him tells you that you just don't wanna fuck with him, 'cause he'll tear your shit all up!"

"Yeah, I guess they seem undefeatable."

"And what do you have, Orca? You don't have any Pokemon at all! We're on a mission to GET your Pokemon. You need somebody to have your back. That's why you should be grateful that I brought my wittle angel along."

"Are you talking about-?"

"Yep," Piranha said, ceasing her run to release a Girafarig from her Pokeball. "Hey racecar! How's Mama's wittle angel doing today? Ooooh, who's the cutest and most badass Psychic Pokemon in the world? You are! Yes! You are!"

"Um, Piranha, we're supposed to be running, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Let's run, racecar! Ready? Vroom vroom?"

The Girafarig gave a cheer, which Orca's bracelet translated as "Vroom vroom!", and took off running beside her human.

"Racecar, we're trying to find where they keep the Pokemon," Orca said to the Girafarig as they ran. "Can you sense any Pokemon around here?"

"Um... Far away," the voice from the metal bracelet said. "There are lots of twists and turns. I'll tell you were we need to turn. There's a narrow tunnel in the wall to the left up ahead. We should just barely be able to pass through it. It goes on for a while... Oh, there it is." They stopped and saw the gap in the wall she had described.

"Awesome," Orca said. "I've missed you way too much, racecar."

"Oh, Orca, you always were a sweet-talker," racecar laughed. "Now, it goes on for quite a while, but don't be misled. There should be a ladder on your right up ahead. Well, it's not really a ladder, it's a bunch of holes acting as footholds in the wall."

"Alright, I'll just keep my hand on the wall until I feel it... There it is. Let's climb, guys. Wait... Are there any guards up there?"

"Nope, I don't sense anyone in the area up there. Isn't that strange?"

"It is. Either they're setting an ambush, or they didn't think we'd find this tunnel."

"Or they don't even know about it," Piranha said. "Maybe they weren't the first people to own this lab-thingy."

"You know, that is possible," Orca said as he climbed up. "Piranha, you might need to put racecar back in her Ball for now; I'm pretty sure she can't climb this."

"Orca, you make me want to smack you sometimes," Piranha said, and racecar laughed again.

"No need for climbing, Orca," racecar said. "I can levitate."

"Oh yeah... You'd think I'd be used to that by now, with all the Psychic friends I keep meeting." It was still dark inside when they reached the next level, but they could barely make out the plain gray walls. There were two more thin tunnels - one behind them, and one in front. "Where do we go now?"

"The tunnel ahead of us," racecar replied. "The path will eventually grow wider as we draw nearer to the center, but there's still a long way to go."

"Alright, then let's keep moving." They made their way through the narrow tunnel as fast as they could. It did become wider, so that they could move freely and run again, but the path soon ended at a gray wall. "Dead end."

"It only seems that way," racecar said. "Look below. There is a large gap in the wall that you can easily crawl through, one at a time. I can't crawl through it, though, and I can't teleport to the other side, because I can't see the actual image of the room with my own eyes. For now, we should rest."

"Rest?" Piranha echoed. "We have to hurry!"

"Exactly," Orca said. "I'm surprised they haven't even found out where we are yet."

"That's because I've been using the power of my mind to shield us from them," racecar said. "They can't hear or see us, or pick us up on their computers. And there is still the possibility that they aren't even aware of these secret passages."

"Wow, you're amazing, racecar!" Orca said. "I had no idea Psychic Pokemon could do that."

"Well, when they're as awesome as me, they can," racecar said proudly.

"Oh yeah, you're definitely Piranha's," Orca laughed.

"Alright, I have to tell you both something important," racecar said, regaining her serious tone. "As I said, I can't crawl through that gap. So that means I will have to stay in my Poke Ball until I can be released. I can't cloak us from inside my Poke Ball, so their computers will detect the two of you while you're in that tunnel. However, on the other side, it's wide and spacious, like this area, so we can run. And we will have to run. Very, very fast. And before that, you will have to crawl very, very fast. Piranha, listen closely. You have to hold my Poke Ball in your hand while you crawl through. As SOON as you can reach your hand out to the other side, release me again, so that I can resume the shield. They once again will not be able to detect us, but they will have already sent someone to check on this place, even if they don't know where it is. So you two will have to continue to crawl, as fast as you can, and once you're free, as you say, run like hell. We HAVE to make considerable distance by the time their security arrives."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Orca said. "You up to it, Piranha?"

"I'll do my best... Are you ready, Orca?"

"As I'll ever be", Orca said, as he got down on his hands and knees to prepare for the crawl. "You should go first, Piranha, since the sooner we get the shield up, the better."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Here we go, racecar." She returned the Girafarig to her Poke Ball and dropped down to the floor before beginning her crawl through the tunnel. She became more frantic the more she was in there; all she could think about was how hot and dark it was in this place, and a colorful blip on a radar screen, showing everyone and their mama where they were. What if they sent the whole base after them? Her six Pokemon couldn't fight off an entire army, no matter how powerful they were. They'd get caught, and they would fail at rescuing Emery, and she'd never get another Emery hug, and they'd probably do horrible science experiments on her... "No!" she screamed aloud. "Fuck that shit! Nobody's gonna lay a hand on my wittle Emery!"

"You tell 'em, Piranha!" Orca said with a smile as he began to crawl through the tunnel. "I'm right behind you. Don't worry, we're gonna make it out of this. ALL of us are." Piranha kept crawling as fast as she could, desperate to reach safety. Once her head was only about a foot away from the tunnel's exit, she reached out her arm as far as she could stretch it, held the Poke Ball with her fingertips, and threw it out into the opening, releasing racecar on the other side.

"That's my girl, Piranha," the Girafarig said warmly. "I knew you could do it. The shield is back up, but you both must hurry." Piranha finished getting the rest of her body out of the tunnel, and Orca followed as fast as he could. Once they were both on their feet, though they were coated with sweat, the three of them ran down this new hallway, praying for their legs to carry them all of the way. "We have to turn right, then climb again," racecar said. "Don't worry, no more narrow spaces. But there are many curves on the next floor. They will eventually lead us to the secret entrance to an observation deck looking over the room where the Pokemon are all kept. You'll have to jump down from there while I fend off the people in the room."

Orca found the next ladder and began climbing while racecar levitated. "You're not even tired, racecar?" he asked. "You've been cloaking us and running at the same time, plus levitating."

"Resting in my Poke Ball renewed my energy. You haven't noticed the color of it?"

"What?"

"It's a Heal Ball, dude," Piranha laughed, holding up the pink Poke Ball as she climbed. "Newest version. Restores the Pokemon over time."

"Impressive. One of these days I'll know all these hip Trainer things," Orca laughed. They began running again once they were on the next level, and just as racecar had said, the hallway had many curves and separate passageways. There were small lightbulbs on the floor and ceiling now, however, and they could see clearly where they were going.

"Do you have a towel or something in that pack, Orca?" Piranha asked as they ran.

"No, not that I know of. Why?"

"'Cause I've never sweated this much in my life!"

"You know it's going to start cooling you off in a second, right? Especially with how fast we're running."

"But I feel all sweaty and ewww," she persisted. "You sure you don't have anything?"

"I do have my Team Rocket uniform."

"Ew. I wouldn't touch that with a fifty-foot pole."

"Good, 'cause I don't feel like trying to open my pack while running and bumping into the walls and shit," Orca laughed. Piranha had a good laugh at this as well, and the more they laughed, the more strengthened they felt. "I feel like maybe I can really do this," Orca thought out loud.

"Well of course you can!" Piranha said. "You're Orca! You're a Sea Monster! Nobody can fuck with the Sea Monsters!"

"Yeah... That's right!"

"Who fucks with the Sea Monsters?!"

"Nobody!"

"I said who fucks with the Sea Monsters?!"

"Nobody!"

"I can't hear you, soldier!"

"NOBODY!"

"Damn straight!"

"Thanks, Piranha," Orca said. "I needed that."

"And I needed that laugh, so we're even."

"I missed you, Orca," racecar laughed. "Moments like this are priceless. Oh, here's our turn! Turn left here. There should be a broken vent. We'll have to remove it carefully to drop down."

"Hah! Remove it carefully, she says," Orca said. "Watch!" When he had the vent in sight, he jumped up and stomped down on it, kicking it out of its place, and dropped with it to the lower floor, where there were several scientists - all of whom were now staring at him curiously.

"Why can't you listen to basic instructions, Orca?" Piranha asked as she and racecar dropped down beside him.

"Um, excuse me," a male scientist with short brown hair said as he stepped closer to them and removed a pair of safety glasses, "but who are you people, and what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Sorry if I scared you," Orca said. "My name is Orca. And I came here to get my best friend back. She was stolen from me. So if you just step aside and let me handle my business, I'll leave without hurting anybody." This made all of the scientists laugh.

"Young man, do you have any idea where you are?"

"Enough talk," Piranha said. "Racecar, knock them out." The Girafarig used her Psychic move, knocking out most of the scientists, while the rest of them ran toward them. "Run, Orca!"

"Got it!" Orca said, as he took off across the room. He realized that this was the observation deck racecar had mentioned. He reached the edge of it, and looked down to the floor below, were there were several pods that looked like glass cages in which were held several Pokemon. He ran and jumped, landing awkwardly on the floor and rolling so as to try to avoid breaking anything. He jumped up to his feet and saw that there were far more of these pods than he had first thought. He began to realize that they were in Pokedex number order. So all he had to do was find pods with the number 162. The Pokemon looked at him. Some of them seemed miserable here without their humans. Some of them were happy in these homes. They all had their own food and toys. They wanted for nothing. "Do I really have a right to take Emery back? Would she be happy here, without me? Am I really the kind of person that's suitable to take care of her? Can I give her everything she needs? Can I be a good person?"

"You are a good person, Orca!" Hammerhead's voice called. He looked up and saw Joe, Hammerhead, Penguin, and Manta, all alive and well, other than a few cuts and burn marks. "Also, where have you been?"

"I took the scenic route," Orca said with a smile as Piranha and racecar lowered down to the ground beside him.

"Well, the Furrets are all over here," Joe said. "But I'm not sure which one is Emery."

"Either way, we took care of all of the scientists and Pokehelper guys," Penguin said.

"Not all of them," a voice called from above. The team looked up to see a large group of the yellow-and-black-uniformed Trainers standing on one of the observation decks. "You annoying children have caused enough trouble around here. This ends now." They all dropped down to the floor below... Then more of them... Then even more.

"Orca, Piranha, run!" Joe shouted. The three ran as racecar sent out a Shadow Ball to distract their enemies, and soon they were protected behind a wall of their friends.

"Are you guys alright?" Manta asked.

"We're fine, just really sweaty," Piranha said.

"Alright, let's finish this," Joe said.

"You guys go help Orca find Emery," Penguin said, grabbing a Heavy Ball from the inside of her jacket. "I've got this."

"You can't handle this by yourself," Manta said, pulling a Net Ball from her belt.

"Right," Piranha said. "And racecar still hasn't had much of a chance to fight. Boys, you go help Orca. You've had enough fun. We can deal with these guys."

"What do you say, Orca?" Joe asked.

"I think they'll be fine," Orca said as he started running. "It can't take too long to find her and break her out of a glass case."

"Um, I don't think they're made of glass, Orca," Hammerhead said as he and Joseph followed him. "In fact, I would be more inclined to say that I KNOW they're not made of glass." They reached the area where there were many Furrets, each in their own pods. Orca looked all over, but didn't see one with a purple bracelet.

"She has to be here!" Joe said.

"Keep your calm," Hammerhead said. "Orca will find her. There's no doubt about it."

Orca wasn't so sure, however. He looked at all of the Furrets closely. Some of them were the happy ones, and some of them moped and didn't pay attention to anything. "Is she one of the happy ones?" he thought aloud sadly. "No... Wait. Guys!" He ran to one of the pods, and placed his palms up against the glass, staring at the Furret inside. She was lying there, seemingly asleep, with no movements but that of her chest with the breaths she took. She wasn't wearing the purple bracelet Shrimp had given her, but when he saw her, he knew, this was his girl. This was what mattered to him, and there was a connection between them that couldn't be explained or defeated. "Emery! Emery, wake up! It's me, Orca! Can you hear me? Emery!" He pounded his fists against the pod, and the Furret inside finally moved. First her tail swished around, then she picked up her head, then turned it to see where the disturbance had come from. As soon as she saw Orca, her eyes lit up, and she ran to the edge of the pod, hitting her head against the glass at first.

"Orca! Emery miss my Orca!"

"Oh, Emery, I knew it was you!" Orca exclaimed as tears fell from his eyes. "I don't know how, but the good part of me knew it was you!"

"That's the most beautiful thing," Hammerhead said, sniffling, "that I have ever seen in my life."

"Why Orca cry?" Emery asked. "Orca hurt?"

"No Emery, I'm crying because the hurt finally stopped, and I feel complete again. It's a good cry. You'll understand someday. Now, I need you to back up, because I'm about to break this thing and get you out of there, okay?"

"Kay, Emery walk back," the Furret said. She did as she was told, and Orca punched the glass of the pod as hard as he could.

"Ow! Shit! Okay, you were right, Hammerhead. It's not glass."

"You're lucky I'm too happy to see Emery to tell you that I told you so," Hammerhead said, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Thanks," Orca said as he punched the not-so-glass again, again to no avail.

"But I DID tell you."

"Don't care," Orca said, throwing another punch.

"I don't think you're understanding the point of all this. The whatever-it-is can't be broken that way. We need to look for the control switch."

"Not enough time," Orca replied, now punching the pod relentlessly with both fists.

"What do you mean there's not enough time? There's plenty of time! The girls are doing the job of taking care of those people over there. Once they're down for the count, we'll be technically alone here."

"Don't care."

And boy, were they doing a job. The Heavy Ball Penguin had held had released her Tropius, Imaginary, and Manta's Net Ball had released her **Flygon**, Dragonflyz. Together with racecar, they were holding their ground well against the enemy team and their multitude of Pokemon, including Dragonites, Sandslashes, Gengars, Gardevoirs, Bastiodons, Shiftrys, Pidgeots, Staraptors, Arcanines, Skarmorys, Mightyenas, Alakazams, Tyranitars, Steelixes, Rhydons, Magnezones, Raichus, Golems, Clefables, Victreebels, Crobats, and much more. Unfortunately for them, they tended to gather in thick masses, so when Imaginary fired off a Solarbeam, or Dragonflyz fired a Hyper Beam, it knocked out loads of them all at once. Racecar spent most of her time in the beginning boosting up her speed with her Agility move, then zoomed through the crowd at top speed dealing out devastating Psychics, **Crunches**, and **Zen Headbutts**. Dragonflyz couldn't use his favored **Sandstorm** move for fear of hurting his allies, but when not resorting to a Hyper Beam, he flew around with excellent maneuverability, hitting random targets with **Faint Attack** or blinding them with his **Sand-Attack**. Imaginary hung back, however, making sure that no one could pass through and get to the boys as they rescued Emery. She used ranged attacks: other than Solarbeam, she had Magical Leaf, which never failed to hit its target, and **Leaf Storm**, which is a devastating attack which lowers the Special Attack of any enemy it hits. She also had the move Synthesis, just in case she took too much damage - which didn't happen very often.

Meanwhile, Orca's hands had long begun to bleed, and his efforts seemed useless against the pod, but still he persisted. "I'm... gonna get... you out of ...there, Emery... I promise... I will... hold you... again... And I'm... not... gonna break... that one... I know... I've broken... all the... promises... I made... But... this time... I mean it..."

"Orca, you're not accomplishing anything but hurting yourself!" Joe shouted.

"Don't... care. Just saying... you're sorry... isn't... enough."

"I know you don't care. That's why I'm stepping in. Are you with me, Hammerhead?"

"Hell yeah, let's melt that bitch open!" They both released their Ninetales from their Poke Balls and told them to attack the pod from the opposite side. They ran to the right side of the pod and both used their **Fire Blast** move in unison. The pod was still unharmed.

"Don't give up, guys," Joe said. "I'll bring out our other friends." He grabbed the other five Balls from his belt and started releasing his other Pokemon: an **Ampharos**, a **Jumpluff**, a **Quagsire**, an **Espeon**, and a **Marill**. "**Tesla**, use Thunderbolt on that pod they're attacking," he said to the Ampharos, before turning to the Jumpluff. "**Dave**, I need you to use your **Giga Impact**. **Rawkfist**," he said, turning to the Quagsire, "use your **Mud Bomb**. Hit as heavy as you can, but make sure you aim every time." He turned to the Espeon, which nodded, already knowing what he wanted her to do. "Thanks, **Spiral**." Finally, he turned to the Marill. "Hey Zuzu. You remember Emery?" Zuzu nodded. "Remember how Orca used to treat her bad?" Another nod. "Well, he doesn't anymore. He's a good guy again. But Emery is stuck in that pod, and they both need our help. Understand?" Zuzu glanced at Orca, breaking his body against the pod to try to help Emery, and let out a sad cry and a nod. "Thanks, Zuzu. Use your **Hydro Pump**." All the Pokemon ran to help, while Hammerhead followed suit, emptying his other five Pokeballs to release Starlight as well as his Shuckle Berry Good, his Froslass November, his Cloyster Spike, and his Salamence Balrog. "Okay guys, help us break that pod! But don't hurt Orca!" With twelve Pokemon as well as Orca's skinned and breaking fists, the pod was under more pressure, but Joe and Hammerhead stood tense as they could be, wondering how much more their friend could take before he would let them pull him away.

"Okay, enough of this!" Piranha yelled in frustration. She grabbed two more Pokeballs from her belt. "I know this is against the rules in a battle, but you know what? Fuck the League! They can punish me all they want, I don't care! I want my Emery to be safe, and I WANT THE OLD ORCA BACK!" She started throwing all her Poke Balls, releasing Shadow, Crystal, her Tangela Hair, her Chansey Eggy, and the Pokemon all her enemies learned to fear: the Beedrill, Badmotherfxxker. "You guys all know what to do. FUCK SHIT UP!"

"Yeah!" Manta. "These guys can't mess with us! We're Sea Monsters! Let's show them all how we used to do in the old days, Piranha!" She released all of her other Pokemon as well: Scizor, the **Arcanine** Tember, the **Nincada** **Edge**, the **Dewgong Glacier**, and her "sister Pokemon" with Piranha, the **Butterfree** **Alice**. "C'mon, everybody, let's go all 2010 on these guys!"

"Okay, I guess you guys get to finally show me more of the old days as well," Penguin said with a smile, releasing Frosting and Jewel as well as Midas the Seaking, Shrumpet the Donphan, and Moonchaser the Noctowl. "I know it's unusual, but we're all attacking together, guys. If our enemies can do it, then so can we!" All of the Pokemon let out their battle cries and rushed into the fray.

With one more punch with his right fist, Orca finally couldn't strain his body any more. He fell forward against the pod, and Hammerhead and Joe ran forward to grab him and drag him away. They made him lie down on the cold floor and get some rest. "Emery..." he said, as tears formed in his eyes once more.

"Don't worry, Orca," Joe said. "Sooner or later, that thing is going to break." As if on cue, the girls, victors of the great battle, came running toward them with all of their Pokemon, who, even though they were tired from the fight, joined in the efforts to break Emery free. With all of the Pokemon attacking it relentlessly, several cracks began to appear on the surface of the transparent pod, and with a few more hits, it broke open. Orca forced himself to sit up, praying that Emery was alright. His hopeless face turned up in a weak smile when he saw the Furret jump out of the pod and run to him as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Orca!" she cheered as she jumped onto his chest. "Orca save Emery."

"I told you... No more broken promises." He wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight as he could without hurting her. "Emery... I don't want to let go of you ever again. I won't leave you again, do you understand? I will never leave you again. I don't ever want you out of my sight for a second ever again, do you understand me?"

"Kay Orca, Emery get," Emery said. "Emery want stay Orca an...way."

"I'm never leaving you. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong, I was wrong, I was so wrong!"

"Emery con... Con..."

"Confused?"

"Yes. That. Emery that."

"Oh, Emery," Orca laughed. "You're just as cute as the day I finally found you."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Now that all the ruckus was over, the girls searched around the observation decks until they finally found the control switch, which made all of the pods swing open. Most of the Pokemon remained in their pods, content with living out the rest of their lives being taken care of by the Pokemon Helpers. But some of them - which, when taken away from the total of all the Pokemon, was a considerably large amount - begged the Sea Monsters to take them away. Not being able to turn down such sad faces, the team - other than Orca, who couldn't move - let these Pokemon ride with them in their spare Poke Balls, so that they could find homes for all of them. When they gathered all their Pokemon, including their new hitchhikers, they returned to the entrance - the short way - and finally began making their way back up to the world of the surface. Once they did, they suddenly felt themselves being pushed by a strong current out of nowhere, which speedily sent them Northwest, past the tiny islets west of Olivine Coast, and right into the welcoming arms of a secret beach far out of the reach of most of humanity. It was surrounded on all sides except that of the sea, by a rock formation forming the beach into an upside-down U shape. There were a few trees scattered around, and a series of caves in the rock. This shore was, in fact, the land which was connected to the islet chain. "Wow, where do you think that came from?" Joe asked.

"I dunno, but it brought us to the perfect place," Hammerhead replied.

"I'll say!" Joe exclaimed. "This place is like a paradise."

"It IS paradise," Piranha said. "This is the highest point of perfection."

"This is heaven on Earth," Manta said.

"Without all the dramatic poetry, this is it, pure and simple," Hammerhead said. "This is Umbrella Beach."

"But why did that current send us here?" Piranha asked.

"And more strangely, HOW," Hammerhead added.

"I think it was Lugia," Orca said. "I think he was happy with what we did. And maybe the Sea too. We are lucky people. We have the blessing of the Sea and Her Guardian."

"Well, we ARE their children," laughed Piranha. "Of course we do."

"Either way, it's good to be home," Hammerhead said.

"Yeah," Piranha said. "Forget all the parties we've ever had. That was all nothing. All the bonfires, crazy dances and alcohol, things going on in people's bedrooms, whatever... That's all nothing. THIS, without a doubt, was the craziest night ever."

"Amen, sister," Manta said, as they all fell back on the white sand and finally relaxed.

"Alright, so someone has to explain this Umbrella Beach thing to me," Joe said.

"Me too," Penguin added. "I haven't gotten a chance to come out here with you guys."

"Want to do us the honors, Captain?" Hammerhead asked. "Since you can't do much more than talk right now."

"Watch it," Orca said with a smile, as he closed his eyes. "Well... This place has a magic to it. My brother, Cranberry, used to come out here all the time. He was the first to know about it, and it was his place to sit alone and think, without people bothering him. He had a lot of problems at the time. But Umbrella Beach helped him. It talked to him, as it talks to all of the children of the Sea. He wasn't a member of the Sea Monsters Crew yet. But he would be soon, because only those who hear this place speak to them are the true children of the Sea. He was the first to discover that this place heals you. Not many would believe us if we told them, but it really does. That's how he was able to fight off his cancer for so long. Umbrella Beach was helping him. But eventually, he became too weak to make it out here anymore. We carried him back and forth, until the day that he told us to stop.

But I'm getting too far ahead. The Sea Monsters Crew had a tendency to have rituals and parties and whatnot out there, on those few islets that you can see if you swim far enough away from the city. What we didn't know at first, was that there were more of them, just very far apart. If you come here during the low tide, like I did on a very special day, you can see that they're connected in a chain. I swam off from the West side of the farthest one that we knew back then, until I finally found the next one. And then another. And then another. There were so many that we didn't know about! I wanted to go back and tell the Crew, but I noticed that there was the edge of one, almost around the corner of the rock face of the mainland. So I swam some more, until I reached that one. And when I did, I saw it. One more island, and this place, which was connected to all of it. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And it was so well-hidden! Who else could possibly find this? I thought I was the first. But right as I splashed onto the white sand, who do you think I saw coming out of one of those tunnels there behind us? My older brother. He was mad that I had found him, at first. Said I shouldn't have looked for him, even though I explained that I wasn't even looking for him in the first place. But he let me stay, as long as I didn't tell our parents where he kept going. I've always kept that promise. But the beach spoke to me, and I told him, and he understood. So I told him that the Sea Monsters have to come here, and that he has to be one, because the voice of this beach must be the voice of the Sea, talking to her children, and he wouldn't hear it otherwise. He was confused about all this, and thought I was in a cult, but said it was okay, and he would examine the whole Sea Monster business. And he did. We came here on a beautiful night, with a beautiful sky, and each of us heard the voice of the Sea. So we introduced ourselves to him, and told stories and sang and danced, and he felt us. He really understood. So we let him in the group. And that's when the final rule of the Crew was made. I told Levee he should make a rule about the beach, because I really believed that we were meant to find this place and hear it speak to us. So he said 'This will be my final rule: Only those who hear the Sea speak on this shore may call themselves Her children.' Then Cranberry showed us the caves. Those tunnels lead underground, and underwater. You can walk around in there. I'll show you guys later. It's the rock foundation of those tunnels that the islets come from. And when you're inside the caves, you're beneath this beach, and those islets, and the sea. We have one special part of the caves that we go to, it's a big chamber, and we go there to meditate. We listen to the sound of the ocean around us, and we let it take us away, and it's the most beautiful thing you will ever experience. It's good for the heart, mind, and soul. That's why I say, in many ways, this place heals you."

"Wow," Joe said. "That's a beautiful story. How can you tell if someone can hear the voice?"

"Oh, we can tell," Piranha laughed.

"It's one of those things that changes you in the most subtle yet grand of ways," Orca said. "Once you've heard it, you can point out anyone else who's heard it. You can feel it in them. Her song remains and constantly sings within us. That's why there's an extra comfort to our connection as Sea Monsters. We all have this one thing added to who we are. We've brought other people out here, and they haven't been able to hear it. But that's okay. They're no more or less beautiful as people."

"Orca, you're starting to sound like your old self again," Hammerhead said. "It's a big relief."

"I'm so glad our old Orca is coming back!" Piranha shouted, giving Orca a big hug as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"Do you think I could..." Penguin began, but then shook her head. "I feel like I wouldn't be able to hear it. And that scares me. Does that mean I'm not a Sea Monster?"

"I believe that you will hear it," Orca said. "You and Joe both. The Sea wouldn't have brought you here with us if She hadn't already chosen you."

"Me?!" Joe asked. "I'm not even from Western Johto! I'm from Violet."

"That doesn't make any difference," Manta said. "I'm from Hoenn, and She chose me."

"If there's one thing we can trust to be unpredictable, it's the Sea," Orca said. "Unpredictable, yet we can count on Her to make the right decisions."

"Like bringing you guys here just in time?" Lobster's voice called. Everyone got up and ran to their friend who had been absent on their adventure.

"Lobster, you missed out on the biggest adventure we've ever had," Orca said.

"That's great and all, but what happened to your hands?" Lobster asked, examining the bloody remains of Orca's foolhardy determination.

"It's a long story. But why are you here?"

"Well, I came home to an empty house, then some time later, Vanilla comes running in, asking if I've got any ideas, saying Orca needs help remembering who he is. So I've been gathering things for a present for you. It's waiting in the caves. I figured you'd be coming here at some point if you'd been on the farm."

"Wow. She never breaks her schedule like that. Vanilla did that for me?" Orca asked.

"Well yeah, dude, of course she would. You guys have been friends since... life began."

"And you made a present for me. Thanks, Lobster."

"No problem, nephew. But could you please do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Let me wrap your hands up, please. They look like death."

"Sure, go ahead," Orca laughed.


	13. Forgiven

**((Sorry this one took so long. I was distracted... and stuff. Enjoy~))**

* * *

><p><strong>13. Forgiven<strong>

Once Orca's hands were bandaged well enough - with a few wide strips torn from Hammerhead's white tee shirt - the group directed Joe and Penguin to sit by the water's edge and stare at the sea as the sky began to lighten with the coming dawn. The rest of them stayed far back to give them room, but watched them intently. Orca, who still couldn't stay on his feet for very long due to the strain he had put on all the muscles in his body, sat down and let his broken hands rest on top of Emery, who was sleeping in his lap. Lobster was on his right side and Piranha was on his left, with Hammerhead on Piranha's left and Manta on Lobster's right. They passed an old, frequently re-used bottle of water back and forth through the line as they watched the other two, and when Orca asked for a drink, Lobster or Piranha would help him out. "Do you guys remember when we heard it the first time?" Manta asked.

"Best night ever," Hammerhead said with a nod as he cleaned his glasses with his torn shirt.

"Definitely," agreed Lobster.

"I felt so lucky to be there," Piranha said. "I mean... You guys didn't just let people in before we found Umbrella Beach. But then again, I am just that awesome."

"Not to mention you knew all of us except Levee," Manta said.

"Yeah," Lobster laughed. "And at that time, Levee was totally-"

"Okay, screw you guys," Piranha said. "I will cut you in your sleep."

"Everyone, hush," Orca said, nodding toward the shoreline. "Watch."

Penguin and Joe had been sitting with their heads tilted down, watching the waves roll onto the sand, washing over their bare feet. But they had suddenly lifted their heads, staring forward, sitting completely still. After a moment, they both turned to each other. They had tears in their eyes, and started laughing softly as they stared at each other. They embraced suddenly as the tears fell down their cheeks, and started talking excitedly about what had just happened, glad that they had shared it with a friend. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever..." Joe trailed off, not able to find enough words to describe the experience.

"I know," Penguin said with a laugh as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Joe!" Orca called, causing the young man to stand up and stare at him.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"N-Narwhal. Narwhal, Captain."

"Good," Orca said. "Raspberry!" The girl stood up as well. "What did She say? Does Penguin stay, or did She choose another name?"

"Penguin stays, Captain," she said proudly, as her smile returned, wider this time.

"Good. Listen closely, both of you. From the moment you depart this shore, to the moment you depart this life, nothing can ever take this away from you." They both nodded and ran to join the rest of the group. Orca turned to face Lobster with a cheesy grin. "I've always wanted to say that."

"I'll bet," Lobster laughed, giving him a soft slap on his back.

"I still don't get it, though," Joe said. "Why do you call it Umbrella Beach?" This sent the rest of the Sea Monsters into a mad round of laughter. "What?"

"Narwhal, look at the point where the sand meets the bottom of the rock wall," Lobster said, pointing his thumb at the wall, which was behind him. Joe examined the line of sand against stone for a moment, before slapping his own face.

"It's an upside-down U," he said, astonished that he hadn't seen it before. "The mountain itself is the umbrella!"

"Exactly," Hammerhead said, patting the younger boy on the shoulder.

"So what do we do next?" Manta asked.

"Do you even have to ask that?" Hammerhead said. "We need to find homes for all the Pokemon we freed. They need good homes."

"GREAT homes," Piranha said. "With people that'll love 'em with all their wittle cuteness!"

"Yes," Hammerhead agreed, "and I don't know about the rest of you, but I've raised enough Pokemon for the next decade or two. So I'm not keeping any of them."

"Well then, let's go on a mission around Johto handing out Pokemon," Lobster said. "Where should we start?"

"Go to children in hospitals, orphanages, and foster homes," Orca said. "A little friend to spend their time with would make their daily lives a lot better."

"That's perfect!" Manta said.

"You guys should split up into small teams and use your Flying Pokemon to go to different cities," Orca continued. "Narwhal and Hammerhead, since you two work so well together, you should be on a team with Manta. Lobster, Piranha, and Penguin will be the second team."

"What about you, Orca?" Penguin asked.

"Orca needs time to heal," Lobster said. "On the inside more than the outside."

"No faith, huh?" Orca asked with a laugh.

"It's not that," Lobster said, suddenly taking on a serious look. "I have promises to keep to two people. And myself. And I can tell you're not fully ready to face what's ahead of you. I need you to do me a favor, Orca. Stay here for a while, to take time for your hands to heal. While you do that, look at the gift I brought you. It'll take you a while to be done with it."

"What do you mean? What is it?"

"You'll see. But take your time. And take good care of Emery while you're recovering."

"Alright, I'll trust you. You've never given me a reason not to."

"Good," Lobster said with a smile. "The rest of you guys ready to move out?" Everyone gave out loud whoops, and those with Flying Pokemon released them before bidding Orca farewell and flying away from the beach with the others in tow.

"Well, Emery, it's just us now," Orca said, brushing the warm, brown fur of the sleeping Furret with his broken right hand. "I guess I'll go into the caves and see what Lobster left me." Much to the agony of his hands, he picked her up and wrapped her around his shoulders before getting up and walking across the beach to one of the tunnel entrances. It curved as it descended below the ground, leading into caverns where the surrounding ocean made its voice heard. Many of these tunnels joined together and created a huge labyrinth, which became darker the farther he would go, but Orca knew his way around them as if they were his home. The walls of the caves consisted of a very hard type of stone, which was a light gray that very closely bordered on white. The floors were covered in sand in most places, but certain caverns held water from the sea - in fact, some of them were flooded all the way up to his shoulders, and others were impassable without swimming. But he passed through none of these on his path. He walked to the cave where he and his friends used to spend countless hours and days lying around and listening to the sound of the ocean. They would also sing and dance in the spacious cavern, or lie down and tell stories. They kept candles and an oil lantern in this particular cave, and Orca only had to feel around blindly for a moment to find the lantern. Once he had it lit, light jumped out, illuminating the room. allowing him to look around. The endless masses of pillows they had brought down ages ago were still there. He smiled at all the times they had used them for chairs and tables. They would usually lie on the cold sand, needing no other bed. They also kept in the room a few items for camping or entertainment, like small musical instruments, usually flutes and drums, a few fishing poles, a paint-splotched tackle box, some random flatware smuggled from many of their houses, and a small grate they put over their fires to cook. There was another dry cave where they stored firewood they would buy from the market or collect from around town or the farm, but this room held pretty much everything else they had ever needed.

But there was something else in the room, which wasn't supposed to be here. It was a small brown travelling trunk they called their "treasure chest", in which they placed the seashells, rare stones, and other treasures they would find on the beaches. This was always supposed to be kept in the beach house, not in the caverns. He sat down on the pillow that was lying next to it and opened it, but found none of those treasures. All he found inside was a huge stack of letters, held together with several colored rubber bands. Memories of quiet nights with pen and paper as his only company ran to the front of his mind, and he frantically tugged the rubber bands off, wondering if these were the letters he was thinking of. He pulled the first letter out of the chest and left the others lying there in their neat stack. When he unfolded the piece of notebook paper and saw his own handwriting, he smiled, feeling as if he had been thrown back in time as he excitedly read it out loud.

_How's it going, Raspberry?_

_ Everything sucks right now. Mango and Grape left to travel around and be Pokemon Masters or something. Holly never wants to hang out. Chili only wants to chase after girls. This Summer is not going the way I wanted at all. Oh well, I can always hang out with Vanilla. Going camping with her and Ice, and maybe Cranberry will come along too. Hope Kiwi doesn't want to tag along. That would just ruin everything. Anyway, I'll make the most of whatever happens. How are you doing in Kanto?_

_ - Slice_

"That letter is from YEARS ago," Orca laughed. "Did he go through Levee's house and find all of them?" He set the first letter down gently on the makeshift bed of pillows next to him and picked up the second one. He spent most of the morning reading the letters, but Emery woke up just before noon with a softly squealing yawn and announced that she was hungry. Orca set his reading task aside for the moment and took her back up to the surface. He picked fruit out of the trees to feed her, knowing that she wouldn't eat any fish that he would catch. After letting her run around for a while, he went back into the cave and resumed the letters. As he went through them, he realized that these were all of the letters that he and the rest of his friends had ever sent to each other, in order by the dates at the top of each one. Many of them were more than one piece of paper, folded up together. The collection started in 2005.

At night, he brought the grate, fishing poles, and a few other things out to the beach. Emery now realized where her own food could be found, so she would climb the trees herself while Orca walked and swam around to different spots on the beach and the nearby islets, catching fish. She still wouldn't swim without him, so he had to go back and forth quite a bit to get her when she was done with eating or playing in the treetops. But he didn't make any sign that he minded doing this; in fact, he seemed all too eager to drop whatever he was doing at a moment's notice to give her his attention. They passed their time like this for days, sitting in the cave through most of the day, and sitting or lying near a fire he would make on the beach at night, staring up at the stars. They looked so different out here than they had in Goldenrod. Without all the city lights casting their interference, the nighttime sky could be seen so clearly, and so wide-open, to the point where he could become lost in the deep, star-filled infinity, and forget for a moment that he was actually down on the Earth.

A week passed by before he had neared the end of the pile of letters. His Pokegear told him that it was now December, but he had a hard time believing it at first, due to the fact that it wasn't cold. But then again, it was never very cold here. He set down the latest finished letter, then turned to the chest to see that there were no more; the only thing left was a red CD sleeve, with a sticky-note attached. He took the note off and realized that it was from Lobster, informing him that he had found the sleeve in Orca's room, tucked between two books on his shelf. "I don't remember putting this on my bookshelf," Orca said as he opened the sleeve. "I don't remember having any red cases, for that matter." He pulled out the contents, which were a CD and a folded-up paper. The CD had no designs or words written on it, so he figured it was a mixtape someone had made for him, and he somehow never realized it. He set it down on the sleeve and ignored it for now, choosing to unfold the paper. Once he saw the handwriting on the paper, he gasped, threw it to the ground, and buried his face in his knees, wrapping his arms around them. "Cranberry... You son of a bitch..."

"What wrong, Orca?" Emery asked, as she halted her running around the cave to give him a worried look.

"Nothing, girl... It's... Just something I have to get over." He slowly picked the paper back up and forced himself to read the words.

_"Hey Orca,_

_ When you finally read this, I won't be here for you to write back to anymore. I don't want you to cry. I don't want you to dwell on it. It is what it is. You've always looked up to me, you and Shrimp both, but I can't be that for you anymore. I haven't been able to be that for a long time. So just stop. But you need to be that for her, alright? She needs that. She's not gonna be able to deal with losing one brother, so you need to start acting like a brother to her again. I know you're going through a lot right now, and you're at this age where everything seems fucked up, but I need you to really take in what I'm trying to say here, alright? Eventually, when you get older, you'll realize that you were right. Everything kind of is fucked up. But you'll get used to it. Everybody does. It's called life. There are things that help, and you have to hold on to them as much as you can. Keep your friends close, and your stereo closer. _

_ And when I'm gone, you might think it's harder. But you'll get over that too. If you don't, I'll come back from the dead and kick your ass myself. You know better than that shit. This isn't your fault. This isn't Shrimp's fault. It's mine. We all make our own mistakes in life. It makes us all who we are. You'd better grow into a great, strong, gentleman that I can respect, Orange. I'm sure there'll be a TV or something at wherever it is I'll be going, so I can watch you. That's another thing. You should start hanging out with Ice and his sisters again. They all love you, and they can keep your ass in line and away from bad crowds. And tell them I'll miss them. I'm counting on you to live your life the right way, Orca. I know you'll do a good job, 'cause I did a good job teaching you how to. Goodbye._

_ - Great White_

_ P.S.: Oh yeah, I forgot. Tell Mom that this isn't her fault either, will you? She's gonna be crying all the damn time now. Thanks. _

With tears pouring from his eyes, Orca crumpled up the letter and stuffed it in his pack and fell down to the nest of pillows, staring at the cave wall and listening to the sound of the ocean.

"What wrong?" Emery asked.

"I think I need to sleep for a while, Emery," Orca said weakly.

"Emery hold Orca, make better," Emery said, jumping up to the pillows to cuddle with her human. He wrapped his arm around her and brushed her soft fur with his other hand.

"Thanks, Em-Emery," Orca sobbed. "I don't kn-know what I'd do w-without you."

"Emery no know ee-der. No want think bout it."

"Me either," Orca said, closing his eyes.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

When Orca woke up, the lantern oil had burned out, and he had to get up and light a candle to see. Emery was still asleep, so he decided to go up to the surface to smoke for a moment. He used his Pokegear screen's backlight to guide his way through the tunnels, and came up to Umbrella Beach to find heavy, dark clouds coating the sky, and rain coming down in a slight drizzle. He walked down to where the waves rolled against the shore and stared out at the ocean and the large mountain range which hid the entire area around Cianwood City from view. His thoughts wandered back to the last letter, and all the things his brother had said within it. Tears came to his eyes once more, but the more he thought about it, the faster his grief turned to rage.

"YOU SAID WE'D BE PARTNERS FOREVER!" he shouted, as he picked up handfuls of sand, small pebbles and shells from the beach and threw them into the ocean. "YOU SAID WE'D TRAVEL THE WORLD AND PUT MARKS ON MAPS! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT WITHOUT YOU? HUH?! HOW CAN I LIVE MY LIFE THE RIGHT WAY, WHEN YOU WOULDN'T EVEN TRY WITH YOURS?!" He finally fell silent, and fell down to his knees on the sand, letting the water rush up and hit his legs.

"We're still partners, Orca," said a voice behind him, which made him freeze. "Nothing can change that. Not even death."

Orca rose to his feet and turned around to see a man with long brown hair and blue eyes standing under the shade of one of the trees on the beach. He was wearing a red windbreaker with blue parallel accent lines running down each sleeve, over a plain black shirt, and matching red pants. "C... Cranberry?"

"That's not my name anymore," the older man laughed as he stepped closer. "Remember, Orca?"

"S...Sorry... Great White."

"That's better. So, long hair, huh? And no more dye? Wanted to look more like me or something?"

"You... Are you... You're not really here, are you?"

"Of course I am. I never left. You know as well as I do that all Sea Monsters belong here, on Umbrella Beach."

"...Right..."

"Besides," Great White said, stepping even closer, "I never left you in the first place. I've always been right here." He tapped Orca's chest over the heart with the knuckle of his index finger. "I'll always be there, Orca. That's why you need to keep going."

Orca wrapped his arms around his brother, specter or not, as he began weeping. "I can't do it! I can't do this without you!"

"Hey, I told you not to cry. And you're not gonna do anything without me. I live on in you. I'm the voice in your head that tells you that you need your ass kicked when you do stupid shit. I'm the silence in the dead of night that gives you a sense of calm long enough to sleep. I'm the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. Just because I'm not there beside you doesn't mean I'm not there at all. You've been living without me here already. You just need to start doing it the right way."

"It's so hard... I just... I let you die, when I could have done so much more... This is all my fault. I've messed up everything."

"Hey, hey, hey! You didn't do anything bad to me. In fact, you did more good than you should have. This is my fault, kid. I did this myself. Like you said, I gave up. Nobody else had anything to do with it. You need to stop with this damn blame game you've been playing. You keep on looking for forgiveness from anyone because you feel like you've fucked up. That's fine, sure, if you've done something to somebody, make up for it. Make it up to Emery. Make it up to Vanilla. Make it up to Mom. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that. But it's about damn time you start forgiving _yourself_ for once in your life."

"I... I don't know how to..."

"You'll figure it out. I'm gonna go now, Orca, but I'll be watching. Within the next year, I want to see something better than I've been seeing. Understand? Oh yeah, and do something with my old guitar, will you? The thing's probably coated in a dust pile the size of Mt. Silver by now."

"You're leaving already?"

"Yup. Long-distance call and all that. My bill's gonna skyrocket. But remember, I'll always be with you."

"Alright..."

"I meant what I said about forgiving yourself. You said you'd die for me. You have to live for me too. Start living, Orca."

Orca woke with a start, and rose to a sitting position as he opened his eyes. He was still in the cave, and the lantern was still burning. "It was just a dream?" he thought aloud. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Great White's letter. That was real, but apparently everything after was a dream. He leaned against the wall of the cave and let out a long-held breath. "Thanks, Umbrella Beach. I needed that."

"Orca awake!" Emery said upon waking. She jumped up to his chest to give him a hug. "Feel better?"

"Sort of... I have even more to think about, but... I guess that's not important right now... I'm sorry, I should be able to talk to you about things that are important to me. I've never really talked to you as if you were a person... I'll start now, but this isn't a happy subject. I'm sorry."

"Emery no care. Emery want talk, all things Orca."

"Okay. Emery... That last letter was from my brother. He had written it last year. He died of lung cancer more than a year ago. He had a lot of problems other than that... But in the end, he kind of gave up. I tried so hard to keep him alive, but I couldn't... It was up to him. I guess there are some things you just can't change. But I've blamed myself for so long. I've seen it all as my fault. I just got this message that he wants me to forgive myself. But I don't know how... Losing him has torn me apart all this time... I don't know how to let go. I don't think I can... Emery, why are you crying?" Emery had started crying as he was speaking. He picked her up and hugged her close to his chest.

"Not fair!" Emery finally spoke up. "Orca good! Orca no... need... bad! Emery no want... bad things, Orca. Orca need good things! Emery want Orca have good! Emery want Orca happy!"

"Aw... Thanks, girl. I'm glad you believe that. But I just don't think I've been a very good person."

"Not true! Orca good!"

"I haven't been good to you," Orca said. "Emery, do you remember when I threw you in the water, and said I didn't deserve you, and you were better off without me?"

"Emery slap Orca if keep saying bad," Emery said in a huffy tone, which made Orca laugh.

"You've been hanging around Piranha too much. Well, I still believe it. But... You mean a lot to me. So instead of living without you, I want to try to be better. Do you understand?" Emery nodded once. "Good. Do you feel like I've been doing better lately? I mean, since we got to the beach?" Another nod, this time with a smile. "I'm glad. As long as you think so, I guess I'm doing okay... I just don't know exactly how to do this. But I also have to apologize. I did horrible things to you in our early days. Things that make me sick when I think about them. You remember, I'm sure."

"Hurt lot," Emery said with a nod, as she shed more tears.

"I'm sorry, Emery!" Orca said, holding her tighter. "I don't want to do that to you anymore! I... I said I wouldn't! I promised you a million times that I'd never be mean to you again! But I broke that promise... I'm sorry for saying that I hated you. I don't. I really, really don't. I... care about you a lot, Emery. I'm sorry I tried to ditch you. I'm sorry I let those people take you away. But I'm so glad I got you back."

"Emery glad too. Emery no want live there. Emery long Orca."

"I know. I know I've always meant so much to you, though I don't know why... But you didn't deserve any of the shit I put you through. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything!"

"Emery for... for... give."

"Do you understand what I mean, Emery? Do you understand everything I've done to you?"

"Emery know. Emery no care. All done. All better. Let go bad, fill up good. No feel bad now, kay Orca? All over. All better. Orca good. Orca need think good."

"Alright... As long as you're there to help me do that."

"Orca always have Emery," the Furret assured him cheerfully as she wiped the tears from his face.

"Thanks, Emery. And I'm going to do my best to show you the best person I can be. You'll just have to keep having faith in me until I can believe in myself."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

After taking the night to get plenty of sleep, Orca decided that it was about time to correct the rest of his mistakes, and he wanted to start by freeing his surrogate brother. "We're going to find out where they're keeping Whisper, alright girl?" he asked, as he packed his things up.

"Emery like Whisper! Read books to Emery!"

"Me too, girl. He's one of my best friends, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him. If I can't get him out of there... I'll never forgive myself." He decided to leave the letters safely within the chest in the cave, so that he and his friends could come back and enjoy them any time. Once he had finished packing, he slung his pack over his shoulder and put out the lantern, and they made their way back up to the beach. "We're going to do lots of swimming to get to Olivine," he said as he took the amethyst scrunchy out of his hair. He glanced at it, then to Emery, and smiled. "You know girl, since those lab people took your wristband, we don't match. Let's fix that. Here, I'm gonna have to wrap this around a few times." He knelt down and put the scrunchy onto Emery's right foreleg. "What do you think? Feel better?"

"Orca give present!" Emery cheered, jumping up to hug him. "Emery pretty?"

"Damn straight you are," Orca said with a smile. "Alright, now that that's settled, let's go." They ran to the shore, Orca enjoying the feel of splashing his feet in the water more than Emery was. When it was deep enough, they started swimming as fast as they could, passing up the first islet and going on to the next. They stopped every now and then to rest, and Emery would sit on the shore of an islet while Orca relaxed in the shallow water. "All of the Sea Monsters used to hang around these places all the time," he told her. "When I lived here, we would stay out here for days and nights. Mostly Umbrella Beach, once we found it, but we loved these little islands too. When all this Team Rocket bullshit is over, I'm gonna move back down here to Olivine, and you'll do it with us. I mean it. Would you like that?"

Emery nodded excitedly. "Pretty place. Come back and stay later?"

"Yep. We'll live in the city, spend most of our time out here in paradise, and never have to worry about anything again."

"Whisper too?"

"Of course!" They set out again, and soon they could see the city. Orca couldn't help but realize that this was the first time he had swam from Umbrella Beach to Olivine in almost a year. The last time was a much more peaceful occasion. They sped up their swimming, and within minutes, splashed up onto Olivine's beach. Orca ran up to Levee's house, quickly opening the door and running in, with Emery following closely behind.

"Orca!" The unified greeting came from an assembly who were piled up in the living room, eyes previously on the television. Lobster and Piranha were playing the Super Nintendo, and Hammerhead and Penguin were watching. Orca instantly assumed that Manta must be at work, but he didn't know where Joe could have gone. Maybe he had gone to challenge the Elite Four, as he had mentioned before.

"Hey guys," Orca said as he ran through the living room and up the stairs.

"That's all?" Hammerhead asked. "Just 'Hey guys'?"

"You don't want to tell us how your hands are doing or anything?" Penguin asked. Orca suddenly stopped and whirled around.

"Sorry guys. My hands still hurt, but I don't think they're broken anymore. And Lobster, I read the letters. You're a real asshole, you know that, putting that last one in there."

"I have no idea what was in it," Lobster said. "I just put two and two together, and figured you needed it."

"Right. Well, I had an interesting dream, Emery and I are okay, and I'd love to talk more, but I've got to find something." He then turned back around and continued up the stairs.

"You're an asshole sometimes, Orca!" Piranha called after him, but he paid no mind. At the top, he was in a very long corridor which they liked to call the Hall of Doors. He ran through it, glancing at the names carved into the doors: "Dolphin" on the right, "Hammerhead" on the left, "Stingray" on the right, "Manta" on the left, "Lobster" on the right, "Orca" on the left, "Leviathan" on the right, "Piranha" on the left... Then he saw the name "Great White", and froze. He hadn't gone into this room in so long... Would he lose his focus inside? Would his brother start to haunt him again? He had asked him to do this, hadn't he? He placed his hand on the doorknob, and let it rest there, without moving. It was like breaking into forbidden ground. As he stood there and let his mind race with thoughts and memories, he hardly heard the footsteps of his friends following him up the stairs.

"Oh," Piranha simply said, as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Orca." But he wasn't listening to her voice, but the voice of someone else.

_"Did you think life was gonna be easy, kid? Or cheap? Did you think you could just get an idea in your head and chase after it? That kind of stuff is for fantasy novels and romantic comedies. You don't get shit like that in the real world."_

_ "Cranberry, all you do is make fun of me when I try to talk to you about serious stuff," Orange said. _

_ "I'm not joking around, I'm being serious," Cranberry laughed as he ground his fist against the top of his baby brother's head. He was fifteen, and Orange was eight, and he usually saw his life's purpose as making the younger boy's life less miserable. Of course, Orange was just a kid, so he REALLY had nothing to complain about in the first place. But when the boy had come crying into his room, running to his writing desk, Cranberry had immediately spun his chair around and jumped into big-brother mode. "Look, just because you think you're not gonna be good enough, doesn't mean you're right! I mean, you're eight! What do eight-year-olds have to worry about?"_

_ "Being embarrassed in front of everybody in school!"_

_ "Not EVERYBO-"_

_ "Yeah huh, it was everybody!"_

_ "Worried any cute girls might have seen?"_

_ "Well..."_

_ "One in particular?"_

_ "I don't have to answer that!"_

_ "Look, Orange, I'm gonna tell you something, and I want you to remember it for the rest of your life, 'cause if I have to tell you again, I'm gonna punch you in the you-know-what."_

_ "Ouch! Okay, what?"_

_ "Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."_

_ "What does that mean?"_

_ "It means that when one door closes, another opens. You shouldn't let this whole mess keep you from moving on. And if you play your cards right, you'll find an even better door to open. Just remember not to be scared to walk through."_

_ "Um... I'm not sure... But I think I know what you mean..." _

_ "Alright. Then don't you ever forget it. Now go on, get outside and play. I've got some things to do."_

_ "You're not gonna tell Mom and Dad, are you?"_

_ "What, are you serious? Like I'd do something like that! Remember who you're talking to here. We're partners forever, remember? You and me against the world."_

_ "Thanks, Cranberry. You're the best big brother ever."_

_ "I know."_

_ Orange laughed as he turned around and ran for the door, but the laughter soon faded when he tripped over his own feet and fell. Cranberry jumped up from his chair and caught him by the back of his tee shirt with one hand, then used the other to grab his arm and haul him back up to his feet. "Whoa... Thanks, Cranberry. That was close..."_

_ "I swear, kid, if I had a dollar for every time I had to pick you up, carry you, or help you walk, I could actually take my girlfriend out for a slice of pizza and a Coke at Parasect's every now and then."_

_ "I'm sorry I'm so clumsy..."_

_ "Hey, it's alright, kid. It's not like I mind. I'm your big brother. Picking you up off the ground is pretty much my job."_

"He's not coming back," Orca said, closing his eyes against the tears the memory had brought with it. He finally snapped out of his reverie enough to feel all of his friends' arms around him in a group hug. "He's not going to catch me... ever again."

"That's why he left you with us," Penguin said. "He knew we'd take over the job when he was gone."

"We'll never leave you down for long, Orca," Lobster said. "Just remember that."

"Thanks, guys," Orca said, raising his hands to grab their arms, which were still wrapped around him. "I'd be lost without you."

"The feeling is mutual, trust me," Hammerhead said.

"But you can all let go now," Orca said. "I really need to go inside this room." They all took their arms from him, and he placed his hand on the knob once more, this time turning until the door opened with a soft click. He pushed it completely open and walked in. The carpet was red, Great White's favorite color, and on the walls, he had painted his own huge sceneries, all of beach and ocean. He had even painted the cieling to look like the view from Umbrella Beach. His bed was unmade, the blankets and sheets twisted around in a mess, and there were several empty bottles of pain-killing medication scattered on the floor around it. There was a canvas lying on the floor with a picture the man had painted of himself, Orca, and Shrimp sitting on the ledge of a billboard, with their backs against whatever was being advertised. The three held a long banner they had made which read "SAVE MARINE WILDLIFE". Orca picked it up and blew the dust off of it, and couldn't help but smile at the memory this painting was based off of. It had been several years ago, when he was happy and full of life and proud of everything he created. His older brother had been a spring of so much talent... It was yet another thing that made the ending of his life seem so unreal.

"So, what exactly are you looking for?" Lobster asked. Orca sat the painting down on his older brother's bed and turned to the bookshelf standing against the wall. Leaning on the side of this shelf was an old red electric guitar with a black strap. He had no idea how long it had been since his brother had even touched it, but he grabbed it by the neck and left the room, followed by Emery and their friends.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Lobster asked.

"She has a name," Orca said, still walking, as he put the strap over his shoulder to let the instrument hang upside-down, protected only by his hand. "But nothing right now. I have to save Whisper."

"Okay, let's go!" Piranha said.

"No, it's not that simple, guys. You really can't go with me this time."

"Yeah, because you can take these people on all by yourself," Hammerhead said sarcastically.

"It's not that. Have any of you ever been inside a Team Rocket base?"

"Well..."

"I didn't think so," Orca said as he reached the stairs and began his descent to the ground level. "I have Rocket stealth training and a uniform on my side. If I go alone, with just Emery, I stand a better chance of getting him out as quickly as possible."

"Kid's got a point," Lobster said. "We should stay out of this."

"Thanks, Lobster," Orca said.

"Let us know how it goes, huh?"

"Of course! Oh hey... Where's Narwhal?"

"Oh, he's off to Indigo Plateau," Lobster said. "Probably already there."

"Okay. Hold down the fort, everyone. I'll be back. I promise."

"Yes, Captain!" the others shouted in unison, as Orca and Emery departed the house. They ran through the city, heading for the North exit. Orca felt bad to leave his hometown again so soon, but he did have responsibilities. Buildings and streets made way for grassy hills, which they soon began ascending, and MooMoo Farm came into their view. The family's Pokemon were out in the paddock, enjoying the morning. When they got closer, Orca saw Sugar and Cinnamon bathing one of the Miltank with a huge bucket of soapy water and sponges.

"Hey girls, do you know where Nilly is?" he asked as he brought his running to a halt.

"Is that... Cran's guitar?" Cinnamon asked with a shaking voice, staring at the red instrument hanging from his neck and shoulder.

"Yeah... He told me to do something with it."

"It'll be okay, Cinny," Sugar assured her sister, patting her on the back. "It's better in Slice's hands than rustin' and dustin' away somewhere."

"You're right," Cinnamon said, taking in a deep breath. "Any which ways, welcome back, Slice! Where you headed to this mornin'?"

"Well, I've got business to take care of in Goldenrod... But where's Nilly?"

"In the back, feedin' the Torchic," Sugar said, as they both began giggling.

"What's so funny?" Orca asked.

"She's pissed at you," Cinnamon said.

"Why?"

"You'll see!"

"Alright..." Orca shrugged and ran to the back of the barn, where he found the young lady in question, spreading food on the ground for a large crowd of tiny Torchic, who were running around rather energetically and pecking at the food. "Hey Nilly!" he said cheerfully, before recieving a punch in the chest.

"Don't 'Hey Nilly' me, asshole!" she said, before pouring more feed out, then picking up the empty bucket and walking away.

"Hey, what'd I do?" Orca asked, following her steadily as he rubbed his chest. Emery was very confused at all this.

"I've been waitin' for weeks," Vanilla said, as they entered the back of the barn and she threw the feed bucket into a large sack, "not knowin' if you were still alive or nothin'. You coulda written me a letter, at least." Here she opened the front door and walked outside, only to turn and walk into the house, which was right beside the barn.

"I'm sorry. I would have, but my hands have been broken." Here he waved his bandaged hands around in the air to emphasize the fact.

"Oh, go on with your excuses," the girl said, as she washed her hands, then moved back into the living room to pick up an empty laundry basket.

"Nilly. My HANDS. They've been BROKEN."

"I don't wanna hear it. You're still an asshole," Vanilla said as she walked to the back of the house and opened the dryer to pull out a load of freshly washed and dried laundry into the basket.

"Well, you're the one who said you'd wait for me," Orca said, lost on what else to say. He set his brother's guitar down to lean against the wall and followed her into the laundry room.

"Of course I did. I always have," Vanilla said as she shut the dryer door and rose back up to her full height to finally look him in the eyes. "And I always will, no matter how long. But that doesn't make you any less of an asshole."

"Well, at least there's that," Orca said with a smile.

"Oh, hush. Either way, I'm glad you're back. So, that's Emery?" she asked as she picked up the laundry basket.

"Yep, this is her. Say hi to Vanilla, Emery." The Furret looked up at the girl's face and gave her an awkward smile.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Emery, it's nice to meet you," Vanilla said with a smile at the nervous Pokemon. "It's good to know Orange cares about at least one person other than himself." She began to walk out, but Orca ran ahead and blocked her path to the door.

"I care about a lot of people," he said, staring into her eyes. "I care a lot."

"Well you could act like it every now n' again."

Orca stepped forward, putting his face barely an inch away from hers. "Fine." He placed his hands on the basket and pulled it from her arms. "I will hold on to your clothes for you. With my still sort-of-broken hands. Is that better?"

"Well, I'm gonna need 'em back eventually," Vanilla laughed.

"You're terrible," Orca said with a laugh as he turned around and left the laundry room, with the two girls following him. He sat the laundry down on a couch in the living room, then sat down beside it, while Vanilla headed toward the bathroom.

"Let me clean them hands o' yours and give you some proper bandages 'fore you start foldin'."

"Well, I didn't say anything about folding them," Orca laughed, before straightening his face and adding "But..."

"But what?"

"But I can totally do that."

"Well damn, that was easy. I oughta get you to come around here more often," Vanilla laughed as she departed the living room.

"You wish," Orca said as he attempted to take the ripped-shirt wraps off of his hands. Emery watched him for a moment, but then suddenly tapped him with the paw of her forearm.

"How Orca know Vani... Van..."

"You can just call her 'Nilla," Orca said with a smile. "That's what her family usually calls her. I'd say you could call her Nilly, but I'm pretty much the only one authorized to use that name."

"And why I keep lettin' him, I'll never know," Vanilla said as she returned with a first aid kit in one hand and a bucket in the other. She sat down on his right side and opened the box while observing Orca's struggle with the old bandages. "Do you know what you're doin'?" she asked as she grabbed his hands roughly.

"Ow! I'd like to give it a shot," Orca said, sticking out his tongue at her.

"Yeah, I'd like t' give YOU a shot. Right in the jaw to stop all that yammerin'."

"How know 'Nilla?" Emery asked again, nudging Orca's side with the top of her head.

"Oh yeah," Orca said. "Well, we've been friends since..."

"Since time began," Vanilla laughed as she finished unwrapping Orca's old bandages and pulled a washcloth from the bucket, which was filled with water.

"For you, anyway," Orca said with a smile, as he was given a slap from Vanilla as well as the rag and began washing his hands. He turned to Emery and winked. "So pretty much, since she was born. I was... three, I think. I don't remember much of back then, like how I met her or anything. Nilly's in my memory as far back as it goes." He set the washcloth back into the bucket, then used the water to rinse off his hands.

"That'd sound sweet as butterscotch if you weren't such an asshole," Vanilla said as she gave him a towel.

"Nilly, let it go," Orca laughed while drying his hands. "It's over. I'm here now, aren't I? I'm alive, and I'm back. I'm right here. That's what you want, right?"

"Well... Yeah," Vanilla said slowly, staring at him as if he hadn't been sitting right beside her just seconds before. "I reckon so..."

"You reckon?" the young man asked with a mocking smile as he turned his gaze to her face.

"Oh, shut up," she said. "Here." She poured a transparent gel medicine from a tube and spread it over his knuckles, the flesh of which was still torn, but healing. This made him wince, but he tried not to jerk his hands away.

"It can't last long, though," he said. "I've got to leave again soon."

"To get your friend, right?"

"Yeah, Whisper. He's like a little brother to me. I'd never forgive myself if... anything happened... It would all be my fau-"

"Quit it!" Vanilla shouted, dropping the tube of medicine and punching him in the arm. She then grabbed his face and turned it toward her, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Orange, I'm not gonna let you put yourself through this shit again! I know you were torn up when Cranberry passed; we all were."

"Nilly, please don't-"

"But any time anythin' bad happens, you sit there an' beat yourself up for it! I'm sick of it, y'understand me? He died. It happens t'everybody. It ain't your fault. It is nobody's fault. But you always think you gotta take the blame, an' you go in this pit inside yourself, an' you don't listen when somebody's tryin' to say 'I'm here for you.' You don't see what you're doin' to yourself, do you? You don't see what you're doin' to everybody around you... What you're doin' to me."

"Nilly... I know... I understand all of this. He told me... My brother talked to me in a dream, and... It's all confusing and everything, but I get it. I really do. But it's gonna take a long time for me to figure out how to forgive myself. And while I'm working on that, I need to go save Whisper."

"Well, you could at least gimme a second to wrap up your hands," Vanilla said, as she took a roll of cotton gauze from the first aid kit and began re-bandaging.

"Thanks, Nilly."

"How'd this happen, anyway?" Vanilla asked.

"I was trying to break this container-thing that they had Emery trapped in. It was clear, but it wasn't glass... It wouldn't break until a lot of my friends' Pokemon blasted it enough. But I-"

"But you didn't stop, 'cause you're a stubborn jackass, I know," Vanilla said, laughing when she saw the surprised look on Orca's face. "Orange, I know you inside-out. You don't know that by now?"

"Well yeah, I guess I should," Orca said slowly as Vanilla finished with the wraps. He opened and closed his fists and felt the texture of the bandages gently with his fingers.

"Better?"

"Much better. Thanks again. I..."

"Have to go, I know," Vanilla said as she rose from the couch. "Don't worry 'bout the clothes. I was just tryin' to make excuses for you t'stay longer."

"I wouldn't mind, if this weren't so important," Orca said. "Honestly. But I've waited long enough. Even if I didn't consider him my brother, he doesn't want to be there. It would be wrong to leave him hanging like that. Besides, Levee always says that helping someone is a responsibility, not an option."

"You an' Levee, makin' your own religion over coffee," Vanilla said dismissively.

"You're just jealous he's gotten so much of my time," Orca teased.

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, I am," she said, crossing her arms, and the serious tone of her voice made Orca's smile fade. "Or... I was. Back then."

"I'm sorry, Nilly..."

"Don't be sorry-"

"Be better, I know. I'm trying to be."

"Are you gonna try to fight these Team Rocket people all alone?"

"I'm never alone," Orca said, as he rose to his feet. "I have Emery with me. Right, girl?"

"Right!" Emery shouted as she crawled up to his shoulders. "Save Whisper!"

"Yep," Orca said as he grabbed the guitar and pulled the strap back over his head to rest on the other side of his neck again. He turned back to Vanilla and gave her a hug, and she buried her face between his neck and shoulder.

"Just don't die. Alright? That's what I really want."

"I'll be fine, Nilly," Orca said, holding his arms tighter around her. "And I'm sorry about the clothes. When I get back, whenever that may be, I promise I'll do your laundry for the rest of my life, if it'll make you feel better. Okay?"

"That's another promise to put on the list," Vanilla whispered. "I'm still countin' on you."

"You can always count on me," Orca laughed.

"You don't have to come back. Just don't die. Please."

"Hey, come on, this is me you're talking to. Do you trust me?"

"Always."

"Then I'll be back," he said as he let go of her and headed to the door.

"I'll leave the light on," Vanilla called after him as he passed through the doorway and ran outside.

"I believe you," Orca laughed as he ran Eastward, to Ecruteak.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

The sun had gone down by the time they had reached Goldenrod, and they stopped in an empty alley to take a rest. Orca gave Emery a drink of water from a bottle in his pack, then wiped the sweat from his reddened face. "Okay, girl. We're back in Goldenrod. But this is enemy territory now. You remember how to get into the HQ, don't you?" The Furret nodded, giving him a scared look. "Good. Now, what we need to do is get in there without being seen. It's gonna be hard, but it'll all be worth it when Whisper's safe. The important thing is not getting seen, because we can't fight through them all. We need to find out where he is as soon as possi-"

"Well, look who's back," a voice interrupted, and Orca turned his view as he rose to his feet to see Wyatt blocking their path. His face still looked rather brutal from the beating Orca had given him, but he was bandaged and healing.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Wyatt," Orca said, crossing his arms. "I'd appreciate it if you got out of my way. Or didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

"I let my guard slip back then," Wyatt said as he pulled an Ultra Ball from his belt. "You don't have your friends to save you this time. That's really too bad, because I've got a new secret weapon."

"I can take on anything you've got, with Emery by my side. Bring it on!" Orca began to regret his bold words just a bit when Wyatt's ball released a large Bug-type Pokemon that he had never seen before. He reached for his Pokedex and scanned it to find any information that might help him. It was called a **Heracross**, and was not only Bug, but Fighting-type as well. "Well... That thing looks tough."

"Understatement much?" Wyatt laughed. "Heracross, use **Megahorn**!" The large bug charged at Emery - much faster than Orca thought such a bulky thing could - and hit her with its horn like a battering ram. She was knocked down, but came back with a Slam. The Heracross hit her with Megahorn again, and this time it took her longer to get back up.

"Your Pokemon know any other moves, Wyatt?" Orca taunted, though he didn't feel as brave as he was putting on - and the beads of sweat forming on his skin were starting to show it. He was even too tense to cheer when Emery hit the Bug with a Quick Attack. From the data displayed on his Pokedex, he knew that his Furret was already losing this battle. Her opponent was much stronger than she was.

"Your Pokemon know any USEFUL moves, Fish-face? Oh yeah, that's right, it doesn't. I forgot, it's a useless Normal-type."

"You shut your mouth, Wyatt! Or do you want me to shut it for you like I did last time?"

"That's it!" Wyatt shouted, as he began running toward Orca. The other young man braced himself for a fight, but it never came. A large blue bubble suddenly appeared out of nowhere, separating the two boys and knocking Wyatt back. He stumbled backward for a moment before falling onto his rear. "What the hell...?" he began, but trailed off as he looked up and saw an older man wearing a purple hooded cloak, holding a Pokeball, with a Gallade by his side.

"Good job, **Mace**," the man said, and Orca turned to him when he heard the familiar voice.

"Ben!" the young man laughed. "How did you know I was here?"

"We'll talk later, Orca," Ben said. "Mace, take care of the Heracross." The Gallade nodded before turning to Wyatt's Pokemon. He sent out a single Psybeam, which hit the Bug Pokemon head-on and knocked it out immediately. Wyatt returned it to its Pokeball and gave Orca a menacing glare.

"Do you always have to call your friends to win your fights for you, Fish-face?!"

"He didn't call me," Ben said, his voice suddenly louder, amplified by the power of his mind. "But we have been needing to talk for some time. So, if you would be so kind, I would appreciate it if you would give Orca what he's asked for and be gone."

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt roared indignantly. "I don't even know why the idiot's back in town!"

"I want my brother back, you jerk!" Orca shouted, clenching his fists.

"YOUR brother?" Wyatt scoffed. "So you got attached to the Executives' son? Big deal. You wouldn't be able to get to him if you had an army! He's got his life completely taken care of, so I don't know why you'd bother. Just let the spoiled little bastard rot." At this last statement, Orca ran toward the other boy and grabbed him by his uniform shirt.

"If you EVER talk that way about my brother again, I'll-"

"ORCA!" Ben shouted, even louder now, overpowering Orca and forcing his mouth to close against his will. "There's no need for violence. I've already dug into this boy's mind and found the person of which you speak. He's not here."

"Well, I know that," Orca said. "We have to go to the base-"

"You misunderstand me. This... 'Whisper'... He's no longer in Goldenrod. He was moved to another Team Rocket base, at the **Lake of Rage**. One you helped to establish, if I recall correctly."

"You... Wait... You KNEW I was in Team Rocket when I went to Mahogany?!" Orca asked. "What else do you know about me? You said you weren't going to read my mind unless I let you!"

"Yes, but don't you understand, Orca? That's how I found you. You think too loud."

"How does THAT work?" Orca and Wyatt asked simultaneously.

"You'd understand if you could hear it. It gets kind of annoying. Anyway, Orca, Emery, are you two ready?"

"I've BEEN ready," Orca said with a smile as Emery climbed back onto his shoulders. Ben returned Mace to his Pokeball and turned back to Wyatt.

"I'm going to wipe out your memory now. Not all of it, just the past few minutes."

"WHAT?!" Wyatt screamed in shock.

"Don't worry, it'll hurt me more than it hurts you," Ben said as he closed his eyes. A moment later, he opened them again, and Wyatt fell fast asleep in the street. "Hoo... Wow," Ben said, as he turned around and leaned on the wall of a nearby building. "That never... gets any easier."

"Holy shit, dude!" Orca said. "You're joking, right? I didn't know Psychics could erase memories!"

"We can't..." Ben said between heavy inhalations. "Well, most Psychics... can't... But I'm... not... most Psychics."

"That's incredible! But... you're bleeding!"

"It happens," Ben said, wiping blood from under his lips.

"Ben, you don't just say 'it happens' when you're bleeding out of your mouth! This is serious!"

"I'll be fine, Orca," Ben said. "I promise. I've done this before. Everything comes with a price. But your former comrade there would have reported to his commanding officers, and all of Team Rocket would know of your plans. You never would have stood a chance."

"Oh... Well... Thanks for bleeding for me, Ben. You're a pretty fucking great friend."

"You'd do the same for me, if you could," Ben said. "At any rate, we need to get going. I'll make sure to keep the guards' thoughts distracted as well as I can while you slip in."

"Sounds like a plan," Orca said with a smile as he put a hand on Ben's shoulder. The older man closed his eyes to concentrate, and within the second, they were gone without a trace.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

The team reappeared immediately at the Lake of Rage, where Team Rocket had dug out a large basin in the earth in which to build their base. "Damn, it's cold out here!" Orca said, shivering. "Is that the place?"

"It certainly is," Ben answered, as they examined the base below them. The building was very small compared to the Goldenrod Headquarters, but it was obvious that they planned to build upon it. From where they were crouched down at the top of the hill, Orca could see a thick circle of guards dressed in Team Rocket's colors, surrounding the building. And in the fore was a familiar face.

"Dawn!" he shouted in surprise, before placing a hand over his own mouth. "I can't believe she's here."

"You want to talk to her, don't you?" Ben asked dryly.

"I... Well, I really would like to... One last time..."

"Fine," the older man said, and before Orca even knew what was going on, all of the guards started moving away, except for his ex. "I really shouldn't allow you, but... I'm a hopeless romantic. I can't deny something like this."

"Thanks, Ben, you're the best!" Orca said, pulling Ben into a hug before letting go and running down into the basin, with Emery still on his shoulders.

"Ah, to be young and stupid," Ben sighed dreamily, as he watched his friend from the hilltop.

"Dawn!" Orca whispered, sneaking up on the girl's side. She turned to see him and gasped.

"Orca! What are you doing here?"

"Just shut up, I don't have much time," Orca said, pulling her into the shadows with him. He kissed her without another word, and she let it go for only a few seconds before pushing him away.

"What the hell-?"

"I love you. I'm sorry, I just had to let you know. I fucking hate you, and can't stand the person you are, and I don't support your poor choices in life. And I'm not gonna keep trying to fix you, and I'm not gonna try to make us work again, because... you're a liar and a criminal and I just can't fucking stand you. But I do love you. And I'm sorry I never told you that. You deserve at least that much." He then turned and ran away, but came back just a few seconds later. "Oh yeah, and you might want to get as far away from here as you can, because I'm going to blow this place sky-high. I'm only warning you, though."

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving my brother!" Orca yelled as he turned and left again. "Have a nice life!" He ran around the corner and, thankful that the guards were still distracted by whatever Ben was doing to their minds, kicked in a low window. Making sure to clear away any stray glass, he jumped through and found himself in a dark room with several desks and chairs, the only light coming from vacant computers. No one seemed to be using this room at the moment, so he took a moment to look around for a floor plan. "This must be the initiates' room," he said as he rummaged through cabinets and desk drawers. "Aww! I remember my first training badge!" he said as he picked up a small, red button someone had left in their drawer. He soon put it down and kept looking, shaking his head in disbelief that he was looking back fondly on memories of learning how to be a criminal.

"Orca?" a voice called in a whisper. Orca turned around to see Narwhal sitting at one of the computers.

"Joe! What the hell are you doing?" Orca asked. "Aren't you supposed to be challenging the Elite Four or something?"

"Already did," Narwhal said, pointing to a small badge that read "Champion" pinned to his jacket. "I'm infiltrating this Team Rocket base, what's it look like?"

"No, I'M infiltrating this base! Go infiltrate somewhere else!"

"There's no reason we can't work together," Joe said as he stood up, unplugging a USB stick from the computer.

"Okay, fine. You get the explosives, I'll get my brother."

"Whoa! I'm not going to blow anyone up!"

"Don't be such a goody-goody about this, Narwhal. These are dangerous criminals and they're not going to cut you any slack, so don't cut them any!"

"I was just thinking of defeating them in Pokemon battles."

"Yeah, like that's going to solve anything!"

"It worked the last two times."

"And look where we are! Team Rocket is still alive and kicking, and worse than before, because those guys challenged them to a battle, instead of blowing their asses up!"

"You're insane," Narwhal said. "And if you're going to detonate this place, I'm going to evacuate it so no one gets hurt."

"Well, you've got about ten minutes," Orca said, as he grabbed a copy of the floor plan from one of the desk drawers. "Because once I find Whisper, this place is history. You do it your way, I'll do it mine." And with that, he opened one of the double doors and left the room, to find himself in a long, wide hallway, which sloped upwards, as if built on a hill. He ran through it as fast as he could, surprised that he still hadn't encountered any Rockets. He figured it was because of Ben, and went along, his eyes switching between the view ahead of him and the paper in his hand. According to the floor plan, he needed to take a right turn up ahead and follow the next corridor to reach the holding cells. Once he reached the end of the first corridor, the floor straightened out, and he was now running on even ground. When he reached the door he was looking for, he found it locked. He tried to punch through the window, but it didn't yield, and his still-healing hand was now in severe pain for his troubles. "OW! Son of a..." He took in a deep breath while he shook his hand. "Note to self: not all windows break around here." Luckily, he found a utility closet across the hall, and dug around for something that could help him out. His options were limited, so he grabbed a bucket of paint and hauled it back to the door, and started using it to bang away at the doorknob. The handle eventually broke off, and he grabbed the door by its innards and pushed it open. Sure enough, Whisper was in this room, locked in a barred cage. There was only one other person present - an older man wearing a strange sort of Rocket uniform that Orca had never seen. This man rounded on Orca immediately.

"What are you doing in here?!"

"I-"

"You're supposed to be outside, on guard duty!"

"I... What?" Orca's confusion suddenly faded when he remembered that he was wearing his Rocket Grunt uniform. This man obviously thought that he was actually stationed at this base! "I... That's right! But I had a change of orders. I'm to move this prisoner."

"I didn't give those orders! Which unit are you from? Who is your commanding officer?"

"I... Um... Here, have some paint!" Orca threw the bucket, which hit the older man square on his forehead, knocking him out cold. He fell to the floor, and Orca shrugged. "Boring conversation anyway." He approached the cell and stared inside. Whisper was sitting with his back against the wall, dazing off into space with a vacant expression. "Whisper? Hey, Whisper!" No response. "Oh, man... What did they do to you?" He grabbed the bars, but removed his hands immediately - the bars had burned him! His bandages were now singed, so he unwrapped them and let them fall to the floor. "Don't worry, bro, I'm going to get you out of there. Emery, help me look for a key."

"Kay," Emery said, jumping off of his shoulders to scurry wildly around the room. They searched everywhere, but found no keys, so Orca sat down at one of the computers and searched through the files. He found the programs for the cell doors, but he needed a password to open the lock. "Great. What's a good Team Rocket password?" He tried various things which came to mind, but none of them worked: "ROCKET", "MONEY", "POKEMON", "WORLD DOMINATION", "LAKE OF RAGE", "SAFFRON", "GOLDENROD", "SLOWPOKETAIL"... Then he typed "BLAST OFF!", and heard the locks click.

He jumped up from the computer chair and ran back to the cell, then, bracing himself, grabbed the bars of the cell door and started to pull. His hands screamed in pain while the door slowly slid open, but he made no sound until it was done. With the door open, he stepped inside the cell and picked Whisper up gingerly. "I've got you, buddy. They won't ever touch you again." He carried his surrogate brother out of the room and made his way down the hall, with Emery following close behind. He found the armory in this same side of the building, so he set Whisper down in a chair inside a small office. He held the boy's face in his hands, and stared straight into his eyes. "Whisper, can you hear me? Can you see me?"

"O... Orca..." the boy slowly said.

"Yes! At least you still recognize me. Are you okay?"

"I... I didn't think there'd... be a problem."

"There's no problem, buddy."

"That's what... they said. But I didn't think. But they didn't like him, 'cause he's a Marsh-wiggle..."

Orca stared at the boy hesitantly for a moment, then nodded slowly. "'Kay. That's nice, Whisper."

"Nooo, no, s'mean. They're mean. I like Marsh-wiggles."

"Okay. Well, you're obviously drugged up, so I want you to just sit here for a minute, okay?"

"They didn't like it... But I told him... It was what we danced to. With the Marsh-"

"Yes, that's nice, Whisper. Marsh-wiggles are great. Now, Whisper, I need you to listen to me. Listen to Orca, okay? I'm gonna go grab some explosives and blow this place up. But I'll come back for you, then we'll leave before I blow it up. Once we're gone, I'll make this place go boom."

"Boom?"

"Yes, boom, exactly. But I'm gonna do that all myself. And while I do that, I want you not to move, okay? Just sit here in Narnia with the Marsh-wiggles, and I'll be right back."

"Got it. Marsh-wiggles... then boom."

"Exactly," Orca said, backing away slowly. "So you stay right here." He then turned his gaze to Emery. "Emery, please watch him."

"Emery watch, keep Whisper safe," Emery said with a nod, before climbing up onto Whisper's lap. Orca smiled at her before turning around and heading for the armory. He found the explosives soon enough, and began spreading them around the base, every now and then waving at Emery and Whisper as he passed them by.

"Orca!" Narwhal's voice suddenly called. "You'll never believe this. I just won this insane battle against-"

"Not now, Narwhal, I'm almost done with this," Orca cut him off.

"Do you need some help?"

"Oh, sure," Orca said, throwing a small box in his direction. "That's the last one, other than the one I'm holding. Put it over there, will you?"

"Wow, this is pretty heavy," the other boy said, examining the small black box he had caught. "What's in it?"

"That? Oh, that's gelignite," Orca said calmly as he ran to place the other.

"Oh my Ho-oh!" Narwhal shouted, dropping the box on the floor. "Why... What?! What the hell? Why would you throw something like that right at me?!"

"Oh, relax. It won't go off until I push the button," Orca said as he set his box down in its place.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!" Narwhal asked.

"Stop being such a wuss and plant the damn explosives," Orca said with a roll of his eyes.

"I am not going to plant explosives! I'm not touching that thing with my hands again!"

"Then just kick it over there, I don't care what you do," Orca laughed. "Anyway, I'm about to pick Whisper up again, and we're out of here. I'd suggest bailing as well; it's not gonna be pretty."

"You are a maniac!" Narwhal said as he kicked the box and ran after Orca.

"No, if I were a maniac, I'd do this as a hobby, and I'd always be laughing like this: Muwahahahahahaaaa!"

"There's no reasoning with you, is there?"

"Nope. Hey Whisper, I'm back! I told you I would be."

"Orca..." Whisper said slowly. "Boom now?"

"As soon as we leave, buddy. Come on." He picked the boy up once more, and started running down the sloping hallway, back to the initiates' room, with Emery and Narwhal following closely behind.

"Orca..." Whisper said. "I feel the wind... Are we in the sky?"

"Yep, we're flying," Orca laughed. "See, it's not so bad after all, is it?"

"Guess not... I feel like I just woke up... Or... Not there yet..."

"That might be the drugs wearing off. Do you see any Marsh-wiggles?"

"I see... floor... moving very fast..."

"You're on your way. Look, we've just gotta climb out this window."

"Or we could use the door," Narwhal said, opening the door to let light pour into the room.

"Yeah, that works," Orca laughed. They ran outside and made their way out of the basin, to where Ben was waiting on the hilltop.

"So, that's Whisper?" Ben asked, as Orca set the younger boy down on the grass.

"Yep," Orca replied. "This is my little brother. Hey Whisper! Ready for the boom?"

"Sssure, boom away."

"No, I think you should do it," Orca said, pulling a small machine with a red button from his pack and placing it on the ground. "It would be fitting. Poetic justice."

"We're all for justice around here," Whisper said as Orca grabbed his hand.

"Damn skippy. Ready? Push down on three. One... Two... Three!" He pushed Whisper's hand down on the button, and they all heard the sounds of destruction as Ben and Narwhal, still standing, looked upon the sight of the Team Rocket base exploding.

"That was loud," Whisper said, his eyes now wider than they had been. "Whoa... Where am I?"

"The Lake of Rage," Orca laughed. "You're safe now, Whisper. Look, we all came out here to rescue you."

"Oh... That's great," Whisper said with a smile. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, I totally did," Orca said, holding the boy tight and kissing the top of his head. "Those people are never going to hurt you again, Whisper. You're my brother, and I'm going to take care of you from now on."

"Oh... Thanks, Orca... You're an amaz-zing brother."

"Well, I learned from the best."

* * *

><p><strong>((Well, thirteen chapters down! This part of the series is almost at an end, but hold on tight; as they say, we're not out of the woods yet. You know the drill. Let me know what you think. I'll try to have 14 up a lot quicker. Catch you on the flip side~<strong>


	14. Sympathy

**((Sorry it's taken so long. The next one may take longer, considering NaNoWriMo is approaching at a deadly pace. Either way... Enjoy~))**

* * *

><p><strong>14. Sympathy<strong>

Whisper had passed out soon after the explosion, and Ben, suggesting that they depart the scene immediately, teleported the small group to the inside of a log cabin. Orca, who still held Whisper's unconscious body in his arms, examined the interior as Ben hung his cloak on a small rack on the wall next to the door. "Welcome to my humble abode," the older Psychic said as he walked across the living room to light a fire in the stone hearth.

"You LIVE here?" Orca asked, giving him a raised-eyebrow look as he set Whisper down on a sofa. The living room was not just clean, but immaculate. The light brown carpet didn't seem to have a single speck of dust on it, and his furniture, from the couches to his neatly sanded-down bookshelf, was perfectly cleaned and organized. There were no pictures on the walls; only a long wall scroll with small writing he couldn't read from where he stood, and Orca wondered if Ben had any photos of his family to hang up. The kitchen was wide-open, accessed easily by an open doorway, and he could see an island in the middle, with a stove, several cabinets, and a large spice rack. This island stood like a tower in the midst of the red-and-white checkerboard tile floor, and the formica-topped cabinets lining the walls. "Sweet Lugia, your rent must be outrageous!"

"Actually, it's all mine," Ben said with a smile as he stoked the fire. "I bought the land several years ago, and built this house with my own hands. It's not much, but... It's nice to have my own place to lay my head."

"'Not much' my ass," Orca said, walking closer to one of the sofas. It was pulled away from the wall to be closer to the middle of the room, and something was behind it, covered by an enormous sheet of some sort. "Hey Ben... What's that you've got covered up?"

"Oh... My drum kit," Ben said in an embarrassed tone.

"YOU HAVE DRUMS?" Orca shouted, pulling the strap of his brother's guitar off of his shoulder and setting the instrument on the sofa before jumping over the furniture and pulling the sheet away. He let out a soft "Ooohh" at the sound made by the sheet rolling off of the cymbals. "Can you PLAY these?" he asked, turning back to face Ben.

"Well... Yes."

"Can I hear?"

"No," Ben laughed, turning around and heading toward the kitchen.

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't done so in ages," Ben replied shortly, obviously not wanting to continue this conversation. He opened one of the cabinet doors and pulled out three bowls, which he set out in a neat row on the counter-top. "Cereal?"

"No, I don't want FOOD. I wanna hear what you've got."

"I've got... Frosted Flakes, Corn Flakes, Corn POPS, Honey Smacks, Apple Jacks, Apple Cinnamon Cheerios, Honey Nut Cheerios, regular Cheerios, Froot Loops, Fruity Pebbles, Trix, Lucky Charms, Cap'n Crunch, Crunch Berries, Shredded Wheat, and... Count Chocula."

"No, not..." Orca paused and started laughing. "Wait. That's the only cereal you have with any kind of-"

"I'm not big on chocolate. Interested in anything here?"

"Not now, I wanna ROCK!"

"Wow. Orca, the Eighties called. They want their catchphrase back."

"Ben, the Nineties called. They want their snarky comebacks back."

"No, that doesn't work if you use it like that."

"Whatever! Are you gonna play for me or not?"

"Or not. I'm feeling or not right now."

"Then can I play?"

"I didn't know you could play drums, Orca," Narwhal finally spoke up.

"Joe! I mean, Narwhal!" Orca exclaimed, turning to see the young man lying down on one of the sofas. "You haven't been talking this whole time, I kind of forgot you were here."

"Yeah... I'm tired... That was a lot of Pokemon battles. And a lot of running."

"I guess we could all use a break," Orca said, turning his gaze to where Whisper lay on the other sofa, with Emery lying on his chest, still refusing to cease her vigil over her sleeping friend. "Hey Emery, you're gonna sleep there and keep being Whisper's bodyguard?"

"Emery, guard Whisper body," the Furret agreed with a sleepy nod.

"That's my girl," Orca said with a smile. "Hey Ben, I'll catch some of that cereal after I take a nap."

"Sure thing," Ben said as he began pouring out Fruity Pebbles into a bowl for himself. A thin mattress suddenly flew into the living room from the hallway and dropped itself onto the floor, already dressed with sheets, pillows, and a blanket. "You can sleep on this. I'll take the chair."

"You're amazing, Ben."

"I do what I can."

"And I still want to play your drums."

"We'll see when daylight comes this way," Ben laughed, as Orca lay down and, without bothering to pull the blanket over himself, passed out into oblivion.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

When Orca woke up, he found that he had slept away most of the day, and the sun would be setting within the next few hours. Emery, Whisper, and Narwhal were still asleep, but Ben was nowhere to be found. Rather than search for him and repeat the drum request, he reminded himself of one of the many promises he was trying to keep, and went to his pack for paper and a pen with which to write a letter to Vanilla. He kept it short, only letting her know that he was fine, and he would try to visit soon, but for now he was concerned with making sure Whisper was completely healthy. He folded this sheet of paper and set it to the side for now, making a note to himself to ask Ben for an envelope later. He then set his pen to another page, and began writing down a poem he had randomly started in his mind. Once he had finished and was reading it over, he heard Ben's voice from above:

"I'm sensing several layers of buried sentimentality."

"Holy shit!" Orca said, jumping a bit and staring upward, to see Ben sitting upside-down on the ceiling. "Ben, what are you doing up there?"

"I'm exercising my circulatory system."

"How does that work?"

"The heart is designed to pump blood to your body while it's right-side up."

"Yeah, no shit."

"I'm causing unneeded pressure to my blood vessels by remaining in this inverted state."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Of course."

"Um... Okay... Be careful..."

"Always. So, writing some emotional words there, eh?"

"How do you know?"

"Your thoughts are very warm. I'm doing my best not to read them, but I can definitely tell they're warm."

"WARM? How does-"

"It's... hard to explain. It just is. Are you thinking about Dawn?"

"...No. Someone else."

"The person the letter was addressed to?" This caused Orca to give him a very dignified look and cross his arms. "I'm not reading your mind," Ben laughed. "I swear. I'll let you know if I do."

"Then how do you always-"

"You're just easy to read. Your body language, and the inflections of your voice, and so on. It's easy to read someone's mind without actually reading it, if you know how."

"Oh yeah, I know. Levee's an expert at that. He just pretends that he isn't, most of the time."

"...Why?"

"He says it's better for people to say things themselves; it wouldn't be healthy for him to fix everyone else's problems without giving them time to come clean on their own."

"Makes sense."

"You'd think so. But there have been a lot of times where I wish he would've been there for me. He said he'd be there for me... It would've been so much easier. I wouldn't have gone through half the shit I've had to, if he'd just talk straight instead of feeding me riddles."

"And do you truly think that would have been for the best?"

"I... What do you mean?"

"Let me rephrase it this way, Orca," Ben said as he flipped right-side-up and slowly dropped down to the floor, stretching his legs down to touch the carpet with his bare feet. "If he had been there to hold your hand through everything you've seen and suffered over the past year, if he were still here with you, do you believe you would have made anywhere near as much progress as you have, or that you would be the same person that you are at this very moment?"

"Wow... I guess... I never thought of it that way... You really think he's onto something?"

"I do not know this person, therefore, I couldn't begin to answer that question. However, I'll tell you what I know. I know that you are very fortunate, and very blessed. And I know that you are well on your way to where and who you need to be."

"Thanks," Orca said with a smile. "You're amazing, Ben."

"Not necessarily. But I tell the truth, and that's amazing in itself. So, can I read the poem?"

"Well... I don't know..."

"Orca, you write poetry?" Narwhal asked from where he lay on the sofa he had claimed the previous night. "I had no idea. That's awesome!"

"How long have you been awake?" Orca asked, irritated.

"Long enough," Narwhal said, and the three of them laughed. "Well, come on, Oscar Wilde, let's hear it!"

"I don't think you guys want to hear this," Orca said in an uncomfortable tone. "It kind of sucks."

"Don't you ever say that!" Ben suddenly snapped, making Orca give him his full attention.

"'Kay..."

"I'm serious, Orca! This is a big deal."

"I didn't think..."

"Don't ever doubt or insult any of your art. You created it yourself. It came from deep inside your heart. You poured a piece of yourself out onto paper, there for the world to see, honest and pure and beautiful. That means it's grand and special, in a way that so many others can't understand. But just because someone else can't see that magic, doesn't mean it's not there. Anything that comes from your heart is beautiful, for better or worse, healthy or twisted. And don't EVER let anyone tell you any different."

"You haven't even READ it yet," Orca said with a nervous laugh, prompting Ben to snatch the paper from the top of Orca's notebook and read it over. Much to Orca's dismay, he was reading it aloud.

_"Kiss away my worries, fight away my fears._

_I've heard a thousand stories, these last eighteen years._

_As I walked alone from birth on, through the flames and quakes,_

_I'll never love another as I've done, living through the pain and shakes._

_But I'm climbing through the years again, instead of standing still alone._

_I'll face the wrath of many men, to finally look upon the throne._

_ As I've walked a million miles to find a purpose of my own,_

_and I look around in earnest, casting my eyes upon the throne,_

_and a sword pierces through my chest, and I fall dead upon_

_that chair of bone."_

The room was silent for a moment, as Ben and Narwhal stared at Orca, allowing themselves to take in the words. When none of them were inclined to speak, Whisper's voice pierced the air in the cabin. "You wrote that, Orca?"

"I... Yeah," Orca said, giving up on finding anything else to say. Whisper rose from the sofa and walked slowly to his surrogate brother, dragging his socked feet across the floor as he did so, and dropped down onto the mattress before wrapping his arms around the older boy.

"I'm sorry!" he wailed in anguish, and the words came out louder than he had planned.

"Hey..." Orca said, throwing his arms around Whisper and patting him on the back. "Don't be sorry, Whisper. You didn't do anything."

"I don't care! You're a good person, and... You don't deserve all this shit. You've had to go through so much pain, and... I just wish I could take it all away."

"I've said the same thing to someone before," Orca said with a weak smile.

"Really? What did they say?"

"That we all go through pain in our lives," Orca said as he let go of the younger boy and stared into his eyes. "And we all grow from it, and when we meet someone else who's been touched by a similar pain, it helps us to understand each other better. And we all carry on. We'll always live to fight another day. And that's what makes being human such a beautiful thing."

"I guess," Whisper said. "I guess that means I understand you rather well."

"Damn skippy!" Orca laughed, as he wiped the tears from Whisper's face. "Anyway, it's time to do some drumming!"

"Have at it," Ben said.

"Awesome! But first, I have to use the bathroom."

"Second door on the left down the hall," their host informed him, and Orca rose to his feet and left the living room. "The door doesn't have a lock yet, though," Ben shouted after him.

"Alright!" Orca replied. "Then nobody come in!" Once he returned, his eyes immediately locked onto the drums. "Now come on, let's wreck Ben's drum kit."

"You will do no such thing!" Ben shouted, putting his hands on his hips.

"Not literally wreck it, Ben," Orca laughed as he hopped over the sofa and approached the drums once more. "I mean, you know, make some noise."

"Well, fire away," Ben said as he departed the living room and began walking down the hallway. "I'll be back soon."

"Noted. Alright, let's see what I've got." Orca sat down on the small stool and grabbed a pair of drumsticks resting on the windowsill. He began drumming away without another word, and Whisper and Narwhal gave him painful looks that got worse and worse the longer he kept playing. Once he finally stopped, Narwhal let out a long whistle.

"You've never done this before, have you?" the blonde boy asked.

"Hey, what are you implying here?" Orca asked, crossing his arms.

"I think, what he's trying to say," Whisper spoke up, "is that maybe the drums just aren't your instrument, Orca."

"Oh, laugh it up, guys," Orca said flatly, as he threw the drumsticks at Narwhal, who caught them awkwardly. "Let's see how much better you do, then."

"I don't think so," Narwhal said, passing the sticks over to Whisper. "I'm not gonna embarrass myself, thanks."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Orca said as he rose from the stool. "How about you, Whisper? Wanna see if you can do better than your big brother?"

"...Um... Sure, I suppose I'll give it a shot." The younger boy climbed over the couch and took his seat on the stool Orca had abandoned.

"No, dude, you can't just go in half-hearted like that. You can't just suppose. You have to be excited about this shit!"

"Okay... I'm pretty excited."

"Get more excited!"

"Alright..."

"You don't sound excited to me!"

"I'm excited! Can you let me drum now?"

"Good enough," Orca said. "Let's hear it." Whisper took a deep breath, then began pounding away on the drums, while Orca cheered him on. "Dude, you've got this!"

"I've so got this!" Whisper shouted with a smile.

"Well, we'll be putting Whisper on drums," Ben shouted as he returned to the living room with a bass guitar and a keyboard. He set the keyboard down on one of the couches and began digging in his pocket. "Here, Narwhal, see what you can do with this."

"Me?" Narwhal asked loudly, staring at the keyboard as if he'd never seen such a thing in his life. "I don't think that's such a good-"

"Just try it out! Try to follow Whisper's beat!"

"I don't know the first thing about music!"

"Neither do I!" Orca and Whisper shouted simultaneously, before all of the boys started laughing.

"Just hit the keys randomly," Ben said, talking over the drums, as he retrieved a square-shaped package from his pocket. "You'll feel it, and work yourself into a beat!" Narwhal did as he was told, as Ben tossed the package to Orca. "Now, YOU need to put these strings on that guitar of yours! You know how to change strings?"

"Um... Actually, she's not mine," Orca yelled as he stared at the pack of guitar strings.

"Then why do you have it?"

"Her!"

"Why do you have her?"

"She was my brother's! He... kind of left her to me!" This statement caused Whisper and Joe to stop playing and stare at him for a moment, but they quickly looked away and pretended to be preoccupied with separate corners of the living room.

"I see," Ben said slowly. "If that's the case, then she's yours now."

"I... guess so."

"Change the strings, Orca. Consider it a symbol of transference." Orca said nothing else in reply, but nodded his understanding as he opened the pack and removed the curled-up strings. "Alright, while he's doing that, you guys keep practicing. I need to tune this bass."

"It's a nice bass," Whisper shouted as he started drumming again, nodding toward the pearl-white bass guitar. "Looks like it hasn't been touched."

"Like, ever," Narwhal added with a smile.

"You'd be pretty close," Ben shouted with a laugh. "I haven't played this in years. It might take a while for me to get back in the hang of it. Just keep practicing."

"Wait a second," Whisper said, dropping the beat. "We're practicing right now?" This caused another round of laughter, and Whisper started up on another beat while the others applauded his joke.

"Whisper make pretty music!" Emery cheered as she jumped up to sit on Whisper's shoulders, not getting half of their jokes, but happy to be around some of her favorite people.

"Thank you, sweetie," Whisper shouted happily, nudging her fur with his cheek. "I'll make music for you any day."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

The boys played together for the rest of the afternoon, and for several hours of the night, before Orca decided to go out for a walk with Emery. She was in jubilant support of this idea, but Ben stopped him long enough to throw a purple cloak at him. "You might want to put that on before you step outside," the older man said. "Last I recall, you're not a big fan of this kind of climate."

"Climate?" Orca asked, as he stared at the thick clothing and wondered how many purple robes one man could possibly need.

"You have no idea where we are, do you?" Ben laughed.

"Oh, wow... I haven't even thought about it. Yesterday was so... full... And it went by pretty fast."

"True. Well, let me be the first to welcome you to **Blackthorn City**."

"Blackthorn, huh?" Orca asked as he put on the cloak. "I've been here before. Once. I was just passing through, though."

"Did you get the **Rising Badge**?"

"No, I... Wait, there's a Gym here?"

"Naturally. All the Trainers there are hardcore, though. You may want to train a bit more before taking on the Leader."

"I'll keep that in mind," Orca laughed. "Anyway, you guys want something from the store while I'm out?" The others shook their heads and waved at him, so he turned around and opened the door. "Alright, we're out. We'll be back later." Emery climbed up onto his shoulders, and he headed outside, closing Ben's door as he went. The city appeared rather tranquil at night, with small houses scattered around the mountainous area. There were no paved streets to be seen, but dirt and stone roads winding around rock formations and trees. He found an all-night store, the lights of which penetrated the darkness that was otherwise broken only slightly by the occasional streetlight. When he walked inside, he saw a young woman pushing a broom around the floor. She turned when she heard the door's chime, and gave him a smile and a wave, but the smile soon faded.

"Who are you?"

"Wow," Orca laughed. "Do you greet all your customers that way?"

"Sorry. That cloak. Did you get that from Ben Korri Peak?"

"...Um... I don't know his full name, but I did get this from someone named Ben."

"Bushy black hair? Always wears a purple cloak? Psychic?"

"Yep, that's him," Orca laughed, finally taking a few more steps into the store.

"Tell him his baby sister said to visit more often."

"I will."

"You'd better. He stays in that house all the time, and doesn't talk to anyone. Why is he talking to you? Who are you, exactly? Why are you so special?"

"Whoa, lady, I'm just a friend! Chill!"

"Ben Peak does not make friends," the girl said coldly. "He doesn't like people."

"Well, maybe he changed his tune. Why are you so mean to your brother, anyway?"

"It's not that I'm mean to him. I'm just very cautious and very protective, but Ben takes a certain kind of cautious and protective."

"What do you mean, a certain kind?"

"He's put our family through a lot of shit because of the way he is. We've never been able to be a normal family because of him."

"That's really fucked-up! He's my friend, you know! Do you think I'm gonna stand here and let you-"

"It's the truth!" the girl persisted. "Not to mention that he's been through a lot, and he's had a lot of damage! If he starts spending time with people, it has to be people I approve of!"

"Says who?"

"ME! I'm his sister! I've got his best interests at heart! You probably don't even really know him! Oh, good evening, sir," she spoke the last sentence in a softer tone, greeting an older gentleman who had entered the store. "How can I help you today?"

"Yes ma'am, do you know where the-"

"Move Tutor's house?" the girl cut him off in a polite tone.

"Yes ma'am."

"Follow this road right here, take the first right, then a left, then another right. There'll be a sign in front of the house."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Thank you, and have a great night!" As soon as the man had gone, she rounded on Orca once more. "ANYWAY, you probably don't even know the person he really is, so don't think you can just walk into his life!"

"He walked into MY life, for your information," Orca said, crossing his arms. "And if he wants to hang out with me and my friends, I'm gonna let him. He's been there for me, and I'll do the same for him. Everyone deserves friends."

"You don't understand! Ben is different! He's not normal! You have to deal with him in a certain way!"

"See? There you go! YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand."

"How dare-"

"You're treating him like a thing or a situation that needs to be dealt with. I've seen this before, not too long ago, in fact. It's not healthy. You're his family, for Lugia's sake! Why don't you try treating him like a PERSON for a change?"

"You... You just..."

"Just forget it," Orca said, as he turned to leave. "I'll tell him to visit you." He left the store without waiting for her to respond, and continued his aimless walk.

"Orca mad?" Emery asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I just don't understand how someone can talk that way about their own brother."

"Ben sister care bout Ben," the Furret noted. "Emery can tell."

"I know, Em. I can see that. I just... She doesn't show that care in the right way. I don't know, maybe she's right. I really don't know much about Ben. He's a really mysterious guy. But he's nice."

"Lot nice!"

"Yep. I mean, he really didn't have to help us, any of the times that he has. But he did. That means that whatever oddities and damage he has, there's still a lot of good in there. And I'm gonna keep being his friend, even if I don't really understand the situation." All his wandering eventually led them to a place where there were fewer streetlights, and he could faintly hear the sound of two acoustic guitars playing. As he followed the sound, one of them stopped, and the remaining guitar began a complex solo. Orca didn't recognize the song, but it sounded very beautiful. He rounded a corner and saw two older men sitting on a bench in a park, each with guitars. The one playing was much older, and dressed in very ragged and overworn clothes. The other, who made no sound other than tapping his fingers on his leg, was watching intently. His blonde hair was short, but very thick, and stuck out in several places. Orca recognized him immediately, but couldn't imagine why he would be wearing such dirty and tattered clothing. "**Ice**?" he asked, causing the younger of the two guitarists to turn his view, and he placed his hand over his heart when his breathing suddenly sped up.

"Great balls o' fire!" the blonde man shouted when he caught his breath.

"You alright, kid?" the older man asked, as he halted his melody.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ice said shakily. "I just... I thought I saw a ghost."

"I never thought I'd run into you, Ice," Orca said as he stepped closer.

"You need to cut that damn hair, Slice," Ice said without responding to Orca's greeting. "You look too much like him."

"Sorry... I've been meaning to, actually."

"What're you doin' here, anyway?"

"I... Well... It's complicated. What about you?"

"I've been travelin' around for a long while now. Not really in a hurry to get home."

"Your sisters miss you, Ice."

"And what would you know about that?" Ice asked with a sudden glare, as he rose to his feet. "You abandoned all of us years ago to hang out with them new friends o' yours. Last time I checked, you're not one to talk about makin' people miss you."

"Ice, I don't want to fight you. Great White wouldn't want me to."

"You leave Cran outta this!" Ice shouted. "He'd still be here if you'da told us what was goin' on!"

"You don't think I know that?!" Orca yelled. Ice took a step back, but the glare remained on his face. "You don't think it haunts me every day?! I didn't tell anyone, because he TOLD ME NOT TO! I was left with this burden for every day of my life! None of you had that weight on your minds! You didn't pour out every bit of your energy and attention on fixing this! You didn't have to hold his hand while he died, and kick the living shit out of yourself for not doing better, for not BEING better, for failing to help out someone you worshipped all your fucking life! So don't sit there and try to shove this shit on me! You've got no fucking right! I don't give a fuck if he was your best friend! You don't have to live with this!"

"I... I'm sorry, Orange..."

"Don't be sorry, be better!" Orca yelled, but he soon calmed down and rubbed the sides of his head with his fingertips while taking deep breaths. "Look, Ice... There's something I need to show you. Something Great White left for me."

"He... He left something? What is it?"

"Just... follow me. You'll see."

"Hey, thanks for jammin' out, man," Ice said to the older man, who had kept his seat through the entire exchange.

"No problem, man."

"You okay here by yourself?"

"Oh yeah, I'm great," the man said with a smile. "I'll be headed to Ecruteak soon anyway. I might see you again someday, but... We'll see."

"Alright, take care of yourself."

"You do the same."

"Bye, dude," Orca said with a short wave, before turning and heading back to Ben's house, with Ice following close behind. He soon realized, however, that he couldn't find his way around, so finding the house might be harder than he thought.

"You have no idea where you are, do you?" Ice asked with a grin.

"Um... I know that we're in Blackthorn City. That's about all I've got."

"Well, let me know when you've figured it out," the older man laughed.

"Oh, wait! That light... That's the store I went to earlier. That means it's... This way!" He turned and picked up his pace, as he neared a house with its lights still on - the only one on that particular road which still did. He knocked on the door twice, then went ahead and opened it without waiting for a response. "Hey Ben, I hope you don't mind, but I-"

"Brought a friend, I know," Ben said from his seat on the sofa.

"Dammit, I can never surprise you! Stop being Psychic!"

"Stop thinking so loudly," Ben laughed, before turning his attention to Ice. "You're welcome to come in, as well."

"Oh... Thank you," Ice said, as he finally took a step into the house. "I'm sorry. My name's Ice. Ice Cream."

"Ben Korri Peak," Ben said with a nod. "How long have you known Orca?"

"Since I was born," Orca laughed as he headed to the kitchen to grab something to drink. "Ice was best friends with Great White, my older brother. They knew each other as babies. This guy here babysitted me SO many times when I was a kid."

"You still are a kid," Ice laughed.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Ben said. "But I'm happier for your friend's gain."

"I... Um... Thanks," Ice said with a confused look.

"Please, sit down," Ben said as he went back to tuning his bass. "Any friend of Orca's is a friend of mine."

"Same here," Whisper added from his seat at the drum set.

"Oh, I'm sorry, guys," Orca said as he returned to the kitchen with three bottles of lemonade, one of which he handed to Ice, and the second he poured into a bowl for Emery. "Ice, this is Whisper, my little brother, and Narwhal, a new Sea Monster."

"LITTLE brother?" Ice asked in disbelief.

"Not blood. I adopted him. Well, technically, I stole him," Orca said, and he and Whisper shared a laugh. "And this here is Emery," Orca said, petting his Furret's fur.

"You named your Pokemon EMERY?" Ice asked with a sudden glare. "Really, kid?"

"I know, I know, I've heard it all before. But she likes it."

"Anywho, thank you for welcomin' me, sir," Ice said to Ben. "It's a nice place you've got here. Not many pictures, though, but..." He trailed off when he saw the red guitar resting on the other sofa. "That... Is that...?"

"Yeah," Orca said with a slow nod.

"...What is she doin' here?"

"Great White wanted me to do something with her... So I am."

"Can I...?"

"Of course," Orca said, his voice breaking just a bit. "She used to be yours. Go ahead." Ice rose from his seat and set his acoustic guitar down, before approaching the red electric. He picked it up carefully and ran his fingers along its body slowly.

"Hey there, River... Remember me?"

"I'm sure she does," Orca assured him, as tears flooded his eyes.

"I remember... The first day she showed up in the window o' that shop in town. Me an' Cran wanted her so bad. We musta cut and cleaned up every yard in Olivine for that money, but it took so long. But we would keep goin' up to the store just to torture ourselves, for so many days, and I just... She was the most beautiful damn thing I ever seen."

"You can play her. I changed the strings today."

"No, I don't think I could."

"Go ahead, man. Let's see what you've got."

"Alright..." Ice plucked a single string, letting the note fill the room for a moment before continuing. After only a moment, he suddenly stopped, and placed the guitar back down on the sofa. "I can't... Anymore."

"That was a sad song," Ben observed.

"I... Yeah," Ice said slowly, as he once again took his seat. "All I could think about was him, and I..."

"You don't have to go on," Narwhal said, giving the older man a solemn look. "We understand how hard it must still be."

"It's not easy to lose a friend," Whisper added with a slow nod.

"It was worse than that for him, guys," Orca said, placing a hand on Ice's shoulder. "They were born in the same month of the same year. Ice and Great White were inseparable for their entire lives."

"Like you and 'Nilla," Ice said, giving Orca a rather accusatory stare. "Well, for the most part, anyway."

"It feels like half of you has been taken away when he's not with you, doesn't it?" Orca asked, recieving only a nod as an answer. "I kind of lost that for a while. But it felt like that incomplete feeling caught up with me all at once when I saw her again."

"What was that like?" Ice asked.

"Years of it all hitting me at once? Horrible. But it got better. Things usually do."

"Very true," Whisper agreed. "Earlier this year, I never would have imagined that my life would be like this. That I'd... actually have people who care about me. But life is full of surprises."

"Speaking of which," Orca said to Ice, "I have one more thing to show you." Here he moved across the room to dig in his pack, pulling out the red-sleeved CD he had found among the letters in the treasure chest. "Ben, do you have a CD player?"

"I do," Ben said with a nod, and a small stereo suddenly came floating through the air from down the hallway to rest on the mattress Orca had slept on. The young Sea Monster Captain fiddled with the buttons and knobs on the stereo for a moment, then popped the CD into it.

"Mixtape?" Ice asked, turning his attention to the stereo.

"Great White left it on my bookshelf," Orca answered slowly before pressing the "PLAY" button. "You deserve to listen to it more than anyone. Mind if my friends hear as well?"

"O' course not," Ice said, as his eyes welled up with tears again. The first song of the CD started, sounding out a melody, which was soon joined by words. Ice sang along with the words of the song perfectly, but the others didn't seem to know the song.

_"Passed out on the overpass._

_ Sunday best and broken glass._

_ Broken down from the bikes and bars,_

_ suspended like spirits over speeding cars._

_ You and me were kings over the parkway tonight._

_ And tonight will go on forever while we_

_ walk around this town like we own the streets_

_ and stay awake through Summer like we own the heat,_

_ singing "Everybody wake up! It's time to get down!"_

_ And when I pass the bottle back to Pete_

_ on the overpass tonight, I bet we laugh."_

"Ice...?" Orca began quietly, feeling bad for trying to disrupt the moment already. The older man didn't seem to hear him, however, and went on singing.

_ "I'm gonna stay eighteen forever, _

_ so we can stay like this forever."_

"Ice, could we... Stop for a moment?"

_ "And we'll never miss a party,_

_ 'cause we keep them going constantly."_

"Ice, please," Orca said, louder this time, as his eyes filled with tears.

_ "And we'll never have to listen_

_ to anyone about anything._

_ 'Cause it's all been done and it's all been said._

_ We're the coolest kids, and we take what w-"_

The song had been cut off by Orca, who had leaned over to the radio and pressed the "EJECT" button, popping the disc out of the stereo. "What's up, Slice?" Ice asked with a curious look. "I thought you wanted-"

"I thought I did, too," Orca snapped in an irritable tone. "But I can't hear that song right now. It's just... the wrong one."

"What do you mean?" the older man asked.

"I can't... Just forget it. I need to be alone right now. I think I'm gonna crash, guys."

"I'll show you to a room," Ben offered, rising from the sofa and pulling Orca up from the mattress by his arm when the young man made no sign of movement. "I'll be back, everyone," he announced, as he led Orca down the hallway.

"I'm sorry," Orca whispered, and Ben wondered if he was talking to him, or the memory of his brother. "I really am working on forgiving myself. I'm doing my best. I just feel like I don't want to deal with myself sometimes."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Ben said, giving the younger man a pat on the back as he opened the third door on the left. "As long as you actually get around to that 'dealing' at some point, of course."

"He makes it hard."

"Ice?"

"No."

"Oh... Well, I do know what you mean," Ben said, as he flipped the light switch on. "But I have faith in you. We all do."

"Thanks... I can sleep in here?" Orca asked as he glanced around the small room. There was enough room for the myriad musical instruments stored in labeled boxes and on shelves, and the bed in the center of the room, leaving a small walkway between.

"Of course. Since, you know, you're not a criminal anymore. I can be sure you won't steal any of my randomly acquired possessions." This finally got a small smile out of Orca, as the young man fell down on the bed, rolling around onto his side to turn his view in Ben's direction, though he seemed to be staring into space more than anything else.

"Thank you, Ben."

"Any time. And feel free to bug us when you feel like talking again. We'll take care of your friend."

"Alright."

"Okay, sleep well," Ben said with a smile. He then turned to leave, but Orca apparently had more to say.

"Hey... Ben?"

"Yes?" the Psychic asked, turning around to face his guest once more.

"I saw your sister," Orca mumbled gloomily.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"You need to visit your family more often... She told me to tell you that."

"I understand."

"I don't like her."

"I don't blame you," Ben laughed. "But she is a good person. She only acts that way because she cares, misguided as she may be."

"Is she really misguided?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been wondering... Never mind. Just... forget it. We're gonna take care of you, Ben. You don't have to worry." Ben let out another laugh as he turned to the door again.

"You can worry about taking care of ME, when I'm done taking care of YOU."

"Damn skippy."

"Goodnight, Orca."

"Goodnight." Ben turned the light off, but left the door opened. Orca didn't have to wonder why for long - he soon heard the soft sound of paws padding on the floor, followed quickly by soft fur touching his chin.

"What wrong, Orca?" Emery asked as Orca wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Nothing, pretty girl. I just need to sleep."

"Orca do lot, help friends. Sleepy time now. Whisper read Emery story. After story, Emery sleep. Door no close."

"I won't," Orca said with a smile as he ran his fingers along the fur on the top of her head. "Go hear your story, Em. I'll be here when it's over."

"Orca sleep," Emery said one more time, just to make sure she had made herself clear, as she jumped off of the bed and exited the room. Orca finally closed his eyes and waited to drift off to sleep, thanking his lucky stars that he had people like Emery in his life.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Orca awake!" Emery cheered when she saw her human's eyes slowly open. "Good sleep?"

"Very much," Orca yawned, as he rose to a sitting position and stretched his arms and legs. He figured that he must have slept all night, since light was streaming through the half-closed window blinds, filling the room and making it visible again. "Did you sleep at all, Em?"

"Emery sleep lot!" the Furret assured him as she jumped up onto his shoulders.

"Good to hear," the young man said as he slid off of the bed and stood on his feet. "What story did Whisper read you last night?"

"Rob Hood!" Emery said cheerfully. "Rob rich, give poor. Lot merry man. Man all merry."

"You mean Robin Hood?" Orca asked with a laugh. "Any story about him is always great."

"Emery like Rob Hood!" the Furret exclaimed. "Help lot friends, like Orca!"

"Yeah, something like that," Orca said as he walked out of the bedroom and headed down the hall. "Although I'm not nearly as great as all that."

"Orca silly," Emery said, but made no further protest. Orca stopped in front of the bathroom door. "I'll be right out, girl."

"Kay," Emery said with a nod before jumping off of him and running to the living room. Orca turned the knob and pushed the door open, and immediately closed it when he saw Whisper standing inside the bathroom. He opened it once more, however, when his mind registered that there was something very wrong with the image he had recieved. This time, he threw it open violently, letting it slam against the bathroom wall. Whisper was standing shirtless in front of the sink, exposing the pale skin of his thin body, and his arms were coated with blood, which was dripping onto the floor. The slamming of the door had caused the boy to gasp, move his arms in front of his torso to cover it, and stare at Orca, his face contorted into an expression of shock and shame.

"What the fuck?!" Orca asked, frozen on the spot, apparently unable to move anything but his mouth at the moment.

"O-Orca!" Whisper shouted. "I... I thought everyone was asleep..."

"What the fuck, Whisper?! What the FUCK?!"

"Orca, I... I didn't want you to see this... But there's no lock, and... I only... because it's so early..."

"Whisper, what the fuck are you doing?!"

"Orca, please be quiet," Whisper said. "You'll wake everybody."

"No, I will not be QUIET! What the fuck are you doing? What is this?!" Orca finally tore his gaze away from Whisper, and started pacing back and forth across the tiled bathroom floor. "I can't do this again," he mumbled under his breath. "I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't-"

"Orca... I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry? You're SORRY?! Is that what you say when... Oooh! I don't even know WHAT the hell to say to you!" He finished the last sentence by pointing an accusing finger in his surrogate brother's direction, before turning around and resuming his pacing. "What the fuck? I don't know what to say. I'm at a loss for words. Me, the guy who writes sappy poetry, I'm at a loss for words."

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up! Come here." Orca opened a cabinet door beneath the sink and pulled out a washcloth, then turned on the faucet and soaked it in cold water while he grabbed one of Whispers arms. Once the rag was properly soaked, he squeezed out the excess water and started wiping the blood off of the younger boy's arms. "Why did you do this?" he asked, but got no response. "Huh?! What the fuck gave you the idea to..." He trailed off as he had cleaned enough of the one arm to see several old scars next to the one he had wiped with the rag. Now that Orca thought about it, he had never seen Whisper without long-sleeved shirts. He shook his head and cursed himself for not realizing this before. "How long have you been doing this?!"

"I... It was before you met me... A few years."

"A few YEARS?" Orca shouted, as he squeezed the cloth, letting the collected blood drip into the sink, and held it under the running water once more. "WHY?!"

"I... I don't know."

"You don't know?" Orca echoed dubiously as he squeezed the rag once again and began cleaning Whisper's other arm. "Don't give me that bullshit! What happened to make you want to do this? Were you that unhappy with your life back there?" Whisper said nothing, only nodded once, slowly. "Then why keep it up? That's over now, Whisper! That's not your life anymore!"

"I don't know... I can't explain it. I just..."

"Just stop," Orca said as he washed out the rag a final time and turned off the tap. He dug through Ben's medicine cabinet until he found a small tube, out of which he squeezed a clear gel. He spread this gel over the fresh scars on Whisper's arms. "Just stop talking. Listen to me, Whisper. Those people back there, who treated you like shit? You might have been born into that family, but they don't deserve you, and you don't deserve what they did to you. That's over. You never have to see them again. And you certainly don't have to hurt yourself, in any way, for them."

"But I-"

"I know that life hasn't been easy for you," Orca continued, as he dug out a box of bandages and placed them over his brother's scars. "But it's been getting better. You have to have realized that."

"I did... I do. I know that, Orca."

"Then tell the past to go fuck itself. I'm with you now. Forget about your old family. Forget about Team Rocket. I'm your family now, and I'm going to take care of you."

"I... I can't... There are some things... Once they happen, they stay with you... forever."

"I understand that, Whisper, but just because you always have those events as a part of who you are, that doesn't mean you have to let them take you over."

"But..."

"If you feel like you can't let go of it all, then tell me instead."

"T-tell you?"

"Tell me the whole story. Stop lying and hiding things. At first, I accepted your secretive behavior. I figured I might as well let you be you, and you'd feel a lot better. I figured my way could help you a lot better than anyone else's. But... I guess... There's a lot that I don't know about what's going on in the situation, and that makes me a meddler more than a helper."

"Orca, you've never-"

"I've never intended it, no. But I'm coming to learn that..." He trailed off, his thoughts wandering for a moment back to his loud discussion with Ben's sister the night before.

"What? What are you learning?"

"...That I don't have all the answers. I thought I did. But... I honestly don't. I guess it's time to accept that. But I can at least help you with this. The thing is, I need you to tell me everything before I even begin. So, you put a shirt on and-"

"I believe I'll take a shower first," Whisper said. "But go on."

"Alright, shower it is. You do that, then go chill in that spare room I was sleeping in, while I go get Emery."

"Why Emery?"

"Don't you remember?" Orca asked with a smile. "Nothing heals all the problems in the world like an Emery hug."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Feeling comfy?" Orca asked as he and Emery entered the room to see Whisper sitting on the bed, gripping a pillow in his arms, his back leaning against the wall. His long black hair was still wet, and he was wearing one of Ben's purple cloaks.

"Rather," Whisper replied slowly.

"Alright, lose the pillow," Orca said as he sat down on the opposite end of the bed. Emery jumped onto the bed and ran into Whisper's arms, hugging him tightly by wrapping her long body around his abdomen. Whisper smiled at the Furret as he tossed his pillow in Orca's direction. Once Orca had the pillow, he crossed his legs and placed it on his lap, and finally stared at Whisper. "You can start any time."

"Um... Where do you want me to begin?"

"At the beginning. Where you were born, what you did as a child, what your family did to you... And go on from there."

"Well... I was born in Fuschia City. I was always a weak person. I didn't take to fighting or heavy activity. My parents... Their names don't matter, but as you know, they're the current leaders of Team Rocket. They're the ones who brought it back. They... They never liked that weakness. When I was only a small child... before they had even spent enough time to know who I am... They gave me up."

"To the Azalea Town Rockets, right?" Orca presumed, filling in blanks with his knowledge from previous conversations.

"No... That was later. The first time, they just gave me up. They ordered one of their subordinates to take me somewhere far away... and leave me there."

"But..." Orca fell silent without even trying for a sentence. He couldn't think of anything to say. How could someone do that to their child?

"I was found wandering around the streets by an old woman, who took me into her house for a few hours. She had called someone... Someone who works for the government, I suppose. She let me eat and take a bath in her house until they arrived."

"Well, that was nice of her. Have you ever-"

"No," Whisper said, cutting him off with a shake of his head. "I don't know who she is. I've never seen her again. But not many have been that kind to me. I still remember."

"What do you remember about her?" Orca asked with a smile, happy to be on a light subject for the moment.

"She... I don't know. She had a kind face. But a sad one, too. I got the feeling that she had lost many people in her life. Maybe a child. Maybe that's... Anyway, I remember that she wore a white knitted coat. Her hair hadn't all gone grey, only most of it. And her house was small, but very clean. She had a lot of sheets and blankets and clothes that smelled weird."

"Weird?" Orca asked with a laugh. "Why weird?"

"I don't know... That's the only way I can describe it. I've never smelled anything like that in my life. Either way, I liked it. It was comfortable. And... it seems important somehow."

"Probably because it is," Orca said with a smile. "Anything else?"

"She... cooked some kind of soup for me. It had vegetables and noodles and... I don't remember what else. Then I took a bath, and she gave me clothes, and a knitted scarf. The people came and took me soon after that... And I never saw her again. But every time I think of her, I smell ginger snaps. Just in my head, though, I suppose."

"Was that what she gave you for dessert?" Whisper nodded, but didn't give a spoken answer. "What happened then?"

"They took me to a house with many children..."

"A foster home," Orca said with a nod.

"Yes. And I lived there for several years. But I didn't talk to anyone unless I had to, and even then, I only whispered. The people in the school they sent me to tried to break me of it, but they couldn't. Everyone got used to it quickly enough, but I was the target of many jokes. Within the first few weeks, they started calling me-"

"Whisper," Orca finished for him, and his surrogate brother nodded. "So that's where it comes from..."

"While I was living there it started," Whisper continuing hastily, apparently trying get as far from the subject as possible. "My ability, I mean. I started to realize that a lot of what I heard from people was actually in my mind. Once I found that I could hear the thoughts of others, I tried to learn how to shut them out. That part didn't take long, of course. All I had to do was just want it enough, and work with that will. But I was very curious, at this point, what else I was capable of doing. So I trained my mind, shutting myself in even more than before. I once succeeded in completely shutting myself off from the outside world. It was just myself and my mind to keep each other company, while my body lie in a state of sleep. It lasted almost half a month, and had everyone in the foster home panicked. They thought I was in a coma, you see. But I wasn't; I was lost. I had gone so far into the depths of my mind that I couldn't find how to wake up again." Here he paused and placed his palm against his head. "I'm thirsty."

"What? Wait! What happened? How did you get out?"

"I'll tell you after I've had something to drink," Whisper insisted, as he began to rise from the bed.

"No, sit down! I'm faster than you; I'll get it." And with that, Orca jumped up from the bed and ran to the kitchen.

'Well, that was easy,' a voice spoke into his mind. 'You're a rather skilled storyteller, Whisper. With fiction or otherwise.'

'Hello, Ben,' Whisper communicated back to their host telepathically. 'And... I don't think it's my skill that's great. I've never been much of a talker. I believe it's the stories themselves.'

'Ah, I'm not so sure about that, young one.'

'How long have you been listening?'

'The whole time, of course,' Ben replied, and his thoughts carried a hint of restrained laughter.

'You should wait to be invited to hear my life story. That was very rude of you.'

'Sorry, I'm socially awkward. To such a horrible extent that has not yet been written of.'

'Preaching to the choir, sir,' Whisper replied, as Orca ran back into the room with a bottle of soda in each hand.

'Oh, I believe it. But I'll allow you to carry on with story-time without me. I have business to attend to.'

"So, what happened?" Orca asked, as he handed one of the bottles to Whisper.

"Well, someone heard about my condition," Whisper answered hastily, pushing the conversation with Ben from his mind for the moment. "Someone like me."

"A Psychic?"

"Yes. She came to see me in the hospital, and apparently knew right away what I had done. She pulled me out of my dream state immediately, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. She explained to me how dangerous it was to do what I did, and... some other things."

"Did she take you in and give you his trade secrets?" Orca asked excitedly, causing Whisper to laugh.

"You have no idea how excited I was. I thought, wow, someone like me! Someone who can do the things I do! You don't see that every day, you know. Sure, anyone can do the things we do, if they learn how. But very few are born with an easier ability to open that door. I thought that she would take me with her, and she would help me learn these things. But... She saw something in me... or maybe in my future. Either way, she said that I had to stay where I was for now, but she would meet me again when I could answer a question..."

"What question?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone. I tried answering it, but she said that I was wrong."

"I'm sure you'll get it someday."

"Right now, I have no idea."

"What happened then?"

"I went back to the foster home. But I was only there for a few months. My foster parents knew what I was now, and... Of course, they told other people. Most people didn't have a problem with it. But once word got out that I was a Psychic... Someone from Team Rocket came to pick me up. My parents decided that they wanted me then."

"Those selfish bastards!" Orca shouted, pounding his fist into the bed. "Team Rocket WOULD do something like that."

"They tried to get me to work for them... do things for them... But I wouldn't. So they sent me to stay in a room in their headquarters. While I lived there, there was a man who visited me... He brought me food and everything, but he was... mean. He said things... horrible things. He broke me down in the worst ways imaginable. I became depressed... I lost weight... I started... hurting myself... And when I tried to talk to my parents about it, they didn't want anything to do with me."

"And... Dawn?"

"She didn't see me. She had forgotten my existence while I was in the foster home. What could she possibly do? What would she?"

"...I see."

"Do you remember this?" Whisper asked, as he pulled a plastic bag from his pocket. Orca had seen it once before, in the Ilex Forest; it still held the black box and the small block of wood.

"Yeah... You had it in the woods."

"The black box holds the medication that the Rockets gave me when they found... Well, let's just say I wasn't in good shape. After that, my parents sent me away to the Azalea Town headquarters. And... I stayed there for many years, until you found me."

"So... That's all? What's the wooden thing for?"

"I don't know... The Psychic woman gave it to me, but I don't remember why. But yes, that is all. To tell the truth, Orca... Since you found me, I've been running away from everything that happened in my past, trying my best to throw it away. But it always comes back and consumes my mind, making me fight myself over and over again. I can't..."

"You don't need to run away," Orca said as he placed his soda down on the floor. "All of that, what you just told me? Everything that you've been through. It's over, like I said. It's done. But you have to realize that it's always going to leave its mark on you, just as you leave your own marks."

"Orca..."

"You're always going to have those things. You shouldn't dwell on them, no. Of course not. But they'll always be there. The past is the past. You can't change that. But that's the thing. You don't have to. No matter how bad something in the past may be, it's still YOUR past. You may not be proud of some things you've done in the past - and, hey, just so you know, you're looking at the guy who wrote the book on that." This finally prompted a weak laugh from Whisper. "But you should still be proud that you made it out of that mess alive. All the things that have happened, all that you've done... that's part of who you are, Whisper. Yes, even the bad things. ESPECIALLY the bad things! It's because of the bad that we can truly appreciate the good. Someone told me that once, and it's taken a very long time for me to realize how true it is. Don't take that long, Whisper. Don't be me. Always remember that all of these things have helped to shape you into the person you are right now."

"I'm not very sure that I like that person," Whisper said slowly as tears filled his eyes.

"I do," Orca said sternly. "I think he's one of the best people I've ever met. And I wouldn't want him any other way." Whisper leaned forward and clung to his surrogate brother as if his life depended on it, sobbing violently into his shoulder. Orca wrapped his arms around the boy and patted his back with his hands.

"I d-don't... un-nderstand ho-ow you can... believe in s-someb-body like me."

"Well, that's easy," Orca said with a smile as his vision began to blur from the tears in his eyes. "I know who you are, and I love you, and I know that you're someone worth believing in." Whisper had no answer for this but more sobbing. Once he calmed down enough, Orca rose from the bed and pulled him up to his feet by his hands. "Come on, let's get something breakfast-y." Whisper nodded and followed Orca and Emery out of the room and down the hallway. When they entered the living room, Ben, Narwhal, and Ice were all seated and drinking from coffee mugs.

"Well, now that you three are up and moving around," Ben said with a smile, "how about some coffee?"

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Whisper, I want you to have this," Orca said as he pulled a spiral notebook from his pack and handed it to the younger boy. "It's blank; pretty much brand new. And here's a pen." He placed a black ink pen inside the rings of the notebook and zipped up his pack.

"Um... Thanks, Orca," Whisper said slowly, examining the blue-covered notebook.

"From now on, any time you feel like you want to... you know... I want you to try drumming or writing in there instead."

"...What do I write?"

"A poem, a story, a letter to yourself... Or just write like a journal."

"Isn't a journal, in essence, writing a letter to oneself?" Ben asked.

"You, hush," Orca said with a mock angry look, pointing an index finger in Ben's direction before they both started laughing.

"Orca, you really are the best," Whisper said as he clutched the notebook to his chest.

"You sure have grown, man," Narwhal said as he washed his coffee cup and set it on a dry towel on the kitchen counter. "I'm glad you finally learned how to act."

"It's not that at all," Orca said with a shake of his head. "Whisper is family to me. What little family I have left... I want the best for them, and I want to do what I can. No matter what we've all done to each other in the past, they're my family. I only have one, and I need to be okay with them as well as with myself."

"You know what, Slice?" Ice said as he rose from his seat. "You're absolutely right."

"Well, of course I... Wait, what?"

"I'd love to stay an' rock out with y'all," Ice said as he picked his acoustic guitar up from the couch, "but I've gotta fix things with my own family."

"Good luck, Ice," Narwhal said with a wave. "I hope we meet again; it was fun jamming with you."

"I second that notion," Ben said as he raised his third cup of coffee in salute to his departing guest. "Stop by any time."

"I will," Ice said with a smile.

"Wait a second," Orca said. "Don't you want to take River with you?"

"Nah, she's yours now," Ice replied with a parting glance at the red electric guitar. "And since both previous owners are in agreement on that, consider it official. Treat her well."

"Of course."

"You really have turned out to be more like your brother than I thought," Ice said as he opened the front door. "I'm proud o' you, Slice. Keep him with you. I know I will."

"Like I have a choice!" Orca laughed. "Later, Ice."

"Later." Without another word, the older man stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"He's a great guy," Narwhal said. "But I guess nobody ever stops learning things."

"You've got that right," Ben laughed. "Well, who's up for a game?"

"Game?" Whisper asked. "Do you have Scrabble?"

"Oh, sweet Lugia," Orca sighed. "I am not playing against you, Whisper." This caused a fit of laughter around the room.

"I'll set it up," Ben said. "Whisper, you can play against me."

"Two Psychics at a game of Scrabble," Narwhal said with a smile. "This should be interesting."

"If we watch, we'll probably be sitting here for a year and a half," Orca laughed.

"We won't do any mind-reading," Ben said. "Fair enough?" While they brought out the game board and got started, Narwhal's Pokegear rang, and he stepped outside to take the call. He returned minutes later with a pensive look, as Whisper set down the word "HIVE".

"Um... Guys? I have to go," Narwhal said slowly as he stepped farther into the living room and took a glance at the board.

"Go?" Orca asked. "Why? Who was that?"

"That was Lance," Narwhal explained. "He told me-"

"Wait," Orca interrupted. "THE Lance? Elite Four Champion Lance? He has your phone number?"

"Well, yeah. He recruited me. You didn't know?"

"NO!" Orca said with a look of shock. "How would I know that?"

"Well... Who do you think sent me on the mission at the Lake of Rage Rocket base? I thought it would be obvious."

"Whatever," Orca said, crossing his arms. "So what did he say?"

"Well, about a month ago, before I was recruited, they found out about some fossils stolen from a museum in **Pewter City**. They found where they had been taken, but before they could retrieve the fossils, they were relocated somewhere else. Well, they've finally been found."

"...And? Where are they?"

"Well..." Joe hesitated before answering. "...Right here. There's a Team Rocket base in Blackthorn City."

* * *

><p><strong>((One more chapter to go! Are you all ready? 'Cause I don't think I am. Everyone who's come this far on the ride, thanks a million. Catch ya on the flip side~))<strong>


	15. Brand New Eyes

**((Stay tuned after the epilogue, even though you probably won't want to. I have some important stuff to say.))**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**15. Brand New Eyes**

"Wait... What do they want with a bunch of museum exhibits?" Orca asked.

"You're really new to all of this Trainer stuff, aren't you, Orca?" Ben chuckled.

"Scientists have been known to successfully extract DNA from certain fossils and genetically engineer extinct Pokemon," Narwhal explained.

"What?!" Orca asked in disbelief. "This has actually happened before?"

"Several times, actually," Narwhal answered. "In several different locations around the world."

"That's insane! So they want to create Pokemon with them? What for?"

"To use them, to sell them..." Narwhal pondered. "Whatever it is, it's not going to be good, we can be sure of that. And of course they won't care about the lives they've brought into the world. It's no better than parents abandoning their own children."

"It's even worse," Ben said, "because childbirth is a natural thing. This fossil resurrection is a power of science and technology. If Team Rocket - if ANYONE - wants to assume that power, they should take the required responsibility."

"You're amazing, Ben," Orca said with a smile. "Well then, let's pound their irresponsible asses into the ground before they can make their mistakes!"

"It's not that simple," Narwhal said. "There are loads of these people. We can't just rush in."

"Why not? We did it last time."

"Last time, Ben had them all distracted," Narwhal pointed out. "And last time, the Rocket Executives' son wasn't right next to their playground!"

"They don't know Whisper's here yet!" Orca shouted as he rose to his feet. "And they never will if we go take them out now!"

"Use your head, Orca! Don't you think they'll be on their toes since last time? One of their bases BLEW UP! They'll have far more security here!"

"Then we'll just have to kill these guys 'far more' than we did at the Lake of Rage!"

"SILENCE, BOTH OF YOU," Ben said, amplifying his voice with the power of his mind. The two stopped arguing and stared in his direction. "Obviously," the older man continued at his usual volume, "we have a lot to take into consideration. I suggest we use this day to strategize. That should give us plenty of time, seeing as it's eight in the morning."

"Alright," Narwhal agreed, "but this is my mission; I was the one assigned to it. So if you all want to help me, you're going to do this my way."

"What, so you want to beat them all in Pokemon battles?" Orca asked, crossing his arms. "Like that's going to change their minds?"

"Yes! We have to show them that caring for your Pokemon and forming strong bonds with them gains better results than treating them like tools or commodities!"

"Oh, come on! Have you MET any Team Rocket members? They don't believe in anything but profit!"

"All the more reason-"

"To wipe the floor with them!"

"Both of you, stop!" Whisper suddenly spoke up. The two ceased their argument once again and turned to the young Psychic, who was holding Emery in his arms and petting the fur of her back and neck with his hands. "You have to reach a compromise. Take a break for a while and come back to speak calmly about this."

"...I'm gonna take a shower," Orca said, before turning away from Narwhal without another word. He ruffled up Whisper's hair gently as he passed him by, and after picking up his pack, escaped to the hallway.

"Narwhal, you can go next," Ben said. "Then I'll take one. Once we're all clean and calmed down, we can make plans that much easier. In the meantime, Whisper, since you've had your shower already, would you mind sharing with us one of your wonderful stories?"

"Not at all," Whisper said with a smile at the older Psychic as he rose to his feet, letting Emery climb up onto his shoulders. "I'll just borrow another one of your books."

"To your heart's content," Ben said as he leaned back on the sofa. "Narwhal, you may as well sit down and enjoy the story with us."

"Sure," Narwhal said as he took a seat on the opposite couch.

"Alright, now which one to read," Whisper said as his eyes ran along the bookshelf in the living room. "Emery, which one do you think we should read?" The Furret made an amused sound, but no translation came, as Orca, along with his translator bracelet, was too far away. "Oh, forgot about the bracelet," Whisper laughed. "But I think I know what you're trying to tell me. You wouldn't know any books other than the ones I've read to you, right?" Emery made a cheerful sound as she nodded her head. "Alright then, I'll just have to- Oh, wow!" He pulled a book slowly from the shelf and admired the cover in silence for a moment. "You have Robinson Crusoe?" he finally asked, turning his head in Ben's direction.

"That I do," Ben said with a nod. "Though I haven't read it in quite a while. A perfect choice, it seems."

"Have you ever read this one, Narwhal?" Whisper asked, showing off the front cover of the book to his new friend.

"I've never been much of a reader," Narwhal admitted. "Unless you count comic books and magazines."

"It would depend on the comic," Whisper said as he took a seat on the mattress still lying on the floor. "But I've never had much interest in magazines. I've always seen them as wastes of paper."

"How so?" Narwhal asked as he watched the younger boy slowly open the cover and flip to the title page.

"Well... If it doesn't tell a story, what's the point in reading it?"

"To each his own, I guess," Narwhal laughed. "Anyway, let's hear this Robinson thing."

"Of course," Whisper said, before giving the book his full attention. Emery dropped back down to his lap and eyed the page eagerly, not trying to make sense of the words, only enjoying the look and smell of this old book. Whisper flipped a few more pages, and began reading. _"I was born in the year 1632, in the city of York, of a good family, though not of that country, my father being a foreigner of Bremen, who settled first at Hull; he got a good estate by merchandise, and leaving off his trade, lived afterward at York; from whence he had married my mother, whose relations were named Robinson, a very good family in that country..." _

**\/\/\/\/\/**

When Orca had pulled off the cloak that Ben had given him, he had realized that he was still wearing his old Team Rocket uniform, and the only other clothes he had in his pack were horribly dirty from infiltrating underwater laboratories and criminal bases, as well as lots of running and more than a week of living on a beach and in underwater caverns. He had checked the drawers and cabinets in the bathroom, and luckily, found some spare clothes. Now that he was clean and pulling on a purple tee-shirt with a black spider design painted from the collar down, he had to laugh. "Ben just thinks of everything, doesn't he?" Now that he was completely dressed, he dug in the cabinets for a pair of scissors and proceeded to finally set his plan of cutting his hair into action. once it was back to its original length, just down past his chin, he put the scissors up and breathed a sigh of relief as he examined his reflection in the mirror. Once he was sure that his haircut had gone well enough, he hoisted himself up onto the counter, taking a seat next to the sink, and started making attempts at what he would hope to call a plan of action, plucking at the hem of his borrowed black jeans with his left thumb and index finger.

"I guess Narwhal has a point," he said, exhaling slowly. "And... I guess I could give someone else's ideas a shot for a change. If the Elite Four Champion has trust in him, then maybe he really knows what he's doing. But how can we go in there hoping to win if all we do is defeat their Pokemon? They might give up if their entire army is exhausted, but... There's no way that just the four of us could challenge the whole base! No, wait... Three of us. There's no way I'm letting Whisper anywhere near that place. No, I can't leave Whisper here by himself. There's always a chance that they'd find out where we're hiding him, and if they showed up... He'd hold them off with his telekinesis for a while, sure, but... A whole army? They'd get him eventually. So, Ben should stay here to watch him. That leaves... the two of us. Me and Joe... I mean Narwhal. That's right! He's a Sea Monster too! And as the Captain, it's my job to have faith in my crewmates!"

He jumped off of the counter and picked his pack up once again before heading toward the bathroom door. As he turned the doorknob, he noticed that there was a blue spider-shaped design painted on the door around the knob. "That's... odd," he mumbled to himself. As he exited the bathroom, he checked the other side of the door, and sure enough, there was another blue spider painted with its legs curling around the knob. He headed to the spare room he had slept in, and found one on this door as well, except that this spider was red, not blue. "Guess the guy has a thing for spiders," he said with a shrug, before walking down the hallway to the living room.

"Nice haircut, Orca," Whisper noted when he looked up from his book.

"You look like yourself again," Narwhal laughed.

"Narwhal, you're up," Ben said as he saw Orca enter the living room. "We'll fill you in on the missing parts."

"Sure thing," Narwhal said with a smile as he rose from sofa and left the living room.

"Well... Feel better?" Ben asked as Orca took a seat next where Narwhal had been sitting.

"Much," Orca said. "Whisper, you've been reading to these guys the whole time?"

"I have," Whisper said with a nod. "They like it, I suppose. Emery's the biggest fan, though, as always."

"Emery, do you like this story?" Orca asked. The Furret turned to him and nodded, but didn't run to him.

"Book good!" Emery cheered. "But Emery like Rob Hood lot better."

"Of course you do," Orca laughed. "He's a lot like you."

"Emery Rob Hood?" the Furret asked with an excited tone. "Merry man? Man all merry?"

"Damn skippy you are," Orca laughed.

"Anyway," Ben interrupted. "As you were saying, Whisper."

"Alright," the younger Psychic said with a smile, before returning to the story. Before he had gotten past two paragraphs, Narwhal returned to the living room, dressed in clothes similar to the ones Orca had found in the bathroom cabinet.

"Damn, that was fast," Orca said as Narwhal flopped down next to him.

"Yeah, I take quick showers," Narwhal laughed.

"You know, I'm glad I'm taking a shower now," Ben said as he rose to his feet. "I'm tired of all the interruptions."

"Aw, poor baby, cry us a river," Orca said with a laugh, earning him a pillow to the face courtesy of Ben. All of the boys in the room laughed as Ben departed and Whisper continued with the story.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Well, now that we're all clean," Ben said as he returned to the living room, shaking a towel through his damp hair, "who feels like-"

"Wow, Ben," Orca interrupted. "I don't think I've ever seen you without one of your cloaks on." Their host was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white tee-shirt with a large, black spider symbol painted right over the left side of his torso, just below the collar. The jeans also had several spider-shaped designs sewn into them.

"Oh... Yes, it is rather uncommon. I don't usually like to go without one. But I feel comfortable right now, and the atmosphere here is very light."

"Whatever that means," Orca said with a smile. "Hey, what's with all the spiders, anyway? Is that a Halloween thing?"

"No, I'm just very fond of spiders."

"That's... a very odd thing to be fond of," Narwhal said. "No offense. I'm just confused. When did you develop this love of spiders?"

"When I was a small child," Ben said as he took a seat on the sofa opposite from Orca and Narwhal. "I don't remember at what age, but I've loved them since then. I respect them for what they do; they're very hard workers, and fend for themselves, doing what they need to survive." He let them all sit and stare at him in silence for a moment before clearing his throat. "Anyway, do we all feel like we can talk about this attack plan without starting more arguments?"

"I'm not gonna argue any more," Orca said. "I'm sorry about earlier, Narwhal. This is your mission and everything, so... I guess it wouldn't be so bad to give your way a shot."

"Thanks, Orca," Narwhal said, patting his friend on the back. "You know, back in January, I didn't think I would ever hear you say something like that."

"Well, back in January, I was a total fucking jerk."

"And an abusive monster," Narwhal added.

"Very true."

"And an idiot."

"Okay, I get it," Orca laughed. "Point is, you are a Pokemon Master now. And you were recruited by Lance. You definitely know how to do these things. And... I can be wrong sometimes, too."

"Sometimes?"

"Okay, a LOT of the time. But I'm moving beyond that. I've got a plan."

"Oh yeah?"

"Let's hear it," Whisper said as he closed the book and set it on the mattress.

"Well... First of all, Whisper, I don't want you to come with us. You should stay here, so they can't find out that you're staying in Blackthorn. For now, anyway."

"I understand," Whisper said.

"But I don't want you here alone," Orca said. "Ben, could you stay here and take care of him? Just in case somebody finds out..."

"Of course," Ben said with a nod. "Always happy to help. But that leaves just the two of you. I realize that Narwhal is a Master now, but he's just one person. And Orca, Emery is your only Pokemon. What do you hope to accomplish with only Narwhal helping you?"

"See, that's where my plan comes in," Orca said. "I'm gonna be a distraction."

"A distraction?" Narwhal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'll make some kind of ruckus and get a lot of them to chase after me. That should hopefully leave just a few to battle you, and you should be able to handle that. But we have to find out where the fossils are before I, you know..."

"Make the ruckus?" Narwhal asked with a laugh. "That's your plan? Something a five-year-old kid could come up with?"

"Hey, I said I had a plan. I didn't say it was infallible. Do you have a better plan?"

"Well, not yet, but-"

"See? I have one sucky plan, and you have no plan. At least a sucky plan is still a plan."

"Fine," Narwhal said, shaking his head. "We'll go with your plan. In that case..." He pushed a few buttons on his Pokegear, and showed the screen to Orca. "This is the floor plan they sent me. This building is in the mountains, North of the Dragon's Den. It looks like it's got only one floor from the outside, but there's a very large basement level with many rooms. The fossils are apparently in this red-marked area, but they may have been moved since they created this map. We'll go in assuming that the fossils are there, though. This blue area is where we'll enter, and-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Orca said. "Who's 'they'?"

"Our stealth unit. They're... really good at what they do."

"Obviously, if they have the freaking floor plan."

"The base isn't finished," Narwhal went on. "The place where the lines fade, right... here, is where they're planning to build another basement level to the building. But there's nothing there but a bunch of caves right now."

"Okay, so if I go too far down this hall, I should watch my step, right?" Orca asked, smudging the screen with his finger.

"Right. You'll know you've gone too far if you see a door marked Lounge A-4. That's where the construction workers go to rest or take their lunch breaks, apparently."

"How do they know so much?" Orca asked. "These people you're working for, I mean?"

"This is actually a breakthrough for us," Narwhal said as he placed his Pokegear back onto his wrist. "We've been in the dark about a lot of what Team Rocket has planned, but this... We caught a lucky break, finally."

"And they expect you to pull this off all by yourself?"

"They're going to deploy reinforcements once I send a signal that says I've entered the building. They should arrive after I've retrieved the fossils."

"Which means we've got to do the best we can not to fuck this up," Orca said. "I'm going to call in some reinforcements of my own."

"Wait, you don't mean...?"

"I do," Orca said with a smile as he pulled his Pokegear from his pocket. "Oh, one more thing. If I get caught, or it looks like you're not gonna make it to the fossils, I want you to get out of there and come back here to Ben's house."

"That would cause them to target this house," Narwhal said. "That's the last thing we want!"

"I can sense your presence once you get close enough," Ben said. "And bring you inside the house through teleportation."

"I thought you guys can't teleport anyone anywhere unless they're touching you when you do it," Orca said with a surprised look.

"Well, usually. Teleporting someone remotely takes much more out of me."

"You're not gonna bleed out of your mouth again, are you?"

"I may. Or worse. But it'll be worth it."

"If you die, I'll find a way to bring you back to life just to kick your ass," Orca warned.

"I would expect no less from you," Ben laughed.

"Alright, we should start once night falls," Orca said as he stood up and walked across the living room. "We might be able to keep from being seen that way."

"Wait, where are you going?" Narwhal asked.

"I told you, I'm calling for reinforcements," Orca laughed as he passed into the hallway.

"Well, he really knows what he's doing some of the time," Ben said with a smile.

"Of course," Narwhal laughed. "He is the Captain, after all."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Hey, Lobster?"

"Juice!" the older man's voice greeted on the other end. "What's goin' on? We saw somethin' about a Team Rocket base exploding on the news. Was that you? Did you get Whisper?"

"Yeah, he's safe and sound with us now. Listen, could-"

"Who's 'us'?"

"Me, Ben, and Narwhal."

"Ben?"

"Long story. Anyway, we're all staying at his house right now. But I need to talk to you about something serious."

"Sure, sure, hit me with your best shot."

"Me and Narwhal are about to go infiltrate another Team Rocket base to get-"

"WHAT?!" Lobster's voice shouted from the other end, causing Orca to put his hand on the reciever for a moment and laugh to himself. When he removed his hand, Lobster was still shrieking fanatically. "-of your mind? You just blew one up! Don't you think you've done enough to make up for your Team Rocket days? If you keep trying your luck with these people, you're gonna get killed sooner or later!"

Orca waited a moment to test the silence. "Are you done yet?"

"Don't make me reach through this phone," Lobster said. He soon laughed and said "Yeah, I'm done."

"Alright. Listen, we're going in there to get some fossils that were stolen from a museum. They're planning on-"

"Cloning Pokemon? That's their newest bright idea? Honestly-"

"Yeah, but we're gonna get them back. But it's just the two of us. I don't want Whisper involved-"

"And you asked the Ben guy to watch him?"

"Exactly. But we're gonna need some backup. Narwhal has his Pokemon Master team or whatever on our side, and I have a plan for the two of us to get the fossils, but we're gonna need as many people as we can get. So..."

"I got it. But dude, the guys can't battle right now. At all."

"What? Why not?"

"Don't you remember? They broke the League rules. It doesn't matter who you are or where you go, you pay for that."

"Oh shit! So you're the only one?"

"Yeah. Except Levee. I dunno where he is right now, but I'll try to reach him."

"Let's hope he leaves his phone on for once in his life," Orca laughed.

"I know, right? Well, where are you, anyway?"

"Blackthorn City. The base is in the mountains, past the Dragon's Den... whatever that is."

"Got it. We should be there sometime late tonight, if you can hold on that long."

"That should be perfect. We're hitting the place once night falls."

"Alright, we'll see you guys then. Peace."

"Peace." Orca hung up the phone and fell backward onto the bed. "Okay... Are you ready for this, Orca? Sure I am... I think... But I have this feeling, like I'm forgetting something..." He shook his head and jumped up from the bed, figuring he would feel more positive once he had more sleep. He entered the living room once again, where his friends were discussing the plan more in-depth. "Hey, Narwhal?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should take naps or something, so we know we have plenty of rest before we do this thing. It's not even noon, so there should be plenty of time."

"Sure," Narwhal said, lying back on the sofa. "I can just fall asleep right here. I love this couch, Ben."

"Spared no expense," Ben laughed.

"I'm not tired," Whisper said with a shrug.

"Nor am I," Ben added. "I'll try to keep you from getting bored."

"Much appreciated."

"Emery, ready for a nap?" Orca asked. The Furret gave Whisper a hug before zipping straight across the living room and climbing up to Orca's shoulders.

"Emery sleep more."

"Alright. Let's wake up around four, I guess, so we can get ready for this."

"Sounds like a plan," Narwhal said, as he pulled a pillow over his face.

"Goodnight, guys," Orca said to the other two. "I'll see you both soon." He then turned and left, heading back to the spare room. He closed the door and flopped down on the bed, and Emery crawled up to lie against his chest. "Hey, Emery... Do you understand what we're planning to do?"

"Emery good girl!" the Furret replied happily. "Listen all."

"You understand that this is going to be very dangerous?"

"Emery no care. Go with Orca all-where."

"I know you will. I just want you to be careful. We've been lucky so far. Let's keep our luck from falling out from under our feet, alright?"

"No worry, Orca. No fall. Stand lot."

"You are so fucking cute," Orca laughed, wrapping his arms around the Furret and gently scratching the top of her head.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

Whisper, are you okay with reading her another story before we leave?" Orca asked. He was in a second guest room, this one filled with books instead of instruments, and Whisper was sitting cross-legged in the center of several stacks of these books on the floor, with Emery on his lap.

"Of course," Whisper said. "I'm sure there are a few short stories around here."

"Alright, I'm gonna go talk to Narwhal and get ready. I'll be back." As Orca turned and walked through the doorway, he heard Whisper flipping through the pages of a book.

"Look, Emery! Some Robin Hood ballads!"

"Rob Hood!" Emery shouted ecstatically, bringing a smile to Orca's face as he closed the door. When he entered the living room, Ben was passing out cups of coffee. Orca gladly took one, and sat down in the recliner.

"Alright... It's almost time." Narwhal made no response other than a determined nod and a sip of his coffee. "How do you think they'll have their troops divided?"

"You're the ex-Rocket," Narwhal said with a shrug. "You tell me."

"Hm... The Goldenrod base only had one level, but it was huge. In case of an alarm being pulled, we were drilled to go to specific stations. They divided it with about two-thirds of them surrounding the Control Room, three to five of them near the entrance, and the rest of them spread out in a sort of pattern. It was like... Group A-1 here, group A-2 there, group B-1 here..." As he explained, he tried to draw an imaginary map in the air with his index finger.

"I see," Narwhal said. "Rather efficient. Do you think they'll have a similar system in place here?"

"No idea," Orca said, giving himself up to nervous laughter.

"Don't worry," Narwhal said with shake of his head. "We'll make it. We just need to be vigilant. We'll take the quickest head-count that's ever been done when we first enter. Hopefully, they won't have many at the entrance. We should save the distraction card for when we get to the basement."

"Definitely."

"And if there are only a few posted at the entrance, we should be able to take them all out quickly and sneak around to the stairs. What moves does Emery have?"

"Hm..." Orca pulled his amethyst-colored Pokedex out of his pocket to make sure that he had the most recent list memorized. "Quick Attack, Slam, Surf, and **Sucker Punch**."

"Sounds like a speedy menu," Narwhal said with a smile.

"Yep, just her style. She's like a freaking ninja, dude."

"Well then, she should fare well on the first floor. Like I said, we need to take out the initial guards, then make it downstairs without attracting any more attention."

"Alright. Then, if we get seen downstairs, I make them chase after me. You should be able to get the fossils easily enough once we're so close."

"Hopefully," Narwhal added. "Hey, guys!" he said, as he saw Whisper and Emery returning to the living room. Whisper sat down on the sofa next to Ben, and Emery jumped up into Orca's lap.

"I feel like we're forgetting something," Orca said as he ran his hand over the fur of Emery's back.

"It's probably just nerves," Ben said, finally speaking up.

"Probably," Narwhal agreed. "Either way, you know you're in no way obligated to do this, right? You can back out any time."

"Back out? And let you do this by yourself? Yeah, 'cause THAT makes sense."

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this to make up for your past."

"I know everybody thinks that," Orca said after sipping his coffee. "But honestly, I'm done with that. I consider it over. That's not me anymore. None of it. Sure, I might not know exactly what IS me right now... But I don't need to prove myself. I know that I'm not a criminal. I'm know that I'm capable of being a good person."

"Why put your life on the line, then?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Orca said. "Like Levee says, helping people is a responsibility, not an option."

"And who exactly are you helping?" Ben asked.

"Everyone. Like you said, Ben, they're making a mistake and they're not going to take the responsibility for it. Team Rocket can't be allowed to follow through with their plans."

"Let's do this, then," Narwhal said, rising from his seat. "It's dark enough."

"Alright," Orca said as he jumped off of the chair and Emery climbed back up to his shoulders. "Whisper," he said, as he leaned down to give the younger boy a hug, "don't get too worried. We'll be back soon."

"I know," Whisper said as he returned the embrace. "Be careful."

"Of course!" Orca said with a smile as he let go of the boy and stood up straight. "Ben, take care of him."

"He's in good hands," Ben said. "You take care of yourselves, all of you."

"We will."

"Here we go," Narwhal said as he opened the door and stepped outside.

"Hey, Orca?" Whisper called as his surrogate brother was about to exit the house.

"Yeah?" Orca asked as he turned back around to look at the younger boy.

"...Sky."

"The sky? What about it?"

"No... Do you remember, back in Goldenrod, when you said that if you survived, I had to tell you my real name?" Orca nodded with a confused look. "Sky. That's my name... I don't really like it that much, as you could guess."

Orca hesitated a moment, thinking of what to say, but suddenly smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, Whisper. I won't like it either, if that's what you want. I'll see you in the morning."

"S... Sure," Whisper said with a smile. "Now go get yourself killed already."

"It's what I'm good at," Orca laughed as he stepped outside and closed the door.

"Get yourself killed?" Ben asked in a curious tone, once the two Psychics were alone in the room.

"It's..." Whisper paused, laughing. "It's an inside joke. I'm good at those these days, surprisingly."

"Orca has the weirdest effects on people," Ben laughed.

"Damn skippy," Whisper said, and the two laughed even louder.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Are you ready for this, Emery?" Orca asked as he followed Narwhal through the city.

"Emery ready," his Furret said with a look of steel determination. "Fight... right way?"

"Right way?" Orca asked, unsure of what she meant.

"No kill. Fight only. Big man."

"Big man...? You mean 'bigger man'?"

"Big man, yes. Emery big man. Orca big man. Joe big man."

"Wait a minute," Orca said, pulling her off of his shoulders and holding her up to look her in the eye. "Are you saying you don't want to do what we did last time, because no matter what bad they do, we have to be the bigger man?"

"Big man, yes. Levee say, be big man. Levee know lot."

"Emery, you astound me, you know that?" Orca laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

"Emery no know mean... sta... stoun..."

"It means you always find a way to amaze me."

"Emery good at maze," the Furret said proudly. "Dig in ground, make maze."

"No," Orca laughed. "Not maze. UH-maze. It means... Just put it this way: you're awesome."

"Oh, Emery know," she laughed. "Lob and Ham say all time."

"I bet they do," Orca said with a smile as Emery climbed back onto his shoulders. "And yes, we will fight the right way this time. We won't sink to their level."

"Right! No sink. Swim good!"

"Emery," Orca said, bursting into loud laughter. "You're gonna have to learn not to take everything so literally."

"Kay," Emery said in a confused tone.

"This is the building," Narwhal finally spoke up. "Let's move in. Be prepared for anything."

"Already there," Orca said with a smile. Narwhal placed his hand on the doorknob carefully and turned it, taking a Poke Ball into his other hand.

"Three... Two... One... GO!" He flung the door open, and they charged in, only to freeze in their tracks two steps later and glance around the room. They seemed to be in some sort of administrative office. There were no Rockets around; only a large collection of well-dressed men and women sitting at desks, signing papers, typing on computer keyboards, and answering phone calls.

"What... the... hell?" Orca asked with a confused look on his face.

"Can I help you two?" a man asked, rising from his seat and closing his laptop.

"Well..." Narwhal began slowly. "Actually, yes. We were wondering if we could-RUN!" The two Trainers took off across the room as fast as they could, and were soon pursued by the workers, who jumped out of their seats as fast as they could. Orca sidestepped a woman who tried to grab him, then jumped up onto the top of one of the huge desks, stepping onto two others before dropping back down to the ground. Narwhal jumped over a man who had gone into a dive in an attempt to catch him, then stepped onto the man's rolling computer chair and kicked off as hard as he could, sending the chair gliding across the lobby with him as its passenger. He jumped off right before the chair crashed into the far wall, and landed gracefully on the tiled floor.

"Of course," Orca said with his arms crossed. "You'd just have to outdo me in badassery."

"Well," Narwhal laughed, "I was just thinking, 'What kind of stylish move would Orca try to make right now?'"

"Sure," Orca said with a smile before turning around and running to the Eastern wall. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure it's this door."

"What gave it away?" Narwhal asked as he followed. "The fact that it's the only door other than the exit?"

"I will kill you," Orca said with a smile as he opened the door. They passed through the doorway and slammed the door as fast as they could, finding themselves in complete darkness. "Well, so much for that."

"Hold on," Narwhal said as he pulled another Poke Ball from his belt. He released from it his Ampharos. "Tesla, ready for your part?"

The Ampharos nodded and made an energetic cry, which Orca's bracelet translated into "Sooo ready, man!"

"Alright. You know what to do."

"I sure do," Tesla said as he suddenly started to glow with a yellow light, illuminating their immediate area. They could now see that they were at the top of a closed-in stairwell.

"Holy shit!" Orca exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"**Flash**!" Tesla laughed. "Very few appreciate its true beauty."

"I will never again be a non-believer," Orca said with a smile, making the Ampharos laugh.

"This guy's funny, Joe. I'm glad we helped him out back in that lab place."

"Tesla has an obsession with comedy," Narwhal explained to Orca and Emery. "Don't indulge him too much."

"Aw, you're no fun," Tesla said as he began walking awkwardly down the stairs. "Anyway, I'll lead the way." They descended as quickly as they could, making sure to have consideration for Tesla's Ampharos legs. They soon came to a half-landing and another set of stairs, and they could see a door on the level below.

"Almost there," Narwhal said. "Be prepared for anything... Er... Again."

"Just so you know," Orca laughed as they continued their descent, "I was NOT prepared for that office."

"I know!" Narwhal said, joining in his laughter. "I was expecting to be attacked right away, but no, we get a bunch of secretaries!"

"This has been the weirdest year for me," Orca said. "I'm gonna have to write a book about it at some point."

"Don't forget to add the part where I kicked your ass in January," Narwhal laughed.

"I'm sorry, Emery, Tesla, did you just hear something? It sounded like someone was saying something, but I couldn't make it out." The gang all laughed at this, while Narwhal gave Orca a pat on the back. "Anyway, if a book about this year is written, I'll probably just get Levee to write it for me. He DIGS writing."

"It kind of feels like we're leaning on the Fourth Wall," Narwhal said.

"It does," Orca laughed. "It does." When they reached the bottom, Narwhal put his hand on the doorknob and grabbed Tesla's Ball.

"Thanks for your help, Tesla. I'll be bringing you back out when it's battle time."

"I'll be ready," Tesla said before he was returned to his Ball.

"Alright. Let's do this."

"No time like the present," Orca said, tensing his muscles.

"GO!" Narwhal shouted as he pushed the door open and they stepped into a long hallway. The walls and ceiling were all painted white, and the floor was tiled in black and red. There were two Rocket Grunts that they could see, farther down the hall. When they had heard the sound of the door opening, they had started running toward the two interlopers, each of them grasping a Poke Ball. Narwhal released his Quagsire Rawkfist, and Emery jumped off of Orca's shoulders and prepared to battle, as the Rockets released a **Machamp** and a **Hypno**. "Rawkfist, use **Muddy Water**!" Narwhal shouted. The Quagsire summoned a huge flood of water turned dark with dirt, forming a wave which crashed into the two enemy Pokemon, getting their Trainers rather soaked as well. Emery then used Suckerpunch, forming a violet aura around herself and ramming into the Hypno at lightning speed. The Hypno was knocked out immediately, but the Machamp was still in action. It used **Cross Chop**, hitting Rawkfist with two hands at once as it brought them down in an X-shape. Rawkfist countered with **Earthquake**, splitting the floor and causing huge boulders to rise up and slam against the Machamp. Emery then used Slam, doing just enough damage to knock the enemy out.

"Don't celebrate just yet," one of the Team Rocket Grunts said as they both ran for it. "You won't get out of here alive!"

"We'll see about that," Narwhal said as he and Orca ran down the hall. Emery jumped back onto Orca's shoulders, happy to take a break for the moment. Right as they made a right turn into a separate corridor, a loud alarm sounded, repeating restlessly and echoing through the halls. "I guess they all know we're here now."

"We knew they would eventually," Orca said with a shrug. "But we're almost there, anyway... Right?"

"Right," Narwhal confirmed with a nod as he checked his Pokegear. "A left turn up here, then a right. Then we go through a few rooms, and we'll be right... Oh boy." Before they could reach their next turn, six Rocket Grunts rounded a corner ahead of them and ran toward them while all throwing Poke Balls.

"I'll go right, you go left," Orca said. "Hopefully, most of them will follow me."

"Wishful thinking."

"I've been saving it up for a while," Orca laughed. Then, louder, "Hey, Narwhal! How many Team Rocket Grunts does it take to screw in a lightbulb?"

"I'll bite," Narwhal laughed, as the Rockets all gave them strange stares. "How many?"

"None! As dumb as they are, the lightbulb would screw them first!"

"Sweet Ho-oh," Narwhal groaned amidst his laughter. "That is so horrible."

"Isn't it though?"

"I won't tell Tesla."

"Alright. Here we go," Orca said as he took a right turn into an adjacent hallway and ran like hell, followed by three of the Rockets. "Go get 'em, man! Have fun, don't die!"

"Will do!" Narwhal shouted as he took the left turn, pursued by the remaining three Rocket Grunts. These three had released a Muk, a Parasect, and an Onix, while the three chasing Orca had released an Arbok, a Sandslash, and a Camerupt. Orca didn't even bother with the Pokemon; he simply kept running for his life, paying no notice to anything but the floor in front of him, which suddenly ended, leaving way for hard rock that sloped downward. He lost his footing and fell face-first, hitting the ground and rolling down the slope with Emery, into the depths of a dark cave dimly lit with a few lanterns. He fell down on level ground at last, with Emery tumbling down right beside him.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice called. "Look what the Delcatty dragged in."

"YOU!" Orca shouted vehemently, as he tilted his head upward to see Wyatt standing over him.

"Nice to see you again, Fish-face," Wyatt said with a cruel grin. "I'd smash your skull in with my boots, but I just don't have the time. You there! Pick him up and restrain him! His Pokemon, too! I think the anchor chains will do just fine." Orca and Emery tried to struggle, but they were picked up by several Rocket Grunts and shoved against the wall. They bound Orca's arms with two huge chains tethered to the rock wall, and hooked a small metal cuff, which they locked around Emery's midsection, to a third chain.

"Wyatt, I want you to think very hard about what you're doing," Orca said. "Because once I get out of here, you're DEAD!"

"Shhh," Wyatt shushed him with an index finger over his lips. "Do you hear that sound, Fish-face? That machinery you hear is being used by our 'renovators'. They're down below, digging this cave out to make room for our other basement levels. Unfortunately, this place is more fragile than it looks. With all those heavy power tools, there's no telling what will happen if more loud noises are brought into the mix. So I'd suggest shutting that overused trap of yours for a change."

"You're in way over your head here, Wyatt."

"I'm sure," the boy scoffed. "Now, I have more important things to attend to. You two!" he snapped at two Grunts, one male and one female. "Watch these two. Someone will come to put them out of their misery soon."

"Sir!" the two Grunts said, saluting Wyatt as he walked away and began climbing a ladder. "You!" the woman shouted with a finger pointed at Orca and Emery. "Don't move!"

"Hello?" Orca shouted with a raised eyebrow. "Have we met? Guy chained to a damned wall here! Thanks for the fucking reminder!" The two Grunts apparently took this as a decent enough answer, because they sat down with their backs against the cave wall. Orca sighed and hung his head low. "Come on, Narwhal, don't let me down."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"You're out of Pokemon!" Narwhal shouted. "Just give up already!" He was standing in a small room, facing a solitary Rocket Grunt, whose **Seviper** had just been knocked out by Tesla.

"Damn! This can't be happening!" the man shouted. "It doesn't matter, anyway. You may be a strong Trainer, but you've just won your last battle!" With that, he ran around Narwhal, exiting the room as fast as he could. Not heeding his warning, Narwhal continued through the next door, to find himself in a large, circular room filled with many pieces of odd, expensive-looking machinery. He could see the fossils in the center of the room, resting in several trays atop a wide table. A man and a woman were standing behind this table, and they had been examining the fossils before the sudden intrusion. They stared at Narwhal coldly as they walked around the table to stand before it, one circling the left side and one around the right.

"Well, Summer, it seems we've found our intruder," the man said with a faint smile.

"Or he's found us," the woman corrected. "The last mistake he'll ever make."

"Who might you be, kid?" the man asked.

"My name is Joseph, and I've come here to take the fossils out of your hands!"

"Well, you've put up a valiant effort, but they belong to us."

"They belong in a museum! I won't let you use them for your twisted plans!"

"Oh, how very cute," the woman laughed. "Even though you've fought past those mindless idiots working for us, do you really think you have any chance of surviving this encounter?"

"We are Winter and Summer," the man said, "the Executives of Team Rocket. Not that you'll live long enough to tell anyone."

"If you're that confident, then you won't mind having a Pokemon battle!"

"A Pokemon battle?" Winter scoffed. "What idiocy is this? Can't you see that we're in control here? You have no power."

"I'll show you just how powerful I am. Why don't we make a bet? If I can beat both of you by myself, then you leave here now and take all of your soldiers with you. If I can't, then you can keep the fossils."

"I suppose we could play your little game," Summer laughed. "Let's see how long his Pokemon can last, darling."

"Very well," Winter said as the two each retrieved a Poke Ball from their belts. "Just remember that you've brought this on yourself." The Rocket Executives threw their Poke Balls, Winter releasing a **Dusknoir** and Summer releasing an **Aggron**. Narwhal threw two Poke Balls, releasing Tesla and Rawkfist. The Dusknoir moved first, using its **Shadow Punch** to launch a dark energy fist at Tesla. It hit him directly, and knocked him back for a moment. Tesla soon retaliated by using his Thunder attack on the Dusknoir. It was Rawkfist who acted next; he used his Mud Bomb against the Aggron, knocking it out in one hit. Summer quickly sent it back to its Ball, then released a Granbull, which used **Ice Fang** on Rawkfist, biting his skin with icy teeth and freezing him over. Now that Tesla was on his own, he used **Discharge**, releasing a surge of electricity which hit all three Pokemon. Rawkfist and the Dusknoir were both knocked out by this attack, and both Narwhal and Winter had to return them to their Poke Balls.

Winter released a **Camerupt**, and Narwhal released his Espeon, Spiral, who gave Tesla a reassuring nod before using her **Psybeam** on the Granbull. The pink dog Pokemon used **Crunch** on Spiral, while Tesla used **Signal Beam** on the Camerupt. Spiral used her **Swift** attack on the Camerupt as well, and the Camerupt retaliated with **Eruption**, sending out an explosion of rock and fire from the humps on its back. This attack knocked out both Spiral and Tesla, and Narwhal pulled them back before releasing his Jumpluff Dave and his Marill Zuzu. Dave used his **Giga Drain** on the Granbull, and was hit with a retaliating Crunch while the Camerupt used **Lava Plume**, hitting all three of the other Pokemon. Dave and the Granbull were knocked out, and Zuzu quickly added the Camerupt to the list with her **Hydro Pump**. Narwhal returned Dave to his Ball and sent out Spitfire, his Ninetales, and the last Pokemon he had in reserve. Winter sent out a **Nidoking**, and Summer released a **Nidoqueen**. The two Poison Pokemon used Giga Impact at the same time, hitting Zuzu and Spitfire and knocking them back. The two retaliated with **Fire Blast** and **Blizzard**, respectively. The Nidoqueen then used **Superpower** on Zuzu, while the Nidoking charged at Spitfire with a **Megahorn** attack. The Nidoqueen's attack hit Zuzu dead-on, but Spitfire jumped out of the way of the Nidoking. She then shook her head from side to side, sending her mane flipping to and fro, before firing a Flamethrower attack from her mouth. It hit the Nidoking and knocked it out cold, while Zuzu finished off the Nidoqueen with a Surf attack.

"I... can't believe this," Winter said, as the two Executives returned their Pokemon to their Poke Balls. "We've never been beaten before."

"A deal is a deal, little boy," Summer said, crossing her arms. "We'll hand over the fossils. But I'd be on your guard if I were you. Someday you will fall prey to the true genius of Team Rocket!" The two disappeared in a sudden flash of light, leaving Narwhal alone in the room with his Pokemon.

"You guys did great," he said as he knelt down on the floor. Zuzu and Spitfire rushed forward, pressing their bodies against him, the Ninetales licking his face and the Marill hugging his abdomen. "We're going to throw a party when this is all over. Now... Let's get what we came for." He got back onto his feet and approached the wide table, glancing at the large collection of fossils for a moment. He brought his left wrist up to his face and pressed a button on his Pokegear before speaking into the device. "This is Ghost 19 reporting. Infiltration successful. I'm retrieving the fossils now."

"Are you sure about that?" a voice called. Narwhal turned around to see Wyatt walking through the doorway.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Wyatt, and I'm the one the Executives put in charge of this place. You beat them, huh? I have to hand it to you, I've never seen it done. You must have some kind of secret up your sleeve. But your Pokemon are worn out; I can tell just by looking at them. So, you might as well just give up now. You should've known you wouldn't make it out of here alive."

"I never give up!" Narwhal shouted. "Especially not when faced with scum like Team Rocket!"

"Have it your way, then," Wyatt said as he pulled a Poke Ball from his belt. He released from it a Salamence, which let out an energetic roar that shook the walls. "Salamence, destroy!" The Dragon-type Pokemon fired a Hyper Beam from its mouth, hitting Spitfire and knocking her down to the floor. "Still think you have any hope left?" Wyatt asked with a laugh.

"There's always hope!" a voice called from the next room. Narwhal leaned to his left to see Lobster running through the doorway, throwing a Poke Ball which released his Milotic, Molly. The serpentine Water-type Pokemon shot an **Ice Beam** at the Salamence, immediately knocking it down and out.

"What the hell?" Wyatt shrieked. He aimed a punch at Lobster, but the older man sidestepped it, and Wyatt was met with a high kick from beyond the doorway. The kick knocked him to the floor, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw a bespectacled face staring into his own. Hammerhead was leaning over him to make sure that he was still awake.

"Luckily for you," Hammerhead began in a patronizing tone, "I'm not allowed to use my Pokemon in any battles right now. But that doesn't mean I can't kick some Team Rocket ass. Rule number one, kid: Don't fuck with the Sea Monsters."

"Hammerhead! Lobster!" Narwhal yelled excitedly, running to give the two men a round of high-fives. "I was pretty sure this was what Orca meant when he said he was calling for back-up."

"Speaking of the Captain," Lobster said as he returned Molly to her Poke Ball. "Where is he?"

"Well... We split up earlier so he could cause a distraction, to make it easier to find the fossils. I don't know where he is now."

"I know one person who might," Hammerhead said with another glance at Wyatt.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"The tremors are getting louder," Orca noted, staring up at the dark ceiling above them, which was shaking in a very unsettling manner. "This thing could fall any minute. I hope Narwhal has the fossils by now."

"Joe know what do," Emery said as she climbed up Orca's body to rest on his shoulders. "No worry, Orca."

"Yeah, I guess there's no use in... Wait a minute! Emery, you're free?" He glanced at the cuff hanging from the chain next to him, which was now empty, then back to his right shoulder, where the top part of Emery's body was resting. "When did you do that?! How?"

"Wyatt silly," Emery laughed. "Wyatt no know. Emery slip-slippy. Get out easy."

"You are so amazing," Orca laughed. "I'm glad you're not stuck there, at least. And Narwhal should find us any-" He paused as the cave shook again, and more dirt and rock fell down. The fools downstairs seemed oblivious to this, because they kept on drilling. "But then again... He might not make it in time..."

"Orca no think bad," Emery said. "Get out soon."

"Hopefully..." Orca fell silent for a moment, but finally spoke up again moments later. "Emery... Come here so I can hold you."

"Kay, Emery hold Orca," the Furret said happily as she dropped down into his arms, which he could hardly fold adequately to hold her.

"Emery... listen. Just in case we don't make it out of here, I want you to know how much you mean to me."

"Mean lot?"

"SO much more than a lot," Orca said as he scratched her side with his thumb. "Emery... Do you remember the time... when I was really stupid... And I said that Dawn was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I blamed you for her leaving?"

"Emery 'mem...ber," the Furret said sadly.

"Well, don't think about that, girl. I was wrong. She doesn't care about either of us, so she obviously doesn't matter. The best thing that ever happened to me, is you. You're the most important thing in my life. You're always there for me, and I don't deserve such an amazing friend in my life, but I have you, and I couldn't be happier. You help me feel like... whatever person I end up being when I figure myself out, will be a good person. I've had nothing but a bunch of change and loss, while you've been the only constant thing in my life. I could never explain how much I appreciate you being in my life. I... I love you."

"Orca love Emery?" she gasped.

"Of course I do," Orca said as he held her tighter, ignoring the tears forming in his eyes. "You're my best friend in this world."

"Emery love Orca," Emery said, nudging his chest with the side of her head. "Emery happy."

"I know, girl," Orca said with a smile, but his face soon turned to a frightened look when he heard a strange mechanical sound below, as if the drills were malfunctioning. The sound of a loud crash soon followed, and rocks came falling from the cave's ceiling once more. This time, they were much bigger, and the ground began to crack and split. Orca closed his eyes to protect them from the dust flying around everywhere, coughing loudly from the amount he had accidentally breathed in. When he opened his eyes once again, he could see that there was now a huge gap in the ground between him and the Rockets who had been left to watch them, and a huge boulder had crashed down onto them, crushing one of the boy's legs.

"Hey!" the female Rocket shouted at Orca. "Help! He's stuck! I can't get this rock off of his leg!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Orca said with a look that said he wanted to slap the girl. "Are you talking to me? The guy CHAINED TO A FUCKING WALL?!" This loud shriek sent more rocks crashing down, and they all braced themselves, though none of them were hit this time. The drills had now started up once again, shaking the walls just as before. "Those idiots! They have no idea what they're doing!"

"Help, please!" the Rocket Grunt said again, this time on the verge of tears. "He's going to die if he keeps bleeding like this!"

"Emery go," Emery said, as she prepared to jump out of Orca's arms, but he wouldn't let her go.

"No way, missy! It's way too dangerous!"

"Emery dig good!" the Furret insisted.

"I know you can, but I'm not letting you go! The whole place is shaking, Emery! I'm not gonna risk it!"

"Emery fast!"

"It doesn't matter! You could get stuck too! And you know they wouldn't do the same for you!"

"Be big man, Orca!" Emery persisted. "Be big man."

"No, don't give me Levee's bullshit, this is not the time! It's too dangerous!"

"Levee say, help no op...ton... Help, spon-il-ty."

"I know what he says, but that doesn't count! You could get hurt!"

"Emery no hurt," she assured him, patting his hand with her paw. "Run fast. Dig fast. Dig, save, run. Rob Hood! Merry man!"

"No, those are stories. They're not real. You can't do those things! Hey!" Emery had wriggled out of his grasp and climbed up to the top of his head. She poked her head down in front of his face and patted his cheek reassuringly. "Orca no worry."

"Please don't get hurt," he begged as he tried to reach for her.

"No hurt. Full care."

"Please..."

"Emery be Rob Hood now, kay? Right back." She jumped off of his head and landed on the ground before bolting toward the two Rockets. She jumped into the air, easily clearing the gap in the cave floor, and hastily approached the boy. She dug into the boulder that had him pinned down, while the girl watched anxiously. Once she had scraped away enough of the stone, she pushed the boy's leg out from under it and gave him a smile, which the boy returned despite his pain. At that moment, they heard the loud bang once again, and more rocks began to fall.

"Emery, get out of there, now!" Orca screamed. Emery hesitated a moment before following his orders, taking off across the cave as fast as she could, but the boulders crashed down onto the two Rockets and their savior, crushing them under their weight.

"EMERY!"

No answer came, and all strength departed Orca's legs, causing him to fall, though the chains held him too high for his knees to hit the ground, and the chains cut into his hands as he hung suspended by his wrists. Unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to stop the world from turning when it should know well enough that it had ended.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**Epilogue**

Sirens and the indistinctive mass of words in countless conversations on the outside of the Rocket base would have filled his ears and beaten against his exhausted mind, if he could hear anything. But there was no sound. He couldn't hear what the police had to say to them as they placed handcuffs around his bruised wrists. He couldn't smell the fires in the distance, or the harsh scent of the medicine his friends had been allowed to place on his skin. He couldn't taste the cool, crisp air of the mountains in the Winter. He couldn't feel the truck tailgate upon which he sat. All he could feel, all he could see, was the small brown body he gripped tightly to his chest as if it were his own heart.

"Hey man," Joseph said as he sat down next to his friend and placed his arm over his shoulder. "I know... I know you really don't want to talk to anybody." No response. "But I have something for you. You didn't want it the last time you saw it, but... I've been holding it in my PC for a long time. It belongs to you." Still nothing. "...Anyway... Here. Take good care of it." Joe placed a small white egg with tiny brown flecks into the cavity between Orca's elbow and chest. The young man finally opened his eyes and stared at the egg, as if it were something completely foreign to him. After a long moment of silence, he gently placed Emery's body down on his lap and grasped the egg with both hands. "You understand that you're going to jail for your time as a part of Team Rocket, right?" Joe began again slowly, still getting no response. "I wish you weren't, but that's the way of things. But Orca... While you're in there, I want you to keep this egg with you, every second of every day. I know it feels like the world is ending, and you're never going to be okay again. I understand. I really-"

"Don't," Orca finally said, his voice a raspy, broken shell of what it usually was. "Just don't. Just... stop."

"Alright. I get it. But are you going to keep it?" In answer to this, Orca pulled the egg in close to his chest and cradled it with his arms. "Okay, good. I'll see you when you get out, Orca. It shouldn't be that-"

"Stop."

"Alright," Joe said as he rose to his feet. "You know... We all loved her. We really do know how you feel."

"Know?" Orca asked. "You know... I don't think you... do... I finally started to treat her the way she deserved, and then... she was gone. Just... gone. So simple. So... painful. I... I never really knew what I had until it slipped from my fingers."

"Sometimes that's the only way we learn," Joe said. "Sometimes we look so hard for a door, and we never realize... All we need is a window."

"Window..."

"Goodbye, Orca. Just remember, we all have faith in you."

"I know now."

"Know? Know what?"

"I know... what he meant..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Beauty... is in the eye of the beholder... Sometimes... your situation isn't as bad as it seems... Sometimes... you just need to look at it with brand new eyes... I know now... I can't make excuses for myself anymore. I can't... Emery deserves better than that..."

"Of course she does."

"I'm... I'm going to open a window."

"I hope you find what you're looking for."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**I know you hate me right now, and you could give a fuck less what I have to say... But I'd like to make a time capsule for a minute, because there have been points where I never thought I'd finish this. It's Halloween, 7:08 in the morning, Central Time, I'm sitting at my writing desk in the apartment I live in with Will, I'm listening to MCR to calm myself down, and I'm crying my eyes out. I've been up for the past... almost forty hours, I think, writing, working, more writing, and more working. And I don't know if I'll be able to sleep now, but I have to try, because NaNoWriMo starts tomorrow, and oh boy...**

**I could go on forever about how much I love Emery, how much she means to me, et cetera... But instead, I'm going to talk to you about something else. Something very important. As you should know by now, if you've made it this far, the characters in this series both witness and experience many huge issues in their lives. A lot of what they've gone through is really fucked-up and I could go on about any and all of them for hours as well.**

**But you know what's REALLY fucked up?**

**Abuse.**

**All kinds of abuse, I don't care what it is. It's especially fucked-up, in my opinion, when it happens to children and animals. They do not deserve that shit. No one does. And abuse is a subject that hits close to home for me, so I might get all out-of-control-emotional at some point. Bear with me.**

**What I wanted to say is, it just shouldn't happen. But of course, it does, as we know. But it just shouldn't. I'd also like to take the time to say for once, THIS IS A STORY. A WORK OF FICTION. DO NOT IMITATE/EMULATE/REPLICATE/WHATEVERFUCKINGATEYOUWAN THERE THE ACTIONS AND BEHAVIORS YOU SEE IN THIS BOOK. **

**Now that that's out of the way, I have a message for anyone who's ever been abused in their lives, so listen closely.**

**One. This is not your fault. Whether you've been abused by a parent or guardian, a friend, a significant other, it doesn't matter. If someone has any of those bonds with you, and truly cares for you, they should have no reason to do such things. But whatever bullshit excuse they may have, or if they don't even have one, trust me. This is not your fault.**

**Two. You are not a fuck-up. Do you understand me? You are not a fuck-up! You are just a human being who has been subjected to fucked-up shit. And it sucks. I know. But don't take it out on yourself. Don't put yourself into the mindset that you deserve it (It's not good, and it can last decades, trust me on this). Abuse does things to you. It gives you shitloads of psychological trauma that can take you half of your life to actually get around to properly analyzing it and dealing with it. The last thing you need is to tell yourself that you deserve this, that you're worthless, that you don't deserve anything good in your life. First of all, that's a lie. Don't lie to yourself. You should always be honest with yourself. Second, picture your best friend in your head. Or your favorite family member. Or your pet. Or your favorite music/video game/book series/whatever other work of art. Or fuck, even a tree in your backyard. Got that image in your head? Now, let me ask you this: If you truly were worthless, and didn't deserve anything good, would you have these people and things in your life to give you a smile or a sigh of relief, small as it may be? Think about it. You are an amazing, beautiful, worthwhile person, and you have so much potential you don't even know about. You are not worthless. Don't you let those fucking people tell you that shit. They don't fucking know you! **

**Three: Don't sink to their level. Don't ever let yourself become that. Sure, we all have problems and demons and fidgets, I know. And we have sicknesses, and we sometimes act out on them or do stupid shit because of them. But there comes a time (around the time you become an adult) when you need to own that sickness, and try to do something about it. Don't blame everything bad in your life on the fucked-up shit that you went through. Yeah, it was fucked-up. But once you get to where you can create your own environment and be your own person, let it go. Let those people and situations go. Don't let what they did dictate the rest of your life. They're not worth it.**

**Four: You're not alone. You're not the only one. Trust me, someone else has been there. I know, it doesn't feel like it at times. You can feel like no one really gets you, like no one has stepped on the road you're stuck on. And there are people who haven't, and they don't understand. But guess what?**

**I have. I'm proof that you don't have to carry this weight yourself. You want to know the effects of the abuse I've gone through? I'll list a few (and this is very personal, and I wouldn't just post this in any other case, so yeah): I can't trust anyone, I was codependent for most of my life so far, I am a passive-aggressive perfectionist with OCD like a motherfucker, nothing I ever do will be good enough for anything (that's a lie, by the way, like I said; one I've stopped feeding myself), I have been depressed for most of my life, I have cut, burned, and punched the living shit out of myself, I have panic attacks, I get scared when people start yelling, if people make sudden movements within a certain proximity of me I jump around like Frogger on crack, I do not like to be touched, I do not like people to stand next to me unless it's someone I approve of and give them my weird unspoken permission, I do not sleep without clothes, or do anything without clothes really, I constantly find things about my body that I don't like, I think sex is overrated, I sometimes feel like I have to lie to protect myself, I go into huge cycles of down-talking myself and trying to get myself out of the low that I brought onto myself, and I flinch any time I see anyone move their hands at a certain height.**

**Still think nobody understands you? I'm so awkward I have fidgets on my fidgets! **

**So yes. There are people who understand. If you feel lost, reach out. Somebody's bound to reach out their hand once they can finally see yours.**

**Five: Last one. This one's a favor. You don't have to do it, though, if you don't want to. If you despise abuse as much as I do, and you don't want anyone else to go through it, wear a purple scrunchy, or ribbon, or wristband, or whatever, on your wrist. If somebody asks you why you're always wearing it, tell them, in your own words, that abuse is wrong and you won't stand for it. Or whatever you wanna say. Make something up. "It's a tradition on the planet I was raised on." Whatever.**

**That's all for now, everybody. The sequels will be posted as soon as I finish a few chapters. Who knows when that's gonna be, right? And take heart... It gets better. I wish I could tell you what's in store. Until then...**

**Catch ya on the flip side~**


End file.
